


Nightmares and Daydreams

by Thunderpuff13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Christmas, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Love, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Magical Tattoos, Malfoy Manor, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, New Year's Eve, Rebuilding, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Tension, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 110,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpuff13/pseuds/Thunderpuff13
Summary: The things that the "Golden Trio" have been through are things most will not experience in a life time. Hermione and her friends have decided to return to Hogwarts for their final year. Though the Golden Trio has decided to return they find that war has changed the three of them to a point that they may never be able to recover from. When the nightmares start to affect Hermione over the summer no one seems to notice but once back at school the one person she least expects takes notice. When Draco made the decision to return to school he did so for his mom. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to take the looks and the stares from everyone around him.  To the face the place that he once tried to destroy. The fact that he had a permanent reminder of what he had done was enough for him but the reminder of those he hurt to save his family may be to much. When Draco runs into the Golden Trip on the train he notices that war has changed them all. He no longer looked at those around him with the anger he felt as a child. Hogwarts will never be the same, the rebuilding is complete, the students are cautious, and the teachers are prepared. What will their 8th year have in store for those who decided to return?





	1. Willow Trees

The war was over, it was time to move on, but how do you move on from something that consumed your life for so long?

Hermione sat beside the willow tree at the burrow reading Hogwarts: A History. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were off flying around in a short pick-up game of quidditch. Hermione looked at them and found a sad smile touch her face. Watching the three of them was not the same without Fred and George flying around with them. George kept to himself, never really leaving the apartment above the joke shop. When Hermione had been to visit the mirrors were covered and he didn't tell even one joke. She frowned at the memory.

Molly kept busy, always seeming to overcook but never cutting back on the recipes. Arthur had sunk himself so far into his work that the family barely saw him and when they did it was for a short time before leaving again. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all came to visit on Sunday's for family dinner, but they had their own lives to live outside of the Burrow. Hermione continued to watch as the three sped through the sky.

She remembered that even though there were some gone, others remained. She still had Harry, her best friend, the only one that truly understood the world that she came from, her brother. Ron, the one that could make anyone laugh in the saddest of times, her support. Ginny, the only girl she trusted unconditionally, her rock.

Ginny landed quietly and plopped down beside Hermione, "Seriously Mione? You have to know that book by heart now, why bother reading it again?" She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you fly every day? You're already a great flier so why do you do it?" Hermione watched the boys continued to circle the grounds. Turning to look at the beautiful women sitting beside her. Ginny's hair was longer and more of a vibrant auburn color then Hermione remembered. Her brown eyes glinted in the afternoon sunshine.

"Because I love it" Ginny looked at her with questions racing in her eyes.

"There's your answer." She pointed to her book, "I love it too."

"Fine," she huffed out, "I get it you keep your thing and I'll keep mine." They looked at each other and giggled.

"Time for lunch!" Molly yelled from the back door.

Hermione opened her book up and continued to read, "Aren't you coming Hermione?" Ginny asked jumping up and offering Hermione a hand.

"No, I think I'd like to enjoy the sunshine. I'm really not hungry go on in without me." Hermione gave her a smile.

"If you say so." Ginny ran off after the boys "Ronald I swear if you eat it all before I get there I am going to be pissed!"

Hermione laughed as she watched the three race inside. She took in a breath of fresh air and looked over her book across the field. She sighed, things will always be different now, war changes everyone.


	2. Silver Moon

Hermione went in for dinner a few hours later, she hadn't read much of her book, getting lost in watching her friends fly around her. Molly welcomed her to the table with a sad smile and a worried expression. Hermione returned the smile and took her place next to Ron who was already helping himself to a plate full of food.

Hermione nudged him rolling her eyes, "Wh-at?" He questioned through a full mouth.

Hermione giggled, "Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Well you better dig in or there won't be any to fight over." He chuckled sticking out his tongue.

Hermione helped herself to a small portion. Chuckling as she did, sometimes it was easy to forget they were still young. She sat there listening to the conversations going on around her. Molly questioning them on school lists, when they would go to Diagon Alley, and if they would need clothes. Harry and Ginny having a conversation of their own pretending to not be holding hands underneath the table. Arthur, who walked in 10 minutes late, nodded along to his wife but never responded. Ron always talking through a full mouth of his moms famous cooking. Hermione only watched and listened, never really giving more than a head nod of her own.

When dinner was over Hermione helped Molly clear the table while the others went to the sitting room to play a round of wizarding chess and curl up by the fire. Hermione found herself lost in her own thoughts placing dishes into the washing sink.

"Hermione dear," Hermione looked at Molly, "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded her head and Molly smiled at her. "I know things have been quit different since the war ended. I can see there are things going through your mind just as the rest of us. Dear, you don't seem to have an outlet anymore." When Hermione didn't respond Molly continued, "I know things with you and Ron have been strained lately but try to confide in him dear or confide in someone." She shared a sad smile with her adoptive daughter.

"Sure Molly, I will, I just know that you all have enough going on and please remember we all process things in our own way." It was Molly's turn to nod.

"Go join them dear. Spend some time with the ones you care about we have all learned how fast it can change." Molly turned looking at the famous Weasley clock where Fred was forever frozen.

Hermione gave her a quick hug and went to the sitting room herself. When she entered Harry and Ron were in an intense game of chess while Ginny sat on the floor next to Harry flipping through a quidditch magazine. Hermione made herself comfortable in a chair of her own picking the one closest to the window yet next to the fire. Ginny smiled at her but continued to turn her pages. The boys didn't even acknowledge that she came in. They sat in silence while the guys finished their game. Ginny flipping her pages and Hermione watching the clouds roll over the sky. When the game was over Ron gave her a triumphant smile.

She smiled back and continued to look out the window. She didn't realize that Ginny and Harry had slipped away leaving Ron standing behind her looking at her reflection. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her cheek.

"We should go to bed love." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I should try and sleep." She turned to stand but Ron was still standing behind her. He leaned down and kissed her gently she returned the kiss gently pulling away and standing up. Ron took her hand and led her up the ever-winding staircase.

At the top of the stairs Hermione turned to go to her room but Ron pulled her back to him. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, searching, but what was she searching for?

"Hermione, I love you, you know that don't you?" She continued to search those eyes looking for all the answers. Ron leaned down and kissed her again pulling her against him tightly. Hermione attempted to pull away when Ron tried to deepen the kiss. He continued kissing her repeatedly pushing his tongue into her mouth forcing access in a way that made her stomach turn.

Hermione pushed him away roughly, "Ronald not now, please." She looked down at the floor feeling the red rise to her cheeks.

Ron leaned back against the wall, "It's always 'not now'. If not now than when Hermione? When?" His face was turning the color of his hair, tears welled in her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking for much you know, it's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know Ronald, I really don't know. When I am ready I guess." She tried to look at him but found she couldn't. "It's a big deal to me." She whispered.

"I don't understand why. I'm certainly not the first." He all but spat at her.

"You're right you prat. You're not my first but I wanted you to be my last." The tears began to fall, and she turned and walked away.

"You are such a prude Hermione!" Ron yelled at her. “I can’t be your last if you don’t stop being such a fucking prude.” He stormed to his room slamming his door.

Hermione sighed wiping her tears. She got to the door and made to turn the handle, but she stopped herself. Molly had said she needed to confide in someone, she should confide in Ron, but she knew deep down she couldn't. She could confide in Ginny but that wasn't going to work either. There was Harry, but would he take Ron's side as well she guessed. The truth is it was hard to confide in someone when they didn’t know who she truly was, hell she didn’t know who she was.

Hermione turned away from her door and walked back down the old steps. When she got to the porch door she didn't stop, walked right out, into the now damp grass. She only wore a tank top and shorts, no shoes, no coat she didn't notice the brisk summer air. When her bare feet hit the wet grass she ran, ran until her lungs hurt, ran until her legs were numb, ran until she collapsed onto the ground.

Hermione turned over and looked at the moon, it's the same moon to every single person, she didn't close her eyes but stared until her eyes blurred. She took a deep breath trying to regain what little strength she still had. Hermione lay there watching the moon move across the sky bringing the stars with it until the early dawn. She blinked a few times before standing and making the mile and a half journey back to the burrow.

*******

Draco lay in the grass in the manor lawn looking up at the moon. The silver moon that was the same for every person. He lay there wondering what this year would bring, new beginnings or old demons? He wasn't happy with his mother’s decision to send him back to school but if he wanted Malfoy Inc. he needed to go. He needed to regain the family honor that was there before his father destroyed it.

How could he survive going back to the one place he tried to destroy? To the people who had survived what he attempted and failed to change?

He lay there watching the moon cross the sky until early dawn.


	3. I Can't

As Hermione reached the burrow she took a deep breath enjoying the last moments of peace. As she walked in the door she could hear Molly humming to herself in the kitchen. She said a quick hello and went upstairs to change. If Molly had questions she was biting her tongue. There was no sense in lying to the women about where she was, she had the clock, Harry and Hermione had the "honor" of being added to. As she reached her room she shared with Ginny she could hear Harry in the shower and soft snores from Ron. She opened the door to see Ginny waiting.

"Where have you been?" Ginny all but yelled at her, was that anger? Hurt? Worry?

"You sound like your mother Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed.

"Okay well you don't have to be a bitch, I was only worried." She sat next to Hermione. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, "No, I'd prefer not to." She looked down wringing her hands together.

"It's okay. But I am here when you want to." Ginny placed a hand over Hermione's and squeezed.

"It's just Ron stuff. You know him." She sighed.

"He can be so arrogant at times. I get it he has changed a lot since the war." Hermione looked at Ginny searching for truth in her words. "I wouldn't blame you, you know." Ginny looked directly into Hermione's eyes, brown meeting brown. The look she shared was what Hermione needed.

They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. With that they both stood up and walked together to the kitchen for breakfast.

Molly was floundering in the kitchen. Arthur was gone already leaving before even Hermione returned.

Hermione and Ginny sat in their designated seats and helped themselves. Harry joined them a few minutes later. He dropped a quick kiss to the top of Hermione's head, "Morning' Mione" before sitting next to, Ginny "Good morning love." Giving her a soft kiss.

Hermione smiled at the exchange, she loved Harry and after the war ended he was open with loving her to. They had become more then friends but never romantically. She thought back to the night dancing in the tent and was lost.

"Hermione!" She snapped her head up from the plate she had been pushing food around on.

"What?" She looked between the two.

"We've been talking to you. Did you really not hear?" The concern shown on both her friends faces.

Hermione shook her head as she was about to answer when Ron walked in wiping the sleep from his eyes. Hermione froze.

Ron looked at her and offered a small smile. She returned it before going back to pushing her food around her plate never asking what Harry and Ginny needed. Ron came over and sat next to her placing his hand on her knee. She glanced at him with a frown but didn't pull away. Hermione was positive he didn't even notice as he was scooping breakfast on to his plate.

"Excuse me." Hermione stood walking toward the backdoor. She needed to escape. She couldn't breathe.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked through a mouthful.

"Seriously Ronald?" Ginny stood and followed Hermione after she heard the back-door slam.

Harry stared at Ron wondering if he was seriously that dense. "Ron, I get that you can be a little clueless sometimes mate but really?"

"What? I mean sure we argued last night but it wasn't anything serious." He said between mouthfuls of food.

"Well it obviously meant something to her." Harry looked at the door his girlfriend had just left through and thought about leaving himself. He stood, "Ron you're my best mate but, sometimes I really wonder how you don't see even the most obvious things." Ron looked at him. "She is hurting Ron, she hasn't been the same since we came back, and I know you see that. Stop trying to force her into something she is not ready for."

"I'm not forcing her to do anything." His tone rose as though it would make things clear. "I wanted her to come to bed with me last night. Not to sleep with me but to fall asleep with me." Ron's cheeks began turning red, a sign he was lying.

"Look Ron, you have to remember we just survived a war, a literal war. We spent months on the run, taking care of and saving everyone around us. Hermione and I never stopped to think about ourselves or how we would be affected when it was all over.” The dig at Ron leaving his two best friends did not go unnoticed, but before he could speak Harry continued. “During those months you broke her. You walked away, out of that tent, and you left us. Every step you took I could see her breaking inside. We spent weeks not knowing if you were dead, if you had been caught, or if you were just out getting wasted at some Muggle pub." Ron scuffed at him. "Give her some credit Ronald she's trying" And with that Harry walked away out the back door in search for Hermione and Ginny.

******

Ginny followed Hermione out the door but by the time she got there Hermione was much further then she expected, "Hermione!" She yelled, "Hermione stop!" Oh, you know I hate to run Hermione Jean she thought as she took off at a sprint.

When Ginny caught up with her Hermione was on a path that traveled through the woods surrounding the burrow. Ginny grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. Hermione's cheeks were stained with tears. "Hermione..." She hugged her friend and the two slid to the ground where Hermione proceeded to sob.

She wasn't even sure why she was crying at this point. She wasn't sad, Ron hadn't really done anything wrong, but she just couldn't make herself stop.

"Hermione, talk to me dear. What happened?" Ginny combed her hand through Hermione's hair as she spoke reminding her so much of Molly.

As if someone had opened the flood gates Hermione told Ginny the story of what had gone on the night before. When Hermione explained that she felt pressured and trapped Ginny couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hermione, I love you, you're the sister I was never blessed to have. Let me tell you, Ron can be an arse most of the time, but he can be quit understanding. Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"That's just it Gin, I don't know how I feel. I feel like I should love him, like it was somehow written out before my time, but I just don't know any more if I am in love with him." She remained sitting but looked into Ginny's brown eyes, "Tell me what to do Gin, you and Harry-" she paused watching Harry walk toward them, "you seem to have it all figured out and here I am falling a part in the middle of the woods."

Ginny laughed, "Mione we don't have a clue what we are doing but we know that we are having fun. We enjoy being around each other, spending time together, laughing, talking. He knows all my secrets you know." Ginny smiled as she noticed Harry coming up the walk as well.

"Mione this is your decision and as his sister I think it is fair for me to say I love you both. However, don't force something that is not truly there. We all grew up to fast, we missed being kids and dating random people just to see what people would say. It's going to be the last year for us at Hogwarts maybe you should sit back and enjoy it. See who else is out there for you. Who knows, maybe you will still end up with Ron."

Harry walked up sitting to Hermione's other side. "I love you Hermione." He hugged her close looking at Ginny over her head. "He just wants to be a dunce right now."

Hermione began laughing uncontrollably. "Harry-- I did--n't know-- you ev--en kne-w the meaning of du-nce"

Harry and Ginny began to laugh as well. The three laughed until they couldn't anymore. Hermione smiled at them both, "Thank you." She looked down, "for everything."

"We love you Hermione, no matter what. He will to in time. Get some space, take some time, and think about what you truly want." Ginny hugged her again before standing.

Harry followed suit pecking Hermione on the cheek and taking Ginny's hand. "Take your time Hermione. We have all the time in the world these days."

Ginny blew her a kiss and pulled Harry back up the path.

Hermione watched them go. She lay their looking up at the trees wondering what she should do. Several things crossed her mind and she attempted to make a list even going as far as conjuring a quill and parchment. That is when she knew, she knew she had to go with her heart, a list wouldn’t help her. With that she stood and began walking back toward the burrow.


	4. Corra

Hermione walked to the burrow slowly but, not once did she second guess her decision. As she got closer she could see Ron sitting on the back-porch steps with his head in his hands. She walked up slowly and waited for him to look up when he didn't she sat down next to him. He looked at her and then back at his feet.

"Hermione, I am so---" He started.

"Don't" She stopped him placing her hand over his, "Let me talk. Let me try to explain." Ron nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to start, "Ron I just-" She tried again, "This past yea-" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we walk while I try to get this all out?" She looked at him.

"Of course." He stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and began to walk, not letting his hand go.

"I know that things have not been the best in the last few weeks. I know I have been pulling away and distancing myself from you, from everyone." She looked down the path that they walked. "The thing is Ron, I don't know what I want." She glanced at him seeing him looking straight ahead, "Most of the time I don't even know how to feel. I have been so used to being scared and afraid and running away from those feelings. Now that I can feel them, to not push them away, I am terrified." She took a shaky breath.

Ron looked at her, surprisingly, remaining quiet. Her eyes searched his looking for answers trying to push what she had to say into him without having to speak the words. "I love you Ron." She stopped walking and faced him. A grin spread across his face, "I love you, but I need to learn whether or not I am in love with you." Ron's face fell.

"What does that even mean Hermione? You either do or you don't." There was no anger in his voice just confusion. He searched her eyes for the answers, but she knew there wouldn't be any because she didn't have any to give.

"It's not that simple Ronald. Not for me and it shouldn't be for you either. We have been through a literal war, fought for our lives, fought for each other, and survived." Ron nodded. "Along the way I forgot to take care of myself. I forgot how to be myself, how to look out for me first instead of everyone else. I forgot how to love who I am. I forgot to love me."

"Let me help you Hermione. Let me take care of you." He wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione pushed him away giving herself a little space, "Ron that is part of the problem. I need to learn how to take care of myself. I need to figure out what I have going on in my own head and right now you can't help me with that." Hermione looked away into the trees nearby. "I need time Ron; can you give me that?" She looked back at him pleading with him and looked away as she felt the tears well in her eyes.

"I want to Hermione. I really do." He turned her face to look at him, lifting her chin to look into the depths of her brown eyes. "I love you Hermione." He paused and let out a breath, "I know I am in love with you."

The tears fell. "I know."

"I'll give you the time that you need. I am not giving up on us." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "You're all that I need in my life." With that he turned and walked back toward the burrow.

Hermione cried. She stood there on the path in the middle of the woods and cried. She felt calm like she had said what she needed to. She felt at peace for the first time in a month, yet she couldn't stop the tears, they were becoming a constant in the last few days.

******

Hermione sat under her favorite willow tree watching her friends fly once again. She watched as they laughed and attempted to do the most intricate dives and flips. She didn't mind flying now that she had done it a few to many times but she didn't opt into the games. She still had a fear of falling.

Hermione heard Molly calling but pretended she didn't. She wasn't hungry. She had gotten so used to eating small portions or no portions at all while on the run. She put her nose back in one of the books she knew she would need for her NEWTS this year.

Five minutes later Harry walked over and sat next to her. "You coming to eat?"

She looked over at him and couldn't help but notice how much he had changed over the last month. He had gained some weight back, his face was more chiseled, and he was more defined. "No, I'm really not hungry."

Harry frowned at her, "Mione I know that getting back to normal life takes time, but you need to start taking care of yourself." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm trying." She whispered.

"So, I know you and Ron talked at some point. How did that go?" She knew Harry was trying to be supportive to figure out where Hermione stood on the Ron front.

"It went." She didn't say more not wanting to cause a rift between Harry and his best mate.

"And?" He pressed on.

"And I told him I loved him-" Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "but that I needed to figure out if I was in love with him." Harry nodded. "I told him I needed time to figure myself out basically learn how to be independent from him."

"Well I am proud of you Mione. I know you care for Ron and I know you love him. But can I be honest?" Hermione nodded. Harry opened his mouth and closed it again taking a good look at her before starting. "The way you look at him isn't how he looks at you."

Harry looked down at her, "What do you mean Harry?" Meeting his gaze, she knew he was right.

"Well he looks at you like you’re a queen, like the world would stop spinning if you weren't in it." Her heart fell. "You look at him and I am not sure, but I think that you care for him. I just think you need to figure yourself out Mione. I mean you look a little sick lately, worse than when we were on the run." Isn't that the truth she thought.

Hermione swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. She couldn't tell Harry everything. Could she? "You should go eat Harry or you'll wither away." She made light of what he had said by poking him in the side.

"You should come with me, try and eat something." Hermione only shook her head. He stood kissed her hair line and walked away. Looking back only once he reached the steps to the deck.

Hermione watched him go pondering how much she was willing to share with him. She was confident she could trust Harry with her secrets, she had in the past, but she wasn't sure that he wouldn't try and fix her. Right now, she needed to fix herself.

******

"Come on, come on, let’s go you three!" Hermione was already standing by the floo waiting to head to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. They had received their letters the previous week and Hermione couldn't wait to get this year started.

Hermione's letter had been exciting, she had made head girl, the one dream she had since first year. She hadn't shared this information with the Weasley’s or Harry for that matter. She wasn't sure why as it was good news, but she hadn't. Maybe it was something in the idea of having something good that no one could take away from her.

"Come on you three I have books to get!" Hermione laughed as they came bounding through the door. "I told you guys you wouldn't have enough time for a game."

"Oh, come off it Hermione, not all of us are as excited to go to Flourish and Blotts." Ginny giggled poking Hermione as she walked back to get her floo powder.

"I bet not. Though I did read something in the Daily Prophet that you may find interesting." Everyone stopped waiting for her to continue. "Well they announced this morning that they have released a new broom and that it will be at-"

Molly and Hermione laughed to each other as the other three quickly dropped their floo powder yelling Diagon Alley. They were gone before Hermione could even finish her sentence.

"Well they need to release a new broom every ye-" Molly stopped herself realizing this would be the last trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

"Molly." Hermione placed her hand on her arm, "It's okay. I have a feeling you will have many grandchildren in the coming years that will keep you plenty busy." Molly gave a small smile and the two flooed themselves to Diagon Alley.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were nowhere to be seen so Hermione took out her list and began looking over where she should go first. Hermione spent the next few hours searching through the stores for her needed supplies with Molly. Amanuensis Quills, Madam Malkin's for robes, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for her needed potions supplies, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Hermione's feet were hurting but she was never more thankful for her beaded bag.

"Dear I have to make a quick stop. Why don't you run along to get your books and I will meet you there.”?

Hermione gave her a smile, "Sure Molly." She kissed the older women's cheek, "See you soon."

Hermione immersed herself into the isles of Flourish and Blotts, searching the tables, the shelves, and the walls. She didn't stop after she found her school books but began looking for some personal interests.

"Funny meeting you here Granger." A voice drawled from her left. She turned and saw the white blonde hair.

"Draco." She gave him a curt nod and went back to searching for what she wanted. She spotted the book on the top shelf realizing she wouldn't be able to reach it without magic. She pulled out her wand.

"Now Granger, I think that is a little forward seeing we are in public." The boy, now a man, whispered to her.

Hermione turned to look at him realizing he was awfully close. "It is to get The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood." She nodded toward the top shelf.

Draco moved closer to her, not taking his eyes off her, reaching up and easily extracting the book for her. When did he get so tall? So handsome? He handed her the book, "All you had to do was find the right person." He turned and walked away with the Malfoy smirk sitting on his lips.

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione whispered watching the man walk away in his black dress pants and white button up she felt her cheeks begin to turn red and looked away.

"Did I just hear you right?" Hermione jumped at Ginny's words.

"Um- uh, no." Hermione turned and looked at her friend, "He helped me get the book I needed down."

"Well that is awfully strange." They both stared at the place Malfoy had stood only moments ago. Yes, it is, why would he help me? "We need to go meet mom out front, says she's got something for all of us. Bit worried actually, mom doesn't usually get us things."

With that Ginny and Hermione met Ron and Harry by the door. Harry quickly wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and she giggled as he pecked her cheek. Ron put his hand in Hermione's and looked at her waiting for her to pull away. When she didn't the four walked out to the street to find Molly.

She wasn't difficult to spot, she was standing there with four cages floating next to her. Inside each was a different colored owl. Hermione's breath caught as she saw a beautiful eagle owl sitting staring at her.

She walked over and placed a finger through the cage. The great brown and white owl nipped at her finger and she laughed. Molly smiled at her, "She's yours dear if you'll have her."

"Oh, Molly I love her, but I can-"

Molly put a finger up silencing all her children. "You can, and you will. As I was abruptly reminded today" Looking pointedly at Hermione, "This is the last trip to Hogwarts where I will be sending my own children off. Let me do this for all of you." Tears welled in all their eyes and they provided Molly with a group hug.

"I think I will name her Corra."

"What a lovely name." Molly nodded at her warping her in another hug.

The other three were looking at their new companions.

Harry's owl looked much like Hedwig did:

"What will you name him Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry placed a finger within the cage. His owl nipped at him drawing blood.

"I think Helwig is fitting." He replied laughing.

Ginny's owl, a beautiful white and red barn owl hooted at her.

"Copper" She stated smartly. The owl hooted again. "Apparently he likes it." Again, he hooted.

Ron's small red screech owl circled the cage pecking at the bars repeatedly.

"Well come here little thing let me get a good look." Ron placed his face close to the bars attempting to get the little owl to look his way. When he did he nipped the tip of Ron's nose. Ron fell back landing right on his arse. Everyone chuckled as he stood back up.

"Brutus, definitely naming him Brutus." He smiled broadly.

The five laughed together for quite some time before heading off with their new familiars.

*** Draco ***

Standing not far away from the group stood Draco Malfoy, hidden in the shadows of those floating around him. He found himself smiling as Hermione met her familiar, she really was lovely, the bird that was.


	5. New Beginnings

*** TWO MONTHS LATER ***

"Come on kids we are going to be late!" Molly yelled from the kitchen. Hermione was the first one ready and waiting for the others to join her. Looking at her things she let out a frustrated sigh. Do I have everything? What am I forgetting? I suppose I could always have Molly send it if I can't wait until holiday, whatever it is.

It was time, time to go back, time to get the ending that everyone needed. The last two months had been difficult. Ron had left her alone, giving her the space that she had asked for. She wasn't sure how going back to Hogwarts would change them, but she was ready or at least she thought she was. She was tired, and she still struggled to eat a full meal, but she thought getting back into a routine would help. Help with the nightmares that had consumed her at night, help with her eating, help with her friendships. She had learned quickly after the war to cast a muffliato around her before falling asleep, people couldn't hear her screams that way.

Ginny and Harry were doing well, just looking at them you could tell they had a passion for each other that others could only dream of. They spent almost every waking moment together, often leaving Hermione with a sick feeling in her stomach. She was happy for them, truly happy, but it also showed her what she was missing.

"Come on dear’s time to board the train." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Molly. She looked around and realized that the others had finally joined them. She smiled at Harry and Ginny. Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and headed to the floo with Corra.

Hermione was the first to go through the others following shortly behind, Molly bringing up the rear. As the reached platform 9 & 3/4 Hermione took another deep breath. She stood their looking at the train in all its glory and she found a sad smile on her face.

Hermione was lost in the sight before her until she felt a tight squeeze to her hand. "You coming Mione?" She looked over at Harry and Ginny and then up toward Ron.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She smiled.

With that the four friends hugged Molly promising to write and visit on holiday. As the others walked away Molly reached for Hermione's hand stopping her.

"Hermione dear, promise me you will write to me. Keep those kids out of trouble, will you?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course I will. It should be much easier this year." She smiled.

"I don't know what happened between you and Ron and whatever comes of you two just know you will always be a daughter to me." Molly hugged her again, "You are stronger then you know dear."

"Thanks Molly." She smiled though it never reached her eyes. With that Hermione walked away and boarded the train with her friends. She looked out onto the platform to see the families waving goodbye until they were out of sight. She sat next to Ron and pulled out her book prepared to get lost in it until it was time to change. A peace fell over her as she thought of the final ride she was on.

Hermione jolted up after falling asleep reading she was drenched in a cold sweat, but the others didn't seem to notice as they were engaged in quit the battle of exploding snaps. Hermione quietly excused herself with her robes headed to change.

Hermione entered a small changing compartment and looked at herself. One glance was all she needed before frowning and turning around not wanting to see her reflection any longer. As older students they didn't often wear their robes but Hermione new that her new role as head girl would require her to wear them this evening. She pinned the badge to her chest and turned again looking in the mirror. She gave herself a small smile before leaving the compartment.

She glanced down the train corridor making sure the others were not near and then began the walk to the front of the train. She stopped at the first compartment on the right and slid the door open. She was sure she heard Harry's voice behind her, so she quickly closed the door and leaned her back against it letting out a sigh.

"Funny meeting you here Granger." Hermione's eyes shot open. There sitting in his ebony black school robes was Draco Malfoy. She stood straight and stared at him a little harder. It wasn't until she looked him up and down that she noticed the head boy badge pinned to his chest. This has GOT to be a joke her mind screamed at her.

"You're kidding right?" Hermione bit out before moving to the seat opposite of Malfoy.

"Wow Granger a little uptight today? Weaslbee got your knickers in a bunch?" There was the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Shut it Draco." She looked down thinking of how Ron would feel about this. "Why are you here?" She looked him up and down again.

"Draco is it now?" Hermione blushed, she hadn't realized she had called him by his first name. "I'm here for the same reason you are. To meet with the prefects and be on my way."

Hermione nodded and opened her book. She was attempting to distract herself from his silver eyes. "You know Hermione," A chill ran up her spine, "you're not going to be able to avoid me forever. I mean sharing a living quarter and all..."

"You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours Malfoy. We are here to finish out our education and move on with our lives." She never looked up as she spoke.

She felt Draco slide into the seat next to her and she pretended she didn't notice. "What if I am back for more than just my education." He whispered in her ear before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Hermione gawked at him. He's joking right? He couldn't possibly be talking about her. "Have you not heard of personal space Malfoy?" She snapped, and she saw a smile tug at his lips, but he didn't move nor, did he open his eyes.

Hermione noticed that Draco had become quite handsome since she had last seen him. He was taller and seemed less lanky then she remembered. He had to be at least 6 feet compared to her 5'6". His hair was cut shorter but was no longer slicked back and it hung in a messy fashion around his ears. She tore her eyes away from him and back to her book.

"Like what you see Hermione?" She felt herself blush but before she could respond the compartment door opened and the prefects shuffled in.

********

The meeting went off without a hitch. Draco was polite to the others in the compartment and seemed to have a good plan for how to split everyone up for rounds. Hermione didn't have to speak much and for once she was grateful.

As everyone moved back out of the compartment Draco remained seated. Hermione was now sitting next to him pouring over the plans of how to conduct rounds in the most effective way. Draco looked at her long and hard he didn't shy away from the idea of her knowing he was watching her.

He noticed that she seemed rather skinny even through her school robes they looked like they could be taken in several sizes since the last time he bumped into her in the book store. Her hair hung to her waist in wavy curls, but it looked dull and limp compared to the crazy curls she had growing up. Her face seemed to sink in and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes however, they were beautiful, deep brown like a caramel coffee that you could lose your soul to. She was all around beautiful, but he knew there was more. Something was off with her and he was determined to figure out what it was.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" She gave a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

"Can't quit say just yet." He chuckled, she was witty.

"Well don't look to hard if this all works out the way I want it to we won't be seeing much of each other this year." She handed him the parchment she had been scribbling on.

He took a quick look and passed it back to her, "That won't do." He replied curtly.

She looked down at the parchment in her lap that she had worked on for the last thirty minutes. "What do you mean? The prefects are perfectly split up to patrol the school at all the needed times. What could possibly be wrong with it?" She held it up and began looking for her mistake.

He shortly replied, "You and I patrol together."

She stopped and stared at him allowing him to get lost in her brown orbs. "We do not need to patrol together. Trust me I have been preparing for this role for far too long to miss a silly little rule like that." She began to pull out a book from her bag to check.

Draco reached over and placed his hand on hers stopping her from fully getting it out of her bag. She felt shivers run through her body and by his reaction so did he. "It's not in a book Hermione. I am telling you that is how it is going to be."

"You can't possibly be serious." She looked at him not realizing his hand was still covering her own.

"Look, this year is all about showing house unity, not house loyalties. The prefects are easy to mix together, they always have been. But think Hermione, when was the last time there was a Slytherin and Gryffindor as head boy and girl?" When she did not answer he continued. "When was the last time a muggleborn and a pureblood were heads at the same time?" Again, she did not answer. "Exactly, if we really want to show unity at Hogwarts then we need to show them we can be friends."

"Friends?" She searched his face for some sort of tick that would show he was lying, she couldn't find one.

"Yes, Hermione, friends." He squeezed the hand he was still holding. She looked down and back up toward him.

"Friends." She nodded. "The Mudblood and the death eater." This should be a treat. She jolted forward as the train began to slow. She looked at Draco again wondering how this year would go. As she attempted to retrieve her things Draco came up next to her and took down her bag from the compartment. She looked up at him and smiled. Friends.

"Why are you doing this Mal- Draco?" She questioned as they walked out of the compartment door.

"I made some decisions that I am not proud of throughout my years here. A lot of which were not decisions of my own. I need to right my wrongs." He looked down at her before separating a few feet from her directing students to carriages.

Hermione moved down towards the boats shuffling first years along with her. She waved to Hagrid who was leading the young students to their new beginning.

Hermione and Draco were the last to enter a carriage, she was sure her friends were wondering where she was, but she knew Ginny had her suspicions that Hermione had made head girl. Draco helped her into the carriage and climbed in beside her. They didn't talk on the ride to the castle and Hermione felt content with that.

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't uncertain of Draco's motives. However, something in her told her that he was here to make things right. Hermione and Harry had both testified for both Narcissa and Draco at their trials. Ron had declined the offer making statements about "that rotten death eater" and "deserves to die in Azkaban". Hermione didn't try to sway him at the time but looking back she was wondering if she should have.

This year was different than the rest, with 8th years returning, Draco and Hermione would walk into the great hall together after the 1st years were sorted to be officially named Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione was nervous, the idea of standing in front of her peers with Draco bloody Malfoy was nerve racking enough.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Draco stretched out his arm.

She stared at him for several minutes before entwining her arm with his. "I suppose I have no choice."

"To new beginnings Ms. Granger."

"To new beginnings Mr. Malfoy."

Together they entered the great hall.


	6. Head Boy & Head Girl

Hermione stood nervously next to Draco, arm wrapped in his. McGonagall had just finished calling the last student, "Gryffindor of course" yelled the sorting hat. Applause erupted throughout the hall.

Draco looked down at Hermione to see her looking out at the tables her eyes scanning and stopping on her friends. He could tell she was worried what they would think. Maybe not all of them, but most, would have an issue with her walking out on his arm. He tightened his grip. He could feel beneath his hand how tiny she truly was, he frowned at the thought.

"Attention. Attention students!" McGonagall projected her voice to reign her excited students in. "As you all know last year was a bit different for us here at Hogwarts. Though the battle was won," Applause and hoots came from the crowd she cleared her voice, "We lost many faculty, students, friends, and family." A silence fell over the crowd as everyone looked toward each other, some tearing up, others with glazed distant stares. "Things here at Hogwarts will never be the same remember as you walk through the halls to be thankful, remember those we lost, remember those who fought, but most of all remember that we are stronger when we stand together." Again, the room erupted, the applause was deafening, and when Harry stood clapping others followed suit.

McGonagall allowed her students the celebration they deserved before drawing their attention back, "We welcome the first years joining us and the eighth years who have decided to come back and complete their education. I must say, after all you have been through, I applaud each and every one of you who has chosen to return. I know we are all ready for the feast, but I need to make a few announcements..." McGonagall went on to explain the typical rules, forbidden forest was off limits, Hogsmeade trips, and basic school rules.

"Where do you suppose she is?" Ron looked around searching for Hermione.

"I’m sure she's fine, maybe she got caught up with some students and we missed her." Ginny looked to Harry who was also searching the hall.

"Well she should be here for this, she missed the entire sorting, that's not like her." Ron again looked around scanning the other tables, "She has to be in here somewhere." Ron didn't notice that Draco was also missing from his house table.

"Ron, I am sure she is fine." Ginny again stated pointedly rolling her eyes at her brother.

"And last, before the feast I must introduce two other very important students." McGonagall looked toward where the first years had been. She had introduced the new teachers letting the Gryffindors know she would remain their head of house. "These two students have proven over the years what it takes to succeed under the direst of circumstances..."

"It has to be her!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Has to be her what?" Ron looked at her confused.

"They have shown academic excellence, proven bravery and courage, supported even the most unwelcoming of characters." McGonagall nodded toward the two as though telling them they had learned to deal with each other and that would be their greatest accomplishment. "Miss Hermione Granger, your head girl." Applause broke out over the crowd and Hermione's friends could be heard above all others. "And Mr. Draco Malfoy, your head boy." Surprisingly the applause did not stop though Ron's jaw dropped and there were a few gasps and whispers. “Being eighth years they bring knowledge, compassion, and dedication to this role and I am proud to call them my top students.”

Hermione and Draco walked out from their place next the teachers table arm in arm. Ron's face grew red and he stopped clapping, "You have got to be bloody kidding me." He stood with the others around him but not from appreciation but from anger. There were several cat calls from around the room along with whistles.

"Ron just let it go. This is an amazing opportunity for Hermione." Harry glared at him, "Don't ruin it for her." His voice a hiss over the clapping.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of their friends, peers, and the faculty for a short moment before they walked down to their tables. Draco did not let her go and Hermione looked at him raising an eyebrow. "House unity." He said as he led her to the Gryffindor table. He stopped next to her friends who remained standing around her. The only open space was next to Ron, at his request of course, and Draco stood next to him.

"Miss Granger." He stated smartly before kissing her hand and turning back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione could feel her cheeks explode as the tingles ran through her body. Ron reached out and pulled her down next time him. "What the bloody hell was that Hermione?" He placed an arm around her shoulders possessively.

She looked at him unsure of how to respond. "And with that lovely display of house unity let the feast begin." And with the magic that only Hogwarts holds the tables filled.

For once Ron was not the first to fill his plate as he glared at Hermione. She continued to look across at Ginny and Harry not wanting to face Ron with all these feelings coursing through her body.

"Congratulations Hermione! I knew something was up this summer, I just knew you would be head girl." Ginny finally spoke placing her hand over Hermione's on the table.

"Yeah Hermione congrats." Harry nodded at her giving her an approving grin.

Other congratulations could be heard down the table. "Thanks guys." She smiled at them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all I just wanted to keep it a secret, have something to surprise you all with." She squirmed under Ron's arm.

"Some surprise." Ron glared at her. "How long did you know you'd be rooming with that death eater?" He spat removing his arm and fully turning toward her.

Hermione stared at him, "I didn't." She whispered.

"You're lying." He yelled. "That's the real reason you didn't want us to know isn't it?"

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare." Ginny warned him.

"Stay out of this Gin, it has nothing to do with you." He snapped his head toward his sister.

"Ron, seriously, not here. Don't ruin this for Hermione. Can't you see you've upset her." Harry butted in placing his hand in Ginny's under the table.

"Harry you can't tell me you are honestly okay with her staying with a death eater!" Ron's face was turning twenty shades of red.

"You do not know his story Ron." Hermione stated quietly.

"Oh, and you do?" His eyes bore into her.

She didn’t answer. The truth was she didn't know his story. She looked beyond Harry and Ginny and saw Draco looking at her. She could tell the Slytherins who had returned were being more welcoming to the thought then Ron was. He didn't look away trying to find some way to give her comfort. Blaise nudged him, and Draco smiled, Hermione thought she would faint with all the emotions that were coursing through her veins.

"Drop it Ronald." Ginny warned again.

Ron looked at Hermione again and over to the Slytherin table glaring at Draco. He finally started to dish up his food while Hermione's plate remained empty. She didn't think she could stomach anything now. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile. Neville cut into the conversation giving her congratulations. She half heartily thanked him.

As dinner finished Hermione stood to follow through on getting everyone to their common rooms for the evening. She knew she would end at Gryffindor tower, but she was unsure if she would go in or just go to her new common room and attempt to sleep.

She headed a line of younger students to their rooms as she reached the Fat Lady she turned to speak to the students. "The password is perseverance." As the Fat Lady heard the new password she smiled congratulating Hermione and welcoming the younger students before swinging open.

The older students scurried through the opening while several first years seemed to afraid. Hermione looked at them and remembered her first night in the castle. "Come along. I'll show you to your rooms." She followed the others through the opening, the first years following closely behind. Hermione walked them through the common room and to their designated sleeping areas before heading back down.

If she hurried she could make it out before the others returned. As she entered the common room she realized that luck was not on her side this evening. Sitting next to the fire were her three friends. She stopped and looked at them. Ginny and Harry gave her an apologetic look.

Ron glared at her, "So, going off to sleep with the death eater?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Is that why Hermione? Is that why you couldn't be with me this summer?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron, everything I told you was true. I needed time to myself!" She cried.

"You are such a lair Hermione! I thought we were finally getting somewhere and then this?" He stood coming toward her.

"Ron this was out of my control. I had no idea that Draco was head boy! My letter only talked about my duties and my expectations." She looked to Harry and Ginny who were watching the altercation but not speaking.

"Bullshit Hermione." He stepped closer to her, "If you didn't know you would have told us! Not kept it some secret." He was inches from her face.

"I just--" She stopped trying to figure out why she had not told them. If she was being honest with herself, she did not know why she only knew that she wanted to keep it to herself.

"Don't Hermione. I don't want to hear it." Ron turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Ron wait!" She called after him, but he didn't stop. "I'm sorry." She whispered, though she was not sure what she was sorry for.

"Hermione don't worry I'll talk to him. He will understand. I think he is more pissed that Draco is Head Boy." Harry hugged her, "You really didn't know?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled out her letter handing it to Harry, he skimmed it over looking for Draco's name, upon not seeing it he nodded and walked after Ron.

"Ginny, did I mess up?" She looked to her friend.

"Absolutely not Hermione. He's being a bit over dramatic as always." She smiled at Hermione. "Give him tonight to calm down like Harry said this all has more to do with Draco then it does with you." Hermione nodded to her friend. "We are proud of you regardless of what Ron says. I must write to mum." And with a quick hug Ginny was gone as well.


	7. Just a Nightmare

Hermione stood there in the common room that she used to call home and looked around. Suddenly she felt out of place, like she didn't belong, she couldn't contain the tears as she walked to the portrait hole. She step out and took a deep breath thanking the Fat Lady before turning to walk away.

"Granger." She stopped turning slowly at the cool voice. There he stood in all his glory in his black ebony robes and white hair and ice blue eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She was tired, and she didn't want to deal with him right now, she wanted to find her dorm, crawl into her bed, and sleep.

"Bad evening, huh?" He asked as he stepped forward.

"Make you happy does it Malfoy?" She turned and began to walk away.

Draco followed, and his strides met hers, she glanced his way and rolled her eyes. "No, it does not make me happy. Have to say I never thought your lions would treat you worse than my snakes."

She glared at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone Malfoy?" She sighed she felt like she was barely breathing. Couldn't he see her world was crashing in around her?

"Hermione I-"

"Just stop okay? We both know this is just a way for you to get back on top." She stopped turning toward him, "I'll always just be the Mudblood to you, let's not lie to ourselves." She left Draco standing there as she made it to the portrait that housed the door to their room, Severus Snape.

"Harmony." She stated rolling her eyes as Snape nodded and the door unlocked. She walked in and looked around, the common room was beautiful a combination of Draco's hard cool style and her warm opening one. This only made her angrier and she was out of willpower to fight. She went to her room and closed the door. She put up a few spells making sure that Draco could not enter when he got back and putting up a few sound barriers. She realized that she was going to sleep no matter what and the nightmares would come. The last person she wanted to know about them was Draco bloody Malfoy, the ferret.

*****

Draco stood and stared after Hermione as she stormed away. He sighed to himself I should have known that this wouldn't be easy. Stupid! Should have been prepared for this. She's not going to want to be friends with a death eater. He couldn't stop the sinking feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as the word Mudblood had left her mouth with such venom. He wanted to yell at her and tell her not to say that about herself, however; he couldn't be a hypocrite.

He looked around and began walking, there was no real destination, he knew he couldn't go back to the common room, she needed time. He had gone to the lion's den to walk her back, continue to show unity between the two.

Draco really did want to be friends with Hermione as much as he wanted to say he had wanted that forever, he couldn't. He wandered the halls finally finding himself outside in the cool September air. He walked to the black lake and found a spot to sit next to the willow tree.

As he looked out over the glass water he replayed what he had witnessed in the great hall. Ron, the prat, could barely contain himself seeing Draco with her. He understood he had treated not only her, but her friends, like shit. Stupid Voldemort, stupid Lucius, and fucking stupid death eaters. He rolled up his sleeve looking at the mark that had once consumed his life. 'I'll never be rid of this life, will I?' He stood and made his trek back to the castle.

Even though he knew the battle with Hermione was far from over he also knew he had to try. He couldn't give up on being friends with her or Potter for that matter. Though most would think he was doing it to get in the good graces of the wizarding world the truth was, he had wanted to be their friend since first year. That fateful day when Potter wouldn't shake his hand, bloody git.

Hermione lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling, she had yet to hear Draco return and she wasn't sure why she cared. He was a grown man and he could certainly take care of himself. Yet, she lay still, listening for any sound of him. Maybe it was the thought of not really being alone or maybe it was just the Gryffindor in her, she worried.

An hour past and still nothing. Her eyes felt heavy, her head hurt from the tears, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in the wrong. That's when it happened, she fell into the restless sleep she had been fighting for months.

It was dark, walking up the path to Malfoy Manner, I didn't dare look at the others. "Mudblood."

"Got to be them, got to be them." The sing song voice made me want to vomit.

The gates, 'Now is the chance you need to run!' The inner voice screamed at me, yet I kept walking. Bellatrix looked on through the gate toward us, crazed lunatic that she was, almost excited after seeing the scar that was not covered by my jinx.

'Idiot Hermione, should have used something else! There's no stopping this!' I glanced at Ron and the fear he had weighed on me, 'My fault'.

Standing in that room, 'Draco' I think, 'Please; you're the last hope. Help us! Don't tell them who we are, keep a secret you damn fool!'

As Draco stepped closer he eyed Harry, I could tell he knew. He was smart enough to know I would never be separated from Harry nor Ron in a time like this. 'Please Draco.'

"What's wrong with his face?" He sounded unsure, he sounded afraid. No, he sounded terrified.

I could see Harry pleading with his eyes, would Draco tell everyone? What did he have to lose if the Dark Lord won? I waited, the moment strung on.

"Yes, I believe this is Harry Potter. He'd never travel without the Mudblood by his side." My mouth dropped open, he gave us away, told the world, sealed our fate. "Should have used a jinx on yourself you filthy Mudblood." He stated coming toward me.

I spit in his face, "Filthy cockroach." He whipped the spit from his eye and glared at me.

"Take them to the cellar, let the jinx wear off, to be sure of course." He looked at me, "Leave the Mudblood."

"Oh yes Draco! The Dark Lord will be please." Bellatrix sang as she pulled Harry up. "We are not through my sweet." She glanced my way, as she did, she saw it, the sword.

All hell broke loose, I looked to Harry and to Ron trying to find a way to escape. 'My wand, where is my wand.' I struggled against Draco, but he held me tighter.

"Stop fighting it Mudblood, you will surly die tonight." He hissed in my ear.

When the chaos ended Bellatrix looked toward me, "I have many questions that you shall answer."

I watched Ron and Harry being pulled away, Narcissa all but dragged them. I stood their Bellatrix coming toward me. 'Don't show fear. If there is a time to be a true Gryffindor it's now' I thought. I looked behind Bellatrix and fixed my eyes on Ron, he was fighting, fighting to stay with me but Pettigrew took them from Narcissa's grasp.

"We are going to have a little conversation, girl to girl." Breath Hermione, breath, everyone will be okay. Don't show her your fear, strong, be strong. Draco stood by me holding me in his grasp, smirking.

"Where did you get my sword Mudblood?" She hissed in my face.

"We found it-" She grabbed me and threw me to the floor, "We found it." She crawled on top of me, "PLEASE!" No fear Hermione. Breath. Stay alive. I closed my eyes and thought of home, thought of my parents, thought of Ron.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood!" Slap, it stung, "and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" She forcefully grabbed my mouth turning my face to look at her sickly pale face. "Tell the truth, tell the truth!" She splayed my arms out but I didn't struggle, and she sang 'tell me the truth' repeatedly. I turned away from her finding Draco standing there. My brown eyes met his ice blue ones, and he smirked. The floor was hard, the weight of Bellatrix was on me and I couldn't move. 'Just live Hermione, just make it out of this alive.'

"What else did you take?" She shoved her face in mine and I lost sight of Draco, "What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife" She placed the knife next to my cheek. I caught the glint in the dull lighting of the drawing room. I didn't answer. The first cut was the worst, I screamed, the tears fell from my eyes, but I looked to Malfoy, looked at him and pleaded to him to do something. He didn't move. As she moved to my arm I let out one more scream before I became numb. 'This is it, the cold is what you must feel first, DO SOMETHING DRACO!' I screamed in my head.

"What else did you take, what else?" I felt a stab to my side and I felt my eyes start to close, "ANSWER ME!" I could tell her anger was rising, I knew what was coming, yet my eyes never left Draco. "CRUCIO!" I screamed as the pain coursed through me.

Hermione sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat ran down her back, she wiped the tears from her eyes and pried her own hand off her arm. It wasn't real. That's not how it happened! Hermione was not sure why her dream was altered, she knew Draco had not told the others who they were. Yet, she felt a fear rise over her.

She stood from the bed and walked to the door and to the bathroom. She ran cold water and splashed her face. She looked in the mirror and tears welled in her eyes. Her hair was nothing but a rat's nest of frizz, the bags under her eyes aged her ten years, and her skin was ashen.

She looked at the scar on her arm and the tears fell. Forever branded. She ran a hot shower and attempted to scrub away the dirt she felt under her skin. By the time she gave up her skin was red and raw. She warped a towel around herself and brushed through her hair though it was hopeless. She put on a long-sleeved night shirt and a pair of shorts and headed back to her room.

How am I supposed to face him? It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it didn't happen that way.

She lay there looking at her ceiling again not daring to close her eyes to afraid to see what her mind would conjure up this time.

The man she worried about lay in the next room, wide awake, staring at his ceiling, wondering why his roommate was up at four in the morning taking a shower. Hoping their argument wasn't the cause he sighed and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.


	8. Damned Fool

Hermione quietly came out of her room only a short time after laying down again, looking toward his door she noticed his name scripted in silver in the center. As she closed her own door she noticed her name in the same font but in gold. Why did I not notice that last night?

She made her way down the stairs to the small kitchenette that they were to share. There stood Draco in his black trousers and a black button up shirt, head boy badge pinned to him, biting into a green apple. Hermione attempted to ignore him, walking behind him to get her coffee. The kitchenette was much to small however, and she brushed against him.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Sleep well?" He eyed her.

He noticed her shoulders tense and her eyes averted his. "Alright I suppose." Liar.

"Well you best hurry Granger or you're going to make us late."

She frowned at him, "What do you mean? Us late?"

"Yes, I figured we should walk to class together." Again, he watched her tense.

"Malfoy seriously, stop. I get that you want to put your name back on top, but I am much too tired to do this with you. I’m not some person you can hang on your arm and people will just believe it’s true." Shut this down Hermione, shut it down NOW.

"Harsh." He frowned at her.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you have changed, can you?" She glared at him.

"You know for the brightest witch of our age you are acting quite dense."

She gapped at him, "I think it would be best you walk yourself to class." With that she turned and walked away, coffee in hand, and out the door.

Draco stared after her shaking his head. He frowned to himself now being friends with Miss Granger was not going to be an easy task.

Hermione sat in Potions watching the new professor attempt to learn their names. She nodded as he called her looking around, he was handsome, tall, very young, brown hair, and green eyes. The other girls were all but swooning over him. Hermione however was looking at the back of a certain blonde man's head shooting daggers into it.

"Mione you alright?" Harry whispered next to her.

She half hardly nodded and continued to glare. "You know if you keep glaring at him that way I am going to start calling you Weasley." Zabini stated from her other side. She turned and glared at him feeling tears sting her eyes at the mention of Ron.

"Oh, bugger off Zabini." Harry leaned in front of her to glare at him as well. Blaise snickered and kicked his feet out in front of him leaning back in his chair.

Class was nothing but a blur for Hermione, it was only review thank Godric, because for the first time she didn't take notes, only stared.

When class was dismissed Hermione quickly stood and hurried out of the room attempting to avoid Malfoy. She felt an arm reach out and tug her back, she turned hoping it was Ron, who had refused to sit by her or Harry during class, blonde hair. Persistent ferret!

"Granger, can we please talk?"

"No." She moved to leave but his hand was wrapped tightly around her upper arm.

Draco huffed and pulled her into a nearby empty classroom. "What in bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" She turned on him when the door closed and locked behind them. Her eyes flashed with anger.

Draco came very close to her, yet she didn't back away. "You don't want to be friends?" She shook her head taking a small step back as he continued to get closer. Draco followed suit taking a step toward her, "Why?"

"Draco we cannot be friends. You realize how everyone reacted don't you?" Again, she stepped back, again he stepped forward.

"You mean how your Gryffindor's reacted?" She again moved back, this time hitting an old teachers desk, he stepped in front of her leaning a hand on either side of the desk next to her essentially pinning her to her spot.

She looked down at his hands, feeling trapped, then she looked up his eyes feeling a little fear. She wasn't sure what she saw there, his eyes silver, swirling blue within them. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yesterday, you were fine, seemed happy to be on my arm walking into that great hall. New beginnings Granger." His face was inches from her own. "Then I try to walk you back to our dorm, have a nice chat, and you turn me away." He was so close she could smell the mint on his breath, "Weasley's a prat Granger. When are you going to see that?"

"I don—I don't know what you are talking about. Ron has nothing to do with this!" She lied but her blood boiled.

"Liar, that buffoon is nothing but a damned fool. I know what I was told to be." He looked at his arm where the dark mark was hidden underneath his long sleeve. "I made a choice. I am choosing to try and be different then what I was branded. Are you?"

She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was his insult to Ron, maybe it was the dig at her own scar, maybe it was that he was so close and the feeling in her stomach ached. She slapped him. His face hardened as he stepped back.

"You Draco Malfoy are the damned fool." The tears formed in her eyes and she walked by him, he reached out yet again in an attempt to grab her arm, "DON'T." Her hand found her scar as she scurried out of the room.

Hermione walked as quickly as she could to the library, her only haven at this point. He CANNOT be serious! Friends? Is he fucking nuts?

Hermione found her table in the back corner, the one she used every year, she threw her bag down and slammed herself into her chair letting out a huff.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you." Luna fluttered to her table.

Hermione smiled, "Luna! Wonderful to see you, glad you returned."

"Oh yes, couldn't pass up the opportunity to find a Blibbering Humdinger. Maybe then they will stop their incessive laughing." She looked dreamily around.

"Oh- Uh, yeah, good luck with that." Again, Hermione smiled.

"It was a lovely display last night at the ceremony." Hermione's eyes widened, "So nice to see the house unity." There was silence for some time as Luna continued to look around.

"Luna?" She looked at Hermione.

"Yes, I believe he has changed. I don't think he is completely there yet, but he has made strides to find his true path." With that Luna walked away.

Hermione sat there staring after Luna. She almost started to consider how Luna knew what she was going to ask but she also knew that Luna was a creature all her own.


	9. It's Ours

The day seemed to pass slowly as Hermione went from class to class almost in a haze. The words Luna had spoken replaying repeatedly. When dinner rolled around Hermione took a deep breath and entered the great hall. Ron had avoided her every time she even got within 5 meters of him. Harry and Ginny tried to make it better by walking with her to class, sitting with her, but nothing seemed to help.

"Hermione there you are!" Ginny smiled at her looking to the empty seat next to Ron and again to her. "Uh, do you-"

"It's okay Ginny." As she slid into her spot next to Ron, she pretended he wasn’t there.

"So, how were your classes Mione?" Harry asked looking between the two.

"Oh, well-" She thought for a second trying to remember anything from class that she could talk about and coming up empty. "Good I suppose."

Ron looked at her, "And how is the ferret?"

Hermione glared at him but before she could answer Ginny cut in, "I was thinking about heading to the pitch later Mione, you should come watch."

Hermione looked to her friend and gave her a small smile, Ginny knew she would decline, Hermione loved Quidditch almost as much as she loved having to tare a page from her favorite book. "That’s okay Gin thought I'd head to the library or maybe back to my dorm and get some studying in." Ron scuffed.

"Mione it's only been the first day of class!" Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, "Come on. Come watch. Bring your book and sit in the stands, maybe it will remind you of the burrow."

Hermione pushed the food around her plate knowing that where Harry and Ginny went Ron would go to and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around him when he was being such a prat. "I'll think about it."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other again silently agreeing they wouldn’t push her. The conversation turned to the newest broom that was out and how excited they all were to try it out tonight. Hermione tuned them out and continued to push her food around her plate. She glanced up at them again and saw Draco looking at her from the Slytherin table. She quickly looked away.

The others finished their supper and were all looking at her, though she was so busy looking at her plate she didn't notice.

"Mione?" Ron nudged her.

She looked over at him as he stood, "Sorry what?"

"You coming?"

Hermione looked at her friends and then down at her plate, "I'll come down a little later, would really like to grab my books first."

Ron rolled his eyes as the others laughed. "Okay Mione." And like that they were off through the great hall almost at a run.

She let out a sigh and slid her plate away. Hermione stood and noticed that, yet again Draco was looking at her with curious eyes. She shook her head and walked out, holding her head high, and showing her authority.

She went to the common room and placed her books and a scarf in her bag. She looked around and noticed a basket of green apples sitting on the counter. She took one and placed it in her bag before walking toward the pitch. Her intention was to go down the pitch, sit on the hard bleachers, and pretend that she was paying attention to her friends. However, the black lake looked like a sheet of glass and she found herself wandering toward it and sitting down next to a willow tree.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she sat there, nose in her book, uninterrupted until, "Granger." She groaned loudly, "Happy to see you too."

She saw long legs stretch out next to her own and she glanced his way. The Malfoy smirk plastered to his face as he looked at her.

"Malfoy." She gave him a nod. "There are a couple hundred trees on these grounds how come you blessed me with your presence?"

His lips turned up, "Wanted to see how you were doing." Hermione sat up straighter and began putting her books back into her bag, preparing to leave. "I'm serious Hermione. I saw you in the Great Hall."

She looked at him questioning what exactly he had seen, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're not eating."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, we have been at Hogwarts for all of four meals and in those four meals I have seen you maybe eat three bites. Total." He sat up looking into her brown eyes, swimming with questions, ones he would answer if only she would ask.

"That is none of your business." She said weakly.

"It is my business when the head girl could pass out at any moment from lack of nutrients."

"Fine, you want me to eat something?" He looked at her as she reached into her bag pulling out the green apple taking a huge bite. "There!" She stated through a mouthful.

"Where did you get that?"

"Why?" She said swallowing.

"Did it come from our common room." She nodded, and he smiled.

"What? Did you poison it?" She looked at it as though it may change color.

"No. It is a perfectly good apple. My apple actually."

"Your apple?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my apple."

"If it is in the kitchenette then it is ours. Not yours, not mine, ours." She stated smartly.

"Ours is it?" There was a light in his eyes.

"You're catching on Malfoy." Before she could say anymore he reached over and snatched the apple from her taking a bite of his own.

"Hey! Malfoy! That's my apple!"

"Yours? I thought it was ours?" And for the first time since going to school with Draco she saw him smile, truly smile.

She reached over and grabbed the apple back taking another bite realizing that it did taste quite good. They sat there and passed their apple back and forth each taking a bite and passing it to the other. She smiled and began to relax. She picked up her book and began to read as Draco pulled out his own.

She attempted to pass the apple back one last time, so he could finish it off and he waved it away. "Eat it." She looked at him and attempted to push it further into his hands, "No really Hermione finish it."

She looked at him one last time before taking the final bite and setting it on the ground. He picked it up and tossed it into the lake and they both watched it ripple the water, breaking the silence that had once been. They sat silently reading together, she didn't notice the time, the night slipping away, or how close they were sitting as the temperature started to fall.

"Mione?" She turned all but jumping out of her skin.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I completely forgot." She looked to her friends who were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Ron spat at her.

"Ron, stop!" She felt her anger rising again. Harry grabbed him and attempted to pull him back.

"No Gin, she bailed on us to come sit down her and get all cuddled up with that twitchy little ferret!"

"Ronald listen to me-" Hermione attempted.

"No." He turned and began walking away.

Hermione chased after him, "Ronald Weasley you stop this instant." She added a foot stomp and he turned around. "I got side tracked, I just wanted to study for a short time, and then I was going to come watch. I swear." She pleaded with her eyes.

"Bullshit Hermione."

She stood there looking at him wondering what else she could say. She looked to Harry and Ginny who were looking at the ground avoiding the fight that was taking place in front of them. Then back to Malfoy who had yet to get off the ground.

"Ron," She took a breath, "Fine."

His eyes grew wide as he looked at her, "What?"

"If you don't want to believe me then fine. I don't care anymore. I have tried and tried this summer to get you to understand that I need time and space and yet you keep- keep suffocating me!" He took a step back, "I don't know why Malfoy joined me, but you know what?" Silence. She looked back toward Draco now turned looking at her, "I am glad he did!"

She began her walk back to her seat, "Fuck you. Death eater whore." And Ron proceeded to spit on the spot she just stood.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she kept walking.

Harry jumped in front of Ron, "Don't you dare Ron! She's your best friend, don't be such a dimwit." He tugged his arm to get Ron to move.

Ron stood where he was, un-budged by Harry, until Hermione took her seat once again, Draco only staring at her. He huffed and walked away.

Ginny and Harry came up behind Hermione, she didn't look at them, "DON'T!" She pulled her arm away from Ginny.

"Go, I'll make sure that she gets back." Draco nodded toward Harry and gave what Ginny thought was an apologetic look. Harry nodded back before walking away.

There was silence, the cricket’s song was all that could be heard, the silence pressed in on her as she sat on the side of the lake with none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't push, he didn't speak, he only stared out across the lake. She didn't move, barely breathed, until his complexion caught her eye in the moonlight. She looked at him, studied him, tried to read him.

"We should go to bed." Her voice came out like a whisper.

He looked at her and saw the tear stains on her cheeks wondering how he had missed the sound she was sure to make. "Okay." He stood reaching out for her hand.

She looked at it and then up to him, the internal battle she was fighting was tearing her down. She stuck her hand out and he pulled her up. She reached down for her bag but before her fingers could grasp it, it was pulled away. She looked at Draco standing their arm outstretched her beaded bag in the other. She placed her arm in his and began to walk. It was a silent walk, neither spoke, neither knew what to say.

Once back in the common room she sat down on the couch kicking her feet up on the coffee table. He sat down next to her turning toward her slightly. "Hermione."

"Please Draco, don't." She looked so broken, like the slightest touch would make her crumble.

"I just want to say one thing Hermione." She looked at him again he had called her by her given name and again her heart fluttered. She nodded. "What Ron said was complete bullshit. You're not a death eater whore. You're a good person. A brave person. You care, sometimes too much, but you care for those who do not deserve it. I don't deserve this- this friendship." He glanced into her eyes and saw them swimming. "I hope that after today you can understand that. I don't want to be on top again, I don't give a shit what the Malfoy name means to anyone." He stood and began walking toward his door, "All I wanted was a hand shake." He whispered before disappearing behind it.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and looked at the silver letter swirling in the moonlight. Tears sprung to her eyes, she knew exactly what he meant. Knew for some reason in her heart that he was being truthful. She decided then that would change the course of her year, her life.

She stood and walked to his door taking a deep breath and knocked. She heard nothing behind it, not noise, not footsteps, she waited. Brought her hand to knock again and it opened. She stuck her hand out and wait.

He looked from her to her hand and back again. Then he stuck out his hand and placed it in hers. She grasped his hand firmly, "Hermione Granger, muggle born."

He grinned, "Draco Malfoy, pure blood."

She smiled back pulling her hand out of his and turned walking back to her room and closing the door.

He closed his own door only after watching her disappear. He sighed, walking back to his bed and laying down. "Thank you, Ronald Weasley." He whispered into the night.


	10. Green Friendships

Hermione had yet again been up around 4 am to shower. This time not bothering to go back to sleep, deciding instead to sit in the common room at her desk. She was so lost in her reading that she didn't notice Draco come down the stairs and sit himself at the kitchenette with the Daily Prophet. She didn't notice him stand, or hear the shower running, or him coming back.

"Hermione." Nothing. "Hermione." Still nothing, he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly, "Hermione you are going to be late for breakfast."

She looked from him to the clock and then down to her books. "I think I will just stay in, finish this reading and head to class from here."

He eyed her, "You can't avoid them forever." With that he walked out of the door leaving her to her reading and thoughts that were now swimming.

Draco entered the great hall seeing food lining the tables. He sat down next the Blaise and grabbed up some toast. "How was night two with Granger?"

Draco only nodded shoving food into his mouth. Blaise didn't press only looked toward his friend wondering why he was not brooding this morning.

"Malfoy." They both turned to see Harry and Ginny hand in hand standing behind them. Blaise's eyes rose looking at them. He smiled toward Ginny who smiled promptly back.

Harry glared at him, "Potter, how can the head boy help you?" Draco's front was back and higher than ever.

"Can we speak with you please. A personal matter you see." Looking at Blaise and frowning Harry’s eyes focused back on Draco.

"Of course, give me five minutes to finish my toast here and I'll meet you in the entrance hall." Harry and Ginny nodded, Ginny smiling again at them both, before turning and walking away.

"What was that about?" Pansy questioned from her seat across from them.

"Nothing, like they said, personal."

"You're kidding. Right Draco?" Her mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth Pans before the flies get in." She quickly closed her mouth glaring at Draco.

"Seriously though mate, what was that about?"

"Join me and find out." Draco stood and began walking away toward the entrance hall Pansy and Blaise in his wake.

As they came into the hall they could see Harry and Ginny standing by the door talking quietly to each other. As the three walked toward them Harry and Ginny both turned.

Blaise caught Ginny's eye again and smiled, a smile only for her. She blushed, and Harry glared. "Malfoy, entourage." Harry nodded.

"Big words there Harry, don't hurt yourself." Pansy giggled.

"What do you need Potter?" Draco came off with the heir he was.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He looked between the two.

"You know who Malfoy." Harry's brows furrowed, "Hermione of course."

"Oh, she's in the dorm. Refused to come down for breakfast, didn't want to face your little sidekick."

Ginny looked down, "Is she okay?"

"She will be I think." Draco looked at the red head standing before him. She was beautiful, her hair a vibrant auburn, green eyes shining with concern. Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I would suggest you keep your little pet under control though. She was pretty upset, took some time to calm her down."

Ginny flinched, Harry glared, "We handled Ron."

"Good." He nodded at Harry and turned away. "Keep it that way."

Draco, Pansy and Blaise walked to transfiguration together knowing Harry and Ginny were somewhere behind them in the crowd as they were headed to the same place.

"What was that about Draco?" Pansy placed her arm in his as they walked.

Draco didn't pull away, Pansy had been his best friend since first year, the only true friend who had remained by his side except for Blaise. "Oh Weasel-bee decided to open his mouth last night and caught himself in a large hole."

Pansy giggled. "And you- What? Picked up the wreckage?" Blaise looked at him as Draco smiled.

"Something like that."

They took their seats Draco in front of Pansy and Blaise the seat next to him open, hoping Hermione would sit next to him. Harry and Ginny took their seats across from Draco still talking about their conversation with him. Casting sideways glances toward the trio, he smirked at them as Ron walked in. He looked around and found a seat a few rows behind Harry and Ginny sending death glares toward Draco. Others began to file in shortly after filling in the empty seats. Another Slytherin attempted to sit by him and Draco all but growled at him scaring him to the back of the room to sit by Ron. Hermione was the last to come in looking flustered as she looked around for a seat.

She caught Ron's eye and quickly looked away. Then to Harry and Ginny who smiled toward her but again she looked away looking for a seat. Her eyes landed on the only empty one, next to Draco. She huffed and slid in next to him.

"Lost track of time I take it Granger." She looked at him.

"Back to Granger is it?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She looked around, glancing back toward Ron and then over to Harry and Ginny, "No, I don't want it to be that way." Her eyes traveling back to him.

And there it was, that smile, not a full smile but a sly one. Others looked at him with questioning looks and then to her. She was giving him a small smile.

Harry caught her attention and gave her a questioning look. She mouthed, 'I'm fine'.

They all sat quietly until class began, it was a three-hour course and Hermione realized half way through with the rumble of her stomach that she never grabbed anything to eat. She looked down and continued to scribble notes from the board. As she looked up again she watched as more words appeared and she bent to copy them.

Looking down she saw a green apple sitting in front of her, a bite missing from it. She turned toward Draco and stared at him. He glanced at the apple and motioned for her to take it. Again, she looked down slowly taking the apple and turning it in her hand. She didn't look around to see others were also watching the interaction.

She had been so caught up in her notes that she didn't realize her friends and Draco's saw him pull the apple out of his bag, take a bite, and place it in front of her. She didn't notice someone in the back growing redder by the second, as she took and bite and placed it back down.

There was a pause as the two looked at the apple, a true peace offering, a thank you, an understanding. Draco picked it up and took another bite. Class continued, the apple going back and forth between the two, Hermione of course getting the last bite before making the core transfigure into a black cat as was instructed.

As they stood to leave an hour later Hermione turned to Draco and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood and waited for her. "Care if I walk with you?"

She shook her head as Harry and Ginny approached. "Can we join you Hermione?"

She looked between Draco and his friends back to Harry and Ginny, "Can we all keep this civil?" The group looked at each other, Blaise eyeing Ginny and wiggling his eyebrows toward her. Harry catching Pansy's eye and smiling. "Good. Then of course you may join us." With that the six walked out the door.

People were talking, but they didn't seem to notice. 'They shared it I swear!' 'No way he wouldn't share anything with a Mudblood.' 'Hermione and Draco?' 'Didn't see that one coming.'

Ron stood against the wall sleeves pulled up, face on fire, "So now all of a sudden you'll swap spit with a Mudblood?"

"RON!" Ginny yelled.

"Don't call her that!" Draco growled, Hermione's arm now in his.

"Move Ronald." Hermione glared at him.

"Need the entire snake pit with you now Mione?" He spat at her.

"Looks like I have some lions on my side too." She looked to Harry and Ginny hoping that what she said was true.

"Look Ron, if you can't except that Mione, your best friend, and Malfoy have to work together, have to put their differences aside, be friends, then I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear your voice. Any brother of mine would stand by his friends no matter if he thought they were making a mistake or not." Hermione looked at Ginny wondering if she thought Hermione was making a mistake trusting Draco. Ginny smiled at her after pulling her finger from her brother’s chest.

"Ron, they're right. Mione's put her trust in us through every stupid mistake, every battle we've been through, the least we can do is be by her side and trust her judgement. She's never been wrong before."

Shock crossed her face as Harry stuck out his hand and a gasp escaped her when he turned it toward Malfoy, "Harry Potter." He stated promptly.

Draco looked at him for once his cool demeanor giving way to the man he was, "Draco Malfoy." He smirked as he took his hand.

Ron stormed off and in a huff mumbling about traitor’s friends and bloody Slytherins.

There was silence throughout the group, they looked around, not knowing what to say or how to respond. "So, does this mean we have just united the two most notorious houses in Hogwarts with one bloody hand shake?" Pansy finally spoke.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Harry, "Yes." She whispered to him, "Yes, I think we did."

Blaise looked at Harry, "You couldn't have done that eight years ago you prat?"

The girls laughed as Harry fumbled on his words. "No, I couldn't." He looked at Malfoy, "I needed a push and I didn't have the friend then to do it." He warped his arm around Hermione's waist and started to walk away.

The six walked in to the Great Hall laughing about what had just happened, no one truly believing that two thirds of the golden trio had just made friends with snakes. No one would believe it in the years to come, no one would believe it when they told their children the story. No one would believe that Ronald Weasley had called the brightest witch of their age a Mudblood or walked away from his true friends. No one would believe that this is what would change their world forever.


	11. Laughing with Snakes

Hermione sat in the common room, alone, attempting to complete her essay for potions. As she looked up and into the fire she started to wonder what had come over her and her friends today. Draco Malfoy, they had shaken hands with Draco Malfoy, childhood tormentor. Hermione stuck her quill between her lips in concentration.

“Hermione?” A voice called form outside the door with several loud bangs.

She looked at the time and realized it was well past dinner and she had never made it to the Great Hall. She stood and walked to the door pulling it open. “Ginny, Harry! What in the world are you doing here?” She pulled the door all the way open and beckoned them inside.

“Well you didn’t show up for dinner and we thought maybe we should come check on you. Make sure- you know- uh- you were alright.” Harry looked around the common room she shared with Draco. He sat down on the couch pulling Ginny along with him flipping a Slytherin tie to the floor.

“Oh of course I am. I was just you know,” pointing to her studies, “caught up.”

“Care to take a break?” Ginny asked.

“That depends, please tell me this break does not include Ron or the pitch.”

Ginny laughed recalling the events before, “Oh no, we could stay right here if you preferred.” She looked around. “Seems cozy.”

Hermione took a seat in the large chair next to the couch, “You know what?” They shook their heads, “That sounds absolutely wonderful.” She stretched her feet over the arm of the chair facing her friends.

There they sat, three friends talking about school, classes, quidditch, but always avoiding topics that mattered. There had yet to be mention of Ron or Draco for that matter and it seemed they were running out of small talk.

“So, Hermione?” She looked at Ginny and saw her glance over toward Harry.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come. “Yes?”

“Well, I was just wondering you know, what does this whole Malfoy thing mean? Are you friends? Are we friends with him? Are you going to talk to Ron? Are we---”

Hermione put up her hand up stopping her friend. “Look guys I just…” She stopped looking toward the fire taking another deep breath wringing her hands together. “I don’t know what is happening with Malfoy and I don’t know if I can explain it.”

“Try.” Harry urged her to continue.

“Well, he’s a prat, a pain in the ass,” Her friends laughed, “but he’s been- been I don’t know--- Kind? I mean he has noticed more about me in the few days we have been here than anyone did over the summer.” They gave her odd looks that told her to explain, “Well, I mean I don’t notice things like he does. He pointed out that I don’t eat a lot, I know I haven’t been sleeping, and well, when I look in the mirror let’s just say, I’m not happy with what I see.” She focused on the fire, the flames licking the brick surrounding it, containing it.

Ginny got off the couch and came sitting on the arm of the chair wrapping her friend in a hug as Hermione continued to talk, “He noticed things about me that no one else has noticed or hasn’t bothered to talk to me about in months.” She saw Harry open his mouth, “Don’t. I’m not blaming anyone I am just saying some of the things I didn’t notice about myself.”

Ginny squeezed her again, “What about us? What are we going to do?” She motioned toward Harry and herself.

Hermione looked between Ginny and Harry and sighed, “You two will always be my best friends. Ron used to have that place to but after that comment and his actions I just can’t right now. I don’t expect either of you to pick between the two of us.” We know you wouldn’t pick me she thought. “He’s your best friend Harry and your brother Ginny. I don’t expect you to pick sides or suddenly be friends with Draco either.”

Harry stood and took a seat on the other arm of the chair, sitting Hermione up, wrapping the two most important women in his life in to his arms, “I love you Hermione and until Ron comes around and starts acting like a man and not the child he was last night then, well, screw him. He was your friend to, your first love, and for him to do that…” His face began to turn red and Hermione touched his arm, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head never finishing his sentence.

“So, the snakes, what do we do with them?” Ginny laughed light heartedly.

Hermione looked between her friends and began to laugh, once she started Harry and Ginny did to, and before they noticed they were all laughing tears falling down their faces. There was nothing truly funny about Ginny’s question but the idea that they had befriended their childhood enemies seemed absolutely insane.

Hermione was clutching her stomach, Ginny placed her foot on the floor to regain balance, meanwhile Harry tried to stay on the chair only to end up on his arse on the floor. None

of them noticed the door open or the three others who walked into the room.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy stopped dead in their tracks looking at the trio with shocked expressions. They stood there for several minutes watching the scene in front of them. The laughing became stifled laughter and Hermione righted herself glancing at the doorway sobering as she saw the three watching them.

“Oh” A small giggle escaped her. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Draco was the first to respond as Ginny and Harry turned toward them. “What are we laughing about.”

Hermione began to giggle again, and Ginny was able to say between laughs, “Snakes.” And with that the three began their fit of laughter all over again.

Draco looked to his friends and then to the others laughing in his common room. They didn’t move as the three once again began an attempt to control themselves. “Sounds- “He looked toward Hermione, “Interesting.”

“Don’t worry dear Draco, all in good fun.” Hermione smiled at him and he gave her a rare smile back. Hermione looked from Harry on the floor to Ginny sitting next to her and back to the three still standing in the doorway, “Care to join us?”

Blaise stepped forward sitting on the floor opposite of Harry close to Ginny. Pansy looked around at seating options and took a place on the couch closest to Harry. This left Draco with a chair directly across from Hermione or the couch next to Pansy. He took the chair. Then there was silence. Draco stood after a few minutes and walked to his room. The group gave each other questioning looks as he disappeared behind his door.

“No clue.” Pansy stated as the others continued to look around.

Draco returned a minute later with two bottles of fire whiskey in his hands. Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “Draco Malfoy what in Gordric’s hollow are you doing?”

“Don’t be such a prude Hermione.” Her mouth quickly closed. “We are head boy and head girl and it has been a long couple of days, we deserve to relax a little.” He walked back to his chair conjuring six glasses out of Hermione’s books sitting there and began pouring.

Hermione’s face turned seven shades of red, “Draco what the hell!” Her hands motioned towards her books, “Have you lost your mind! I nee—”

“Stop I’ll put them back!” He stood and held a glass out to her. She stared and glanced around to her friends who had already picked up glasses of their own. “Come on Granger, just one.”

“Fine.” She grabbed the glass from him.

“To new friends.” Draco clinked his glass to hers and her other friends followed suit mumbling ‘to new friends’ as they did.

There was silence again for a short time before Harry spoke, “So what’s your game Malfoy?” He eyed him waiting for a response.

“Whatever do you mean Potter?” Draco’s drawl was filled with cool demeanor.

“Well, Hermione’s my best friend and, well, you’re not. So why? Why now?”

Draco took a long look at Hermione sitting across from him and then back to Harry, “Because I want to make things right.” Harry seemed to except this answer, at least for now. Draco held Hermione’s gaze and took another sip of his whiskey. She was the first to look away.

“Well, this is, uh, fun” Pansy rolled her eyes at the group.

“Well, it could be.” Ginny spoke, and everyone looked at her, “Blaise,” He looked at her smiling, “Truth or dare?”

Blaise blinked at her several times before answering, “Truth.”

“Are you and Pansy a thing?” Pansy snorted.

Blaise chuckled, “Unless by ‘thing’ you mean friends, then yes.” Ginny nodded at his answer. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Finishing his drink and pouring his glass to the brim.

“I dare you…” Blaise looked around trying to come up with something, a truth was simple, dare was a little harder, couldn’t give Slytherin a bad reputation. “To kiss Pansy.” He smirked.

Pansy’s mouth dropped open and Harry sputtered his drink spraying the coffee table. Hermione giggled and looked at her best friend, her drink was almost gone. “Blaise that’s not nice, you know he’s with Ginny.”

Ginny still sitting between Hermione and Blaise looked toward Harry and then Pansy, “Go ahead Harry, you can’t turn down a dare. Gryffindor bravery and all.”

His eyes bulged as he looked at his girlfriend. He looked to Pansy who couldn’t look him in the eye. He stood up off the floor stepping in front of the black-haired girl sitting on the couch. She looked up at him and Harry bent down and kissed her. A simple brush of the lips before he backed away plopping down on the couch’s other end turning red. Pansy looked at him trying to keep from touching her lips. Ginny giggled, and Blaise clapped.

“Malfoy, truth or dare.” Draco looked at Harry thinking about his options, all the possibilities that could be asked.

“Truth.”

“Why did you not give us away at the manor?” Harry watched him closely as Hermione also stared. She thought back to her nightmare.

“I wanted to protect you.” Harry scuffed. “I always had since the beginning, I just- “He stopped looking directly at Hermione once again, “I just didn’t have a choice.” Before anyone could say anything in response, “Ginny truth or dare?” Hermione filled her glass and took half down in one.

“Dare.” She stated smartly.

“Well, since Harry got a little side action I think it’s only fair. Kiss Blaise. Not some stupid peck either, a real passionate kiss.”

Ginny looked toward Harry who turned red with anger, “Go on.” He stuttered out though his shoulders were tensed and his eyes dark.

Ginny stood sitting next to Blaise and before anyone could blink Ginny grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in kissing him with as much passion as she could. Blaise instantly reacted wrapping his hand in her hair not wanting to let her go. The kiss lasted at least ten seconds, no one spoke, no one moved. By second twelve Hermione kicked Ginny’s knee and the two broke apart. Ginny blushed matching the color of her hair as Blaise gave her a grin and a wink.

“Mione?” She looked to her friend before anyone could comment.

Hermione took a long pull emptying her glass catching Draco’s eye above the rim, what she saw was a challenge. As though mocking her, “Dare.” Her eyes never left Draco’s as she spoke the word.

Ginny sat on the floor still next to Blaise placing her finger to her chin as though thinking hard. “Go for a ride on a broomstick.” She looked around the room, “With Draco.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “You’re not serious.” Ginny knew her fear of flying and knew the times she did fly had only been with Ron or Harry. Ginny nodded. Draco stood going back to his room, while he was gone Hermione took the bottle off the table and chugged. The burn ran from the tip of her tongue to the bottom of her stomach. He came back a few seconds later with his broom, walking to the window, and opening it. He stood and looked at her.

Hermione took one longer swig from the bottle and stood up glaring at Ginny as she did. Draco was the first out the window sliding toward the front of the broom. Hermione sat on the ledge. “You know I’m terrified to fly correct?”

“I know, but you’ll be safe with me.” He sent her a wink. She took a shaky breath looking down toward the ground. “Don’t look down Hermione. You have to trust me.” Her eyes snapped to his at her name. She reached out and he got as close to the window as possible. Then she swung her leg over and clasped her hands around his waist. Her breathing was rapid, and the broom sunk under their shared weight. The window was filled with their friends as Draco leaned forward and the broom shot forward. Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming or throwing up.

She felt the air whip through her hair and the elevation made her ears pop. She kept her eyes closed and held closely to Draco. “Hermione. Open your eyes.” He felt her shake her head against his back. “Open them Mione.” She shook her head again ignoring the feeling she got as her nickname left his mouth. “Like I said you have to trust me.” He squeezed her hand.

She could hear her friends whooping and hollering in the distance. She took a shaky breath and opened them, she gasped. Hogwarts was below them, she could see Hagrid’s hut, the pitch, the whomping willow, and the black lake. She could see it all. “It’s—” Her breath caught as he circled the grounds, “It’s beautiful.”

She couldn’t see Draco’s grin in front of her. If she had she would have seen genuine happiness from the fellow head boy. She would have seen the gleam in his eyes as the happiness took over him. He circled once more before flying back toward the open window and stopping outside. Harry reached out and took her hand as Draco hovered close enough for her to step onto the window ledge. Her legs were shaking but her smile gave way to the excitement she felt. Blaise took her other hand and helped her the rest of the way in, Draco followed closely behind. She had flown several times at the burrow but it was nothing like the rush she had just felt.

She quickly sat down taking one last long drink from her glass, finishing it off. “Thank you.” Draco nodded, and Harry laughed. Ginny hugged her and kissed her cheek.

“We should get back to the common room Harry, I’m sure Filch heard the yelling and is on guard now.” Harry nodded to his girlfriend. They said their goodnights each giving Hermione a hug. Harry kissing her temple. “Love you Mione.” And with that Hermione was left with three snakes in her common room.

She stood looking at the group that was left, she felt outnumbered by all the green and silver, “Goodnight.” She smiled at them.

“Not staying up with us?”

“No, I think I best get some sleep, I’ve had enough excitement.” She smiled at them, “We will have to do this again. It went—well.”

“Goodnight.” The three said in unison.

Hermione walked to her room quickly changing and crawling into bed. She remembered to cast her usual charms before falling into a deep sleep. Waking only after four to shower the sweat and dirt she felt under her skin. She noticed Blaise and Pansy, on two separate couches the chairs now missing, her books stacked back on the table, and found herself smiling.


	12. How Long?

It seemed crazy to Hermione that Halloween was tomorrow, where in the world had the last few weeks gone? She scrambled around the common room searching for her potions book. She was currently on her hands and knees head almost under the couch.

"Hermione?" She sat up straight hitting her forehead on the edge of the couch. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Looking for my book." She went back to her search.

"Mione." Draco called to her to get her attention, but she ignored him. "Mione." Again nothing, she was now in the small kitchen searching through the few cupboards they had. "Hermione!"

She let out a frustrated huff and turned toward him, "What?" When her eyes finally landed on him he was holding her book out to her. "Where in the world did you find it?"

"You let me borrow it Hermione. Only reason I knew you were looking is that it woke me with all the banging on my door." Hermione giggled she had tried a simple Accio charm and when that had proven useless she searched herself. "I'm sorry."

"Mione, it's" He looked toward the clock, "2:17 in the morning, how could you have needed this book that bad at this hour." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes finally taking in the room around him. Books were scattered across the coffee table and both desks. Papers were strewn about the floor, in between couch cushions, and even on the counter in the kitchen.

She looked around the room looking at the destruction that was her studies. "I um-"

"Couldn't sleep?" He gave her a knowing look. She nodded, "Well, make sure you have it cleaned up by morning. I've got sleep calling me." He turned and walked back to his room. "And no more searching for things you've lent me."

She sighed looking around. This had become her life at night. When she was not wasting the night away with Harry and Ginny she found herself spending time with Pansy and Blaise. However, when it got late, and it was time to sleep, she studied. She barely slept at all anymore as much as she wished it was only from the fear of her nightmares it was so much more than that. Now, the thought of even attempting to sleep was frightening.

She began picking up the room around her with a small huff at the mess she had made she waved her wand. Within a few seconds her books were stacked and slid into her beaded sack, papers were discarded or piled on the desk, quills went to their boxes, ink wells closed tightly. She plopped down on the couch. She knew she was losing her mind, she was hoping that tomorrow after class was done she could finally relax. Draco had invited Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise for a little Halloween get together.

She lay her head down on the pillow there stretching out her sore legs. She smiled to herself as she thought of how far her friends had come. Then her thoughts slipped to Ron, she hadn't seen much of him, avoided him when she did. When she saw him, she felt a pang in her chest, as though something was missing. Of course, there was something missing, her best friend had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

Her eyes began to close as she thought about her friends and how much her life had begun to change since the end of the war. Before Hermione could think more she fell into a restless sleep.

Draco stepped closer he eyed Harry, 'Please Draco.'

"What's wrong with his face?" He turned and looked toward me. "Doesn't surprise me, you are hanging around with a git like this." He kicked Harry's side. I pulled against the person holding me my eyes never leaving Draco. I waited, the moment strung on.

"Yes, I believe this is Harry Potter." He smirked at me. "He'd never travel without the Mudblood by his side. Should have used a jinx on yourself you filthy Mudblood." He started coming toward me grabbing my arm and twisting. I whimpered at the pain.

"Take them to the cellar. Leave the Mudblood." The look he gave me was nothing short of evil.

"Oh yes Draco! The Dark Lord will be please." Bellatrix sang as she pulled Harry up.

I fought against the person still holding me glaring at Draco as I did. "Stop fighting it Mudblood, you will surly die tonight." He hissed in my ear.

I watched Ron and Harry being pulled away, I stood there watching them disappear with Bellatrix down the corridor.

"We are going to have a little conversation." Breath Hermione, breath, everyone will be okay. Don't show him your fear, strong, be strong. Draco took my arm and pulled me toward him.

"What should we do, what should we do?" He looked over me holding tightly to my arm, I was sure to bruise.

I spit at him, hitting him square between the eyes.

"You filthy Mudblood!" He growled taking me and throwing me to the floor placing his expensive black shoe to my throat. I choked. He pressed down harder and I realized for the first time I couldn't fight it, I clawed at his legs, pulled at his foot. No use. I scratched him deeply tearing at his skin.

He yelled out bending down toward me, he reached out and slapped me. I yelled as my head whipped to the side and his knee met my side. I felt the sudden urge to vomit. 'Strong Hermione, strong.' I turned my head back to him, his once grey eyes now black as night. Another slap, this time I made no sound.

As my eyes found their way back to his I saw a glint in his hand, "This is as close as you'll ever be to me you Mudblood, and only because you must pay." Before she could scream, before she could look away, a silver knife sliced her cheek. She gasped as she felt the flow of blood running down her cheek. "What you deserve." He placed his knee on my wrist holding it firmly to the ground and ripped my sleeve ripping my shirt in the process. I pleaded with him, begged him not to do this.

Then he laughed. A cold and cruel laugh. The blade cut the first jagged line into my arm and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the red running along my pale skin. I watched letter by letter my arm being branded, myself being labeled, I didn't cry only stared. When he was done with the word he looked at my now open shirt. I was looking at the blood, mine mixing with his, couldn't he see it all ran red?

"What do we have here, dear Mudblood." The knife ran down my chest over my bra and to my stomach. "Something else to paint with such a dull red." Another slice to my stomach, another to my collarbone, and finally a stab right through my ribs, I felt my lung give out. 'I'm going to die'.

Hermione woke with a scream as tears fell from her deep brown eyes. She felt her skin, checking for any signs of blood, looking for injuries. She was gasping for air.

"Hermione?" She looked up and there in the door to the hall stood Draco. She stood quickly backing away from him. "What's wrong." He stepped forward, she stepped back, he stopped. "What's the matter Mione?"

"Don't." She held up her hand. "Stop."

She weighed her options quickly, she could leave the room in two ways, run past him and lock herself into her room or leave the common room all together.

"Mione I heard you screaming, I'm sorry, I was just making sure you were okay. It was only a nightmare." He again stepped forward as she began to shake.

"A nightmare?" She blinked seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"I would assume so." He looked around noticing that her books were no longer strewn about, the pillow on the couch with an impression in it, "You must have fallen asleep."

She looked around noticing the same things he did, "I must have." She began to take several slow deep breaths. "Just a dream." She said to only herself.

Draco again stepped toward her finally reaching her as she continued to mumble, he reached out and brushed her arm, she jumped. Jumped at his touch, she hadn't jumped away from him all year. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was low and soft.

"You, it was you." He blinked at her confusion running across his face, "You did it to me. It was you." He took her arm and led her back to the couch. "But no, it was her. She did it, not you."

Hermione continued to mumble to herself not making any sense to Draco, he stood and put on a pot of tea. When it blew he poured the water into a cup and placed a tea bag inside. He brought it to her placing it in her hands. "Drink." He nodded toward the cup as she looked at him in confusion.

She looked down as if noticing the cup for the first time. She took a small sip, then another, she let the warmth run over her, and felt herself begin to calm. All of a sudden she sat back and looked at Draco in a state of horror.

"I'm sorry! I must have forgotten-" She stopped herself.

"Forgotten what?" He placed a hand over hers in comfort.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She shook her head realizing her mistake.

"How long Hermione?" His eyes burned into hers.

She looked away glancing at the clock, "I need to get ready." She stood and began walking toward the bathroom.

"When you're ready Hermione, I'll listen. Nightmares are not uncommon after what you’ve been through."

Once in the bathroom she closed the door and leaned against it, taking several deep breaths, calming her body. 'He knows. He knows about my nightmares.' She thought, 'not really though he knows nothing of the content just that I had one.'

She turned on the shower and pulled her clothes from her now sweat covered body. She stood looking in the mirror. She traced the scars on her body, "Bellatrix" she said aloud. "It was all Bellatrix." She nodded to her own reflection as if deciding that she needed no more confirmation that she was losing her mind. She got under the water and attempted to scrub away the memories.


	13. It Broke Me Too

Hermione stood from the table in the great hall, decorated with a dark ceiling, bats flying, pumpkins glowing. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to look forward to this evening, but she couldn't.

"Mione?" She looked down at Harry. "You, all right? Look a bit pale."

"Oh, fine Harry. Just didn't get much sleep is all." He frowned, knowing that she had said that multiple times in the last few weeks. "I'm fine." She looked him directly in the eyes showing him that she was okay before she walked away. If there was one thing Hermione wasn’t good at, it was lying; however, she had been improving.

Ancient ruins flew by, Hermione loved the class, so when it came down to the work time she blew through the assignment and was done before the hour was up. She sat at her desk attempting to read through her potions assignment one last time. She found that it was impossible to concentrate on what flubberworms would do to her potion if added at the wrong time. She was thinking about her dream.

‘It was so real, so real. I know it didn't happen that way, it was Bellatrix that cut me, Bellatrix that slapped me, Bellatrix who pinned me down. Not Draco. Not Draco. Not Draco.’ Her mind was spinning out of control.

She realized the others around her were getting up, she looked at the clock and realized class was over. She headed to potions with a pit in her stomach. When she entered she noticed that like always the seat next to Draco was the only one open. She sighed and sat down next to him.

He looked at her his blue eyes fogging with grey. She turned away from him pulling out her books from her bag. Draco looked across to Harry and Ginny raising an eyebrow they both shrugged. Class started, and Hermione still had not looked at him. He reached over and brushed her hand, but she only pulled away. It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Over the last month Draco and Hermione had become inseparable, they went everywhere together. Though they blamed it on having head duties, but Harry knew they were becoming friends. Close friends. Best friends? Hermione of course spent her time in the library, but Draco was always sitting across from her buried in his own studies. At meal times Harry and Ginny sat with her and often caught her looking to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ginny had also been making new friends. The two were often seen out on the grounds fooling around with Blaise and Pansy. At first, they were only seen with them when Hermione was around, but she had been so busy lately that they made the time with their new friends. Often Ron could be found sulking not too far away. Tonight, was going to be the first night that Hermione, and Draco for that matter, took a break and just enjoyed time with their friends.

Pansy kicked Hermione's chair from behind her, she turned and looked at the dark-haired girl. Pansy gave her a look that only she had mastered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Pansy was wondering what was wrong. The apple Draco brought everyday sat in front of Hermione, a bite missing, untouched by her. Hermione rolled her eyes turned around and took a bite from the apple placing it back down.

Draco picked it up with a smirk and took a bite looking over at her, her head still in her books. He sighed and placed it down again. He leaned back crossing his arms and stretching his legs out no longer scribbling notes as Hermione was. None of it made sense, her random ramblings from this morning kept playing over and over in his mind. What did they mean? It had to be a nightmare, had to have been from her torture. Something was wrong though, something was off, she was off.

The apple was gone by the end of the period, but Hermione had yet to look at anyone other than Pansy. Hermione stood already having her things packed up, took the apple core, and threw it away before walking out of the door. She was headed to her room, she couldn't do the great hall, not today.

Her friends stood by watching her go.

"What in bloody hell is that all about?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Draco.

"I'm not sure yet, but I intend to find out." He started walking after Hermione.

"Draco!" He looked back at the green and gold mixture behind him, "Find out before tonight, we have some—" Pansy looked to Blaise, "Some things to do." She giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes hurrying after Hermione. He searched the halls first, looking over the tops of most student’s heads, but nowhere did he see that caramel brown hair. Then he checked the library, but she was not at their table. He let out a frustrated grown gaining him a few looks from first years that were studying. He turned on his heal and walked away.

He began walking back to the dorm, once inside he called her name, there was no reply. He checked the bathroom, no Hermione. He looked at her door watching the gold script swirl, he had never really been in her room, stood in the doorway, but never inside. He walked up to it and knocked, of course no answer. He listened intently and could not hear anything, he turned the handle, and glanced around. She wasn't there.

Then it hit him, she wouldn't be where everyone else would look for her, but, she may be where only he would look for her. He turned again walking out of the dorm and through the halls. He went out the front door and started to make his way across the grounds shivering slightly at the cold crisp fall air. He glanced around and didn't see her. He sighed, where in the world would she go, he wandered toward the black lake, placing a warming charm over himself.

There she was. Sitting on the ground under the willow tree where they had first started their friendship. He walked toward her slowly, watching her as she leaned her head back against the tree, watched her inhale and let it out closing her eyes. Was that smoke? He shook his head and let out a breath of his own as he watched her shiver from the cold.

He expanded his warming charm as he got closer. Sitting down and looking at her. She was crying but when the warmth washed over her she opened her eyes.

"Mione." She whipped the tears away, he reached out and took her in his arms. "Talk to me Mione. Please."

Hermione tried, she tried to talk, but she couldn't. Next thing she knew she was sobbing in Draco's shoulder and even worse than that? She couldn't seem to stop. Draco didn't speak just held her as she stained his white shirt with the little makeup she wore. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

"Why are you doing this Draco?" She finally asked after over twenty minutes of sobbing and another fifteen of silence.

"Doing what?"

"Sitting here, with me, in the cold?" She couldn't look at him, so she looked out over the lake.

He turned her face with the tip of his finger and didn't speak until she looked at him, "I am here, Hermione, because over the last month you have become my friend. I don't know how. I often wonder exactly the moment it happened. It does not matter, you have become my best friend." Tears welled in her eyes again and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, something he had only ever seen Potter do, but he felt it was right.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Draco decided it was time for answers, "What happened Hermione? Why were you so upset this morning?"

She took a deep breath. "It was a nightmare."

He waited for her to say more when she didn't he pressed, "About the manor?" She nodded, "Bellatrix?" Again, she nodded. "How long?" She didn't answer, "How long have you been having nightmares Hermione?" His voice was cool and stern almost like her father would have spoken to her.

She looked at him and then back at the lake, "Since the war ended I guess? Sometime this summer maybe?" She waited a second, "I don't know the exact day if that's what you want to know."

"No, Hermione I am not asking for you to remember things like that." He pulled her closer as she shivered, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. "You want to tell me about them?"

"I can't."

"If you're not ready that's—"

She interrupted, "No, I mean I can't." He didn't answer only stared at her. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm ju—" She sniffled, "I'm just scared that you will hate me. Look at me differently. I haven't put it all together yet, it doesn't make any sense."

"Hermione I will not look at you in any other way then what you have become to me." He again turned her making her look into his eyes again. He noticed for the first time that her eyes were swirled with flecks of green. "You are my friend Hermione, and for founders’ sake I don't know why, but you are."

"It was you." It was a whisper, his eye brows raised, and he nodded telling her to continue. "My nightmares, they used to be true, what happened to me in that drawing room, memories that were set to replay. Bellatrix grabbing me, Harry and Ron being pulled away by Peter, the sword in that snatchers hand, her rage. It was all Bellatrix." Draco nodded again, he knew what had happened to her, he didn't want to make her relive it. "Over the last few months they have changed." She let out a long sigh "It was you."

Draco watched her carefully as tears filled her eyes once again, "What was me Hermione?"

"Don't you understand? IT WAS YOU!" She yelled. He sat back a little shocked at her outburst. "You told Bellatrix it was Harry, you sent them to the dungeons, you slapped me, you cut me, YOU! It was all YOU!"

He pulled her close and she attempted to pull away and he held her tighter, "Mione you know I didn't do those things."

"Do I?" She pulled again finally breaking free to stand and pace in front of him. If she had really thought that Draco had done those things to her then she would have run by now. Right? "Do I really know Draco? People suppress things! They change the story in their mind to make it all more bearable." She turned and looked at him, for the first time since he arrived she really looked at him. He looked shocked and angry. Over both of those things though she saw the hurt, the mistrust that she was throwing at him, it was hurting him. "I don't want to think that you did those things Draco." She whispered.

"Then don't." He stood. "Trust me when I tell you that my crazy fucking aunt did those things to you. Not me. I tried to protect you that day!"

"I know." He raised an eye brow at her, "Or I am trying to remember." She sighed and slid down the tree once again, "The thing is Draco the more time I spend with you the more things in my dreams change. The more you are a part of them. The more you hurt me."

He sat down next to her, "It broke me to watch what she did to you." It was nothing more than a whisper, but it caught her attention and she turned to him. Tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't believe that he said something so honest.

Since getting to know Draco he did not talk about his feelings often, he didn't talk about his childhood, or his family. He talked about idle things, things that didn't really matter, things that could be brushed over. There was a day, as Hermione recalled, that he had talked about book bindings through the ages just to have a conversation with her. He was bloody brilliant, she could argue or debate with him for hours. Yet she knew very little about him.

"It broke me to." Nothing more needed to be said she lay her head back on his shoulder and they sat for a long while. The warming charm keeping them comfortable, but the body heat they shared was the most magnificent feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until I had 200 views but then I noticed that I had 10 Kudos, a few bookmarks, and even a few comments! I just couldn't contain my excitement. Hope you all enjoyed, I have another 4 chapters written at this point and hope to post the next one tomorrow sometime. Happy reading!


	14. Switching Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you all another chapter today, here it is! Hope I didn't disappoint!

Hermione and Draco walked back to the castle hours later. Hermione needed to be talked off the ledge about missing her final class of the day, but Draco was able to do it. They walked arm in arm back to their room to see their friends waiting. She smiled at them and stated promptly to Snape "Kindness." He nodded, and the door opened.

Hermione walked through first followed by the girls. Harry grabbed Draco's arm before he could follow them in. He turned and looked at Harry, "She's okay mate."

"How do you know?"

"Because he just spent the last four hours outside in this bloody cold with her?" Blaise snapped.

Draco looked at him but ignored his sour mood, "She told me what has been going on."

"And?" Harry pushed.

"You'll need to ask her that Potter. It's not my place." Harry nodded and headed toward the open door. "Not now Potter, are you bloody mad?" He reached out and grabbed his arm.

"She's my best friend Malfoy you can't honestly expect me to not make sure she's okay."

"Harry let this go for now, let’s just enjoy our night. We have some beautiful girls waiting for us and I hear some other beverages are being supplied." Blaise looked at his two friends giving them a wink. "Tomorrow Harry. Not tonight."

Harry nodded and sighed giving in to his new friends. He walked through the door and Draco nodded a thanks to Blaise. The two followed closely behind.

There was not much of a plan for the evening just a low-key night in, at least that's what they had all thought, Blaise and Pansy had a different idea. Draco looked around and did not see Hermione, however; he did see an array of alcohol spread out with some other things he did not recognize and a lot of food. Ginny pointed toward her bedroom and he nodded.

He went to his own room first, guessing that Hermione was changing, and he decided to do the same. He dug through his closet and found a pair of jeans and started digging for a shirt. He finally ended up in a Slytherin t-shirt that he found at the bottom of his trunk. He walked out of his room seeing Hermione's door closed and headed to the common room. He looked around and did not see her. He turned back around and knocked on her door. The others were already playing music and pouring drinks. He didn't hear an answer, so he pushed the door open.

She stood their looking in the mirror a Gryffindor tank top on and a pair of jeans. She had the shirt pulled up and was looking at her scar. When she noticed him looking at her she quickly pulled the shirt down and began rummaging through her closet. "What are you looking for?"

"A jumper can't possibly only wear this." She pointed to her shirt. There was another untold reason, the tank top was the smallest thing she owned and it still hung on her as though it was three times to big.

"Why not?" She turned and looked at him as though he was mad.

"Really?" He put his hands up in a shrug. "I can't go out there like this!" She ran her hands over her scars. He had never noticed how many she had really walked away with. There was a large one running down the outside of her upper right arm, another on her right forearm, one running from her collarbone to somewhere under her shirt, and her 'Mudblood' was raised and vibrant when she wore red. She turned back to the closet as he looked at her. He noticed another one on her left shoulder.

He walked to her and placed his hands on her arms turning her toward him. "Hermione." She looked at the floor, his fingers wrapped easily around her upper arms. "Please look at me so I know you are hearing what I am about to tell you." Her eyes slowly met his, "You are beautiful. No matter what you think of yourself you are what others only dream to be, you may not have perfect skin, a flawless face, or not bushy hair." She giggled, and she smiled at him, "But you are perfect." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled and hugged him.

"If you want something to cover up with I have an old sweatshirt you could wear."

She took another look in the mirror and nodded, "I know that you may think that I look beautiful, but I'm not there yet."

He nodded and waved the wand he had in his back pocket. A sweatshirt flew through the open door and he handed it to her.

"Draco, this is a Slytherin sweatshirt!" She gapped at him. "I can't wear this."

"Hermione it's Halloween, no one will notice."

A grin spread across her face and she began pushing him toward the door, "Hermione what in Godric's Hallow are you doing?"

"Ginny! Pansy!" She yelled shoving him the rest of the way out, "Come here and bring me something to drink."

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other quickly grabbing several bottles of alcohol as they went. Giggling at Blaise who was choking on some muggle drink Harry and concocted.

"Draco out!" He gapped at her, "Seriously Draco, out. NOW!" She giggled, and the girls barged through the door effectively pushing Draco out in the process. She quickly closed the door. "Girls, I have a plan."

*********

Draco walked out to the common room and sat down looking a little bewildered. "You alright mate?" Blaise asked handing him a bottle of fire whiskey. He nodded.

Blaise eyed Harry as he passed him another drink, this time it was some sort of blue color, though pretty it smelt like bathroom cleaner. "Draco try this." Blaise pointed to what Harry was attempting to hand him.

"No, I've learned I don't drink things Potter gives me."

"Come on mate. It's Halloween!" Blaise pushed it toward him.

He looked down then back toward Hermione's door wondering what in the world had come over her. He looked back at the two before him and took the drink drinking it in one. Then he began gagging. "What in the bloody hell is that Potter?" He contained his gag reflex to a mild cough.

"Oh, just something, muggle." Harry laughed as Draco's eyes went wide.

"Are you TRYING to kill me?" Blaise laughed as Draco took a long pull of his fire whiskey laughing at his best mate’s misfortune.

"Where did the girls run off to?" Harry asked looking around.

"I guess we will find out when they come back out of Mione's room. All I know is that those three together? Bloody scary." Draco shook his head and took another drink. The others laughed.

They sat there for almost twenty minutes, each one was feeling a little tipsy. Every five minutes they would holler over the music for the girls and they had yet to get a reply. Draco was starting to get irritated and then he heard her door open. All three turned around and watched as Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione stepped out of her room. They were speechless.

"What in—"

"What are you—"

"How did - -"

Hermione smiled, her hair was straight reaching down to her lower back in chestnut brown. She had on a pair of black heeled boots, lace stockings peeking out of the top, her pleated school skirt had been shortened at least three inches, her white school shirt unbuttoned to show a green bra, a Slytherin tie hung loose. She wore Draco's sweatshirt over her shoulders, her makeup was done, eyes painted in silver and lips shining red.

Ginny's hair was tied up in a high pony tail, her make up like Hermione's but her lips where painted a dark mauve. She wore Pansy's Slytherin plaid vest, tie, black shirt unbuttoned a little further than usual. Her skirt, midthigh and tight, ebony black. She had fishnet stockings and silver stiletto heels on.

Pansy was the most surprising of them all. Her black hair had been braided back a rose of red pinned in it. Her makeup was done in golds and neutral colors, lips painted a light pink. The Gryffindor tie was undone hanging loosely around her neck matching Hermione’s green one. The pleated skirt was shorter than most Gryffindor's would wear but longer then her usual style. She had opted out of stockings and her tan legs were glistening in gold heals.

The three looked amazing, confident, strong, and dare anyone think beautiful. "Close your mouth Draco dear, before the flies get in." Pansy giggled.

"Ginny you look, well, you look amazing." Blaise spoke, Harry hit him. "I mean I get it, but a guy can dream can't he."

"Not about Ginny he can't." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, in heals she was taller than he was, but that didn't stop him from spinning her in a hug and kissing her, "You do look amazing love."

Draco walked to Hermione with a smirk on his face, "Hermione Granger, a Slytherin." He walked around her eyeing her attire. "Just as brilliant as a Gryffindor."

"Did you just call Gryffindor's brilliant?" She eyed him.

"No dear, I called YOU brilliant, let’s not let those things be misunderstood." He looked at Harry who was pouring Ginny another drink, he didn't notice Ginny eyeing Blaise. "Some are a little smarter than a blast ended skewert." She giggled.

"Hello? What about me?" Pansy pouted.

Draco walked to her and turned her, "I never thought I would see the day, a skirt that covers over half your thighs!" She turned and hit him. "You look wonderful Pans, true Gryffindor." Again, she hit him.

"Yeah Pansy you look perfect for Halloween." Blaise stuck out his tongue at her and she flipped him her middle finger. He blew her a kiss.

"What brought this on Mione?" Harry nudged her grinning at her appearance.

"Well, Draco of course." She smiled.

"Me?" Confusion covered his face.

"When you came into my room dressed like that." She pointed toward his clothing, "You reminded me of a muggle. Dressed so casually. I didn't even know you owned jeans."

He looked down at his clothes and began to laugh. "Well I suppose you may be right."

"I'm always right." She sat down on the love seat that had been conjured from a chair.

Draco sat next to her handing her a drink. "Well someone's got to see you girls looking like this. It's priceless. So, drink up, I have a plan."

Hermione did, she drank, more then she would care to admit before Draco pulled her up off the couch, warping his arm around her waist. She looked at the clock, almost 11. "Where are you going?" She giggled.

"You will just have to wait and see." Again, that Malfoy smirk, it could melt her.

She glanced around again noticing that Blaise and Harry had changed to match Draco. "I think we should switch."

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Blaise.

"Well, I'm a prince, not THE prince, but A prince of Slytherin. And well-" He eyes Harry's Gryffindor shirt, "You're not."

"So, what we should switch shirts?" The confusion that was over running Harry's face made everyone else start to laugh.

"You'd never fit into my shirt Potter." Blaise laughed as Harry glared at him, "Girls."

"Who-" He looked at Ginny sitting next to him who was still staring at Blaise. "You want to what?"

"Come on Harry, it's Halloween, you go with Pansy and I'll take the lovely Ginny here." He sent her a wink and her cheeks became hot.

Harry watched his girlfriend as she swooned over the Italian man standing before them. He felt anger rise in his chest. He looked at Pansy and he had to admit, she looked exceptional tonight. "Okay." His eyes never left Pansy. "If Ginny wants to."

"Oh- Uh- Harry?" He didn't look at her he was too busy watching Pansy lick her pink lips after taking a drink. Now it was her turn to feel the anger, Harry was hers, but she wasn't about to let Blaise win. "Fine."

"What?!" Harry glared at her.

"You said it's what you wanted." She sent him her best Slytherin smirk and stood eyeing Blaise as she finished her drink. "Where are we going dear?" She placed her hand on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, even in heals he was a good three inches taller than her, he winked at Potter over her head, he fumed. "You'll just have to trust me."

Draco pulled Hermione toward the door followed closely by Blaise and Ginny. Harry stood looking at Pansy, she was so much shorter then Ginny so when he put his arm around her shoulders it was comfortable, not awkward. She looked up and smiled at him "Let’s go Harry." She had a devious look in her eye as they left and closed the door.


	15. I Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and the support! Special thanks to acrp97, ruthy4vrsmoaked, riceturn64, Bnicole, ThePsychicGnome, Artemis_X, arclis06, magnetoacolyte, jac_jones7, starlit_kiss7, Mares80, SiySimon, JeanFi, and Biancawanka1896 as well as 15 guests that I can’t personally thank for the kudos. I really didn’t think this story would take off like this but I am so happy it has. Happy reading!

Hermione followed the other's lower and lower through the castle. They were all attempting to be quiet though the constant giggles from Ginny were not helping them be discrete. "Blaise, really though, where are we going?" Of course, she only received a smirk.

Hermione didn't question the route they were taking she was sure she had already figured it out. Going this far they had to be headed to the dungeons and if not there, through the passage to the quidditch pitch. She eyed her friends in front of her, all walking as though they were together. The truth was she wasn't sure why Harry and Ginny agreed to this stupid idea, they would both wake up tomorrow regretting it. She shook her head.

"Everything okay?" Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She shivered, "Yeah why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little lost is all."

"Well if you would tell us where we were going we wouldn't be lost now would we?"

He chuckled, "That's not what I meant."

They kept walking arm in arm and she found herself relaxing, putting the dream behind her letting the alcohol take over, and give her a good time. As they reached the end of a long hallway she looked around. She took a step to the left, but Draco stopped her, "Aren't we going to the pitch?" He grinned but did not answer.

He walked to the right and up to the wall placing his hand on it and mumbling under his breath. They Gryffindors stood back as the wall began to move. They were shocked, even with the map they had never really explored like Fred and George had. The Slytherins looked around turning to see their counterparts staring, "Well, come on, we don't have all day!" Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her through with a squeal of delight.

The other's followed Hermione and Draco again bringing up the back. He stopped and turned placing his hand where the wall had once been, and it reappeared. She stared at him through the darkness. She felt her breath catch as his hand found hers.

"Scared Granger?" She laughed, and they began walking.

It didn't take long to figure out where they were once the light started to glow. They stepped out from underneath the tree that led down to Hogsmeade, the same one her, Harry, and Ron had had a snow ball fight a few years back. The same one where Katie Bell was given a necklace. Hermione gasped at the sight around her.

The trees where lined with orange and purple lights, spider webs hung down and glistened with the night dew. Pumpkins lined a walk way, bats swooped, and there were people everywhere. Scattered across the grass spreading out, tables were set up with the drinks flowing. Students where dancing to a Twisted Sister's song on a makeshift dance floor. She blinked several times before she started to laugh.

"What?" Draco looked at her in confusion.

"We can't be here Draco." She giggled again drawing the attention of others standing nearby, she was clearly tipsy. "We are heads of the school, we can't come to a party, we could lose our badges, or worse we could be expelled!!!"

It was Draco's turned to laugh, "Hermione you've already consumed alcohol, snuck out after curfew, used an illegal passageway, and are no longer on school grounds." She gasped in horror, as she began to turn around to go back the way she came, "And you're not meeting dress code." He wiggled his eyes at her and didn't let go of her hand dragging her down the small hill to a table.

"I can't be here."

"Oh, you can, and you will." He eyed her cautiously. "If I let you go are you going to run away?" She looked around in search of some support, but there was no one. Harry and Pansy were over at another table getting drinks she could see Pansy light up as people complimented her costume. Blaise and Ginny were on the dance floor dancing awfully close for a witch who had a wizard. Others were gathered around staring at the six of them, looking back and forth, shocked to see what they were not only wearing, but who they were with.

"I might." She smirked at him.

"Fine." He turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her firmly. She was facing away from him facing a table littered with alcohol. He reached out and began pouring her a drink she was pinned between the table and his arms, there was no way she was going anywhere. "We will just do this the hard way then."

She giggled again as he handed her a drink and poured himself one. She turned around in his arms leaning back against the table and looked at him. She only looked, brown eyes gazing thoughtfully into his now ice blue ones. She had a feeling his eyes changed with is moods. She had seen them clear as a lake in spring and dark as the storm clouds in July. She smiled. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."

He leaned down and kissed her atop the head. "You're welcome."

He didn't want to move, he liked being this close to her, he could smell the vanilla from her body wash, and the cucumber from her hair. He stood perfectly still, arms wrapped around her and just held her. It wasn't really a hug, but he certainly wasn't letting her go either.

"Dance with me?" Again, her eyes met his.

"You want to dance?" He paused, "With me?"

She finished her drink, "Draco Malfoy, as head boy and head girl I feel we should set an example." She nodded firmly, more for herself then him, "So, please do me the honor of dancing with me."

He smiled and pulled her by the hand out to the dance floor. He didn't dare let her go, still too afraid she would bolt. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, though the music was fast, he just held her and swayed. They stood like this for two full songs, looking around at their friends getting crazy, being this close however, was making her warm, and not from the body heat or warming charms.

She pulled away when the next song started, "I need another." She pointed to her glass, "I'll be back." She turned to walk away, and she felt his hand clamp into hers. She turned and saw his look of panic, "I promise Draco. I won't run." She called over the music. "At this point, well.... There is no point, I'm already here, mid as well enjoy myself." She gave him a wink.

He let her go, watched her walk to the table and begin to pour. Before he knew it, he was pulled away by Pansy, a slow song had started, and they danced like best friends do. "Why aren't you dancing with Harry?"

She looked over at Harry next to Hermione and smiled, "I think he needed some best friend time."

Draco followed her gaze to the two standing and laughing at some stupid thing Potter had said. A bit of jealousy bubbled up inside him, but he quickly squashed it. "And you? What did you need Pans?"

"To make sure that you know." He looked at her questioning what she meant, "I need you to know that I know."

"You know what?" He stopped dancing and looked at her.

"That you have feelings for Mione." She smiled and her eyes gleamed.

"What?" He stuttered on his words trying to think of what to say, "No I don't"

"Draco, Blaise and I have been your best friends since we were five, you can't lie to me." He looked at her suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. "It's not like that Pans." He glanced toward Hermione who was now dancing with Harry, "We are only friends."

"But you want more." It wasn't a question.

"I-I- I don-" He stopped taking a deep breath, Pansy was right he couldn't lie to her but what was the truth? He spun Pansy around and again began watching Potter and Hermione twirl around like fools. She was breath taking, she wasn't in some fancy gown, or dressed like a complete whore, she was beautiful. She was beautiful when she first woke up, when she woke him at 2 am, when she cried, but she was most beautiful when she laughed. "Yes."

Pansy smiled and kissed his cheek, "Then do something about it Draco." With that she walked away. Hermione pushed Harry toward her as she tried to pass, and the two girls laughed. The three began to dance together and Draco moved to the side and watched. He glanced around for Blaise and Ginny, but he couldn't see them.

He turned and began pouring himself another drink when he felt someone lay their hand on his side wrapping their arm around him, their face pressed into his back, they hugged him, tightly.

He turned to see it was Hermione, "Come with me?" He looked at her confused, "Come on Draco, come with me." She had a wicked grin on her face and began to pull him towards the woods.

He didn't protest but shot a look back at Pansy and Harry only to see them snogging. He shook his head, this was going to be a great night, but a poor morning. Hermione continued to lead the way and as they finally came to a down tree she sat. He followed suit and sat next to her.

She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled a few things out. Before he could even stop her or speak she had a cigarette to her lips and the flame licked the end. His mouth feel open as she inhaled deeply. She looked at him blowing the smoke away from him, "I needed a break from dancing and I knew I couldn't do this" She lifted her cigarette, "out there." She pointed back toward the party.

Without thinking, without judging her, he reached out and took it, taking a drag himself. Then he passed it back.

She smirked at him, "You are indulging in a bad muggle habit. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be here?”

"Well what about you? Who would have guessed you would be breaking about 50 school rules, dressed like a Slytherin, and smoking to boot?”

She laughed, "Draco I've been smoking since I was fifteen."

He choked on the inhale he had just taken and began to cough, "You're joking." It wasn't a question.

"No, it's different when I'm here I find myself not needing it as much most years. This year however, this year, has been different."

"Where? When? WHY?" She giggled at his confusion.

"Draco I'm a witch, the smartest for a century I've been told, but I'm not perfect." He eyed her as she took another drag. "Draco, I would have been a much different person if I hadn't met Harry and Ron." He could only stare, "I loved my parents, they were wonderful, but I never felt at home in the muggle world. I picked up some bad habits to fit in." She flicked the butt into the woods, "Some just stuck."

He placed his arm around her and she leaned into him. "So, you're telling me, THE Hermione Granger, has been breaking school rules the entire time she's been here?"

She smirked, "Muggle schools are much the same, you learn where and when to do things, so people don't notice. Bathrooms are the best, no one thinks twice. Being a witch is a benefit I can sit in my room and light a bowl if I want and no one is the wiser."

His eyes grew large, "You don't smoke pot Hermione." She giggled.

"I used to."

"I don't believe it."

"Who do you think helped Pansy and Blaise get the supplies that are sitting on the coffee table in our room?" He eyed her, she was joking right?

"Prove it." She looked at him and shrugged standing up and digging something out of the other pocket of his sweatshirt. She pulled out what looked to be another cigarette, lit it, inhaled, held it much longer then a normal cigarette, and when she blew the smoke at his face he knew. His mouth dropped open, "Let me try."

She handed the pinche over to him and he copied what she had done, though when he tried to hold it in he began to cough, she laughed. "That's good Draco, your first time I take it?" He looked at the ground. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's sweet." She stood and began walking back toward the music.

He stood and began to follow running to catch up. She turned to look at him grinning, giving him a wink, then she was off at a sprint. He chased after her, zig zagging through the trees, around them, over them, at one point even under them. As they grew closer to the party she stepped out onto the grass and his hands enveloped her around the waist spinning her around as she laughed.

She was beautiful, her laughter rang through the trees, no one seemed to notice but him, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. He held her, standing there on the edge no one paying them any mind. Then he did it, he didn't think first, didn't want to. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. He felt her tense but then her lips met his again. It was so simple, so innocent, they didn't notice that there were a few people who were paying close attention to them.

Pansy and Harry had stopped snogging just in time to see what happened. Harry looked at Pansy and kissed her again paying no real mind to his best friend. Blaise and Pansy had just emerged not far from where Draco and Hermione had, and they giggled as they kept walking. Ginny now had leaves tucked into her hair as she laughed hand in hand with Blaise.

Then there was someone else. Someone that no one had noticed, he stood watching from the shadows, watching as Harry lost his mind snogging Pansy, as Ginny walked hand in hand with Blaise, when his eyes landed on Hermione and Draco he felt the rage boil up. When he saw them break apart and the smile that she gave him, he knew he had to do something. He turned and walked back into the darkness of the woods.

No one noticed Ronald Weasley, no one thought twice about the fact he wasn't there, to be honest none of them even really remembered that he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the world has happened? Whose snogging who? No worries guys it’s not the end for one of our favorite couples just yet… Though I do hear Ginny throws a mean bat boggie. What about Ron? What’s his plan?


	16. Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to DarthSidious and Jummanji--- The answer’s you’ve been waiting for, let me know how you feel by the end! Happy Reading ;)

Hermione woke to sunlight shining through the window and groaned. Why on earth did her head hurt? She rolled over to shield herself and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened but she didn't make a sound. Panic rose in her chest as she felt under the covers, sighing as she realized she was wearing pajamas. She began to relax.

She looked at Draco and admired his features, he was so relaxed, he looked so innocent. She lay their staring at him, not attempting to hide it as she knew he was sleeping by his soft snores. The sunlight bounced off his messy blonde hair onto his pristine pale skin. She smiled. Then wondered what color his eyes were, wondering if he was happy, or if he would wake as confused as her.

She pondered for quit sometime before she realized the headache was not getting any better. She got up, as quietly as she could, she couldn't bring herself to wake him. When her feet touched the floor, she shivered looking around for her robe. She found it lying over the back of a desk chair. She noticed Draco's Slytherin t-shirt on the floor and glanced at him again realizing he most definitely did not have a shirt on. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as she walked out of the door. As she closed the door she thought of something, she quickly opened it again looking around, then closed it watching the silver letters dance Draco's name. She shook her head wondering how in Merlin's name she had ended up in his bed.

She headed to the kitchenette knowing there were a few hangover potions stored away in the cupboard. As she walked she noticed two bodies entangled on the couch. As she stepped closer she realized it was Pansy, her black hair now a complete mess falling over her bear back. She looked at the arm hanging toward the floor and saw dark skin. Just friends she thought to herself and tried to stifle her laugh. She found the potion as quickly as she could and tipped it back feeling the relief almost instantly.

Determined to not wake the sleeping pair she headed back upstairs. Again, she glanced at Draco's door and wondered why she didn't sleep in her own bed. She turned around and placed her hand on the knob to her own room. As she entered she was determined to find a change of clothes and shower. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, had she left the curtains closed? She noticed two bodies in her bed, clearly naked. She caught herself from screaming. She ran to the bed and smack Harry on the back of his head, Snape would be proud.

"Ow!" As he yelled Ginny began to stir beside him. He opened his eyes to see Hermione fuming over him, "What the bloody hell Mione?" He noticed her shaking, "What was that for?"

Ginny was now awake, and the shock rang across her face, "Mione oh my god!" She quickly pulled the covers over herself.

"You two!" She began to pace as they stared at her, "The nerve!"

The looked at her confused until Harry began to look around the room in confusion, "Oh" he whispered.

Ginny followed suit taking in her surroundings and for the first time realized they were not in Gryffindor Tower. Her face enflamed to match the color of her hair. "Mio-"

"DON'T!" She yelled, "I don't know what happened last night, I don't know why you are in my bed, I don't know why you are naked, and I will continue to pretend that my two best friends did not SHAG in MY ROOM!!!!"

Hermione's door opened again letting light swarm in as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had woken from her rant. They began to laugh as Harry and Ginny quickly pulled more covers over themselves, Ginny sinking underneath them all together.

As she heard the laughter she turned on her other friends, "Oh no! You do NOT get to laugh either. You two," She stuck fingers at Blaise and Pansy, "SHAGGED on MY, I repeat MY, couch!" They both went silent as Draco continued to laugh. She walked up closely to him poking her finger into his chest, "And YOU" she yelled, "I don't know what you are trying but you can stop. This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Come on Mione you can have my bed!" Draco said between laughs. Hermione glared at him.

She quickly went to her closet picking out things at random and stormed back toward the door. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco had stepped into the room watching Hermione clearly go off her rocker. As she exited she turned around, "I am going to shower, I expect everyone to be clothed and in the kitchen in ten minutes for breakfast." She slammed the door and walked into the bathroom, slamming that one for good measure. As she turned the water on high and hot she began to laugh.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Blaise asked, arm around Pansy's waist.

Harry slowly slid up in bed, "That was Hermione my friends, the one and only."

"Did she really offer to make us breakfast?" Pansy looked around at the group confusion spreading across her face.

"I would be very careful with whatever she concocts down there. I wouldn't put her past slipping something extra into our food." Draco laughed.

They all began to laugh, Harry and Ginny kicked the others out, so they could dress and be in the kitchen as to not anger Hermione further. As they entered they were both handed a hangover potion which they took gratefully.

"Is she always that spunky in the morning Draco?" Pansy giggled.

"Not quit like that, though I will say no one has ever been in her bed naked." He raised an eye at Harry and Ginny their faces turning red.

"What in Merlin's beard happened last night?" Ginny asked quietly as she giggled trying to remember.

Hermione entered the kitchen huffing at them, she made her way to the stove and began making pancakes, "Clearly everyone had a GREAT time." They waited for her to say more but she was silent.

Blaise began to chuckle, "Everyone but you I take it?"

He realized his mistake almost instantly as she turned on him with whisk in hand, "Blaise Zanbini you keep your mouth shut. I can't believe the audacity you have!" She turned again whipping the pancake batter. "I can't believe any of you."

Hermione was whipping the batter as it flew out of the bowl attempting to contain her laughter, I wonder how long I can keep this going she thought to herself coughing slightly to stifle another giggle. Then she felt hands slowly reach out for the bowl and the whisk in her hand, "I think I best take this." Draco was so close she could smell the potion on his breath.

She turned on him too, "You seriously think this is funny?" He looked away not wanting to respond, "Our two best mates just shagged all over our dorm room Draco Lucius." He flinched at the middle name. Harry attempted to cough to cover up his laughter.

Hermione couldn't do it anymore she could feel the control slipping through her fingers, "I tell you—tell you what Draco." She attempted to hide her smile, but Draco caught the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Oh yeah? Go one then. Tell me Hermione Jean." He was too close to her and she lost control.

She burst into a fit of laughter her friends staring on in confusion wondering if she had indeed gone mad. "You." She turned and pointed at the others, "You four are-" She giggled as tears fell from her eyes, "Complete dolts!" She again fell into her own happiness.

The others looked to Draco who was also laughing and began to laugh as well. Before they knew it, the pancakes were burning, the tears were flowing, and none of them minded the crazy that they woke up to.

As things began to calm down Harry sheepishly took a bite looking at Hermione, "So you're really not mad?" He glanced at the others.

"I mean, am I happy that my bed has been defiled by an unwelcome pair? No." She looked at her friends and then to Draco sitting next to her, "But this is how I imagined my final year. Doing crazy things with my best friends, nights that I don't remember," she caught Draco's gaze, "and some that I do."

"But I mean you pointed that--- that thing at me!" Blaise laughed pointed to the whisk on the counter.

She giggled, "Look last night was," she thought about the perfect word, but none came to mind, "It was, amazing, delightful, exciting, exhilarating!" She looked around the table, seeing Harry with his arm wrapped around Ginny pulling her in kissing her head, her smiling. Blaise smirking at Pansy and her winking back at him. Then there was Draco, looking directly at her, she noticed his eyes were a paler blue. "I thought last night was going to lead to a much different morning." She eyed the boys.

"Do go on Mione." Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

She swatted him, "Prat." Then she took a deep breath. "I am all for adventure and excitement that does not revolve around killing the darkest wizard of our time, however; I am not for my friends swapping lovers." The all looked at her in confusion. "Last night when I saw you two," She pointed to Harry and Pansy, "Snogging on the dance floor? And you two" waving toward Blaise and Ginny, "Coming out of the woods. I was expecting a much different wakeup call this morning."

They all looked around the room at each other as though there was an understanding. "Our plan worked perfectly mate!" Blaise high fived Draco as Harry smirked, and Ginny giggled. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Pansy turned to face Blaise whose eyes fell to the ground kicking his feet against the chair.

"Yes, do tell." Hermione glared at her other friends.

"Well, you see." Draco scratched his head looking at Blaise. "Blaise here, well, he liked Pansy. I mean let’s get this straight he's ALWAYS liked Pansy."

"Oh, come off it mate!" Blaise threw a bit of pancake at him as Pansy watched in amusement.

"Anyway, we came up with this brilliant plan." Harry cut in.

"We decided that we would "swap" for an evening and that me being with Blaise would make Pansy jealous enough to admit that she liked him too." Ginny finished.

Pansy's mouth fell open. Hermione attempted to gauge her reaction, this could go one of two ways. Pansy storming off and Blaise doing a lot of groveling, or, her realizing that she had amazing friends.

"So, the woods?" Pansy asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "Ever rolled down a hill?" Pansy nodded, "That's what Blaise and I did, we literally rolled down a hill." She giggled.

She looked at Blaise, "But I snogged Potter!" Then back to Ginny.

"Potter now is it?" He grinned at her as she hit his arm playfully.

"Harry and I had a very grown up conversation about it. I told him to do it, if he thought it would help get Blaise what he wanted."

"You really did all that just to get me to admit that I liked you? Why didn't you just um, I don't know, maybe, ASK?!"

Draco laughed, "Pansy do you know how many times Blaise has asked you since we were five?" She shook her head, "two hundred and sixty-two." Blaise's face became much darker the blush showing through, "And every time you laughed, giggled, walked away, thought he was kidding" He looked at Blaise, "Well he's my best mate so I won't go there but let’s just say that you were kind of the dunce."

It was Pansy's turn to throw a pancake. Hermione shook her head, "My friends." She looked at the ceiling, "This is what I have been blessed with, these crazy, cunning, bunch of misfits."

The group laughed again sitting around drinking coffee, reliving the night before. One thing was still eating at Hermione though. She looked at Draco who was retelling some story waving his hands around like a buffoon, how did she end up in Draco's bed? Worst of all why couldn't she remember her nightmare? She did have one.... Didn't she?

***********

Draco followed Hermione's humming to the balcony outside of their rooms. He looked at her, hair a frizzy mess, jeans and his sweatshirt wrapped around her, cigarette hanging from her mouth. "So apparently, you had a good night."

She turned and looked at him from her chair and smiled, "I suppose I did."

"Well," He took the cigarette from her and took a puff. "I did too." He sat next to her propping his legs up on the small table in front of him.

For a while neither said anything, they just sat, enjoying each other's company in content silence. Something was still eating at her though, she looked at Draco who was looking out over the grounds, she couldn't bring herself to ask him.

"You're staring Mione." She looked away, "What's got that brain of your turning?"

She looked back to him, contemplating what she should say, "How did we, well I, end up in your bed last night?"

"Well, when we got back there was a bit of..." He trailed off trying to come up with the right word. "Confusion?"

"How so?"

"Well, Blaise and Pansy were arguing, Ginny and Harry were snogging, and it was a bit uncomfortable for you I believe." She gave him a quizzical look, "Well, you just seemed a little put out, you attempted to help Pansy argue with Blaise, but you turned into a fit of giggles which only upset her more. Then you went to the couch to lay down. I couldn't let you stay there, now could I?"

"Well, maybe if you had we would still have one space that wasn't misused by our friends."

He shook his head, "So I helped you up and next thing I know you were going to my room. I tried to tell you, but I don't think you were listening." He smirked, "By the time I got there you were crawling under my covers in pajamas." Her eyes were growing wide. "Figured I best let you stay."

"I am so sorry Draco! I don't know why I would ever think to do such a thing."

He laughed, "Trust me, I didn't mind." He sent her a wink that made her cheeks heat.

She let out a huff and looked away from his ice blue eyes, "It won't happen again Draco."

He stood as she spoke and kneeled in front of her, "Who’s to say I don't want it to?"

He was so close she was finding it difficult to breath much less concentrate on forming a coherent sentence. She had to get away, he was to close, much to close. "Draco, it can't happen again. We are friends, I am not about to ruin that." He leaned back on his heels, was that a flicker of grey in his eyes? She shook her head attempting not to dwell on it, "I think I need a nap." She stood and walked back inside straight to her room.

She sat on her chair with a huff and looked around Corra was softly hooting at her, she realized that she hadn't written to Molly recently and felt a pang of guilt course through her. She quickly sat at her desk and penned a letter to her surrogate mother.

Molly,

I wanted to write to apologize for not writing nearly as much as I should. I hope all is well at the burrow and the boys are still visiting on Sundays. Yes? If not let me know, please, we both know I can make them see reason. I suppose I should tell you that Harry and Ginny are doing well, better than ever actually. We had an exciting evening last night, full of laughs, and even a few tears.

I wish I could tell you Ron was doing well too, however; I can't lie to you Molly. Ever since he found out that Draco was Head Boy he's been a right git. No howlers Molly, none of us need that embarrassment, especially me. I am sure he will come around eventually, he's just sulking. I haven't tried to talk to him really, maybe I should? What do you think? Best way to approach that hot-headed son of yours? Pay it no mind, I can almost see the worry taking over, Harry and I will think of something.

Things with me have been going... surprisingly well. Studies have been much easier then I intended though head duties can be a little overwhelming. Draco has been kind, I would dare say we are friends. Not just Draco though, Ginny and Harry have taken quit the liking to him and his friends as well. I wish I could say that I'm not as shocked as you are Molly, but I am. The thought of us being friends with them is still surreal. But isn't that all part of growing up? Making friends with your enemies?

Well, I best get going rounds to do shortly. I hope this letter finds you well Molly, I do miss you quit a lot.

Love always,

Hermione

And with that she rolled the parchment up bringing it to Corra who hooted at her. Hermione tied the letter giving Corra a treat before bringing her to the window. "To the Burrow Corra, wait for a reply." And with that she was off, flying her great wings making a soft hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we happy with the result? I contemplated changing this all, Blaise and Ginny are one of my favorites, but for this story their only needs to be one house unity power couple, don’t you think?


	17. Avada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million more times. I have been so busy today working on school stuff that I am only now getting to posting the next chapter, good thing I am a few chapters ahead. I have to say I am excited to see the comments, kudos, and subscriptions to this story. If you want to find out more on the story check out my tumbler, which is the best way to contact me for those who have asked, Slytherclaw13HM. Happy reading!

It had been over a week since the Halloween party and Hermione had attempted to talk with Ron several times, each time her nerve would break, and she would walk the other way. This time was no different, she saw his red hair disappearing around the corner in front of her and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Mione everything alright?” She turned to see a tuff of black hair.

“Yeah Harry, it’s fine.” She started to walk away.

Her best mate new her better than that and matched her stride, “What’s the matter?” She didn’t answer, “Come on Mione, you’ve been like this for over a week now.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Harry.” She turned toward the library.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, “Mione what is it?”

She shook her head and pulled her hand out of his, “I love you Harry, but I really do need to study.” And with that she went into the library in search of her table. When she found it she was grateful it was empty. She sat down and opened her book, she tried to read, really tried, yet her mind kept running over the last week. She got lost in her own thoughts.

******

Harry watched as Hermione pulled away from him and the doors to the library closed behind her. He sighed and walked away headed toward her room. He was going to get to the bottom of her attitude and he was going to get there today.

He knocked on the door and waited, he heard no answer, he knocked again. Still nothing. The one time he needed Malfoy to be here and he wasn’t. He watched as Snape eyed him, same look in his eye as when he had been living. Then Harry had an idea, he looked at Snape and whispered, “Kindness.” Snape nodded, and the door swung open.

He smirked, one that would make even Malfoy proud, and walked in. He looked around the pristine common room and rolled his eyes. There was a clear separation of Draco and Hermione’s things. Two desks sat on opposite walls, books stacked, quills put away, ink bottles closed. There was a chair next to the window another on by the opposite window overlooking the pitch. He felt a little uncomfortable being here without the others, but he was determined. He sat down on the couch and waited. He picked up one of the many books and paged through it.

After an hour he became bored and laid down, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and soon enough he was woken by Hermione shaking him.

“What in the world are you doing here Harry?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “How did you even get in?”

“Kindness.” He smiled.

“I knew I should have changed the password.” She walked to the small kitchen and began looking through the cupboards. She picked up an apple, mouthwatering at the sight, and then placed it back down with a huff.

“Not even eating the apple?” She turned to see Harry leaning against the counter top. “What in the world has gotten into you Hermione?”

She looked away not giving him an answer. She continued to look for something finally settling on a bagel and cream cheese. She sat down in the chair taking up her book attempting to ignore Harry. He came over and pulled the book from her hands. She huffed at him.

“Come off it Mione, what’s your deal?”

“I just, I don’t…” She took a deep breath looking at his green eyes, “I don’t like not having Ron here.” She finally stuttered out.

Harry looked away from her and took the chair next to her, “I know, I don’t either.”

“Even Molly’s concerned.”

“You wrote mum?”

“Well, of course I did. She’s the only one that has been a motherly figure to any of us since everything happened.” He nodded as she spoke, “So I wrote her. Told her that Ron was not speaking to either of us due to the friends we have made. She wrote back, so understanding, like always. Yet, I felt as though she was upset with me.”

“Molly would never be upset with you Hermione you’re a second daughter to her.” He wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned into him, “I know, I just feel like she’s disappointed.”

He kissed the side of her head, “We will figure it out Mione.” She nodded against him and pulled him to the couch. He sat, and she lay down putting her head in his lap. She really missed her best friend, and this was probably the first time since coming back it had just been her and Harry. No snakes interrupting, no Ginny giggling at Harry’s stupid jokes, just her and him. “So, what else is bugging you Hermione? I know something happened before the party, I was going to ask you, but Malfoy told me to wait.” He looked down at her brushing the hair out of her eyes, “So, I’m asking now.”

She knew this conversation was bound to happen, she just wasn’t sure she was ready for it. Wasn’t sure she would ever be. As quickly as she could she ripped the band aid off, “I’vebeenhavingnightmares.”

He looked down at her, “You’ve been what?”

“Nightmares Harry. I’ve been having nightmares.”

He looked at her shocked. “How long?”

“Since the war.”

“You didn’t say anything? Hermione! Why would you keep that from me?” Disappointment ran through his words.

She turned so she could look at him, “What would I have said Harry? When would I have said it? During Fred’s funeral? How about after when the family was ripped apart? Months after as everyone started to accept everything? When you and Ginny finally made up? When I asked for time from Ron?” As she asked the questions her voice was soft, she wasn't yelling, she wasn't condescending, she was just asking.

“Mione…”

“Don’t Harry. I get it we were all caught up and dealing with things our own way. I guess my mind has just been struggling to get through it.” Her eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall, “I’ll be fine I guess I just need more time.”

“You want to tell me about them?”

Slowly, “Malfoy manor.” He nodded in understanding. “It’s usually the same. Bellatrix and her fucking bloody knife.” He could feel her shaking and he squeezed her hand.

“Usually?” She looked away from him watching the fire lick the wood as she rolled to her side tucking her hand under her head. “Mione?” Again, she said nothing.

So, he waited. He wasn’t about to push her to tell him. He knew she would eventually. After almost thirty minutes he heard her whisper something but was so lost in his own thought that he missed it. “What?”

“My nightmare. It’s been changing. It’s him.”

“Voldemort?”

She shook her head, “Draco.”

He gaped at her, “What do you mean?”

“It seems the closer I get to Draco the more my dream changes, instead of Bellatrix it's Draco. He’s the one holding me back from you and Ron. He’s the one with the knife. He’s the one cutting me.” By now she was all but vibrating.

He reached over and covered her with a blanket, “Go on Hermione, I’m listening.”

She smiled slightly at him, this black-haired boy was her best friend, and in moments like these she was so thankful. “The last one, the one after Halloween, the one I’ve had every night since, he’s killing me.” Again, Harry’s eyes widened, she continued before she couldn’t, “It starts the same every time, that has yet to change, walking up to the manor, Bellatrix meeting us. Once inside the manor, in that drawing room, that’s where it changes.” Tears welled in her eyes.

“It’s okay Hermione.” He rubbed her arm and brushed his fingers through her hair.

“He tells them, he tells them who you are.” Harry shook his head, he was there he knew it hadn’t happened that way, “He orders Bellatrix to take you both away, leaving me alone with an entourage of Death Eaters and him. My mind knows that’s not what happened yet it’s all so real. After I try to get away from him to get to you and Ron, he throws me to the floor. He holds me down.” Tears began to fall, “He cuts me Harry, with that awful knife. He stabs me. He chokes me. Several times he has spit on me, made me beg, cursed me.” She couldn’t stop the tears, she could barely catch her breath. “This last one, the one that’s been repeating, he sends an Avada at me. Then I wake up.”

Harry didn’t know what to say so he said nothing at all. He wrapped his arms around her sliding down to pull her closer. He let her cry, sob even, until she was worn out. “You know it’s not real.” She nodded knowing he was right, “Have you told Malfoy about the recent update?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not his business!” She sat up looking at him, pleading with him, “You can’t tell him Harry.”

“Mione I would never tell him if you asked me not to.”

“Well I am clearly asking.” Her voice was almost as stern as Molly's.

“Okay.” She lay back down, and he rubbed her back in small relaxing circles. “Why do you think they're changing?”

“I don’t know, I’ve read every book in the library on dreams, nightmares, delusions, anything remotely dream related. Nothing. There’s nothing there Harry.”

He sighed, “We will figure it out.” She nodded, “Together.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you Harry.”

“Anything for you Mione.”

They lay there in silence for some time neither saying anything, both contemplating what they could do about Hermione’s situation.

“What do you think we should do about Ron?”

“I’ve tried to bring myself to talk to him all week, each time though, I walk away.”

“Then let’s do it together.” She snuggled into his lap. “Tomorrow Mione, we will talk to him tomorrow.”

With that Hermione felt herself being pulled under into another restless sleep. Harry sat there watching her, he could tell it was restless, he knew she was having her nightmare. As she began to thrash in her sleep he reached to wake her when the door opened, and Malfoy walked in.

“Potter what in the world- “He looked at Granger, “Nightmare I see.” There was no question, Malfoy had seen this before.

Harry nodded and attempted to wake her, he had no luck, it was as though she was lost somewhere, and he couldn’t bring her out of it. Malfoy came over and lifted her head off Harry’s lap motioning for him to get up. Harry slipped by and Draco slipped into his spot. It could only be considered magic, has her head lay on Draco’s lap she snuggled into him. Her eyes stopped dancing under her lids, her arms began to still, and her breathing became deep.

Harry looked at Draco sitting there with his best friend giving her the comfort he obviously couldn’t. He gave a curt nod and left before anything more could be said between the two.

Draco sat there, Hermione laying in his lap now completely still. He didn’t know what had been going on, but she had barely spoken to him this week. Not to mention she had stopped sharing his apple, he frowned. He was worried about her, genuinely worried.


	18. It's Just A Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a busy last couple days folks, but I couldn't let those of you down who are avid readers! Here's another chapter, Happy Reading!

Hermione woke the next morning on the couch. Looking around she wondered where Harry had gone, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She felt wonderful, like she had slept, really slept. She smiled to herself and thought that maybe all it took was being honest with someone about what was going on. She lifted herself up off the coach and headed to the shower. As she turned the handle, walked in, almost running straight into Draco.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly turned around as he was only in a towel, tooth brush hanging from his mouth.

"It's just a towel Mione, you can turn around." She could see his smirk in her mind.

"No, I can't" she laughed, "I am planning on showering which means I can't really do much in here with you-" She flushed and reached for the handle.

"Stop." She did as she heard the water in the sink running, "I'm done."

"Okay." She didn't leave but she had yet to turn around either.

He came up behind her, she could smell his fresh sent and her insides turned, "It's only a towel Hermione." He slid by her dropping a quick kiss to her head on his way out, "You're blushing!" He called from his doorway.

She slammed the door and started the shower. She began humming to herself as she stripped off her shirt, she glanced up glad that the mirror had already fogged over, and felt the scar running down her leg was she stripped away her shorts. She stood under the water taking in the heat, letting it wash over her. She felt so refreshed yet, she felt dirty, like she had a nightmare.

She heard the door open and froze, hands in her hair. Her humming stopped. She heard him chuckle, "Draco!" She squealed.

"What?" He hummed innocently.

"Why are you in the bathroom!"

"I needed to straighten out this mop that has grown on my head."

"You needed to do that now?" She huffed again getting back to washing her hair, attempting to ignore him.

"Of course, if it dries to much then it doesn't lay right." He stood with his back to the mirror smirking at the shower curtain, hair dried and styled.

"You are such a prat." He laughed, "Seriously Draco, I was having such a wonderful morning. Woke up in an amazing mood, feeling rested, and then I decided a shower would be lovely. Absolutely the best way to kick off this day. And you know what?"

"Hm?" He tapped his fingers on the sink for affect.

"You've gone and ruined it." He laughed, "Now get out." Again, she heard him chuckle but didn't hear any movement. "Draco!"

She finally stuck her head out from behind the curtain, he was standing there her towel hanging from his hand, smirk layered across his face.

"You're an ass!" She reached out and snatched the towel before warping it around her body behind the curtain. She stepped out to see him still standing there. She rolled her eyes she could feel his eyes on her, she moved to the sink and brushed off the mirror, she met his eyes in it and watched his cheeks flushed. She turned with a smirk on her face walking toward him, "It's just a towel Malfoy." And she brushed passed him to her room closing the door.

By the time her door was closed her heart was racing, just friends, she reminded herself. Only friends. She nodded to herself agreeing that she knew it was the best choice. As she walked to her closet to find her uniform for the day she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she heard the door open. She turned around expecting to see Draco standing gawking at her. Instead she was met with the sight of Harry.

She smiled at him holding to the towel tightly. "Morning Harry, where did you disappear to this morning?" He looked at her with an odd expression, "Well I woke up alone on the couch figured you had left early."

Harry looked around closing the door, "No, I uh-" He scratched his head, "I actually left last night when Malfoy got in." She raised her eyebrows "You were having a nightmare, I couldn't wake you, then he came home and kicked me up from my spot. Soon as he sat you calmed down. Almost like you had a peaceful dream."

"That's strange." She looked at the now closed door behind Harry, "He didn't mention anything."

Harry stood their awkwardly as she walked into her closet coming out in her skirt and under shirt. She threw her sweater on the bed sitting in the chair pulling her stockings and shoes on. She stood and grabbed her sweater looking at Harry, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I am hoping he will be in the great hall, Salazar knows he would never miss breakfast." She chuckled knowing he was right.

They made their way to the common room, she looked around for Draco but didn't see him. They walked through the halls not talking. Hermione could feel the nerves bubbling in her stomach. Harry could tell, he reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before leading her to the table. They took their seats waiting for Ron to show up.

Hermione picked at her toast not eating any of it. Harry fidgeted in his seat looking toward the entrance seeing Ron walk in. Harry nudged Hermione and she turned in time to see her former best friend walking toward the table. He made to walk further down but Harry called to him, "Ron."

He turned and looked at the two of them, "What?" He gave them a cold stare.

"Can we talk?" Harry spoke again.

"I don't have anything to say to a those who lie with snakes." Hermione gapped at him.

"Ron, come on mate." Ron scuffed at him, "Please."

"I'm going to eat." And with that he walked away finding a seat next to Seamus and Dean.

"Well, that went well." Hermione slid her toast away.

"He will talk to us Hermione, we'll catch him after he's eaten." Harry took a bite of her toast then realized what he had done and chuckled.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she said she was going to do a little practice before breakfast, guess she's running late."

"More likely she lost track of time." Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Who lost track of what?" Her red-haired friend slid into the seat across from them smiling.

Hermione returned it and Harry took her hand, neither spoke. "What's got you two in a mood?"

"You're brother." Hermione mumbled.

"Now what's he done?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"We tried to talk to him Gin, we just want to get him to at least see our side of things." Harry looked down the table toward Ron and saw him in a heated discussion with Dean.

"Well, let’s go then." Ginny said while shoving another bite full of eggs in her mouth and standing up. The two stared at her, "Come on!" She eyed them both. "Don't make me hex you."

Hermione stood first followed slowly by Harry. They watched as Ginny went down toward her brother complete confidence in her stride.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! I mean it I will write mom and make sure she sends you one of her famous howlers if you don't get your arse up right now." His face turned red as he stood, head hanging slightly.

Harry and Hermione quickly followed the siblings out of the hall into the entrance, out the door, down the hill, and to the lake. Ron quickly turned on the new trio, "What in bloody hell do you want!"

"We just want to talk mate to, -" Harry rubbed his toe into the snow, "To explain."

"Explain what? There is nothing to explain Harry. You've all turned into a bunch of snake loving traitors."

"Ron come on, just let us try!" Hermione looked at him and she swore she saw his face soften.

He didn't say anything, and she looked at Harry, this was their chance. "Look Ron, I get that you don't like them. You don't have to, we just miss you." Hermione started.

"Miss me? MISS ME?" He yelled.

"Yes, Ronald we MISS you!" He huffed and turned around. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny for help.

"Look mate, I-"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your mate." He took a step away from them back still turned.

"Ronald let them talk." She sounded too much like Molly for anyone's taste.

He plopped down on the ground realizing that he would need to sit here and pretend to listen, even in the snow. Slowly the ground around him started to melt, and then dry. Hermione walked in front of him kneeling, so she could see him. Harry followed suit and sat next to her Ginny next. "Ron look, I know that this year has been different. I get that it didn't turn out how we planned." She saw his face toning down a little, "I didn't plan on Draco Malfoy being Head Boy. I promise." She reached out taking his hand, which he promptly pulled away.

"We didn't plan on, what did you call it?" Harry paused, "Lying with snakes." He thought for sure that would make him at least chuckle but he continued to brood.

"I know that you think you hate us, but-"

"Stop Hermione. I don't think that I hate you. Right now, I really do hate you." Her mouth dropped open as he looked directly at her, "You realize what those wankers did right?" Hermione looked toward Harry clearly confused, "Ginny cheated on Harry with that Italian wanker and Harry made out with pug face." They all froze, he had been there? "And you," He pointed toward Hermione, "You're the worst of them all making out with Draco fucking Malfoy."

Harry tried to find words but found himself unable, "Ron, it wasn't what it looked like." Ginny pipped up.

"Oh, so you didn't sleep with Zanbini?"

"Of course not! You know I'm with Harry, Ronald you can be such a bigot."

"Not what it looked like when you stumbled out of the woods the other night." He grumbled.

"Ron, we can explain the whole messed up story, I promise they didn't actually cheat. In fact, they are more in love now than they were before, they were just helping out friends." Hermione tried.

Ron quickly stood up his face going amber red, "Helping out friends! Really? What about the friend you left without a second glance."

The other three stood again and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand before he could walk away, "Please Ron!" He turned on her taking a step closer making her uncomfortable, "Just think about all of this. Forgive us." She pleaded with him, her eyes filling with tears, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"You're not serious Mione?" Her lip turned up slightly as he used her nickname.

"I am."

"I just-" He looked down at their joined hands and she squeezed his. "So, you’re not with Malfoy?"

She laughed, "No. I am only friends with him. Ginny and Harry are together, Blaise and Pansy are finally happy. That night, I was, I don't know what I was. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it didn't happen, it did. I kissed Draco."

"You see that problem, don't you?" She looked at him confused, "It's only a matter of time Hermione."

With that he turned and walked away dropping her hand in the process. No one knew what to say, she thought about calling out again but knew it wouldn't help. The tears fell from her eyes as she watched her best friend walk away, did he realize he was breaking her heart? Is this how he felt when she had asked him for time? Harry wrapped her in his arms, "Just needs more time."

"More time? You're just as clueless as he is Harry. He's not coming back, he's not going to just wake up one day as though under some spell and be okay. There won't be an Eliminator sending him home to us." He pulled her closer. "What did he mean do you think? About not seeing the problem?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other making a decision, "I have no clue Mione. No clue." They all stood together watching Ron disappear into the castle. The snow leaving the reminder that he had once been there, the spot they had sat had been melted away by a simple spell and remained the only place where the brown grass shown through. She sighed after a short while and the three began their trek back to the castle, leaving their own path next to Ron's.


	19. Bloody Gryffindors

Christmas was quickly approaching, and the castle was buzzing with holiday cheer. Hermione loved the idea of Christmas, the idea of giving gifts, volunteering, the joy that everyone had. Then there was Draco, he had been in a right state since the first of December, and though she tried it was no luck he wouldn't budge on telling her what was wrong. The last week she was too tired to even fight with him on it anymore, she hadn't been sleeping again, finding that the nightmares seemed to get worse. She had barely eaten in a week only the apple Draco would share with her every day but that was really it. Her clothes became baggier, her hair dull again, she could often be found hidden away in the library.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were head over heels for each other. Constantly attached at the hip, it made her a little sick to see, never more than a few moments away. She hadn't had one on one time with Harry since the argument with Ron, she had a feeling that both of her friends were ignoring her. Blaise and Pansy had also been scares though she had a feeling that was due to Draco's sour mood more than her.

She sat in the dorm looking at her book when Draco came storming in the door, she dropped her book and looked at him. He had refused to let her go on rounds with him for the last three weeks and it was really starting to get to both.

"Bloody Gryffindors." He mumbled not realizing she was sitting there as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He looked up and looked at her startled a bit, "Bloody hell Granger are you trying to kill me?"

"No." She said slowly not wanting to get the fangs of the snake that stood before her. "I was just reading."

"Of course, you were! Enjoy your night I suppose? Sitting in here all curled up nice and warm? Not having to chase bloody lions through the castle at all hours of the night?" She gaped at him, "Get all nice and cozy by the-"

"Stop it." She argued back. "You're the one that continues to refuse to let me go with you. You're the one that refused to let me remake the schedule, so we could alternate shifts since you obviously don't want to spend any time with me."

"Well I would have but let’s be honest here Hermione, you've been slacking with your rounds when you do them."

Her eyes bulged, and she stood quickly sending her book to the floor, "What did you say to me?"

"You're slacking Hermione. Caught up in sulking about the weasel."

She could feel the anger rise in her chest as she glared at him, "Don't bring him into your shitty problems!"

"I don't have any problems Granger you do!" He stepped toward her.

"I do? I do?" She walked toward him coming face to face with him, "I don't know who you think you are Draco Malfoy but let me tell you something. You best get your head on straight, blame me all you want, but you’re being a sully prat." She turned and stormed out of the room.

He stood there staring after her running his hands down his face. He let out an angered sigh and threw his glass against the wall. It promptly shattered. It wasn't that he was actually mad at Hermione, it was more an ebbed irritation. She had kept him awake for weeks with her nightmares, lately when she would fall asleep she would hit her rem and start screaming. She used to put charms up and he figured she still was yet, for some reason he could always hear her. He didn't know what to do anymore, then he would hear her wake around four and shower, he knew she didn't go back to bed because when he was out of his room an hour later her studies where spread across her desk in the common room.

She was looking worse than when he first saw her, hair frail, always up, the amount in the trash made him think she was losing it. Her eyes didn't hold their vibrance and her smiles never met them. She spent a majority of her time in the library and he used that time to sleep when he wasn't in classes. He noticed that her clothes didn't fit, and she wasn't eating. She was absolutely infuriating! Couldn't she see what she was doing to him?

He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and sank into the couch.

******

She stormed through the hallway not stopping for the students who were out of bed, at this point it looked like Draco was the slacker. She walked through the halls going further and further up until she couldn't go anymore and found herself in the astronomy tower. She didn't even realize where she was until she came to the ledge overlooking where Dumbledore had fallen. She couldn't stop herself, she began to sob.

Before she knew it, she had sunk to her knees and she slammed her fist into the ground. She didn't feel the pain shoot up her arm, didn't hear the person come in behind her. She didn't notice the steps coming toward her.

What she did notice was the hand that was suddenly on her shoulder she jumped and looked up. "Ron." She whispered.

He didn't say anything but sank down next to her pulling her close. This started another fit of tears and he pulled her closer and let her cry into his shoulder. He said nothing as she continued to cry. He ran his hand through her hair and just held her.

As her crying quieted he kissed the top of her head, "I can't do this Mione."

She leaned back away from him, wiping her tears, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know why I did that."

"I mean I can't be mad at you Hermione." He leaned over and wiped her tears away, "I love you Hermione." With that he stood and kissed the top of her head again and disappeared down the stairs. She stared after him mouth hanging open shock riding through her system.

Again, she began to cry. What in Godric's name had just happened! He loved her? Was he joking? He had not spoken to her since the day he walked away from her and her friends. The day he left his own footprints in the snow. She sat there looking down at the grounds for hours. She finally stood when she felt the chill of the wind and found herself shiver. She placed her hand down to get up, pain shot through her hand, and she flinched. She slowly walked back to the room standing outside the door Snape staring at her.

"Password?" She continued to look at him, not even noticing he had spoken. "Miss Granger." She looked at him in a daze, "Password?"

"Bygone." She stated quietly.

Snape didn't open right away, "Miss Granger, I dare say, you look awful." With that door clicked open. She gaped at him and walked through.

As she entered the common room she didn't attempt to be quiet as she shut the door successfully making Draco jump from his restless sleep on the couch.

"Damnit Granger." He mumbled.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy." He stared at her, he was sure she had never spoken such words before. He looked at the state she was in and noticed her hand.

His voice softened, "What happened?" He took a few steps toward her.

"Why do you care?" Her voice rang with hatred.

He stopped moving, "Because you're my friend."

"Am I Malfoy? Am I really?"

"Of course, you are!" He stepped toward her again and she stepped back.

"Oh really? Because all I've seen lately is a brooding, ignorant, selfish, spoiled prat!" Her voice rose octaves as she yelled.

"Me? You're the one that's been avoiding everyone, even Harry says so!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this." Her voice was ice.

"You look awful Hermione." She frowned at him listening to Snape's words on repeat, "You're not sleeping and when you do it's only thanks to me." He hadn't meant to say that as her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Her nose flared, now he knew she was past that point of anger, maybe past furious.

"Hermione it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Malfoy what the hell did you mean?" Her voice was getting calm, more dangerous, she took a few steps toward him and this time he stepped back.

"It just means that your charms aren't working anymore."

"Then put up some of your own."

"You know I can't do that Hermione, I couldn't listen to you the day it happened, fuck I have nightmares about it, what the bloody hell makes you think I can listen to it now?" His voice rose.

"Then leave." She spat at him, "Go back to the fucking snake pit."

"I can't just leave and besides if I leave they will only get worse." Again, he mentally kicked himself.

"Really because I think the closer I get to you the more fucked up my nightmares get." Again, she stepped toward him this time he stood his ground.

"That's not true." He whispered looking down into her eyes.

"It is. It is true." She finally closed the distance stabbing him with her finger, "You know how I know that Malfoy" Venom dripped from her lips, "Because this last time, you killed. YOU killed ME." Her eyes watered.

He reached out and took her hands in his she tried to pull away, but he held tight, "I calm you Hermione, when you sleep."

"No. No, you do not." She shook her head roughly, "You know the last thing I woke up to this morning? A green light blinding me. That green light killed me, it must have, and it came from YOUR wand."

"Hermione it's because I wasn't there. I'm sorry." His voice was soft and calm.

"You're not making sense Malfoy the only way this is going to go away is if YOU go away."

"No, Hermione, the only way this is going to go away is if you let me be close to you."

She stared at him and let out a quiet giggle, "You've lost your bloody mind."

"No, you can ask Harry, he was here. He watched it happen the night you slept on the couch in his lap. He watched it happen when they were over two weekends ago and you feel asleep by the fire. He saw it again this week when you passed out in the library." She shook her head, she remembered those days because those were the days she had slept well, waking up refreshed. "You know it's true. You remember, I can see it." She didn't speak, "Those days Hermione? Those days I held you in my arms and let you sleep. Other times I've held your hand when I heard you screaming from your room. It doesn't work as well but it brings you comfort." She shook her head.

"No. No. NO. That can't be true." Her head shook with each word.

"But it is Hermione and you know it is. As much as you just want to be friends you know that you feel something for me." He reached up and pushed the hair from her tear stained face, "You kissed me on Halloween and I know you felt it."

"It doesn't matter Malfoy, I can't ruin our friendship because of some stupid feeling."

"Let go Hermione. Don't think about it tonight, please. Just come to bed with me and let us both get some much-needed rest and we can argue about this all tomorrow."

She felt his arms warp around her waist, "I can't Draco." She said softly. "I'm sorry." She pulled out of his grasp and walked away to her doorway turning to look at him one more time before locking herself into her room.

******

Not an hour later Draco heard his door open and close tightly behind her. He turned the covers down on what he deemed her side of the bed since he couldn't sleep there after she stayed over a month ago. She stood looking at him and he looked right back, he only wanted sleep. She looked at the down turned covers and sat on the bed laying down and pulling the covers up to her chin. She didn't move close to him, she was as far as she could without falling to the floor.

As she fell into a heavy sleep she began to toss and turn, he reached over and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist, her back flush with his chest. She began to relax and her tossing and turning became quiet twitching before stopping altogether. He lay there, with her in his arms, and fell into the first blissful sleep he had in a month.


	20. Master of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post a quick update, I may not get to do another one this weekend, though I promise to try. I have been on a roll with writing this story and I just want to share it with you guys!!! However, just a heads up the NEXT chapter is going to be intense... Happy reading!

When she woke Hermione Looked over at the man lying next to her, his arm wrapped around her stomach and she groaned. "That bad huh Granger?"

"I hate you." He opened one eye to look at her, "I really, really, hate you."

"No, you don't" He smirked at her.

She reached out and pushed him away from her standing up. As she stretched he pulled her back down onto the bed. "Draco, I need to get ready. We have potions in like, thirty minutes."

"I know." He didn't let her go, "I just want to enjoy the fact that I woke up this morning with a beautiful witch in my arms and then we can go back to fighting." He snuggled himself into her.

"Draco, I'm serious, I'm getting up and getting ready." She tried to pull away but that only made him pull her closer, nuzzling into her neck. Oddly she felt content to be wrapped in his arms, the master of her nightmares.

"Five minutes Mione. Just five blissful minutes." She closed her eyes not wanting to argue.

After a minute he rolled over propping himself up on his elbow and looked at her. She could feel the stare, but she didn't speak, he had asked for five 'blissful' minutes, if he wanted to waste them staring at her that was his choice. He looked at her brushing hair from her face, she was beautiful. Before his thoughts caught up to his body he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed, shocked from the sudden contact, and then her lips began moving.

His hand moved through her hair gripping the back of her neck pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck running her hand through his, surprisingly, thick blonde hair. He broke away and kissed her jaw, up to her ear, hitting her sweet spot behind it, before moving down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned in pleasure as his lips ventured. She moved her head to the side allowing him more access. She was lost, bliss, complete bliss.

Her mind was swimming, when it caught up with her body, she froze. She pushed him away and he stopped, looking into her eyes. "I have to get ready." She whispered from swollen lips. She stood, and he allowed her to, "Five minutes of bliss." She whispered as she walked out of his door.

As she got to her room she closed the door and leaned her back against it letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She shook her head, what the hell had she just done? She stood there for far too long before she suddenly, she realized she had fifteen minutes to get dressed and get down to the dungeons.

"Granger?" There was a knock on the door, which opened when she did not answer, "Come on Granger we have to go." He looked up after tossing her bag over his shoulder to see her coming out of her closet in her skirt and haphazardly buttoning her shirt. "Uh, Granger?" She looked up at him continuing to run around her room, "You are planning on giving everyone a show" He pointed to her shirt. She had missed a button somewhere along the line and her shirt was now hanging off her one shoulder exposing her bra. She looked down and blushed.

She quickly turned around and rebuttoned her shirt, running toward the door, throwing her sweater over her head. Draco held her bag as she went by and grabbed her arm. "We are heads of the school Hermione, no one will think twice if we are a few minutes late. Just, I don't know, breath, before you pass out."

She locked her eyes with his and smiled pointedly taking a breath. She walked to the common room and straight to the door not noticing Draco stopping in the kitchen before following her out. As she began her walk down the hall she had a little skip in her step for the first time since Halloween. He caught up to her as quickly as he could and placed his arm in hers. "Walk with me?"

She nodded and again smiled at him, she felt like some teenage school girl from those muggle movies she had watched growing up. He slowed their speed to a normal walking pace and their steps met with each stride. "Are we still fighting?"

She looked up at him her eyes shining with sadness as she remembered what Ron had said last night. "I don't know Draco." She looked at her feet.

"Well what is it? You were proved wrong, as much as I know the swat in you won't admit it, and you know it."

"You're right I was wrong."

He stopped in his tracks bringing her with him, "I don't know what to say to that. Hermione Granger admitting she was wrong? It is a blissful morning isn't it?" He smirked and started their leisurely walk again.

"He told me he loved me." Nothing more than a whisper.

His eyes rose in confusion, "What?" And for the second time in minutes he stopped walking.

"I can't lie to you Draco." She looked at her feet and back up to his eyes, "When I stormed out last night, I ended up in the astronomy tower, that's when the hand happened." She looked down to see her healing charm had pretty much worked, "As I was crying Ron came in." She saw the anger flash in his eyes, "He told me he loves me."

"He did what?" Swirling grey entered his eyes reminding her of a summers storm, "What did you say back?"

"Nothing, I couldn't. He kissed me and left."

"He KISSED you?"

"No, no- "she stuttered taking a breath, "On the head Draco, so yes he kissed me in a way that used to be special to me. And then he walked away."

"And you said nothing?" She shook her head, telling him the truth, "What did you feel when he said it."

"I don't know." She grew quiet waiting for his next response.

"There goes our blissful morning." He walked away and into the potions classroom leaving her standing staring after him. Why the hell did this all keep happening? What wizarding warlock had she pissed off?

She sighed a final time walking into the classroom, when she was confronted she mumbled something about head duties. She looked around realizing, like most days the only open seat was next to Draco. As she walked by Ron he gave her a look, was that sympathy? Draco was still her friend.

Though the two were clearly fighting again, everyone and their mother could tell, the apple came out of the bag and was passed between the two. When it was passed it was a bit more edgy, making sure to never touch, or bump even a finger. Harry caught her attention at one point and she shook her head speaking in a language of their own.

When class ended Draco was one of the first out the door and Hermione kicked her chair after he had gone. "You okay Mione?"

"I need to talk to you." Harry looked around, "Not here."

"Okay, let's go." Harry grabbed her hand and walked with her to a nearby empty classroom. They stood there Harry watching her attempt to figure out how to begin. "The beginning Mione, start from the beginning."

"Right, right." She began to pace, "Well, where is the beginning exactly? Weeks ago, when you let me fall asleep with Malfoy on the couch?"

"I'm sorry. It's just the only time I have seen you calm."

"I'm not mad about that I just really think that's the beginning." Harry nodded "So, that was the first night I woke feeling rested, a few times since then, I didn't understand it. Then well, Draco's been a sour git the last few weeks, and I couldn't figure out why. Thought it was a family thing, with Christmas and all." Again, Harry nodded. "Then last night he came back from rounds, that he refused to let me go on might I add and yelled at me."

Her pace began to speed as her anger rose at the reminder of the argument, "So you fought with Malfoy?"

"Yes, but just stop talking, I'll explain it all." He watched her pace, "So, we argued, I mean REALLY argued. He called me a slacker Harry, the bloody git had the audacity to call me a slacker." She watched as Harry's eyes grew larger, "I stormed out, I mean, out of the dorm, not just to my room. Before I knew it, I was in the astronomy tower." His eyes downcast to the floor, she knew he had yet to return, "I lost it, bloody lost it. Take a guess at who found me." She paused in her pacing looking at him, "Go on guess!"

"Uh, um--- Draco?" He stuttered out.

She shook her head and he swore her hair puffed another four inches, "Ronald." She paused trying to gage his reaction which was him standing and knocking over the desk he had been sitting on top of. "Yep, and to top it off?" Now Harry was pacing, "He comforted me Harry. Comforted me, wrapped me in his arms, let me cry on his shoulder. Of course, he didn't know why I was crying but he held me Harry. Then when I finally got my wits about me he told me he couldn't be mad at me."

She stopped her story and Harry watched her calculating what she was going to say next, "And?"

"Don't freak out, okay? And once I say what happened you must let me finish, completely finish." Harry nodded, "Promise me Harry because it all goes downhill form here."

"I promise."

"He told me he loved me and- "

"He did what?" He yelled.

"Harry!" She warned, he put his hands up in surrender. "So, he tells me he loves me, and then he leaves, walks away. So of course, I sit there stunned and eventually I end up back in the common room only to get into ANOTHER argument with Malfoy. Again, not just an argument, a real fight I'd say maybe worse than the Forest of Dean. As we argued it came out that apparently, I only sleep well when he's near me, then he tells me, 'guess what Granger I've come into your room at night and helped you sleep.'" Harry stifled a laugh at her Malfoy impersonation she glared, "Anyway I ended up in his bed later, slept, and then this morning I had a five minutineblissfulsnogsessioninhisroom."

"Can you take a step back a second?" She nodded still pacing, "Ron told you he loves you?"

"Yes."

"You get back to your dorm and argue, for the second time, with Malfoy."

She nodded again feeling irritated, "Yes."

"You slept in his room, fully dressed I am assuming?"

"Yes, Harry, you swot."

"I'm just trying to warp this all up here, so shut up, you slept in his room, in his bed?" She nodded again. "Then you woke up this morning and if I heard you correctly you SNOGGED Malfoy?"

Again, she nodded, he grew silent, stopping his movement and sitting down with a heavy thunk. "I know it is- "

He held up his hands waving them, "Stop, just stop. I need to process this."

She waited watching him. He must have run his hand through his hair fifteen times, sighing, pacing, stopping to look at her. She was starting to get anxious that he was not saying anything. She sat herself down on the desk across from the one Harry tipped over, she fiddled with her fingers, glancing up every now and then to watch her best friend.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Harry finally spokes.

"We?"

"Yes, we. He's our best friend Hermione and Draco's our friend and you're my friend. That makes this a we problem not your problem." He looked at her and saw tears spring to her eyes. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "This is a bloody mess."

"It really is isn't it?"

"So, what do we do?"

"I honestly, for once in my life, don't know. I feel so confused, I love Ron. Truly and deeply love him." She tried to say more but found herself at a loss, the words had sprung out of her mouth before her mind could stop them.

Harry stepped back from her, holding her at arm's length so he could gauge her reaction. "You do?"

She nodded, "Yes." Fell from her lips.

"What about Malfoy?" He watched her eyes scrunch and her frown grow deep.

"We are just friends."

"Friends that snogged two or three hours ago?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away from him, "Okay, I don't know what we are."

"Does he know?" She looked at him wonder which, he, he was referring to. "Malfoy, does he know? The way he acted back there he must, right? You told him?"

"Yes, I told him on our way to potions. He didn't take it well."

"That's understandable." He waited for her to speak, to say something, when she didn't he continued, "He likes you Hermione and I think you know that. I also think that you have some sort of feelings for him or you wouldn't be this conflicted. I've seen how you look at him, so has Ginny, hell Blaise and Pansy have spoken of it."

"I know." It was like someone had stolen her fight as her shoulders sagged and the air in her lungs ran out.

There was nothing more to say, there was no way to plan, no way to prepare. This had happened, she had fallen for Draco bloody Malfoy, but hadn't unfallen for Ron. Confusion consumed her as Harry took her hand and together they walked out of the abandoned classroom. As they walked he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, much like Ron had. Harry pretended not to notice how she tensed, how her step stuttered, or how her shoulder sagged. As they reached their parting point he kissed her forehead. "We will figure this out Mione."

"I hope so." She turned to walk away opposite him.

Mione?" She turned to look at him, "I love you Hermione Jean, you're my best mate, don't forget that. Okay?"

She smiled at him for the first time since telling him her secret, "I love you to Harry James." She turned on her heal and walked away.


	21. The Devil That Stood Before Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Hope you are all still enjoying this crazy ride I have taken you on. 
> 
> During the nightmare, Hermione is talking to herself at points, it would normally be in italics but when copied and pasted into the format to do so it all ends up being one long paragraph and I didn't want to fight with trying to space it all out. If it is to confusing please let me know.
> 
> Short disclaimer, there is a reason that I have this labeled with “graphic depictions of violence” this chapter is why. If you don’t want to deal with violent content please skip this chapter. Heed the warning. Happy Reading!

Hermione knew she should go to class, get her mind off what her world had become. She had avoided both Ron and Draco for a little over four days. The weekend was approaching, and she knew that it wouldn't last much longer, she needed to decide. Harry had reported to McGonagall that Hermione was sick and that she would be staying in the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny as to not spread it to the Head Boy as well. McGonagall had agreed but had left Harry with frown that told Harry she couldn't be fooled into thinking it was the truth.

Hermione had attempted to sleep; several times being hexed awake by Ginny for her nightmares. She was now sitting in the common room, surrounded in maroon and gold, reading. Others passed by her throughout the day, ignoring her, or giving a quick hello that she did not respond to. She always managed to slip back into the dorm when Ron would be coming back from class, dinner, or the pitch, so far, she'd managed.

"It's getting old, she needs to make up with Draco. Did you see him the last few days? He looks awful." She heard someone speaking about her has the common room door opened.

"I know, Gin, she just doesn't know what to do. Ron's her best friend, they had plans you know? Me and you, her and him." She heard Harry say.

She stood taking her book and quickly heading to the stairs to Ginny's room. "I get that Harry but think about it. You saw her this summer, she was miserable. Then we get back to school and she's a whole new person, fun, happy, laughing, eating. She was making friends, hell she was breaking rules."

She stood on the edge of the stairs hidden in the shadows, "I know, I just also know that she's not going to be able to let go of Ron. She told me she loves him Gin. No hesitation at all when she said it either." Bloody Harry Potter, telling secrets that should be kept to himself. That was in confidence, not to be blubbered around the common room on a Friday before Quidditch.

She heard Ginny stutter out, "Who- what?" She could see Harry's eyes grow wide, "You didn't tell me that Harry."

"Well it's just, that, well," He looked at his girlfriend who was obviously becoming angry nervously running his hand through his hair. "It wasn't my place Gin. She's my best mate and if she wanted you to know she'd tell you." Damn straight you prat.

"She's my best mate to Harry James, don't forget that."

She watched as Ginny began heading for her hiding place and quickly turned around heading up the stairs, but she wasn't fast enough. "Mione?"

She froze and turned around. "How much of that did you hear?" She saw Harry's head at the bottom of the stairway giving her an apologetic look.

She looked back, "All of it." It was a bit of a tense moment, Hermione at the top of the stairs, Ginny in the middle, and Harry watching them both from the bottom.

"Come down Hermione, we'll kick everyone out of here and figure this out."

"No, I think I am just going to try and take a nap, you may want to stay down Gin, in case I have a nightmare." Hermione turned and finished her walk to Ginny's room, closing the door and locking it.

She could hear Ginny outside trying to get in, apologizing, turning the handle. She put up a few silencing charms and laid down ignoring her friend completely. She lay looking at the ceiling, closing the curtains to block out the early morning sun and closed her eyes. She didn't even feel herself slip into sleep.

Draco stepped closer he eyed Harry, not this again, it's not him, it's not real, a nightmare.

"What's wrong with his face?" He turned and looked toward me. "Doesn't surprise me, you hanging around with a git like this." He kicked Harry's side. I pulled against the person holding me, eyes never leaving Draco his were swirling with dark grey, a summer storm. I waited, the moment strung on.

"Yes, of course this is Harry bloody Potter." He smirked at me. "He'd never travel without the Mudblood by his side. Should have used a jinx on yourself you filthy Mudblood." He stated coming toward me grabbing my arm and twisting. I whimpered at the pain as it spun unnaturally.

"Take them to the cellar. Call the Dark Lord." As though an afterthought, "Leave the Mudblood." The look he gave me was nothing short of evil, eyes turning black.

"Oh yes Draco! The Dark Lord will be pleased. Pleased, pleased, pleased!" Bellatrix sang as she pulled Harry up yanking his arm around until he yelled out.

I fought against the person still holding me glaring at Draco. "Stop fighting it Mudblood, you will die tonight." He hissed in my ear. He smelt of mint and sweat.

I watched Ron and Harry being pulled away, I stood there watching them disappear with Bellatrix down the corridor. I watched Ron turn and look at me, I mouthed 'I love you' as he disappeared.

"Isn't that sweet, Mudblood and blood traitor, all love." He laughed a cold cruel laugh while he mimicked vomiting. "We are going to have a little fun Mudblood." I'm going to die. Draco took my arm and pulled me toward him disgust written over his features.

"What should we do, what should we do?" He looked over me holding tightly to my arm, I was sure to bruise if I lived.

I spit at him, then stepped on his foot, his eyes grew darker if that was at all possible.

"You filthy Mudblood!" He growled taking me and throwing me to the floor placing his expensive black shoe to my throat. I found little pride in his now scuffed shoe as I choked. He pressed down harder and I realized I wasn't fighting it. Why am I not fighting? I should be fighting even if it is just a nightmare, but I still didn't move.

He reached down and smirked at me, there were no tears, "Trying to be strong your filth?" I didn't answer. "We will see how long you last." He removed his foot and reaching down slapping me. My head whipped to the side and his knee met my side. I didn't scream only laid there, feeling defeated. "Not even going to scream? Gryffindor pride?" I turned my head back to him, another knee to my ribs, I felt them crack under the force.

There was a glint in his hand as I opened my eyes, "Like what you see filthy swot." A silver knife sliced my cheek. I gasped as I felt the flow of blood running down my cheek. "What you deserve. Disgrace to the wizarding world." He placed his knee on my wrist holding it firmly to the ground and ripped my sleeve ripping my shirt in the process, my stomach and bar were exposed for the room to see. You've been here before Hermione, just a nightmare.

Then he laughed. That cold and cruel laugh. The blade cut the first jagged line into my arm and I watched the red running along my pale skin. I watched letter by letter my arm being branded, labeled, I didn't cry only stared. When he was done with the word he looked at my now open shirt. The letters were less jagged then before, though still cruel, but why was I not crying?

"What do we have here, dear Mudblood." The knife ran down my collarbone, over my chest over my breast and to my stomach. "Something else to paint with such a dull disgraceful red." Another slice to my stomach, another to my collarbone, and finally a stab right through my ribs, I felt my lung give out. I'm going to die.

He laughed again, and I heard others in the room follow suit. "I think it's time Mudblood." I looked at him again, no reason to plead, I knew how this ended. He stepped back, watching me lay still on the cold stone marble. "Crucio." It was a whisper in my ears as my screams drown out everything else. I feel my body contort in ways that were not humanly possible. Then it stopped, my body twitched, and tears finally fell from my eyes.

"Having fun pet?" Venom ran from his words. I didn't answer, "Fine then. Crucio!" I felt my mind buzzing, my body pulsating, the pain was welcoming me, it told me I was still alive. Again, it stopped, after minutes, or was it hours? My body continued to convulse on the floor.

"Still breathing I see." He shook his head as others applauded him, "CRUCIO!" He bellowed. I closed my eyes as the pain seemed less this time. My head hit the floor as my body lurched off the ground. The scream that ripped from my throat felt like it tore through my skin. My hands scratched at the marble until my fingers bled. When it stopped this time, I was on my side, before I could stop myself the bile that was left from the beans in the tent were on the floor.

"Your stupid bitch! These were brand new." He screamed at me. "Clean them off Mudblood, put yourself to good use." I lay there, I couldn't possibly move. "You want another go bitch or would you rather wipe my shoe clean?" He dropped a rag next to his foot, I pulled myself over and reached for it unsure if I was going to vomit again. As I reached for it I saw a black vomit covered shoe coming toward my face. It connects under my jaw with the full force of a mule. My head snapped back, and I sprawled across the floor feeling my nose break on contact.

"Stand up." I didn't move. "I said stand up Mudblood, listen to your superiors." I attempted to stand, I just wanted to be done with this, but I slipped in my own blood. "NOW!" I attempted again this time making it to my knees before falling back again. I can't do this! "Crucio." I felt myself moving on the floor, felt my head hit, stars showing in my eyes, my head had a thousand bees buzzing in it. Scream after scream tore from my throat, I couldn't stop myself. My eyes glazed over, a film spreading over them, I'm going to die. And then it stopped.

He laughed, "Pathetic. Give me her wand." I looked at the exchange of my life support, he dangled it in front of me. "Stand up."

Somewhere in the distance I heard Harry and Ron calling my name, screaming to help them, to save them. I could her Voldemort’s cackle break out over the room. I tried to get up, my body felt like gelatin, I couldn't think, could barely see. I rolled to my side, hoisted myself to my knees, placing my hands on the ground on all fours, and slowly pushed myself up. My knees attempted to give out several times, my mind was reeling with pain I thought I might pass out or throw up again. I swayed, "Take it." I tried to focus on the devil that stood before me, was there three of him? "Don't make me change my mind bitch, I said take it!"

I reached my hand out, missing on the first try, on the second I wrapped my fingers around my wand feeling the vine wood, the dragon heartstring seemed to pulse within it. "Ready bitch?" I looked again at Malfoy standing there with his own wand drawn on me. "Can't possibly kill you unarmed, now can I?" He smirked.

I couldn't think, I couldn't process, I could barely fucking stand and yet he wanted to duel? Lost in thought, I looked up just in time to see him flick his wrist, "Avada Kedavra!" All I saw was the white magic shoot from his wand toward me, I didn't notice the dark green until it hit me square in the chest. Then I was falling, eyes open, watching the world fall with me, I hit the floor, unmoving. I swore I heard his laughter, their laughter.

Dead.


	22. What She Does Not Yet See

No one moved. No one could move. She looked back down at her hands and then felt her nose, was that dried blood? She couldn’t tell from the red oozing from her fingers. She began to panic, she couldn’t breathe. Her hands clutched and clawed at her chest. Her friends began moving, Ron reaching her first, pulling her arms away from herself and was he talking to her?

Harry and Ginny took an arm and turned her to sit on the bed, feet on the floor. Ron kneeled in front of her, his lips were moving but she couldn’t hear him. Why couldn’t she hear him? She looked at him concentrating, watching him take deep breaths, she breathed with him, in and out. Her eyes locked with his, in and out.

“Mione?” She turned her head, to quickly causing stars, to look at Harry. “Oh, thank god! What the hell happened?”

She shook her head slowly, “I n- “she swallowed, “I need- to- to s-ee.”

“Hermione, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ginny spoke to her right.

“Pp-lea-se.”

Ginny looked to her brother and boyfriend, they all silently agreed, taking her by the arm they lifted her up supporting her form the side. She took a few shaky steps and Ron stepped behind her ready to catch her if she were to fall.

Slowly, painfully, the four walked to the mirror on the wall. She raised her head to look at her reflection, she gasped. She had never liked to see her own reflection before, now, she thought she might vomit. Her hair was flying in every direction, her collarbone was bruised, her fingers were bloody, she had a bruise on her arm, under her jaw. She felt the tears well, her throat hurt remembering the screams that ripped through it in her dream. She had dried blood under her nose, she had a flash back to Malfoy’s foot connecting with her jaw. She raised her arm, what was once a scar was broken open and bleeding again, she let out a strangled sob. Her chest hurt, but why? She remembered from the dream the knife to the ribs, the kick that was strategically placed, but her heart? She raised her right arm, Ginny moving her hands to let her, she pulled her shirt down. There like a deadly reminder was a dark serpent swirling on her chest. She felt the wave hit her and then blackness.

Ron caught her quickly in his arms, pulling her up, “I’m taking her to Pomfrey.” With that he turned and walked out Harry and Ginny quickly following.

Ginny ran ahead and opened the infirmary door and Ron walked through them like a knight in shining armor.

“Oh dear, what has happened?” Madam Pomfrey hurried over, “Here dear. Place her here.” Ron quickly did as he was told and laid Hermione on the cot. She immediately began running for potions and powders and creams. “Ginny dear go retrieve Headmistress McGonagall, boys what happened?”

“I don’t know, she was screaming in the dorm room, had to break the door down to get to her.” Ron shook his head, “Bloody terrifying.”

“She was having a nightmare.” Harry whispered not taking his eyes from his friend looking lifeless in front of him.

“Oh dear. Not good.” She mumbled, “Not good at all, need to tell McGonagall.” She wasn’t directly speaking to them, but she had yet to kick them out.

“A nightmare?” He nodded, “What the hell does that mean?”

“She’s been having them, a lot, never like this, she’s never woken up like this.”

Before Ron could speak the doors opened to the infirmary and Ginny hurried in behind McGonagall. “What’s the meaning of this?” Her voice was crisp. Harry took a seat, reaching out for Hermione’s hand, but was swotted away by Pomfrey.

“Nightmare Headmistress.” She stated as she continued to work.

“Oh dear.” McGonagall shook her head, “I haven’t seen this in decades.”

“What does it mean?” Ginny asked.

“Trauma my dear, deep trauma.”

The three looked at each other with confusion. “I will need to speak to each of you, best to do it now, while it’s fresh. You first dear.” She looked at Ginny and began to walk to Madam Pomfrey’s office, Ginny followed looking back to her friends before the door closed.

Ron was next, his was a much faster meeting as he hadn’t been around except for today to break down the door.

“Harry dear.” He looked up from Hermione’s bloodied face, “Come now.”

He stood and without looking at the others walked to the office and took a seat.

“Start from the beginning Harry.” He nodded. He started from the first time Hermione had told him about the dreams. He filled her in on what had happened with Draco, how he could calm her, ease her out of them. How she had told him her dreams were changing, they were more focused on Draco. McGonagall nodded throughout a quill moving next to her keeping notes. Her lips pursed in a thin line as he spoke of Malfoy. When he finished he noticed his hands were shaking and quickly clasped them together.

“This is much more serious than I thought.”

“What’s happening to her?” He was scared to ask but knew if he didn’t he would regret it.

“Harry, Hermione has gone through a lot over the course of the year, more than most know. You of course have been there for her, every step of the way, I commend you for your friendship.” He watched her carefully, “I am afraid Harry, this is just her mind working through the trauma she has experienced. The torture being a focus point, but it would not surprise me to learn that she has had nightmares of being on the run, obliviating her parent’s memories, or even their death.”

She was lying, or at least not telling him the full truth, he could feel it. “Then why does she look like this? Voldemort was quite literally in my head and I never once woke up looking like that. We all have had nightmares about the past year”

“It is a side effect from her magic, she gets so overwhelmed, afraid, upset, she feels in danger and her magic is lashing out at her.” Now, she was truthful.

“How do we stop it?” He sat up straighter watching closely.

“We don’t.” His eyes grew wide, “She has to overcome this on her own. She has to come to terms with what is reality and what is in her mind.”

“What about Malfoy?”

McGonagall sat for a moment watching Harry, “He plays a large roll in all of this. Their friendship grew quickly, it seems to be growing into more, I believe Mister Malfoy can help her. She however has to accept that help.” Harry nodded. “I must go and inform Molly, go sit with your friend. I would suggest letting Mister Malfoy know.”

“Headmistress?” She turned to look at him, “Will she be okay.”

McGonagall walked back to him placing her hand over his on the back of his chair, “Harry, the three of you have done more in your time then most do in a hundred years. Have faith in your friend. Help her along the way, even if it means pushing her a little gently toward what she does not see yet.” With that she was gone.

Harry sat for a long time before rising and walking to Hermione’s side sitting next to her. No one spoke they all watched, waiting for some miracle to happen, but even with the blood now gone, Hermione didn’t wake. Madam Pomfrey had returned to her office returning every half hour to check on Hermione.

“You three need to go get some sleep dears. She’ll be fine.” As if on cue, Hermione began to moan. They all turned to look at her, Pomfrey going to her side, “Oh dear.” Again, on cue, Hermione began to toss and turn, before anyone knew what was happening she was convulsing her skin almost glowing.

“Go get Malfoy.” Harry stated. No one moved. “NOW!”

With that Ginny and Ron were off, full sprint, out of the door. Pomfrey was trying potions, creams, powders, and spells, but nothing seemed to be relieving Hermione’s terror. Harry took her hand clasping it, clenching it for life. He could see her eyes moving behind her lids, her mouth turned into a grimace, and her hand clenched his.

The doors opened again, and three students came running in, it was an odd sight, one that would have been laughable if it wasn’t so terrifying. Red surrounded white blonde as they made it to Hermione’s bed side. Harry on the left, watching as Malfoy reached out and took her right. His face was distorted, disgusted, not at touching Hermione but at how awful she truly looked. Ginny and Ron could not prepare him for what he was running into.

As his fingers wound around hers her thrashing turned to, sporadic tremors, then she was still. For the first time since Harry had found her in her room she looked peaceful. Ron’s face turned red but, his friend was finally not showing signs of outward pain, so he kept his mouth shut. Ginny held his hand, he pulled her into his side, placing a kiss to his sister’s temple.

“You guys should go.” Harry was the first to speak. Ginny and Ron looked at each other and back to Harry. “I’ll follow shortly. I just need a moment.” He was looking at Malfoy.

Ginny quickly kissed Hermione’s hairline, then Harry’s cheek stepping back. Ron clapped his old friend on the shoulder, leaned down as though he was going to kiss Hermione and stopped. It was a split-second pause before he kissed her fully on the lips before standing and walking out not waiting for his sister.

Malfoy went red as his hand moved up Hermione’s arm. He hadn’t forgotten the fight, or the fact that Hermione had not spoken to him or shown up to class in days. “You have to stay with her Malfoy.”

“Okay.” There was an awkward silence between the pair.

“I don’t know how to fix this, they tell me she has to be the one to do it, but you can help her. I know that. Hell, after that show, everyone knows that.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Nightmare.”

“Come off it Potter.” He looked at Harry’s green eyes.

“I’m serious. She’s been staying with Ginny and I in the tower. She overheard a conversation between us, she was upset. Locked herself in the room, refused to open the door or even speak to Ginny through it. We finally gave up figuring she would wander down to the common room eventually.” He wiped his face running his hands through his hair. “That’s when we heard it.”

“Heard what?”

Another deep breath, “Her screaming.” He swallowed, “It was awful, worse than anything I have ever heard. We bolted upstairs, tried to get in, it was no use.” Tears were swimming in his eyes as he looked into Draco’s, “Ginny and I, we tried, every curse, every spell, nothing was working. Ron heard it as he came in the common room, came running up looked at what was going on and kicked the door in. Literally kicked it right off the hinges, though I’ll account that for exceptional timing with Ginny and I’s spells. That’s when we saw her, gods Draco, I can’t even explain it.”

“Try.” Draco’s lips were pressed in a tight line concentrating on Harry’s words while his grip tightened on Hermione’s arm.

Harry shook his head, “There was blood, bruises, cuts, the snake, I can’t” He choked out.

“Snake?”

Harry nodded toward her chest, “Pomfrey isn’t one hundred percent sure if she can remove it, like a muggle tattoo, like your mark. She was going to send some owls around.” Malfoy looked at Hermione and slowly pulled her shirt down to revile the dark snake, much like his own, coiled around where he assumed her heart lay.

“She’s my best friend, my sister, I would step in front of an Avada for this woman lying here. Yet, I can’t comfort her. I’ve tried.” Harry shook his head sadly.

Draco nodded his head looking back at Hermione who stirred. “I get it Harry, go, the others are waiting.” They nodded at each other.

Harry stood, kissing Hermione’s cheeks, brushing her hair off her face. “Love you Hermione Jean.” With that he was gone. He could hear him greeting his friends with a gruntled hello outside the door.

As soon as Harry left, Draco didn’t wait, he stood slipping off his shoes, never releasing her hand and crawled into the small bed next to her. Pomfrey came out, giving him a knowing look, she ran her checks and began walking back to her office. Before she closed the door, he thought she said something to him. As he was about to ask what, he felt the bed begin to move. It grew in length and width, the curtains closed around it. He smiled to himself as he wrapped a very fragile Hermione in his arms. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, through the smell of the potions and creams he could still smell the faint vanilla and cucumber. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber, morning would come sooner than anyone wanted.


	23. He's Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, sorry. I do have the next few chapters written so you may be getting another update this evening still! Excited for you guys to see where this is going! Happy Reading!

"How is she?" Ginny came bustling into the room. Draco looked up from the book he had been reading, it was the same every day for the last week. Ginny would come for her morning visits, Harry would take over around noon so he and Ron could visit, then Draco would end the night at Hermione's bed side.

"No change." He stood setting the book on the bed side table. He kissed Hermione before hugging Ginny and walking away.

Ginny sat and looked at her best friend, the bruises had faded over the last week, the cuts healed, but the snake remained coiled around her heart, it twisted, intertwined on itself, biting its own tail. "Hey Mione." Pomfrey had made sure to tell the younger students to talk to Hermione, certain she could hear them.

"So, I have our daily update, and later when I come back after Harry and Ron have been by I'll fill you in on all the prophet gossip. First though, as your best friend I must tell you. We made a mistake, I tell you Halloween was a mistake."

She paused as though waiting for a response, none came. "This is where you'd tell me I was crazy right? We had done the right thing with Blaise and Pansy and Harry and I are better than ever. True all very true. I just can't believe Blaise and Pans, they are attached at the mouth, never coming up for air. In class, at the pitch, breakfast, lunch, dinner, EVERYWHERE Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "They've been by you know? Pans read you some Witch Weekly the other day though I told her next time to bring something a little less tacky. Blaise of course laughed only to cause a snog session in front of you. I reminded them that if you could you'd hex them into oblivion if that was the first thing that you saw waking up."

Ginny sat on her bed, "Now I told them the first thing you will want is to see we've taken care of you. So, which color for the week?" She looked at Hermione expecting her to reach out and scold her on painting her finger nails. "Fine, fine, maroon it is though I think blue would be better suited for you." Ginny went on like this for hours, every single day.

Hermione was always informed on what was going on. Ginny kept her updated on the gossip, both school wide and from the prophet. Harry mainly just told stories to her, sometimes reading from her favorite muggle tales. Ron told her about quidditch, his moment by moment day, things that she missed, often ending the night with a kiss and an I love you. Draco, wasn't much of a talker, often reading out loud the textbooks or assignments from class.

There had been a few times were Draco had to be dragged from class due to Hermione having a reaction to her nightmares. Pomfrey had told them to let her have them, if that is what she needs to battle it may be for the best. Though, Pomfrey could also not say for sure if or when Hermione would regain conscience much less if some internal battle was keeping her there.

"So anyway, Draco is making us all go home for holiday, we leave tomorrow. Though mum agreed to the matter she's quit upset that you won't be there with us. She's come by to you know? To visit, she's so worried Hermione. We all are." Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own and squeezed it, "Just wake up Hermione, we need your brains to figure this all out, we need you there on Christmas morning to open mum's god-awful sweaters, there to help break up the Christmas quidditch arguments." Her eyes welled up, "We need you Hermione."

"She knows Gin." Ginny turned to see Harry standing behind her with a sheepish looking Ron.

"Oh, dear that time already?" Ginny smiled attempting to pretend that she was fine. Harry wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you Harry, but I need to get to class."

"Love you to Ginny." Another quick kiss and a goodbye to her brother and she was gone.

Harry and Ron took their seats one on either side, both grasping a hand. "So, Hermione as I am sure Ginny has told you Draco talked to mum, and well, she agreed with the prat on making us come home." Ron started. "Can't imagine mums face when she received that letter? Shocked I'm sure."

"Ron he's not a prat." Harry looked at his friend.

"He is, but anyway, so we were thinking that since you may not be there for Christmas that we want to hang onto all our gifts, from everyone and we can open them together the day you feel up for it. Sound good?"

Of course, she lay there, chest falling and rising in an easy rhythm. "I'm not happy about this Hermione but between Draco, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Mum there's no way we'll be able to stay for holiday. Trust me I even played the boy-who-lived-twice card, but mum squashed that." Harry stared at her.

"You would have enjoyed that Mione, sent him a howler and everything! Straight to the common room after the Slytherin Gryffindor match. Should have heard the silence as everyone listened to mum yell at him." Harry blushed as Ron recounted the story to an ever-sleeping Hermione.

"Anyway Hermione, I guess we just really wanted to make sure that you knew we aren't too happy about the whole thing. Mum did say that we can visit a few times over break and McGonagall approved us to floo in." Harry continued to talk, watching for something, anything to tell him Hermione would wake but the rise and fall of her chest was the only movement.

"And I swear if that git isn't here and you end up with another nightmare I may just have to end him myself. Filthy ferret." Harry glared at Ron across the bed, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Just as he apologized Draco seemed to materialize out of know where. "Should be you pompous ass."

"Malfoy." Harry watched the interaction between the two, they barely ever spoke, and Ginny and him attempted to keep them separated most of the time, Hermine didn't need to wake to a brawl.

"Weasel." He nodded.

"You're awfully early Malfoy." Harry stated pointedly, he wasn't supposed to be here until after dinner.

"Well, class was out early, and I wanted to stop by." He looked over at Hermione not giving her the usual kiss to the head or cheek that he normally would.

"Well, uh maybe we should head out then Ron."

"No, this is my time with her, I haven't even started to tell her about the match yet." He frowned at Harry, "He's got two whole weeks with her unless she wakes up before we come back, he can wait."

"The 'he' you are referring to is standing right here you know." Ron shrugged, and Malfoy smirked, "Don't worry Potter I'll be back at my scheduled time I just have some things to drop off to Madam Pomfrey anyway."

Without saying so much as a goodbye he headed into the meddi witch’s office.

"Mione, I don't know what you see in that ferret." Ron mumbled.

"Ron come on mate, not this again." Harry sunk back in his chair.

"Well I just don't get it Harry, she comes back here and all but kisses the ground he walks on."

"She does not, and you know it. She tried to get you to understand but you were being such a stuck-up piece of shit you didn't even bother to notice." Harry had enough of this, it was always the same argument and Ron could never take any accountability for his own part in the break away.

"I know she tried to talk to me, I'm not stupid Harry, I know I wasn't listening but maybe if she would have looked at it from my eyes she would have understood." He laced his fingers through Hermione's "It's just, come on mate, Hermione and I, we were meant to be. Everyone knows it, we were on the right path and then everything slowly fell apart."

"I know Ron but look at where she is now you rea-"

"Right? Look at her Harry, she's lying here unconscious with some awful branding again and look who seems to be involved yet again."

Harry couldn't deny that Hermione was hurting, she did have a new mark, but he was reminded of what McGonagall had told him. "It's not his fault Ron."

Ron glared at him, "Of course it is. Hermione and I were fine until he came into the picture, or at least we would have been fine. But no, that git stepped in and destroyed our Hermione, our best friend."

"I think you know that's not true Ron."

"I damn well do not know that. I told her I loved her Harry and she didn't answer me, so I know that she loves me." Harry felt a pit fall to his stomach as he recollected on Hermione's own confession of love. "She's my best friend, if it wasn't for that ferret then she'd be fine. She'd b-"

"She'd be fine? Has that red hair eaten your brain you weasel?" Draco looked livid standing behind Ron.

Ron stood and turned on Draco, "She would be if it wasn't for you and your death eater ways. You did this to her didn't you? That's why you choose a snake?"

Before anyone could react, Draco brought his fist back and connected it with Ron's nose knocking him back to his previous sitting position. Draco placed a hand on either arm rest and leaned into him, "You and your cocky attitude need to get lost Ronald before I remind you just exactly who I am." There was a dangerous look in his eyes as Ron's lip bled and nose swelled.

Harry stood and attempted to pull Draco away, but Draco shook him off, slowly standing on his own and glaring at the pair of them just as Ginny entered. "What the hell-"

"Don't." Draco took in all three of Hermione's friends, "If you guys had been paying her any mind over the Summer we might not be in this situation now. If you had bothered to see her not eating, not sleeping, slowly falling apart in front of you instead of being caught up in your own drama then we wouldn't be here. As her boyfriend Ron you should have been the first to notice, the way her hair gets duller, skin pale, eyes faded. You were so caught up in your own family affairs," Ginny went to interrupt at the mention of family, thinking of Fred. "We all went through things Red. We all lost people and I am not saying the losses we went through are painful based on what side of the war we were on. I will tell you that if Hermione had meant anything to any of you, you would have looked at her as part of that family and taken care of her as she's taken care of you three dimwits." With that he turned on his heal and stormed away.

Ron's hand finally whipped his lip as Harry and Ginny stood and stared after Draco eyes wide. No one spoke, no one knew what to say, they all knew they couldn't say what they were thinking. Draco fucking Malfoy was right.


	24. Nightmares and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so exciting, I have over a 1,000 hits on this fanfic and I love every minute of it. Due to all the support I thought I would give you all another chapter! Happy reading!

When Draco returned later that evening Harry was the only one sitting by Hermione's side. He had her hand pressed to his mouth, he looked like hell, had he been crying? "She's not going to disappear there Potter." He didn't move so Draco found his usual seat after kissing Hermione's cheek and mumbling something in her ear. "Seriously Potter I'll take care of her."

Harry finally looked up from Hermione's face and watched the blonde man across from him, "You were right."

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow toward his friend.

"We were so caught up in our own world's." He looked back to Hermione, "She's like this because of us. We did this to her."

"Potter don't get all sentimental, you know that you wouldn't have been able to stop the dreams."

"I know that Malfoy, but we could have been there for her at least been people to talk to. Who knows maybe then you would have never been involved with the dream part of it. Maybe if she had talked about it we could have pulled one of her famous research outings and taken care of it before it got to this."

"Stop rambling and back up, what do you mean?"

"It's you." The way Harry said it had Malfoy scowling, "You didn't physically give her that mark Draco, but in that dream, whatever happened or how she got it, it was you."

Draco looked toward Hermione, "I know." His eyes turned down to his hand in hers.

"We leave in the morning, I talked to Blaise and Pansy earlier they said they were leaving for holiday as well." Draco nodded. "You going to be okay?"

Draco chuckled, "No sentimental shit Potter. We're friends not lovers."

Harry laughed, "You are a prat."

"I've been told."

They sat in silence for a while, silently reading. Draco's hand was rubbing circles into Hermione's palm.

"Malfoy?" He looked up from his book to see Harry staring at him. "What are your plans for holiday? I mean you're one of the only ones McGonagall approved to stay."

"Well, isn't it clear then? I'm staying here." He looked at Hermione, "Someone's got to take care of her."

Harry scowled at him, "We want to be here."

"I get it Potter, but you can't, the only reason she's letting me is because they have yet to find an alternative to calm her magic. Not to mention Molly seemed pretty livid with the idea of all of you staying on the first holiday home."

"I still can't believe you wrote Molly. We could have worked it out, been home for Christmas and still able to stay with Mione. You made the decision for all of us." Harry's face was beginning to turn red.

"Look Potter I get it, I over stepped but I was serious earlier, what I said about the Summer and not taking care of her. You guys di-"

"We know that Malfoy."

"I'm just saying, I lost people to Potter, I get it. We get caught up in our own dramas and things slip away from us. How do you think Molly would feel about her kids not coming home on the first Christmas without Fred?"

Harry hung his head and nodded, "Still can't believe you call her Molly."

"We've shared several letters, surprisingly she's quite nice."

"Shocking to get along with someone so below your status is it Malfoy?" He meant it as a joke, really, but it came out with more of a bite then necessary.

"Can it Potter." With that they both went back to their reading until Harry once again broke the silence minutes later.

"What about your mum?" Harry was sure he saw that impassive wall crack just a little.

"What about her?" It was sharp.

Harry watch Malfoy's expression, waiting for some sign of that emotion again, nothing. "Well, she'll be alone for Christmas."

"What are you Red on Polyjuice?"

Harry chuckled, defensive, "Okay, okay" he held up his hands in surrender, "Dropped."

Malfoy nodded and looked back down to his book attempting to pick up where he had left off. Again, silence fell between the two. Over a half an hour passed and Harry noticed that Malfoy had yet to turn the page. He finally let out a sigh and looked at Harry, "I'm only going to say this once Potter, so hear me, thank you."

Harry looked at him and opened his mouth shock running across his face. He quickly closed it again changing his mind deciding a quick nodded was all that was needed. He stood shortly after and kissed Hermione, "Love you Hermione Jean, don't let this prat cause any trouble." He looked to Draco, "Keep her safe, will you? If she wakes I better be the first to know."

"Of course, I'm sure the entire burrow will know within the minute."

"I'll write daily and expect a reply."

"Within the very hour I receive it." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Malfoy, for some godforsaken reason you've been given the opportunity to take care of my best friend." He frowned, "You know I've escaped death twice, you won't be so lucky if something happens while she's here with you."

"Potter?" He raised an eye brow and gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm serious Malfoy, she's the only thi-"

"Potter seriously," He cut him off, "She's your best friend, hurt her I kill you. Got it. It's not like she's your first-born infant, though if I must I can sign somewhere in blood, maybe an unbreakable vow is needed?"

It was Harry's turn to show his annoyance. "Okay, I get it I've been a little overbearing."

"A little?" Again, he raised his eyes.

Harry stopped and looked at him, Malfoy somewhere along the line had become his friend. Enemies to friends. He leaned over and kissed Hermione one last time, and then stuck his hand over the bed of said best friend toward Malfoy. Malfoy looked at it, standing, nodded and shook his hand. "Owls, Malfoy, every day."

"Every day mum. Within the hour." With that Harry turned and walked out of the infirmary. It was well past midnight and Draco was left, for the first night of many alone with Hermione, in a soon to be empty school. He sighed and crawled into the still expanded bed and snuggled in for the evening.

****

It was hours later when Malfoy woke again, unable to sleep. He grabbed his book, turning on a light, and began to read. After ten minutes he threw it across the room and looked at Hermione.

"Why won't you just bloody wake up Granger? You've got everyone running around, being over bearing know-it-alls, quit annoying for me I might add. You know what?" He moved the hair from her face, "I'm going to miss Christmas with my mum for you, never thought I would be saying that. Never thought my mum would be so, well, calm about the situation." He turned over on his back and pulled Hermione to him and lay there silently for a while.

"You know, I thought for sure she would show up here yelling at me about blood supremacy and reaming McGonagall, Godric I can just picture it. Can't you?" There was no reply. "I think she likes you though, you're not normal. Quite brilliant, a quality my mum likes. Your strong to, to strong most of the time, but again a quality my mum can stand behind. You have a lot my mum could stand behind."

He lay silently for quit sometime before he spoke into the night again "Let's make a deal, you wake up, I won't miss Christmas with my mum, she'll be elated because you'll come with me." He paused, "I know, I know, back to the manor with me for Christmas sounds absurd and you'd be telling me exactly that if you would just wake up. I'll make you an even better deal, you wake up before Christmas, come to Christmas eve at the manor with my mother, who will adore you, and I'll go to the burrow the next day. I won't even complain about all the red hair, I'll even get on with Ron."

He kissed the top of her head, "Just wake up Mione." He sighed after a few minutes of her not responding of not moving. He cuddled her closer and tried to find sleep mumbling, "Stubborn as always, total swot."

****

Hermione walked through a dark ally, some deserted cold one, with several doors. Yet, she didn't feel afraid, none of the doors were marked, the first few she tried were locked tightly and her body kept her moving down the cobblestone. She came to another door and turned the handle, it twisted in her hand, she pushed, and it opened a few inches. She turned and looked behind her, it was crazy to think someone was following her, this was her dream after all, yet she did it anyway.

As she walked into the room it was a surreal experience. She stepped through her parent’s front door and into the entry way of her childhood home. She glanced around expecting to see her parent's in the next room drinking their morning coffee. The table was empty. She began to walk, her finger trailed over the mantle above the fireplace that held portraits of the three over the years. Dust fell around her. She made her way to the kitchen to see two coffee mugs sitting expectantly though no coffee had been made.

Hermione wondered why she was here, this house had been empty since the day she had come home, obliviated her parents, and sent them to Australia. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered, the pictures, they shouldn't have her in them any longer, though now that they were dead the charm was lifted. She sat down on the couch overwhelmed with the idea that her parents were indeed gone.

She picked up an old photo book and began to page through it. Pictures of her mother holding her in the hospital, her dad followed with a wide grin. Her first birthday in some frilly pink dress, both grinning at her. Her first steps captured in a split second, frozen on a piece of paper. Riding her bike, family vacations as she got older. Traveling to Paris, Italy, Rome, Hong Kong, New York even. She didn't know she was crying until a tear hit the page. She quickly wiped it away.

Before she knew what was happening she was no longer sitting in her parent's home, in her home, but was now in their flat in Australia. She felt the panic as she saw her parents enjoying their morning cup of coffee. Her heart began to race, she didn't want to be here. She knew what was going to come, she could feel it. She had had this nightmare before, many times over the summer she had woken herself sobbing. This time she felt different oddly there was a calm behind the immediate panic.

Loretta and Henry sat with their morning cup of coffee, sipping, reading the morning paper.

"Loretta dear, we should be off, going to be late." He smiled to his wife as the two, in perfect harmony folded their papers and stood.

"Of course, dear let me grab my purse." Her mother walked right through her, Hermione felt compelled to follow though her stomach flipped at what was to come. She watched her mother grab her purse, stopping at the mirror to push her dark wavy hair back, smiling at her husband who was coming in behind her.

Henry took her hand and made his way to the door.

'Don't open, please, be like the door in the alley and don't open.' It did in fact open.

"Oh." Henry shouted as he was pushed inside by several people in black cloaks and silver masks. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she again felt the wave of panic hit her.

Loretta began to scream when the death eaters pulled their wands, one putting it to her throat.

"Thought she could hide you away did she?" Lucius drawled.

Hermione swallowed the bile that rose as her father attempted to stutter out that he didn't know what they were talking about. He was struck quickly by a silencing charm as another death eater walked toward him. Her parents looked terrified, they didn't remember magic, they didn't remember her.

Her mother tried to run, to crawl to the phone after she was struck with a mindlessly thrown jinx, Lucius was faster. "Stupid filth, just like your daughter." He spit on her mother below him, "Scum, complete scum." Her father was struggling against someone, Hermione didn't know who, as Lucius laughed hauntingly.

"I think I wish to hear you scream as you die. Such a shame to have such a pretty woman with such impurities." With a prompt nod she heard them, her mother's terrifying sobs. Her heart wrenched in her chest, it was breaking, she was sure. "Crucio!" She screamed, no child should witness their mother in such pain.

When it stopped Hermione opened her eyes to see her mother in a crumpled pile on the floor. Tears were falling form her eyes, yet her crying was almost silent, "Again filth? Crucio!"

Again, her mother began to scream, this time she couldn't take her eyes away, she couldn't close them. Hermione stood there in that room watching her mother take spell after spell from Lucius Malfoy, her father fought and fought until he was finally restrained by rope.

Her mother withered on the floor after the sixth curse, she was mumbling and if Hermione knew better it sounded like she was mumbling Mia, her childhood nickname, tears sprung to her eyes as she realized her mother remembered. "Yes, Mia... You remember I see."

Her mother didn't look up only continued to whisper her lost daughters name. Lucius kicked her, her, she was already in pain, yet he kicked her again and again. She wanted to strangle the man before her, she knew she couldn't it was only her memories. Ones she had only witnessed after Theodore Nott had been captured days after the incident.

"Avada Kedavra." It wasn't yelled, the hate that dripped from the word sent chills to her core. She watched as the jet of green light struck her mother and she lay lifeless on the floor.

Lucius turned to her father who was now crumpled into a crying heap, no longer restrained by the ropes that once held him back. He crawled to his wife and pulled her lifeless body to him as he sobbed her name. Lucius scuffed and hit the man with his cane, her father crumpled at the sheer force, dropping his wife in the process.

Hermione watched again as curse after curse was thrown at her father. It took several more then it did for her mother, but he was soon saying 'Mia' repeatedly. She stood paralyzed watching her father go completely mad in front of her eyes. However, Lucius was on the eighth, or was it the ninth, unforgivable spell and her father was still clutching her mother's hand screaming less and less with each.

"I'm getting bored Lucius, finish this so we can go." Nott Sr. stated from the doorway.

"Of course, just a few more final touches, Sectumsempra." He called pointing his wand toward her father. The blood quickly began to form across his chest, she could see the strength draining from him as his face turned pale. "Good day dear Grangers, just remember your daughter will join you soon." With that the group was gone.

Hermione stood there watching as her father struggled to breath, struggled to keep his hand clutching his wife's lifeless one. For a moment she swore her father could see her standing there, the last thing Hermione heard was, "We loved you Mia." Before her father finally went limp himself.

Before Hermione couldn’t do anything else as she was whisked back to the long dark alley. She began walking, she didn't want to, she felt exhausted. She only wanted to sleep, to be pulled under into something other than this revolving door of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone, comment, kudos, and comments are always appreciated!


	25. Breaking His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone! Another chapter, can you believe it? 25 already and it's really just getting started. I will say that after the next 2 or 3 chapters I plan to speed things up a bit. 
> 
> Also, if you want story inspirations since there are no pictures you can check out my Pintrest, feel free to follow SlytherclawHM on there as well. You can also find me on Tumbler as well. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

The days had begun to drag now that Draco was with Hermione every waking moment, staring at her still form at least eighteen hours a day. He had even taken to playing wizard's chess with Madam Pomfrey, she was surprisingly decent. Today was no different, two days to Christmas and his promise to Hermione still stood, though he was beginning to think that she wouldn't wake. He lay down, pulling her close. He noticed the morning after the first night that the snake had begun moving, seemingly uncoiling itself. The head remained over her heart, but the tail no longer grasped in its fangs. Madam Pomfrey had confirmed, its tail had begun to move across her chest to her ribs.

There was no explanation, Pomfrey had told him, no reason for it to be moving. Hopefully it was a sign of healing she had said. Of course, Draco had written back to every one of bloody Potter's letters, along with Ginny's, Blaise and Pansy's, and even Molly's. Each one always asked the same things, wondering how Hermione was doing, if he knew anything, he had yet to tell them about the now moving snake.

He lay there as the day began to fade, he looked out the window and thought how nice it would be to go flying in the snow, however; he knew that he couldn't leave Hermione. He pulled her close placing her head on his chest, wrapping her in his strong arms. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and fell into a peaceful sleep before he could stop himself, Hermione's hair tickling his nose as he breathed deeply.

*****

Hermione walked once again through the dark ally, she was no longer afraid, she had been moments ago trying every single door, each being locked. She felt trapped, stuck, scared, no terrified. Then she felt something wash over her, something that seemed to direct her body to a door she had already tried several times. Yet, when her hand reached it the handle twisted. She didn't feel afraid, she walked through, allowing her eyes to adjust and her body to shiver from the cold.

It was dark as Ron entered the tent, opening the deluminator, and lighting the lantern he had moments ago turned out. Hermione stood by watching the scene unfold in front her, it was a memory, one she had locked away not wanting to relive it.

"The sword was stolen." Hermione watched herself this time, she had always been so focused on Harry and Ron she had never taken a moment to take in herself.

She looked to skinny, even under the many layers of clothes, her hair was dull and frazzled, eyes looked excited finding a new discovery.

"Yeah I'm still here but you two carry on, don't let me spoil the fun." His eyes looked wild, though she was watching the events unfold she could feel her heart begin to race. Was that fear she was feeling? Why fear? She already knew what would happen, how this particular memory would end.

"Okay what's wrong? Harry said facing his best mate.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He was lying, she could feel it, feel it as though she was not just watching herself sit there and watch him. "Not according to you anyway."

"If you've got something to say then don't be shy." She watched herself again, she looked stiff, awkward about what was unfolding in front of her. "Spit it out."

"Alright I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've got to find." He looked like hell, his eyes where sunk in, she just wanted to go to him, wrap him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. That she loved him.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." She looked at herself, pleading with her to do something different this time, pleading with her to stop what was about to happen. She didn't move. Tears welled in her eyes as she knew what was to come.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

'Harry don't!' she thought as he stood,

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't quite understand,"

'Dear god do something, stop him! Go to Ron, hug him, tell him it's him, it's always been him.' She yelled at herself watching as her memory continued to sit.

"What part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" God, Harry was being such a prat, she could feel the emotions in the room coursing through her body as she continued to only be able to watch. "Did you think we were going to be staying in a five-star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

Hermione watched herself stand, watched the emotion begin to play across her own face. Fear, she was feeling complete fear, it shown so clearly on her face when she could step back and watch everything and wasn't in her own body. What was she so afraid of? She thought back to this moment, trying to remember what was going through her mind. She remembered thinking that it was the necklace, remembered thinking she didn't want to see her two best friends argue, remembered thinking she needed to do something.

"I just thought after all this time we would have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan!" The look that she was giving Ron was heart wrenching, she was afraid, afraid of him, afraid of the venom in his words.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me and in case you haven't notice we have found a horcrux already." Harry was trying to be a voice of calm, but she could tell now as an onlooker he was losing his grasp as much as she was, she could tell though, that he couldn't stop himself.

"Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?" Her memory stepped in front of Harry, the way her and Harry moved it was like a dance, waiting to see who was going to need to protect the other.

She finally stepped in front of him and she felt relief, this time she would say something different, make him change his mind about leaving, this time she would tell him. "Ron," It was the same whisper, "Please, take" he still shoved her away when her memory reached for the necklace. "Please take the horcrux off." Her memory looked at him with such emotion, she was worried, why couldn't Ron see that? Why couldn't he see that she loved him? Why didn't she tell him right there?

"You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." He still shoved her away, eyes locking on Harry, missing the tears that sprung to her eyes. Didn't he see her heart breaking?

"Do you know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name," Now she could see the pain shoot through Harry's eyes at the mention of the women he loved, "or Fred, or George, or mum." She watched the hurt go through her memory, felt it in the core of her being, that was her family to, did he not realize?

"Do you think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?"

"You don't know how it feels!" Shock, the anger was rising, she could feel it, yet her memory seemed completely trained on the man she loved. "Your parents are dead." She felt the pang course through her heart at the mention of Lilly and James. She watched Harry's face again, watched it fall, watched that memory flash across his eyes for a split second. "You have no family."

'That's not true!' she screamed though they couldn't hear her 'We're his family.' she wanted to hit Ron for what he was saying. Wanted to tell him how much he would regret it later. She couldn't stop the fight that ensued, could only stand and watch the memory. Yelling at the boys to stop, trying to pull them away from each other. Knowing what was coming, feeling the fear before it even left Harry's mouth.

"Fine then go!" Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the pain and shock as her memory realized what was happening as well. "Go then!"

It had been said, Harry had still made the irrational decision to tell him to leave. She watched as her memory looked at Harry in disbelief, did he not see what he was doing to her? What was happening to Ron.

She saw Ron begin to pull the necklace off, he turned to grab his bag. 'Tell him!' She screamed, 'Tell the stupid prat that you love him' When the memory of Ron hit her she could feel her heart clench, feel the panic attach that was certain to follow. Yet, as angry as she was she didn't feel the terror that normally woke her.

"And you," The look that Ron gave her continue to shatter her, every time she would wake before this moment, the moment he gave her no true choice, "Are you coming or are you staying?"

The impossible decision, her best friend, the love of her life, what do you choose? Looking now she could see Harry stand with confidence behind her, watched as Ron deflated when she turned to look at him. The impossible.

"Fine, I get it. I saw you two the other night." 'Scream at him, tell him you love him you stupid girl! You're breaking your own heart.'

"What? That's nothing." She looked at herself, saw pleading in her eyes, why didn't she put that look into words?

She followed him out of the tent calling after him, trying to figure out where he was going. She knew what had happened, she was there, she knew she had chased him, tried to stop him. Yelled at him to come back, of course he didn't, she knew that.

What she didn't realize was what Harry was like. She turned letting the memory of herself go and watched Harry. He looked beaten, he looked hurt, was he thinking that she was going to leave him to do this on his own? He was her best friend, he had to know that she'd never leave him. The fear as he watched the tent door was overwhelming, she felt her heart race. What if this was a dream and not a memory? What if she didn't come back? What if everything changed in that moment? She may have never ended up at Malfoy manor, her parents would still be dead, but she wouldn't have been branded.

She wouldn't have been ripped away from her friends again. Then would Harry have lived? Would Voldemort have won? The panic began to rise as she waited, did it really take her this long to return to the tent? She felt her chest tighten, her breathing was becoming more labored, her eyes now glued to the door, waiting for the fabric to move.

Before she could stop herself, she was again back in the dark alley walking on the cobble stone. She began to cry, she couldn't stop herself as she realized she was trapped in some hell of her own mind, as she fell to the hard stone.

She hadn't thought of that night as anything more than a distant memory, every now and then, though rarely a nightmare anymore. Yet, here she was feeling her heartbreak at the thought of Ron leaving. She leaned against the wall as she began to replay what she had just watched through her mind again.

Then it finally hit her, she wasn't heartbroken waiting for that tent flap to open, because she knew she returned. She was terrified in that moment because she had contemplated leaving her best friend, not the man she loved, but her best friend, her brother. The one who knew exactly how she felt and was confident in her staying by his side. She was heartbroken because of the fear he stood with watching that tent flap just has she had. The idea that she wouldn't return to him, as his surrogate sister, she would leave him. For those few minutes she had completely broken her best friends heart and never thought about anything other than her own. That was it, she broke Harry's heart in that moment.

******

When Draco woke the next morning, he noticed that Hermione's legs were entangled in his, the blankets no longer covering them. As he detangled himself he realized that he must have wrapped them around himself, the rest of her still hadn't moved. He pulled the blankets the rest of the way off and made to cover her back up only to notice two bruises on her knees. He called for Madam Pomfrey, the women kicked him out from behind the curtain.

When she opened it again he was pacing, "Well?"

"It seems my dear that she has injuries concurrent with a fall to the knees; however, otherwise she seems to be healthy."

"What does this mean?" He walked to her bedside and sat looking at the witch before him.

"I believe tonight will be the most difficult yet, the snake has moved."

Draco didn't dare look, he took the med witches word for it.

Under Hermione's tank top the snake had untwined itself yet again stretching further down her side. There was now one less loop around her heart.


	26. Battle of Her Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not sure if I had said this before but I do not own any of the references to the book nor do I have claim to any of the writing directly from J.K. No one can take the title from the queen!!!
> 
> Also, remember if you want visual references check out my pintrest, there is an update on there of what the snake looks like, so you have a visual of what has begun to move. I will continue to post updates there, you can also see the pictures on Tumbler if you look me up there!1!
> 
> Happy reading, and THANK YOU for all of the support, it truly makes my day to see people are enjoying what I have written.

Draco sat there through the day trying to do something with his time; however, he couldn’t find it in him to read or play chess. He went from holding her hand, to pacing, to mumbling under his breath. He finally sat down on the end of the bed.

“Hermione, this is getting quite old! I am going crazy mulling around here waiting for you to wake. Just bloody wake up already your insufferable swot!” Of course, no answer, “Ugh, mad I tell you, I am going mad.”

“Malfoy talking to yourself I see?” He jumped out of his seat to see Harry, Ginny and Ron standing in the doorway.

“Oh, bloody hell, who would have thought I would be grateful at the arrival of Harry Potter and the redheads.” He stood walking to them, Harry smiled and shook his hand before going to Hermione’s side.

“Hermione, I thought you would be awake by now.” He kissed her cheek and sat, Ginny sitting on his knee with her arm around him. Ron looked at Malfoy, nodded and took a seat on the bed. Draco sat opposite in the chair.

“She hasn’t changed much in the last few days, though there is one update that I should probably tell you about now that you’re here.”

“An update?” Harry eyed him.

“Yes.”

“One who’ve left out of letters?” Ginny prompted knowingly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say out per say, just failed to mention until I saw you again in person.”

“Well get on with it then ferret.” Ron glared at him, “Leave it to you to hold something back, stupid fool.”

“Weasel, if you didn’t come in here puffing up like some mating peacock, I might actually like you.” Draco glared back.

“Are you daft, a peacock? Suppose you know all about them, don’t you? Being a spoiled prat all your life.”

“Privileged, Weasley, I was privileged, not that you would know anything about that, now would you?” They hadn’t taken eyes off each other yet.

“Will you two stop, what was it dear?” She looked at Harry, “Peacocking?”

“Yes, please do get on with what you have obviously failed to tell us.” Harry eyed him, “Looks like it’s good you didn’t take that vow.”

Malfoy smirked, “Okay, well it started the day you all left, or was it the day after?” He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. Anyway, I fell asleep as always, beautiful witch in my arms and”

“Malfoy.” Ron gave a warning, he smirked again watching Ron’s fist clench.

“When I woke, some things had well, changed.” He looked at Ginny as her eyes grew.

“What changed Draco?” She asked attempting to keep the panic from her voice.

“Well, remember that snake,” they all nodded, “Well, it moved.”

“Moved where? How? Why?”

“Potter, all the questions, you know we have no real answers at this point yet. Though Pomfrey is making some inquiries.”

“Well, what has it done then?”

“I’d tell you to look for yourself, but I think only Ginny should do the actual looking, according to Pomfrey, its rather well, placed in uh- “

“Leave.” Ginny stood off Harry’s lap, no one moved. “If you want me to look you all need to leave.”

As though on cue the three men stood walking just outside of the curtain that Ginny quickly closed. “Hermione dear, I’m just going to look quickly, so I can tell those prats something.”

With shaking fingers, she quickly unbuttoned Hermione’s shirt seeing the head of the snake above her left breast. Her breath caught at the sight of the dark ink on Hermione’s now pale skin. It was no longer interwoven on itself, rather, it seemed to be uncoiling from around her heart. The tail no longer clasped in its fangs but rather two of the knots untwisted from the end. It’s tail now weaving down the side of her ribs.

“Guys, I really think you should come see this, its uh, well, it’s moving.”

Before thinking the three boys opened the curtain to come and inspect their friend. Sure enough, moving along her skin was the black snake. What had once been the bottom curl on the snake was now slithering down her rib-cage almost dancing.

*****

"Got to be them, got to be them." The sing song voice made me want to vomit.

The gates, 'Now is the chance you need to run!' The inner voice screamed at me, yet I kept walking. The gates swung open, Greyback, holding Harry, seemed all to happy.

As they walked Harry stumbled several times, ‘This is real, this is the right memory, how it all happened.’ She watched on as they were all but dragged to the door and greeted by Narcissa. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the memory in front of her unfold, she had tried too hard to forget this day, worked to lock it away.

“Bring him in.” The group made their way in, Hermione followed the memories, she was transfixed. “Follow me. My son, Draco, is home for Easter holidays. If this is Harry Potter, he will know.”

She held her breath as she entered the drawing room, she knew logically that it was silly, she had yelled and screamed throughout her nightmares, no one heard her, they never changed. The crystal chandelier still hung from the ceiling and there they were sitting like kings.

“What is this?” Hermione’s skinned crawled at Lucius voice.

“They say they’ve got Potter, Draco, come here.” Watching from the outside she could see Draco hesitate, see the look his mother gave him, attempting to be reassuring.

Greyback turned Harry to face Malfoy, she didn’t bother to yell at herself this time. She knew that Draco would not give them away, she knew that this was the memory, not her nightmare.

“Well, boy?” His voice still made her want to vomit.

Draco scrutinized Harry’s face, she watched as his father moved in on him, watched as Narcissa took a step backward allowing her husband closer. While watching she could see Narcissa’s worried face compared to Lucius almost excited one.

“Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

“I can’t – I can’t be sure.”

Hermione watched as the scene continued to unfold, Lucius continued to get more excited as time went by. She watched as Greyback attempted to get his clout he thought he deserved, watched Lucius quietly shut him down. When he made Draco step closer, really look at the scar, she couldn’t stop her heart from skipping. In that moment she could tell he was just a young boy, scared to disgrace his father, afraid of the consequences.

Narcissa could tell to, though her pureblood etiquette was perfectly intact to everyone else Hermione could see it falter as she attempted to cover for her son. When she stepped back into the conversation it was to hear Greyback ask about her.

She watched as Draco was questioned as to whether she was who they thought. Again, she watched the shield he had protected all those years ago falter. He didn’t want to give her away, she could see it, hear it, feel it in the air. Narcissa continued to try and protect her son, tried to give the Dark Lord someone, if it couldn’t be Harry it was better to be Hermione and Ron than no one at all.

“What is this? What’s happened, Cissy?” Hermione shuttered at the sight of the crazy bitch that entered the room, her memory had no idea the hatred she would feel for her in time. “But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?” Hermione had the urge to spit on her, claw her eyes out, take Molly’s place in her rightful killing.

She watched as sister and brother-in-law argued and though she found little humor in the event she could take away a little peace in the idea that everyone had family issues. In this case it was who got to impress the Dark Lord, killer of muggles, instead of a father.

That’s when things stopped as Bellatrix spotted her sword. She began throwing spells, if they had been smart they would have just given her the damn sword, could have changed so many things.

*****

Hermione’s friends were now all sitting on the bed, all touching some part of Hermione as they could tell she was having a nightmare. The snake was slithering, flicking over her skin with its black forked tongue.

“Well, what do we do?” Ron asked quietly watching his friend start to move on the bed, she was beginning to toss and turn even with her friends attempting to comfort her. Draco had her hand clenched within his own.

“We wait.”

“WAIT, we can’t bloody well wait!” He argued from across the bed to Malfoy’s still form. “She may end up like the last time and then what will we do? You’re supposed to be able to, I don’t know calm her or whatever.”

“It’s been fading my boy, she’s healing, she’s learning that she has to fight this battle of the mind on her own.” Madam Pomfrey glided in through the doors, “So glad to see you my dears.” She gave them a welcoming smile.

“So, what do we do Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny asked.

“Comfort her the best way you can, be her friends. Remind her that she’s strong. Remind her that she’s more than what she’s been through.” With that she turned and walked into her office, they stared after her. She never mentioned that Hermione’s shirt was still opened or said anything as her own eyes caught the snake’s movements.

“Bloody hell, sounds like Dumbledore.” Ron finally spoke, the others chuckled as their friend began to twitch next to them.

*****

“Wait, all except… except for the Mudblood.” Hermione watched as Bellatrix struck Ron after he had tried to offer himself up, idiot she thought. She still felt oddly calm, usually by this point she was ready to be sick, knowing what was coming. This time however, she knew she was here to observe, to accept what had happened.

Hermione saw the silver knife, it glinted in the light as it cut through the ropes holding her to the others. The others were dragged away by Narcissa and Greyback, Draco and Lucius remained. This time, she forced herself to not look at the memory of Ron, to focus on herself.

She looked afraid as Bellatrix turned on her, she knew what was running through her head in this moment but attempted to not think of it. “You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!”

The women was crazed as she was inches from her memories face. “I swear. I’m not lying.” Bellatrix reached out a struck her across the face throwing her backwards several paces.

Bellatrix stepped closer again, “Did and your friends take it from my vault?”

“I swear we didn’t take anything!”

“LIES!” She pulled her wand, “Crucio.”

She fell to the floor, withering in pain, she prided herself on only screaming in short bursts. When the screaming stopped, the questioning continued, over and over again; each time Bellatrix thought she was lying, though she was telling the truth, she would hit her with another curse. Hermione’s eyes sprung to tears watching herself wither on the floor. Finally, Bellatrix descended on her, “Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!”

Bellatrix straddled her, black hair hanging into Hermione’s face, her eyes were wild. "Where did you get my sword Mudblood?" She hissed in her face.

"PLEASE!" She could feel herself breaking, feel her bones ache at the pain that had once coursed through them. Could feel the sting of the blade as it carved the ‘M’ into her skin. Without realizing it she reached for her scar and ran her finger over each letter as Bellatrix etched them into her skin.

She watched as her memory turned away from the crazed women on top of her. Watched as they found Draco standing there. Watched brown eyes met ice blue, and he looked terrified.

As cut after agonizing cut continued, Bellatrix mumbling questions that were drowned out by her memories screams, she didn’t look away from Malfoy. He didn't move, his eyes were locked with her memories, for a moment his facade faltered, and he reminded her of the scared third year she had punched in the nose.

Each line was drawn into Hermione’s arm exactly as it had been that day, when Bellatrix was happy she stood, spitting on Hermione and again, laughing her delighted little laugh at the thought of calling the Dark Lord. “And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.”

She watched as Draco tried to stifle a gasp as his eyes finally pried away from her own. He looked to his aunt and then to his mum who nodded her head in the slightest, warning him not to move.

“NOOO…” She turned to watch, the man that she thought she loved come into the room throwing curses with Harry at everyone else. Lucius was collapsed on the hearth, Draco and Narcissa fought with her friends.

“STOP OR SHE DIES!”

In all the chaos no one had noticed that Bellatrix had ripped Hermione from the floor with her silver knife to her throat. She knew that she was awake but from this angle, if she was being quite literal, she looked dead. She shuttered, and a lump formed in her throat where the knife had once rested.

“Drop your wands. Drop them, or we’ll see exactly how filthy her blood is!” Blood was already steaming from her arm and dripping onto the once pristine marble floor. Her friends followed suit she watched as Draco hesitated and then scurried to pick the wands up off the floor.

Now that she was paying attention she could see Dobby atop the chandelier it swayed slightly. She knew what was coming, it swayed more and then it fell. This had always been the part that Hermione attempted to not remember, she hated the feeling of being crushed, of being cut by chards of crystal. She immediately started to panic, her chest ached, she felt as though she may vomit.

Again, chaos ensued, Draco scrambled out of the way to his mother, Ron attempted to pull her out from under the glass, gaining more cuts than she remembered, she felt one on her body, checked to see if she was bleeding. She wasn’t but her memory was.

There was screaming and spells flying, people taking cover, Dobby arguing with Bellatrix. Then she noticed something in her memories that she had never seen before, never thought to remember as the panic had always consumed her. Draco threw their wands to Harry, hadn’t Harry stolen them back? She watched as Draco tossed them when the others were too busy to notice. And then the knife was flying through the air, and when she blinked the others were gone.

Hermione bolted up in bed, knocking Ginny and Harry off the end and startling Ron and Draco into a standing position. She looked around the room watching her friends shocked faces, she was dazed and quite confused.

“Hermione?” Her eyes snapped to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's awake! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's about to get real, and maybe a little heartrendingly awesome. Happy Reading!


	27. Golden Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting things are coming your way! One of the longer chapters I think so far. Happy reading!

Before anyone else could speak Madam Pomfrey came fluttering in, “Out, everyone out.” No one moved, “The faster you move the faster you may return. I need to look over your friend here. Now OUT.” Everyone stumbled up and headed out the door of the infirmary.

Draco paced, Ron became more irritated, Harry and Ginny sat together watching things unfold. “Will you please sit your arse down Malfoy?” Ron finally had enough.

“I can’t.” He shook his head, “Sorry.”

“Draco, you’re going to make a rut in the stone if you keep that up.” Ginny attempted avoiding that Malfoy had just apologized to her git of a brother.

“Do you suppose she’ll remember?” He paused to look at Harry, “You know the conversations we had with her?”

“Pomfrey seems to think so.” Harry eyed him wondering why he all of a sudden looked like he was going to be sick.

“Ginny, Harry, please follow me.” They looked to Draco and Ron as Pomfrey called for them from the door.

“What about us?” Ron said defensively.

“In due time dear, she’s asked for them first.” Before Ron could argue she ushered the other two in and closed the door.

Ron looked at Malfoy, “Bloody hell.” He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his already frazzled hair.

Harry and Ginny walked in to see their best friend sitting up for the first time in weeks. “Hermione!” Ginny ran to her and hugged her.

A small smile formed on her cheeks, “Easy Ginny, I’m sore from all this bed rest and magic bullocks.” Ginny lightened her hug but did not let her go.

Harry finally walked over, “Gin.” She looked to her boyfriend and finally let go. “It’s good to have you back Mione.”

“Harry James if you don’t hug me I will never forgive you.”

That’s all Harry needed to sit on the bed next to his best friend and hug her. He ran his hands over her hair pulling back and running them down her face. “You’re okay. You’re here. Bloody hell Hermione Jean, you can’t do that to me again!”

“I’m sorry.” She looked down.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, just tell me you have some crazy plan to fix this mess.”

She looked into his green eyes and shook her head slowly, “They told me what had happened, I can’t piece it all together yet, they will keep me overnight for observation. Told me I have to stay with Malfoy near in case I have nightmares again.” She looked between her friends, “He really does calm me, doesn’t he?”

“He really does.” Harry said a bit sadly. She nodded as though he accepted it.

“Do you want to tell us about it Mione?” Ginny held her hand.

“Not tonight Ginny, maybe tomorrow, I am getting pretty tired.”

“Okay, but in the morning, we are having a conversation about all of this, clear?”

“Perfectly.” Hermione smiled at her friend giving her a hug. “Except tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you’ll be at the burrow, I’ll have to tell you about it Christmas day.”

Ginny scrunched her face at her friend, “I won’t even ask.”

“I love you Ginny, can you give Harry and I a moment?”

“Of course!” She hugged her friend, “I love you Hermione.”

Ginny hurried out the door making sure to close it quickly, so the boys wouldn’t try and slip in.

“What is it Hermione?”

“I don’t want to talk about everything now but there is something that I need to tell you, I need to do it tonight.”

“Okay?” He sat closer to her taking her hands, “Well, go on than stop stalling.”

“Harry, that night in the tent…” She trailed off.

“Yes, what about it?”

“Okay I am going to try and get this all out there in one swell swoop.”

“Go on Hermione, you’re making me nervous. Bloody hell.” He chuckled showing her just how anxious he was.

“Okay, okay.” She took a deep breath, “One of my nightmares was the night that Ron left us, the argument in the tent, how angry he was. I always thought it had scared me because I loved Ron and, well he left.” She looked at him.

“Alri- “

“No, I’m not done.” He nodded at her to go on, “I was terrified that night, not because of the constant fear of getting caught, but because of what happened in the tent. Ron was so angry, and I finally got to look at it clearly. I always thought I was heartbroken that night because the love of my life, one of my best friends, left us.” Tears welled in her eyes at the memory, “The truth is Harry now that I have seen it again, several times I might add, I realized something more to that moment.” She looked at him and didn’t expand.

He took his hands, placing them on either side of her cheeks, “You can tell me Hermione.”

“I realized that I was not the only one heartbroken that evening.”

He furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?” Something flickered across his eyes.

“That night when Ron was arguing with you at one point you stood so confident behind me, like you knew I would choose you. Then, I walked out of the tent. For the minutes I was gone, you had no idea if your confidence was placed in the wrong person. As I stood there watching you watch that doorway, I saw it in your eyes, I could feel it in my body. Coursing through my veins, for a spilt second you hated me, for several minutes your heart was as broken as the day your parents died for you.”

“Mione that’s not true, I love you, you’re my sister.” He was playing cover up, she knew it.

She took his hands in hers and placed his knuckles to her lips, “Harry, it is true, I was there, I can’t explain it. I don’t know how to put it into words. Hell, I can’t warp my own mind around it much less get yours there too. But I know, and I need to apologize, I need to tell you how sorry I am! I planned to come back to the tent before I even walked out, you have to believe me.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Hermione Jean Granger you listen to me right now.” He pulled back looking into her deep brown eyes, “You are my best friend, yes, I won’t lie. I was worried that you would chase Ron and not return, I thought you would go with him, leave me there to fight things on my own. But you came back, and as quick as my heart broke you put it back together for me.” Again, he sighed, “I wasn’t just heartbroken about you love, I was heartbroken that Ron left to, but you were always the smart one, the rock.”

She giggled, “We love Ron, don’t we?”

“Do we?” He looked at her expecting an answer.

“No more explanations tonight Harry, I need to talk to Ronald next anyway. Will you send him in? Tell mum, will you? Tell her I will be at the burrow Christmas Day, yes?”

“Okay Hermione don’t keep them to late you need your rest as well. I will tell her the minute we arrive back, she’s going to be delighted to have everyone together for Christmas.”

“Goodnight Harry, give Ginny my love again.” She kissed his cheek before he stood.

“Goodnight Hermione, I love you.”

*****

Ron came in shortly after Harry left, he walked slowly to her side and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned down and kissed her, then quickly took her hand.

“Ronald, it’s good to see you.” She smiled.

“I’ve been so bloody worried about you Hermione. God, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t okay.”

“But I am Ron, I am okay, or at least I will be.” She smiled at him again.

“God Hermione, I am so sorry.” She held up hand to him.

“Ron, stop, I need to tell you some things and I need you to listen and try to understand. Can you please do that?”

“I can try Mione, anything for you love.” She ignored the fact that he kept being so emotional and attached.

“I told Harry the same thing, I am not going to details tonight but when I come to burrow I will explain everything, unless I see you tomorrow.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I see you tomorrow?” He stared at her as though she grew a second head.

“It’s a long story Ronald and I am tried, and I wish to get on with what I need to before I can’t find the strength to do it. Trust me.”

“Okay, I won’t ask.”

“I had several nightmares, over and over again, actually over the last several months. Usually they were the same but there was one I feel I need to tell you about.” She looked at their hands clasped together. “It was about the manor.”

“Hermione, we don’t need to do th- “

“I do Ronald, I do need to talk about this.”

He looked uncomfortable and nodded, “Okay, so I need to start with another nightmare to properly explain. The night you left in the tent Ron, I thought that I was heartbroken over you. When you left I was miserable for weeks. When I was brought back into those moments of my life I had my heartbroken all over again.” She saw tears well in his eyes and she squeezed his hands and continued pushing, “I learned something while going through all this. That day was not about you and me at all, rather about Harry and I.” Ron gapped at her.

“You do remember that’s why I left don’t you? I thought you and Harry were, well, together.” She glared at him, “Sorry go on.”

“That day was the day I hurt my best friend, I almost destroyed him by walking out after you. I had to remind him for weeks that I would return from my shifts outside and I could never figure out why. Then as though while I was sleeping my mind decided it was time to wake up. I saw things from outside of myself, I watched my nightmares turn into my memories. It hurt Ronald to watch you walk away, but nothing will hurt more than the day I let my best friend fear my trust in him.”

Ron nodded and pulled her close once again, deciding to keep quiet until she was finished. It was difficult, the idea that the tent was about Harry. That was why he had left, he was so upset at the idea she was in love with him. Apparently, she just looked at it with a different sort of love.

“That day in the manor, the dream was ever changing, the first few times it was strange, then it slowly became worse, more terrifying.” She began to shake, and he moved to wrap his arms around her and pulled her as close as her body would allow. “Each time I was looking for you looking to see where you were, trying to tell you I loved you. Each time I failed. Each time when I would catch your eye my conscience self screamed at the memory begging her to tell you. Tell you that she loved you. Yet, not once did she.”

“I have thought long and hard about us in the last few months Ronald, and I have come to the conclusion that you are insufferable, rude, high strung, and quick to anger.” She pulled away from him sitting him at arm’s length, “But I do love you.” He leaned in to kiss her and she turned away, “No Ron. Stop, look at me.”

So, he did, “I love you Ronald Billius Weasley, but I am not IN love you with.”

He gapped at her, “You’re breaking up with me again?” His quick temper flared.

“Ron there is nothing to break up from, we’ve barely made it together longer than a week. The reality is Ron, that day at the manor when you and Harry were pulled away from me, I was terrified. All I wanted to do was to get to you, to love you, but that day destroyed me. It broke me to be tortured by that witch. Then you came in like some knight in shining armor and saved me with Harry and Dobby. As I watched the memory, no longer a nightmare, unfold in front of me I couldn’t find it in myself to want to destroy that love I have for you.”

“So, don’t!” He quickly stood kneeling down on the floor, so he could catch her down turned eyes. “Don’t do this Hermione.”

“I have to Ron, don’t you see? I destroyed Harry’s trust in that tent that night, he’s like my brother, so are you Ronald. You’re my best friend and I can’t risk that friendship when I know I love you as only that.” She sighed this was not going how she had expected and she was botching the explanation and she couldn’t figure out a better way to tell him.

“Ronald, I want to be your sister, not your girlfriend, not your wife. I want to be your best friend, I want to go on crazy adventures with you. I want to be happy for you when you wait for your bride. I want to be standing next to Harry on your wedding day as best women, not walking down the aisle. I want to be there for all the stupid things that you and Harry will inevitably do with Draco and Blaise.” His eyes grew wide. “I want to be the one to talk you out of them, as your best friend, not as a never-ending argument of a couple. Best friends can walk away, fight with each other, fight through others, couples can’t. If we are fighting I can’t feel comfortable putting Harry in the middle of that argument anymore, not after what I’ve done to him in thinking I won’t choose him.”

“So, you love me, but you’re not in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want to fall in love with me because you don’t want to lose Harry?”

“Yes.”

“So, in reality you are picking him over me, again, yes?”

She looked at him, “No, Ronald, I am picking us as a trio over you and I.”

He nodded, “What about ferret?”

She laughed, “Don’t call him that, I don’t know what to think about him. Can I get back to you on that?” He looked at her for several minutes finally standing form his knees and kissing her head. “Ron?”

“I love you Hermione, and I think with time I can accept this whole trio thing again. Even though I think we are no longer a trio since Gin and Harry and you and Malfoy and then theirs Blaise and Pansy.”

“Ron, there will be a you and someone. Someone maybe a little more obvious then you think, it’s just not me.”

“Are you hinting at someone?”

She laughed again “Go to bed Ronald, mum will be worried since Harry and Gin have already returned for the evening.”

“Ok, but I expect you to be at the burrow Christmas morning, presents in hand.”

“Yes, I do remember something of waiting for me to open ALL of your guys presents? Maybe I will come to the burrow sometime around New Year’s then?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” He laughed, “I do love you Hermione. I’m not upset really that you don’t love me that way, it’ll just take some getting used to. Sometimes I think you see things the rest of us can’t until it’s too late. The last thing I want is to lose both of my best friends again, these last few months have been bloody awful Mione.”

“Get going Ron, we will talk all about your awful last few months in a few days.” He leaned down and kissed her hair line again and quickly walked away.

After he was gone it took several minutes for the man she was most worried to talk to, to enter the room. When he did her heart stopped.


	28. I'm My Father's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, it is amazing to see all the readers and new comments. Happy reading!

He stood in the doorway looking at her, watching her, analyzing what she was going to say. As she looked at him she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked disheveled from stress.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come to bed?” It was quiet for a moment before he began to walk. When he reached her bed, he looked at her and went to sit in the chair next to her. “Draco, please?” Her eyes pleaded with him to be close to her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

That was all he needed he sat on the bed and pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders, tangling his hand in her hair. He pressed his face into forehead looking into her eyes. “Godric, Hermione it is so good to hear your voice.” He kissed her forehead then and tears stung her eyes.

“I am so sorry Draco.”

“It’s not your fault Mione, you were confused, and things just, well things happened.” She tried to pull back, so she could look at him, but he wouldn’t let her go.

“I’ll go with you.”

He let out a sharp breath and pulled away from her looking into her chocolate eyes, “What did you say?”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Wh- “He searched her face looking for some answer in it, “What do you mean?”

“I believe you made me a promise. I intend for you to keep that promise.”

“I- You- “He shook his head, “I didn’t think you could hear me. You can’t go back there Hermione. I won’t let you.”

She took his hand squeezing it, “I need to go back Draco. I need to face that room, your mom, I need you to be with me.”

He blinked at her. “No.” He shook his head and stood pulling his hands from hers.

“Draco, I don’t know what else to tell you, I need this. I need to face the memories. You promised, you’re a Slytherin, you can’t break a promise.”

He began to pace, “You weren’t supposed to actually be able to hear any of that, it was said out of- “

“Madness?” She smiled at him.

“Yes madness, complete madness. I’ll go to the burrow with you Mione, but I won’t bring you to my home.” He stopped at the end of the bed nodding to her as though his word was final.

“Draco sit down.”

“I can- “

“Sit, down.” Her voice was clipped reminding him of his mother, he sat in the chair sliding it back from her.

“I am going to tell you, tell you what I need to, and then you can tell me if you will take me.” She waited for his eyes to meet hers, “I will tell you this now Draco, if you say no, I will find another time to go and see your mother. If you say no, as it is your right, I will expect you to go to the manor tomorrow and spend Christmas Eve with her. Is that clear?”

He felt like a child, “I can’t leave you.”

“I will be fine at the burrow, I’ll make sure not to sleep, and if I do sleep I will tell Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Molly to call you if I happen to start screaming.”

“Fine. Talk.” It was his turn to be clipped.

She scowled at him, “You know that I have had several nightmares, apparently you have managed to secretly help me through some of them.” She saw him ready to speak and shot him a look, he remained quiet, “Obviously you know that most involved your home, your aunt, and you yourself.” He nodded. “I need to tell you about another one first.”

“Okay.”

“My parents are dead Draco.”

His eyes grew, she had never brought her parents up to him, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want sympathy, I want you to understand.”

“I’ll try.”

“After the war was over and before I began speaking at trials Kingsley brought me to his office.” He nodded, “His pensive was there with only one vial floating nearby. He explained to me that I needed to watch a memory, one that was freely given by Theodore Nott Sr.” Her hands began shaking so he took them in his own, she gave him a small grateful smile. “Kingsley told me that it was going to be difficult, that I was going to see some things I should never have to, but he thought I needed the answers.”

“Awfully nice of him, sure that breaks about all of Ministry rules.” He caught her raised eye brows and smirked.

She loved that smirk, “Anyway, so as pensives go I stuck my head in and watched.” Tears stung her eyes, “I watched my parents be murdered in their home in Australia.”

He got up off the chair and sat next to her on the bed pulling her close. He kissed her hair over and over again letting her cry. “I am so sorry Mione. So sorry.” He repeated it over and over again for several minutes until she pulled back.

“It was your father Draco.” His eyes grew, “Your father murdered my parents.”

He quickly stood from her bed and moved away from her, “That can’t be right Hermione.”

“It is, I watched it in that pensive four times before Kingsley finally wouldn’t let me go back in.”

“How can you even look at me right now?” The guilt displayed clearly on his face.

“Come sit Draco and I will explain everything.”

“Sit! I can’t possibly sit down! You’re telling me my father murdered your parents, and what? You’re just going to except it and move on!” He was yelling.

“Dra- “

“No, my answer is no. You can’t come with me. I can’t be here.” He turned and walked to the door began pulling it open before a rush of magic flew by him and the door was slammed shut, handle ripped away from his fingers. He turned to look at her, this witch, this beautiful witch standing before him.

She stood, magic coursing through her, she didn’t need her wand. Her hair was more frizzed then it had been moments before, she was breathing hard as she stood at the end of the bed. She was standing on shaking legs, but she had never felt stronger.

“You will come back here, you will sit down, and you will listen to what I have to say damnit.” Her eyes were dark he almost thought they’d gone black until he walked back and clearly looked at her. He wasn’t sure he should touch her, but he could see her legs shaking and her body swaying. He reached out and walked her back to the bed. Sitting her in front of him while he pulled a chair and sat directly in front of her.

“Okay?” Her voice was quiet.

“Okay.”

“After watching that memory, I started to have the nightmares. It started with watching what he did to them, over and over, nights on end I struggled with it. I never told anyone because I wanted them to testify for you.” She saw the question forming and she nodded for him to go ahead.

“Why?”

“You were not the one that murdered my parents in cold blood Draco, your father was.”

“I’m my father’s son.”

“Just listen,” He nodded “As the dreams became a nightly thing I started to not sleep. When I stopped getting sleep that’s when things started to change, I began dreaming of the night Ron left Harry and I in the tent.” She waved away his questions, they weren’t important, “After those, then I began dreaming about the manor, about you.” She took a breath, “Then we came back to school and you were head boy, I was terrified to even be around you, I looked at you and could only see your father.”

His eyes flashed with anger and he tried to pull his hands away, but she held firmly. “The nightmares kept getting worse and worse, they were no longer the memory of the manor but were now a new terrifying experience that I can never explain fully.”

“Try.”

She looked at him with large eyes, “What?”

“I want to hear about the dream you had, the one that put you here.”

“Draco, you don’t need to hear all the details.”

“Yes, I do.” His grey eyes pleaded with her, though she could still see the swirl of anger running through them. He needed to hear as much as she needed to tell him.

“Okay.” She began giving him, in as much detail as she could, her dream. His hands clenched in hers several times as she told him about how he identified Harry. He tried to say something to her when she told him he called her a filthy Mudblood, but she pressed on before he could. When she told him that he said she was going to die he finally stood and began pacing.

She paused, “Draco are you sure you want to hear this? I’m not even through the beginning yet.”

“Yes.” He continued to pace.

So, she continued. She told him about how he made comments about Ron and her, how she knew she was going to die, how he grabbed her, how she spit at him. That made him stop and give her an approving nod. The approval disappeared behind anger when he learned that he had thrown her to the floor and tried to choke her. She glossed over the pain she felt as he kicked her and cut her skin. He looked ready to vomit when she explained the knife and him cutting into her over and over again. Her voice caught as she got to the next part and she took several deep breaths.

“Don’t stop, if you stop now neither of us will be okay with this.”

“You hit me with a Crucio, it was a whisper when you said it and I finally screamed.” He finally sat down and placed his head between his knees. A bag appeared in his hands, he slowly looked up to see Pomfrey looking at him with knowing eyes.

“I’m fine, keep going.”

She told him about every Crucio he had sent at her, the feeling it gave her, the way her injuries from the dream were the ones she woke up with. She told him she puked on his shoes and how he kicked her when she tried to clean them as he asked. At this he really did throw up. She waited for him to finish emptying his super into the bag before she continued. She told him about the Crucio afterward and how he had told her to stand up trying to give her the wand he had taken earlier.

She explained that she struggled to get her body to work, to actually grasp it, explained how confused she was in the moment and how she finally felt when it was once again grasped in her hands. “Then you asked me, ‘ready bitch?’ and when I looked confused you said, ‘I can’t possibly kill you unarmed now can I?’ then you smirked at me.”

She stopped taking several deep breaths of her own, she felt like she may need a bag as well though she knew nothing would come out. “Finish.”

She nodded, “I couldn’t figure it all out, somehow I had managed to stay standing, but my mind was a fog, like there were bees buzzing, I couldn't form coherent thoughts, couldn't think of a spell at all. When I looked at you, that’s when it happened. You killed me, you sent an Avada at me.” She blinked back tears, “It looked white, but when it hit me it turned green and then, that was it. I remember hitting the floor and the sound of your laughter.”

He again emptied the contents of his stomach in his bag, she waited, not moving, not speaking. They sat in silence for a long time, the story had taken over an hour to tell and it was another thirty before he spoke.

“I need to leave Hermione. I can’t be here right now.” He stood and began to walk away.

“Please, Draco, don’t leave this way.” He turned back to her and she swore she could see tears in his eyes.

“I have to Hermione, I can’t sit here with you looking at me like that.” She raised her brows, “With sympathy. With kindness. With I don’t know what that is, but you should be looking at me as evil, vile, little cockroach, from before.”

“No, Draco I shouldn’t because when I woke up today it was because of you.”


	29. Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, remember comment, kudos, find me on Tumbler and Pintrest SlytherclawHM! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Draco came back to her, he sat down in his chair, getting rid of his vomit filled bag, casting a Scourgify on himself. His hands were shaking, and his breath was rigid.

“Shall I continue?” He nodded. “That nightmare is what put me here, that nightmare is why I have this.” She pointed to the snake that was still unwinding itself down her side. She had never bothered to button her shirt up after waking. The black was still vibrant against her skin, the snake continued to slither and move as though changing courses once again and he couldn’t seem to tare his eyes away.

“When I was out I could hear everything you guys were saying, I was always walking down this alley way, it was dark and sometimes I felt afraid. There were doors and each one contained the memories that I needed to go through. It was difficult for me to relive them, see myself being torn apart, seeing myself break.” She looked down.

He took her hands in his, “You’re not broken.”

“I am broken Draco, but I am fixing myself.” He nodded. “I was having one when the snake was moving, when Ginny noticed it, I knew that this was the last one I would have, and I would wake up.”

“What were you dreaming about?”

“The manor.” He shook his head, he didn’t want to hear about it again, “It was the memory this time Draco, the way things really happened.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

“It did though, it made me realize a few things actually.” She smiled at him.

“Like?” His eyes furrowed together, how was she smiling right now?

“When I was going through the dream, I didn’t focus on Ron this time, or on myself really. I watched you, your mother, and your father.”

“Why?”

“Because I needed answers Draco. I needed to see you for who you truly are.”

“And who am I?”

“I’ll explain, but you have to stay and be honest.” She looked at him knowingly.

He nodded so she continued, “When your mother called for you, you hesitated at the thought of even looking at who was brought in. She looked at you though Draco, as a mother, as someone who wanted to care for you. Who loves you.” She watched him take a deep breath, “When they asked you if it was Harry you didn’t give him away. You lied. I could tell from the look in your eyes that day you knew exactly who we were.”

“Yes, I lied.”

“Why did you lie Draco?” She waited for his response.

“I lied because I didn’t want to be there anymore, I didn’t want to keep being someone that was on the wrong side. I didn’t want to feel the pressure of being trapped in a war I didn’t believe in. That’s why I couldn’t kill Dumbledore, why I lied at the manor.”

She nodded, “When you looked at him you seemed so scared Draco.” She reached out and brushed his cheek.

“I was, I was bloody terrified that they would know, that I would die right there on that manor floor in front of the people that were going to save the world.”

“Your mum could tell.”

“We’ve talked about it, yes.”

She smiled, she liked the idea that he had a relationship with his mum, “You didn’t want to tell them it was me either did you? Your mum however, she wanted you to live so she gave you that look that I am sure has been only between you until now.”

“Yes, but she also knew that I couldn’t give you away. She’s known for a long time Hermione.”

She held up her hand, she didn’t want to know why he couldn’t give her away, not yet. “I focused on myself while Bellatrix was there, at least until she began with the knife.” He flinched, “I was watching you in that moment Draco, both in the memory and when it happened.”

“Yes, and I could barely stand to see you there.”

“You were scared.” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyway. “When she called for the Dark Lord you almost broke, you almost gave yourself away, but you stifled it, with your mother’s help.”

“All I wanted to do was keep Greyback away from you, he is a vile man. I felt like throwing up or throwing myself on the floor with you, but I knew I would die.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” His eyes grew wide and she could see them slowly turning back to the blue that she loved so much, “When she had that knife to my throat it wasn’t just Harry and Ron that froze, you all did.” Again, he nodded, he couldn’t speak, “You didn’t want to take the wands, but you did to save face, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then there was something that was revealed to me in my memory, I always thought that Harry had pulled our wands from you, fought you for them. That’s not true is it?”

“No.” He looked up at her pulling his eyes away from his hands, “I gave them to him.”

“You saved us.”

“I- I gu- “He looked down again.

Still sore and stiff she got off the bed and knelt in front of him taking his hands in her own. “You saved us Draco. YOU. No one else did that. You gave us the only opportunity we had, we would have never made it with Dobby if you hadn’t done that.”

“You would have figured it out.”

She took her hand and put her finger under his jaw and made his eyes meet hers, “I am going to tell you something Draco and I need you to understand that it is true, and I mean every single word of it.” He nodded, “Say that you will.”

“I will.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are NOT your father. You are your mother’s son.” She paused watching more blue float into his eyes, “You are strong, brave, a good friend, a better son, and most of all Draco Malfoy you are everything that my dreams showed me. You however, are not your father.”

Tears filled his eyes as she did not let him look away, then she did something that was unexpected to both. She leaned up placing her forehead on his, “I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you.” She leaned down and connected their lips.

He froze, but she continued to push, soon enough his lips began to move on hers and he wrapped his fingers in her hair. The kiss was filled with the love and emotion they had both held onto for far too long. When they finally pulled away both panting, he smiled, “You make me sound like a Gryffindor Granger.”

She laughed, a deep full-hearted laugh, “You’re much to cunning for that Malfoy.”

He kissed here again, this time when they pulled away he kept her close, meeting her eyes, “I love you too Hermione Jean Granger. I have since I saw you on that train in first year. I knew I couldn’t have you, so it was easier to play the part I was given, but I don’t want to lie to myself anymore. I love you, that’s why I couldn’t give you away, mother knew it to.” And he connected their lips again.

When they finally came up for air it was only because they heard a small cough, they turned to see Madam Pomfrey looking at them, “I am glad that is finally out in the open but Miss Granger you should not be out of bed.” They looked at each other and began to laugh.

They stood, and Draco helped her back into bed allowing Pomfrey to run some checks and ask her how she was feeling. “Well, I think that it is safe for you to return for holiday Miss Granger, please no apparition, not even side along, until after you return from break and talk with me again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“I will let the Head Mistress know to open the floo for you when you are ready tomorrow.”

“Thank you again Madam Pomfrey. You are truly a miracle worker.” The older women smiled and breezed out of the doors, certainly to find McGonagall.

There was silence between to two for a few intense minutes. “Okay.” He finally spoke.

She gave him a look from the bed, but he did not elaborate, “Okay what? What does that mean?”

“Okay—I’ll take you to the manor tomorrow.”

She grinned at him, they were really going to do this. Then she thought about actually going back to that drawing room and her smile faltered. She looked at him and with as much confidence as she could throw into her voice, “Good. Thank you.”

“If for any reason you want to lea- “

“Draco stop, we can worry about that in a few hours, right now I just want to sleep, hopefully peacefully, with you.” She turned the covers down and he smiled.

He quickly removed his shoes and jumper sitting on the bed with his back against the iron frame. She moved over laying her head in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair until he heard her breathing become even and clear. He slowly slid down pulling her to his chest, breathing in her vanilla and cucumber, reveling in the moment. He noticed that the snake was continuing to wiggle beneath his hand, there was only one loop remaining before the snake would be stretched lazily down her side.

“I love you, more than you could ever imagine Hermione.” He placed a kiss to her hair line and fell into the first restful night’s sleep he had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, a lot in one chapter, from I love you's to meeting the mother. Hang in there folks Christmas is coming in Nightmares and Daydreams, you're in for some cute, bone chilling, exciting chapters!


	30. What House Elves Would Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the little perks of outfits check out my Pinterest, SlytherclawHM. Also, thank you for all the support you have given me in the last 30 chapters! Can you believe we are at chapter 30 already? The next few chapters may get long but they are more than worth every second! Happy reading!

When they woke the next morning, it was well past eight and the sun was up and coming through the open curtains. Hermione turned trying to adjust her sore muscles, then she felt the arms wrapped around her pull her closer. She looked up and saw the most stunning man pretending to sleep.

She laughed, “Draco we should get up, get ready, and get going.”

“Mother’s not expecting me, we have all day.”

She scuffed at him, “You didn’t write to her yet?”

His eyes opened lazily, and he smirked at her, “When would I have had time? Between your telling of nightmare one or two? Or maybe between throwing up? After exchanging I love you’s? Or when I decided to not get up early, not get out of this bed, because I want to sit here and hold the most beautiful witch for just a little longer.” He didn’t have a condescending voice, he was being honest.

Her cheeks flamed with red and he laughed and kissed her head, “Fine, five minutes and then we are getting ready you prat.” She snuggled back into his chest.

They laid there in silence, Hermione closed her eyes and stopped watching the clock. She let the feeling of comfort wash over her. She listened to the even breathing of the man next to her and felt a small smile tug on her lips. She couldn’t believe she had told Draco Malfoy she loved him. The more she thought about it the crazier it sounded. She loved Draco Malfoy? When in the world had this happened? While she lay there she tried to pinpoint the exact moment, the second, that it had happened. She couldn’t. She had loved Draco for years it just took opening her eyes and fighting against herself to realize it.

Draco didn’t dare move, he kept his eyes closed and focused on the witch next to him. After ten minutes he chanced opening one eye to look at her. She was laying there, deep in thought, with her eyes closed, and a smile on her face. He wanted to run his hands through her wild hair but didn’t chance the movement because he wasn’t ready to let her go. Wasn’t ready to return with her to the manor, to his mother, to that room. He quickly closed his eye again as she started to stir.

“Come on Draco, we have to get up.”

“No, not yet Mione, come on!”

“Draco, I’m not complaining I would lay here in your arms all damn day, but I am getting very stiff and I would like to go for a walk.” He opened his eyes to look at her, half wondering if this was a trap.

“Okay, a walk to the dorms should be plenty of exercise and then we can lay in my bed.” He winked at her as she slowly sat up while rolling her eyes.

She sat at the end of the bed and stretched her arms, she quickly looked down as though realizing her shirt being undone for the first time. She quickly began to button it to cover herself fully. She would just have to look closer when they got back to the dorm. She slid her feet to the ground and pushed herself off the bed. Her knees shook, and she contemplated sitting back down until she felt a strong-arm wrap around her waist.

“Thank you.” She ducked her eyes holding back a smile.

“Anytime love.” They began their slow walk out of the infirmary and to their shared dorm room.

‘Love’, it rolled off his tongue like sweet chocolate. It warmed her heart, sent chills shooting down her spine and butterflies to the pit of her stomach. She found herself wandering to the dorm arm draped through Draco’s and a smile on her face. ‘Love’, yeah, she could get used to that.

As they entered the dorm Hermione looked around, nothing was out of place, their things were perfectly interwoven, she sighed looking at the kitchenette. She let go of Draco’s arm and walked over to the counter slowly. Draco watched as she walked around the counter looking for something. She was obviously still sore, but she looked beautiful standing there the sun pouring over her.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she continued to search through the fridge and the cupboards. She let out a huff and turned around to see Draco leaning on the counter a vibrant green apple in his hands, missing a bite.

She smiled and walked to him as he smirked, she reached to take it from him and he pulled it just out of her reach, “What do I get for the last apple?”

“Well, you’ve obviously already taken a bite. Isn’t that enough?”

He pretended to think about it and she tried to take the apple again, he pulled it away. “Nope, I think I need more than that, it’s to sweet to just give away.”

She grinned, leaning up on her tip toes kissing his cheek, “I’m sweeter.” It was a whisper in his ear.

He hummed and leaned down to kiss her, as he did she reached out and took the apple from him turning and giggling. “Hey!”

“I was going to share but now I think I will enjoy this to myself in a nice hot bath.” With that she turned and began her slow walk to the bathroom.

“Prat.” He laughed as she walked away knowing he could catch her and snatch it back but the view of her walking away was all the sweetness he needed.

She smiled at him as she rounded the corner to the bathroom. She quickly slipped in letting her bare feet hit the stone floor. She shivered as she leaned against the back of the door, closing her eyes, and letting out a deep breath. She took a bite of her apple and smiled. It was sweet.

She wandered to the sink and placed her hands on the counter looking at them. She counted to ten before she looked up and into the mirror. Her breath caught, she didn’t even recognize herself. Her hair was frizzed worse than her first-year walking into the castle. She had dark circles under her eyes, she looked beaten. The bruises and cuts had faded, but the soreness in her muscles seemed to be trying to pull her down. Her clothes seemed to be to large though they used to fit perfectly.

She slipped off her shirt looking at her arm, she was still branded, and though it had once been healed and scared it now stood raised and red on her forearm. She stared at it having flashbacks to the moments that Bellatrix cut into her. Then to when Draco had done it, she felt tears spring to her eyes as she tried to remind herself that it was Bella, not Draco. Her eyes wandered up from her arm and found the snake head above her heart.

She reached out and touched the top of its head, as though being pet it wiggled, almost rubbing its head into her finger. There was still a loop near her heart, her eyes wandered, running down the length of the snake. It slipped to her ribs and waved down her ribcage, the tail curling before hitting the end of her ribcage. Most would probably find the new addition to her body another brand, another scar, another blemish. When she looked, she saw beauty, she had fought against herself and won, or at least she thought she was winning. The truth was she was unsure why Draco’s Avada had marked her body this way, she knew the dream wasn’t real.

She shook herself to break her own thoughts, stripping from the rest of her clothes and running the bath. She took a deep breath of the vanilla and lavender that invaded her senses. She stepped into the bath holding her breath at the sting of the hot water, she finally sunk down. She smiled as candles lit themselves and a book appeared next to her. Draco, love.

******

Draco paced in the common room, waiting for her to return. He needed to at least shower before they made this venture together. His nerves were strung like that of a harp. He ran his hands down his face at the thought of Hermione meeting his mother. Then the thought of her walking into the manor and seeing that room, his stomach turned, and he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.

He plopped down on the coach stifling the groan and need to yell at her to hurry up. He sat for a while just watching the fire burn in front of him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed finally leaning back and picking up a book from the coffee table. By the fifth chapter he let out a frustrated sigh and got up, he walked to the bathroom door, and knocked. Maybe he shouldn’t have given her a book. He listened intently before knocking again.

He pushed the door open slightly and could see the top of her head bobbing from the top of the bubble filled tub. He pushed the door the rest of the way open, letting it bump against the wall, and then leaned against the door frame.

She whipped around almost jumping out of the bath, she glared at him. “Malfoy what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She cast a quick spell and steam and more bubbles covered her body.

“Well, I wanted to shower at least before having to meet my mother. Do you know what I have not been able to do yet?”

She giggled, “Shower? You’ll just have to wait.” She turned and slid back down further into the bath.

“Granger, it has been over an hour of you sitting there, in that wonderful smelling bath, with candles and a book. I’ve sat on a shitty couch, reading a crappy book, and debating on interrupting you.”

“And you did, decide to interrupt me that is. Though in this dorm no book should ever be considered crappy.”

“I did.” He smirked walking to the counter leaning against that instead. “It was a crappy book. One I just couldn’t get into, so I think I should shower now.”

She ignored him completely keeping her eyes closed. There was silence while she thought he had walked out, she sighed and began humming to herself. “Lovely song.”

Again, she jumped and glared at him, “You are such a prat, what do you think you are doing!” Red swam to her cheeks as again she looked to make sure the bubbles were covering her.

“I’m waiting.” He looked like a smug man standing there with his sleeves rolled up looking intently at how the red brought life to her face.

“Well, step waiting, I’m not done with my chapter. When I am done with my chapter then I will get out of this magnificent bath and will go to find something appropriate to wear for tonight.” She closed her eyes.

“You can’t very well be reading with those brilliant brown eyes closed.” She opened one to look at him, “How about I make you a deal.” She nodded at him to continue, “You sit here, finish your chapter, I will go to your closet and figure something out of those dingy clothes that will be appropriate in my mother’s eyes. When I am done you will remove yourself from that bath and I will take my turn while you dress. Sound like a good plan?”

She stared at him for a few seconds before grinning, “Minus the ‘dingy clothes’ it sounds wonderful love. Absolutely wonderful.”

He smirked and pushed himself off the counter dropping a kiss to the top of her head on the way by. ‘Love’, the way she said it sent chills down his spine, he could definitely get used to hearing that. He walked to her room and opened the closet. He stepped in and instantly began shaking his head throwing things to the floor that would never be appropriate for his mother. He didn’t realize that he was quickly making his way to the back of the closet with still nothing picked out. With each garment that hit the floor his nerves seemed to be getting wound tighter and tighter. He didn’t see Hermione come into her room standing there staring at his back.

“What in the world have you done?” Her voice floated to him at the back of the closet crisp and clear.

He turned looking at her, “How have you possibly survived living like this your entire life?” Now his voice was filled with a condescending tone that put her on edge.

“What are you doing to my clothes?” She stepped toward her closet seeing the pile spreading further to the back.

“Hermione seriously, do you not own anything decent?” That smirk graced his lips sending memories from school crashing before her eyes. Every time he called her Mudblood, every time he had been a prat to Harry and Ron, every time he walked with the superiority of a pure blood.

She glared at him, “I own plenty of decent things Malfoy. Maybe if your family didn’t have their noses so far up in the air it wouldn’t matter.”

He stared at her, “I can’t deal with you right now. I am going to shower, good luck finding something that my mother wouldn’t expect our house elves to wear.”

With that he exited the closet, brushing past her, leaving her speechless until he reached the bedroom doorway. He heard a sniffle, he had made her cry. He turned and looked at her, “Why in the world are you smiling? Why are you crying?” He felt suddenly unsettled on the small smile that was forming on her lips.

She giggled, “You have free elves?” Though she was smiling there was accusation behind it.

He scuffed and walked out of the room and went into the bathroom closing that door after entering. He began to undress laughing to himself ‘Free elves, of course they are free, moment father ended up in Azkaban. I insult her clothing, basically call her lower than a house elf, and she takes pure joy out of the fact that I have free elves.’

He found the water running over his face a relief. He attempted to scrub every inch of his skin rubbing it raw before he finally got out from under the hot water. He knew he should apologize, knew that it wasn’t fair to take his nerves out on her, but honestly? He felt completely comfortable with her, letting her see his emotions, letting her see behind the wall.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and began the walk to his room. He looked at the gold scrawled lettering across from his own. He thought about going in but decided he should probably dress first. He walked in to his own room to see Hermione standing at the foot of his bed grinning.

“Granger, what are you doing in here?” Pink rose to his cheeks, though he wasn’t sure why, considering she had seen him in a towel before.

“Thought I would repay the favor.” Without another word she exited the room eyes faltering to his lean stomach on her way by. 

He went to ask her what she meant but, in the process, looked to see his closet door open, “You did not!” He walked to the door and saw his clothes piled into a heap, “Hermione!” He yelled and started heading to her room. He stopped short and threw on a pair of pants cursing to himself.

He pulled her door open to see her standing in her mirror putting makeup on. She grinned through the mirror at him, very Slytherin, cunning almost. “Is this going to be an everyday occurrence?” He raised his eyes at her, “You know, you judging who I am? What I wear? Should I start to make a list make sure you approve of my daily plans?”

“Herm- “

“I have one here if you would like to approve it, I’ve been having my quill here take notes while I talk. Of course, I have written that I will need a better wardrobe which requires shopping. Make sure I have the most expensive robes for the return of school as Head Girl it should be expected. Of course, I have written down that we will go to your mothers this afternoon, I am assuming we will be staying there this evening? Then of course I penciled in the burrow tomorrow, but of course you must approve of that, so if it is to below your standards we will need to plan something else.”

He tried to stop her, he tried to tell her he was sorry, he attempted to touch her, but she just stood and began pacing in front of him.

“You know maybe I should go through a full inspection before we go? Make sure I can be the proper pure-blooded lady, or at least pretend to be, as my blood is dirty, though the same color as your own.” She continued for over five minutes. “Now, you need to leave Draco, I need to finish getting ready. Want to be as perfect as a Mudblood can be for your perfectly wonderful mother.” She finally let out a breath.

“I’m sorry. Hermione, I didn’t mean it I just, I’m sorry.” He took a step toward her only to have her hands placed up to stop him. He rubbed his face in frustration.

“Go Draco, I’ll be ready in an hour and a half. I will meet you in the common room to be properly escorted to the manor.” Draco felt her magic begin the flare and he felt himself being pushed out the door. He attempted to stop himself, to say something to her, but found his voice on empty ears. When his body was in the hallway her door closed and locked.

“You’re a pain the ass Hermione Granger. A giant pain in the ass!” He walked to his room and attempted a simple cleaning charm to pick up his room and clothing. However, after casting it several times nothing moved. He threw a glass that was sitting next to the bed at the wall shattering it.

He went to his closet and began hanging up each shirt, pair of pants, and jacket that he owned one by one. He cursed Hermione over and over, women would be the death of him, survived a war, killed by love of his life. Love of his life? He shook his head burying the thoughts in a compartment in his mind.

Hermione sat in her room after calming down from her rant in front of Draco. She knew he had been stressed out over retuning to the manor and her meeting his mother, but seriously? At first, she had found herself laughing at the idea of the Malfoy’s having freed their elves. It made her swell with joy, but then she began to think about what he had said, and then she was crying.

While he was in the shower, her anger grew, before she knew what was happening she was in his closet ripping the items off their hangers throwing them into a heap. Then next thing she knew she was back in her own room trying to find something to wear, finding nothing, finally deciding on conjuring something she thought may work. Then she found herself taking notes, wondering what a perfect Malfoy would do at one of these dinner parties. The anger was spilling over and she was ready to blow when he stormed into her room.

Now she sat putting makeup over her eyes, covering her lips in a respectable pink, and adding a light blush to her cheeks. She turned in her chair facing her full-length mirror wondering what to do with her hair. She watched the snake slithering on her side, fangs were showing from its mouth, and its tongue was rapidly moving against her skin. As though it knew she was unhappy with Draco. She sighed, what to do with this mop on her head?

******

An hour and twenty-nine minutes later Draco was standing in the common room pacing nervously. He felt like he was in fourth year again waiting for the Yule Ball to begin. Hermione stepped out of her room, closing the door, and turning toward him not a minute late. He watched as she walked elegantly to him.

“Close your mouth Draco, the flies will get in, be a gentleman and escort me to our dinner. We don’t want to be late.” She began to walk to the floo when she felt his arm take hers and pull her back.

He drank in the sight of her. Her hair was straight and hung low on her back, sleek and shiny, the fire dancing off it. She wore a short Ravenclaw blue dress with a high lace neckline, her now bronze shoulders showing. Diamond sapphire earrings hung from her ears, a peal diamond sapphire bracelet dangled from her wrist. Her shoes were elegant silver heals. Her makeup was light but accented her face nicely, her brown eyes shinning behind the silver. He noticed that there was one thing that stood out on her. On her right ring finger lay the most beautiful ring he had seen, surrounded in diamonds was a large deep ruby stone. She was beautiful even though he had a suspicion there were a few glamour’s in the works to shine her hair, bronze her skin, and the vibrant red of her scars.

“Hermione, please. Just listen for one minute. I am so sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean a word of it, I love everything thing about who you are. I will never ask you to be some pure-blooded society bitch. My mum won’t either.” He searched her eyes for some recognition of the apology when she didn’t say anything he continued. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met Hermione, from when you wake up a bushy mess, in your frumpy rompers, and school robes. You are beautiful no matter what you wear, perfect. Tonight, you look stunning, a vision, absolute perfection love.”

A shiver ran down her arms as he spoke, she could see the apology running through his eyes, the more he spoke the lighter his eyes became. “I forgive you.”

“I just want you- “He stopped, “What?”

“I forgive you.” He stared at her as she walked toward him, she placed a gentle kiss to his lips, “You can be a right prat Draco, but I love you. I know that you are nervous about this meeting, I know you don’t want me to go, I understand. I forgive you.”

“You look beautiful.” He leaned his head against her own. “And perfect, how in the world do you manage to put up with a git like me.”

“Thank you. It’s much easier when you’re not being a git, but those times are rare.” A small smile curved her lips.

“Can I ask you one thing?” His eyes fell to her ring, glistening in the fire light, and darted back to her eyes.

“It was my mothers, a gift from my father on their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.” She looked down and let out a deep sigh, “When they died I found it with her personal things, a note she wrote was with it, gifting it to me. From me it will go to whomever I wish, friend, child, grandchild.”

“It’s lovely Hermione. Just the right color for a brave Gryffindor.”

She giggled, “I think my father had that in mind.”

“They must have been wonderful Mione.”

She nodded and quickly changed the topic not wanting to ruin her makeup with tears, “I went with the Ravenclaw in me. Didn’t want to come in too Gryffindor strong but not wanting to join the snake pit either.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, “Such the thinker love. She’s going to love you.” She smiled up at him realizing she liked the idea of approval from his mum.

She looked at him for a few minutes. His black dress pants hung perfectly off his waist meeting his black dragon skin shoes at just the right spot. His light grey dress shirt and blue tie accented his eyes beautifully, thought the Slytherin green tie clip stood out. His shoulders looked broad in his dark grey suit jacket, she smiled at him, realizing his hair was a prefect mess on top of his head. Still he looked sexy, strong, he was so handsome.

They turned and stepped into the floo, clearly stating Malfoy Manor, before she felt the familiar pull of the network. When she stepped out of the fire place on the other side she reminded herself to breath.


	31. It's About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the most difficult chapter I have had to write thus far, though the following one was just as difficult. Narcissa may not be who you are all expecting her to be but it is how I love to think of her. Please remember that you can find pictures to go along with the story on Pinterest, SlytherclawHM or on Tumblr, slytherclaw13hm. There are a lot of descriptions of the manor as I see it now and if you need pictures that's where you can find them! Happy reading and thank you all for the continued support.

As she opened her eyes she noticed the seating room was decorated in white’s and pale blue and greens. She smiled realizing that Narcissa had thought of everything. She looked around and found that the manor was much livelier than the last time she had entered. Her eyes caught on the door to her left, the drawing room, and she shivered.

Before she could move a beautiful vision that was Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. Apparently, she was not over dressed as she had suspected, but maybe underdressed. Narcissa was wearing a lovely calf length black and silver dress, it reminded Hermione of the Muggle 1950’s house wives. She had on black elegant closed toed heals, though plain, they looked elegant with her dress and made her legs look a mile long. Hermione felt the jealousy bubble in her stomach at this beautiful woman. She was wearing her Slytherin green in her jewelry, Hermione tried not to stare. Her ears dripped with diamond and emeralds. Her necklace dropped into the neckline of her dress showing the green gem perfectly placed. Her arm was layered in a diamond and emerald bracelet and as it caught her eye it reminded her of snake skin. It matched perfectly with the ring that wound around her right middle finger. Her wedding ring was still firmly placed on her left, though no longer a skull, it was large, dripping in diamonds, surrounding another large emerald.

“Draco, darling, I am so glad you could make it.” The women came and hugged the man next to her, Hermione smiled as Draco showed affection back.

She turned toward Hermione, she felt as though she was being given a test that she couldn’t have studied for. Narcissa’s silver eyes darted over Hermione, looking at every aspect of her. “Miss Granger, it is lovely to see you under much better circumstances.” She leaned in and hugged her brushing her dark red lips across her cheek as she pulled away.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, it is lovely to be invited.” She attempted to smile.

“Narcissa please dear.”

“Then please, call me Hermione as well, I don’t like all the formalities.” It came out more defensive then Hermione intended and Narcissa’s lips tightened.

“Mother, shall we have a drink before dinner?” Draco placed a hand around Hermione’s waist and began leading her away from the one room she wanted to see.

“Oh of course, the sitting room has been warmed, drinks by the fire dear. I will be right there.” With that she continued down the hallways filled with portraits of the Black and Malfoy families watching her go.

Hermione let out a deep breath as Draco led her down the hall toward a rather large doorway. As they entered Hermione couldn’t help smiling. The room was warm, something she never would have imagined possible in this place. The fire was roaring in front of her, the walls were lined with paintings that Muggle’s would die for, books lined one wall, and comfortable looking Victorian style chairs were surrounding an elegant black coffee table.

She began to walk the room on her own as Draco made her a vodka on the rocks that she requested. She ran her hands over the books lining the wall her eyes finding several that peaked her interest. The restraint needed to hold herself back from taking them and sitting to read was more than she could handle. She was grateful when she felt a cold glass meet her hands.

She turned and smiled at Draco, “It’s beautiful here Draco.”

“Yes, mother has done wonders in attempting to make it feel more, what is it you say? Homey?”

She giggled, “Yes, she has done an excellent job.”

Draco led her to the large bay window using his wand to tie back the elegant curtains. Her breath caught as she looked at the view that was laid out before her. The snow was glistening under the fading sun, she could see a grand staircase leading down to a fountain that was frozen over. In the distance she could see the lake spread out across the expansive lawn. It was beautiful.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his chin on her shoulder. He didn’t speak just watched her as she took in the view.

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice was only a whisper.

“It is, Mother has worked hard in the gardens to make them more presentable, had the stairs and fountain added after father was gone.”

“Your mother has a brilliant eye.”

“Thank you my dear.” They both jumped as Narcissa’s voice cut into their private moment. Draco stepped back placing one arm around Hermione’s waist and turning to greet his mother.

“You’re welcome, Narcissa, you have made this into such a lovely home. At least what I have seen of it, it seems much more welcoming then my last visit.”

Narcissa watched her son with Hermione Granger and wondered just what was really going on between the two, if she didn’t know better she would think he had finally told her. “Yes, well you may not be as pleased with the drawing room. It is the only room I have yet to redo.”

Hermione nodded at her, color draining from her face. “Why is that?” Was this some cruel joke the two had come up with together?

“Well, I know Draco wanted me to, but I couldn’t bring myself to follow through with it just yet. As he has been writing me this year, from what he has told me, I figured someday you may want closure. Apparently, my instinct was correct.”

Hermione found a smile creep to her face as she looked at the women standing before her, the love for her son was all but glowing on her skin. “Yes, you are correct. I am glad that someone else seems to understand.” She let her eyes flow to Draco standing next to her as he smirked.

“You know that I understand Hermione, I just don’t have to like it.” The smirk never left his face, but she could see that he meant every word.

“Come sit, come sit.” Narcissa motioned toward the elegant furniture that Hermione had avoided, as it cost more than her childhood home.

She felt Draco’s arm press into her back and she began to move. Sitting on the love seat, Draco sitting next to her, her nerves began to subside. “So, Hermione how is school going for you?”

Something she could talk about, something she understood, “It has been going as well as expected. Head Girl duties were taking over much of my free time, but Draco has been so helpful with it.”

“That’s wonderful dear, and your studies? How are they?” She laid the question out easily.

Like being in an interview Hermione answered honestly, “They have been going well until recent weeks and my stay in the infirmary, I am afraid I will have a lot of work to do before term begins again.”

“Yes, Draco had informed me of your, illness?”

“Not an illness really, I wasn’t sick, just, uh…”

“Just having a difficult time coming to terms with some things mother, please don’t press.” Draco cut in and she gave him a grateful smile.

“Not pressing dear, just concerned about the situation is all.” She gave Hermione a smile, it honestly reminded her of the one her mother would give her when she was concerned she was over doing it.

“It’s alright Narcissa, I guess I just cannot explain why I was there. Difficult situation that I have not been able to put a lot of research into yet.”

Narcissa nodded as though understanding, “Well, you can always come here and do some research in the library, I believe you will find quit an extensive collection, could rival Hogwarts own if I dare say so.”

Hermione found the conversation with Narcissa was easy once she brought up the library. Narcissa made Draco promise to take her before they ended the night. With a groan he agreed, when his mother went to refill drinks he whispered something about having other plans which made her giggle.

After a half hour of small talk, it was now going on seven and Hermione was becoming hungry. Just as the thought appeared in her head a house elf popped into the sitting room next to Narcissa’s chair.

“Dinner is ready Mrs. Narcissa.” Narcissa smiled at the small elf. Hermione found herself surprised that there was no use of Malfoy in the home. The elf turned as though seeing Hermione and Draco for the first time. It excitedly headed toward the pair. “Oh, Miss Granger! Tippy is so happy to sees you. Master Draco yous too.” As though Draco was an afterthought.

Hermione laughed and looked at the small elf covered in a bright pink dress, “Thank you Tippy was it?” Hermione reached out her hand.

Eyes wide the elf reached out her small hand and took Hermione’s shaking it violently the minute they made contact, “Oh yes Tippy. Tippy is a good elf. Served Master Draco since he was a baby she has. Tippy is a free elf now but Tippy loves her family. Good people now. She is very glad Master Draco finally brought Miss Granger home.”

Draco cleared his throat glaring at Tippy who grinned but said no more. She bowed deeply to the three before she disappeared with a pop. Hermione giggled at Draco’s lingering facial expression.

“She is lovely Narcissa.” She smiled at the women as they began the walk to the dinning room. “Do you have many elves working for you?”

“I have three but Tippy is most loyal to Draco. All are free and well paid might I add. The minute Lucius was sent away I gave each an article of clothing. Never felt right about how they were treated, then when everything happened with Dobby I wanted them to have a choice.”

“Very honorable thing of you to do.” She was finding fondness growing in her chest.

“Thank you dear.” As they reached more double doors they swung own to reveal a large dinning room. There was a long table that could easily seat twelve though there was a smaller round table sitting next to the window that had three place settings around it.

“I find sitting at the formal table is to overwhelming with such few people. I dine here most nights now since it is just me.”

“It’s lovely Narcissa. I will probably say that about every room I see tonight, you have such an elegant warm style.”

Draco looked between his mother and Hermione and found himself smiling, he knew they would love each other. He just didn’t realize that he would find such comfort in the idea. “Yes, mother it does look lovely. Glad we don’t have to sit awkwardly yelling to each other about our day.” He grinned at his mother.

“You can be such a prat my dear boy.”

Hermione choked on her red wine, doing everything in her power not to spit it on the pristine white cloth in front of her. “I’ve thought that everyday since the day I met him.” She giggled looking at Draco a scowl forming on his lips.

“Why do I love you again?” Before he even realized what, he was saying it was out of his mouth as he looked lovingly at Hermione. For the second time in a matter of minutes she choked on her wine. His cheeks took on a red that could compare to Ron’s hair and she laughed harder.

“Love my dear?” Narcissa’s voice was soft.

“Uh, it’s we- “He took a breath, “It’s a new finding but yes mother I have finally told Hermione that I love her.” He placed his hand around the back of her chair protectively. Hermione looked at the women across from her suspecting hell had frozen over.

“Oh, Draco, I am so happy for you.” She grinned at her son. “It is about time, I was starting to worry that you would never tell her how you felt.”

Hermione thought back to the conversation with Draco from the previous evening, remembering he had said he had conversations with his mother regarding his feelings. “He is a wonderful man Narcissa. I only with I would have known it sooner.”

Draco kissed her cheek as their dinner appeared on their plates. “Why may I ask Hermione do you find yourself falling in love with my son?”

It had been several minutes since anyone had spoken and Narcissa’s soft voice startled her. Then when she registered the question she took time to think about it. She glanced at Draco who was also watching her, waiting for her answer, and then back to Narcissa.

She looked right into the grey eyes that reminded her so much of Draco’s, “At first, it was the idea that he wanted to be friends that scared me. I know through the years he was put into a situation that was impossible to get out of. I know he wasn’t given a choice. At first my friends thought I was mad, but I explained that Draco and I had to work together, and they would need to get over it.”

She looked at him and he squeezed her hand, “After that I truly began to know this side of Draco. He has been my rock in the last few months, at times without me even realizing it. He has taught me to be a teenager again, to let up on some of my controlling nature, he has taught me that it is okay to love again. He can definitely be a prat at times,” She smiled at Narcissa. “And a right pain in the ass.” She blushed at her use of words, “But he is kind, gentle, strong, we’ve made friends out of each other and those who were expected to be accepted. He has shown me,” She looked directly at Draco, “He’s a man that’s working on change. He’s never been evil as the world viewed him, but a gentle soul lost in a world of hate.”

When she finished she felt the blush rise to her cheeks and become more vibrant as no one spoke. Narcissa looked down at her food and Hermione swore she saw her wipe a tear out of her eye, though later she would deny it. Draco only watched Hermione, staring at the beautiful women who had just spoken in his honor. He leaned over and though quite unacceptable for a pure blood dinner table, he captured Hermione’s lips with his own.

“He is wonderful, yes, my boy.” Narcissa reached across the table and clasped Draco’s hand in her own. “Now, tell me about the friends you’ve both made. Pansy has written me several interesting letters about Harry Potter.”

The dinner conversation was filled with ease and a comfortableness. Hermione found herself laughing as Draco told stories of their friends Slytherin and Gryffindor’s getting along. She laughed as Narcissa would distort her face in ways that only could come from a woman raised as a pure blood. She added to the stories when necessary but found more joy in watching mother and son interact. As dinner finished they all sat finishing their wine and enjoying the others company.

“Well, I think it is time, don’t you Draco?”

Hermione looked at him noticing his face pale, “I believe that is up to Hermione mother.”

“I think it would be best to get it out of the way this evening.” Her eyes met Draco’s and he saw the fear flash across her.

“Okay.” He stood waiting for Hermione and his mother to stand as well. He expected his mother to walking in front of him, but she ushered him forward placing her arm in Hermione’s lagging behind him a few paces.

As much as Hermione wanted to feel uncomfortable with her arm strung through Narcissa’s she didn’t. She was not as comfortable as she would have been with Draco, but she did feel a strange ease wrap around her.

“You don’t have to do this my dear.” Narcissa’s voice was quiet.

“Thank you for the gesture but I really do need this Narcissa, it’s the only way for me to move on I’m afraid.” She felt the snake on her side moving and she held her breath as the doors came into view.

Narcissa slowed their walk stopping while Draco waited outside the door for the pair. “You are a brave women Hermione, you have shown that time and time again. I want you to know that though we did not fight on the same side of the war, my son has always harbored some feelings for you. In those feelings I felt I grew to know you. I have watched your story plague the Daily Prophet through the years, heard Draco’s constant complaints turn into simple nagging. I’ve watched him fall in love with you.”

Hermione’s eyes gleamed under the chandelier that was to her right, she had learned to never stand underneath them. “Thank you Narcissa, I am glad that you decided to meet with us tonight. I know being Christmas and all it must be difficult without Lucius.”

“Please do not worry about anything dear. We will open presents after you are done, no matter the time. If you are too tired, then we can always open them tomorrow as well. Just remember Hermione, he watched you break too, we all did. Some of us found it painful to watch, regretted the choices we made, and now just want to make it as right as possible.”

“I forgive you Narcissa, I have relived that day several times and I know what you did for us. I know what you did for your son. I saw the love you have for him. I do not blame you for the actions you were forced to take to protect him.”

Again, Narcissa’s eyes welled with unfallen tears, “Thank you my dear.” She leaned in and kissed Hermione’s cheek pulling her in for a comforting hug.

Hermione began to walk the final few paces to the door, she took a breath looking at Draco, trying to prepare herself. “Are you ready love?”

Hermione looked at Draco and then to his mother, “Yes, however; I have one request.” They both looked at her. “I want to go in alone.” Draco immediately started to argue with her, “Draco—please, I need five minutes to myself in this nightmare that has been my home for so long. Then I want both you and your mother to come in. I don’t know what state this will put me in, but I feel like between the three of us I can get through it.”

Narcissa came and wrapped her arm around her son nodding to Hermione, approving her plan. “Draco and I will wait my dear.”

“Five minutes Hermione. Not a second more.” He leaned down and kissed her before taking a step back and casting a few spells to lift wards around the room.

Hermione stood in front of the doors her back to the Malfoy’s. She took several deep breaths and then pushed the doors in front of her. Her breath caught as she felt the overwhelming evil that overtook her. The doors closed and she was alone.


	32. Pureblood Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post over the weekend but I will say that it may not happen as I will be out of town. Happy reading!

The fire came to life before her eyes and she was transported back to that night. She felt her breath catch in her chest as she moved further into the room. She couldn’t stop herself from wandering. She walked to the doorway that led to the hall and looked at the large dark doors that she had once entered through. She turned and retraced the steps of that night. She imagined Draco and his father sitting in those chairs, kings, unwilling kings.

She walked the same steps she had that night. Stopping in the exact spot she had waited for Draco to identify Harry. She heard Narcissa’s voice ‘If this is Harry Potter, he will know.’ She could see the look in Narcissa’s eyes forming in her mind as she closed her eyes. She could hear Draco say he was unsure and Narcissa press him about Hermione. Again, there was denial in his voice.

She turned and imagined Bellatrix walking in, her hair crazed, and her eyes wild. She shuttered at the memory of the cold women. She spit on the marble floor where Bella had once stood, she felt a calm hit her body for a split second. She turned and imagined Bella throwing spells at those around her wanting answers for her sword. Imagined the red, green, and blue flashes of magic. She heard the cold voice that demand the others to be brought to the dungeons. She began to shake.

She heard the high-pitched screech of Bellatrix’s voice bounce off the empty drawing room walls and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. She felt the sting of a hand against her cheek and tears formed in her eyes. She eased herself down to the floor where she fell during the first Crucio. Her muscles spasmed at the memory. She felt the tears she had held back that night begin to fall, this time she didn’t try and stop them. She lay on the cold marble floor where Bellatrix had once straddled her, legs and arms tense as though going through the torture again. She lay her arm out to her side, turning to look at her forearm, her branding.

She didn’t hear the doors open or notice when Draco and his mother entered the drawing room. She was lost to her memories, her daydream. Draco attempted to go to her but Narcissa held him firmly at her side, “Leave her go through this son.” It was nothing more than a whisper.

“I don’t know if I can watch this again mum.” He closed his eyes as he felt the tears attempt to overtake him. He felt the soothing circles on his back and opened his eyes again to watch the women he had fallen for lay on the marble floor.

She cried for each letter that had been ripped into her arm. She cried at the memory of Bella laughing as she etched each line into her once perfect skin. As she watched her arm the letters seemed to raise off her skin, something she would always own, something that she would no longer hide. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes opening them again to where Draco had once stood with his mother. She imagined his eyes shining, glossing over, and turning dark. She thought of the man she had declared her love to and struggled to remember the poor boy in her memory.

She could hear Bella’s laugh again and turned her head to look at where the deranged women had once stood above her. She heard soft whispers against the walls, once happy eerie shouts, ‘dispose of the Mudblood’ and ‘Take her if you want her.’ She shuttered at the memory, at the fear, at the thought of death.

She continued to lay on the ground closing her eyes again imaging Ron and Harry storming the other doorway behind her. She ripped herself off the ground as Bellatrix had when the commotion started. She didn’t see Draco tense, or his mother once again hold him back from her moment.

Draco was crying now, it was as though he was watching what she was, the pain on her face looked so real. Reminded him of that night and he felt himself breaking again. He sunk to his knees and cried, his mother gracefully bending in her dinner dress wrapping her arms around him. He sunk into her sobbing into her shoulder not wanting to watch Hermione break before him again.

Hermione’s eyes darted the room imagining where everyone had stood as Bellatrix held the knife to her throat. The fear coursed through her veins, her heart was beating to fast, her head was beginning to spin. Then she looked to where Draco had snagged the wands from her friends and remembered this man had saved them. She felt her heart slow slightly.

She took a ragged breath and looked toward where the chandelier had once hung in all its glory. Apparently, that was one thing Narcissa was unable to restore. She imagined it swinging, felt her heart drop, as she thought of the crystal. She laid beneath the once glistening light and imagined the pressure of being crushed by the thousand-pound magnificent glass masterpiece. She closed her eyes and didn’t move, counting her breaths, calming her sore muscles. Waiting for the pain.

When it didn’t come she opened her eyes and stood. She looked around the room expecting to see glass shards and spells flying across the room. The fire light danced against the walls and she realized it was just a memory nothing more than a daydream. One that she could now remember for exactly what it was. She looked to the door to see Draco looking up from his mother’s shoulder and Narcissa’s eyes gleaming with tears.

She walked to Draco, sitting next to him and his mother, and pulled them both to her. Sitting there on the hard-black marble floor, fire glowing, and silence consuming them, they cried. Together, they remembered, they healed.

It seemed like hours passed before the three pulled apart no one knowing what to say to the others. They glanced around the room making sure that they were in fact all reliving memories of their own. Draco stood helping her off the floor and pulling her into his warm embrace. She pulled away and wrapped Narcissa in a bone crushing, un-ladylike, hug of her own. When she finally released the women, she stepped back wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

“Thank you.” Her voice was clear and calm she attempted to dust her dress off not wanting to meet the woman’s cool grey eyes.

“How are you feeling dear? You still look a bit pale.” She felt a strand of hair being pushed behind her ear.

“I feel like a nice stiff drink and a warm fire would be rather nice right now. I would like to spend the rest of the evening getting to know you Narcissa, as Draco sees you. As family.”

She heard Draco hold his breath next to her, could feel his eyes darting between the two women he loved, but she didn’t look at him. “That sounds like a lovely idea darling.”

As though on cue the doors opened and the three stepped out. Tippy was called and Narcissa informed her they could begin remodeling the final room as soon as Tippy thought necessary. Hermione smiled at the idea of control being given to the tinny house elf before her.

“Yes, Mrs. Narcissa. Tippy will gather some friends and start on it right away. Tippy will be glad to rid the manor of the filth.” Without another word tippy cracked away and Hermione found herself laughing.

Draco pulled her into another hug, as she felt tears well in her eyes again. Narcissa mentioned something about getting drinks and to meet her in the library. Hermione made to follow the older women but was pulled back by Draco’s strong embrace.

“I am so proud of you Hermione. You are so strong, I don’t know how you did that.” He was looking into her now whiskey colored eyes.

“We did it Draco, the three of us together fought the demons that once tried to consume us. There was no ‘I’ or ‘me’ in what just took place.”

He smiled and met her lips with his own. It was different than anything she had felt before. As though she could feel the love that was pouring through him. Feel the pain and the relief he had just experienced only minutes ago. She was in heaven, if one were to exist, this moment would be it. When he finally pulled away he began leading her through the hall to another hall and up the stairs.

They came to a door, “Hermione, if you would rather sleep, mother will understand. We can go to bed and do presents and the Christmas events tomorrow morning.”

She shook her head, “No, Draco, tonight I want to be surrounded with you and your mother. I want to take comfort in the love you two have for each other.”

He nodded at her knowing there was no talking her out of this decision. “This is my bedroom, you’ll find Tippy placed your things in the dresser to the right, you can change into something more comfortable. Mother won’t judge. Then we can head to the library for that drink.”

“What about you? Won’t you change?”

“When you’re done I will change as well.”

“Draco,” She placed her hands on each of his cheeks, “It’s okay, you can come in with me. If you’re worried, I’ll change in the bathroom.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He needed no more confirmation as he pushed the door open and let her enter the room before him. She smiled as she walked in it was just as she had pictured it.

Draco’s large bed dominated the room, a pillow embroidered with the Malfoy crest falling along the top. The room was painted silver which seemed to shimmer as she stepped further in. Green, and black accents over ran her scenes. A large chandelier hung from the white ceiling the moonlight from the surrounding windows making them dance. It was a beautiful space, showing the masculinity of the man that had once lived here.

She glanced around not saying anything and walked to the dresser at her right. She began to open drawers looking for something presentable. Finally deciding on a nice sweater and dress jeans she stood. For the first time she noticed the moving pictures on the top. Blaise and Pansy dancing at the Yule ball, long before they knew they were in love, staring at each other as though they had a secret. Draco and his mom in the garden, he looked maybe six, and she appeared to be reading to him. Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy, arms linked grinning and laughing on the manor steps, not long into their Hogwarts years.

As she turned to walk away she noticed another frame sitting on the corner slightly turned away from the others. She picked it up and ran her hands over it, it was her, Harry, and Ron standing at the entrance to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, arms linked, smiling at each other. Before they knew, before she knew, what the man standing behind her would do to their friendships. She smiled and placed it back down.

“Pansy gave me that one.” He nodded to the picture she had just set down.

“I like that one, I may have to ask her for a copy, put it in our dorm back at school. Ron would find it amusing.”

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder. She smiled turning to him looking into his now ice blue eyes. “I am going to change.”

“You stay, I’ll go to the bathroom, I’d like to wash my face anyway, feels a bit dry.”

She leaned up and kissed him before he walked to another door she had glanced over letting himself in. She smiled and walked to the bed, began stripping her clothes. She put on her jeans and socks pulling a tank top over hear head. She glanced to the bed side table and noticed yet another moving picture. It was from Halloween, the six of them grinning and laughing, dressed up in alternate house colors and she found herself laughing.

“I love that picture to, it’s why it’s there.” She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned toward him and smiled forgetting she was wearing only a bra and thin tank top. “Hermione?”

“What?” He was looking at her with wide eyes.

“It’s moved again.” His hand raised to point to her chest. She quickly looked down and noticed the last coil was moving.

She looked up eyes growing to match his shock. She ran to the bathroom stripping her shirt off as she went, decency forgotten. She stood in front of the mirror in the middle looking at her side. The snakes head remained above her heart, if she didn’t know any better she would swear it was sleeping. The length of it swayed across her right breast, disappearing under her bra. She moved to the side and watched as the body and tail wove down her ribs now curing just below the last one. Her breath caught as she reached out and touch it, it moved against her finger and she quickly pulled away.

“It’s beautiful Hermione.”

She looked at the man in the mirror, he wasn’t looking at her as though she was ugly or had some crazy brand. “Thank you.”

Realizing she did not have a shirt on she quickly exited the bath feeling her chest tighten at the thought of kissing him and placing her sweater over her head. She sighed as she felt the twist in her stomach loosen.

He exited also wearing jeans and a button up grey dress shirt, so simple, yet elegant. She smiled at him and took his hand in her own. “I want to give you something before we go downstairs. A present.”

“Draco, you shouldn’t have.” She smiled at him as he led them over to the dresser mirror. He stood behind her locking eyes with her as a box floated from his nightstand drawer where she had been standing only moments ago. It hovered in front of her, when she noticed her eyes grew large. A simple black velvet box, to large for a ring, but definitely jewelry. “Draco I can’t accept what ever is in that box.”

He placed a kiss to her neck, “You can.” The whisper sent chills down her spine as it reached her ear.

“Draco, I know how pure blood society works, I know this box contains some type of jewelry. I can’t accept it.” Her eyes darted from the levitating box to his blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Sorry, but seriously, not sorry! If you want to see what I used to create his bedroom you can look me up on Pinterest, SlytherclawHM. You can also find me on Tumblr, slytherclaw13hm.


	33. Evil That He Brought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a weekend of fun in the sun! Thought I would post a chapter quickly. If I feel like it I may post the next as well later tonight as it is my favorite thus far! Remember Tumblr and Pinterest are great ways to follow the story as well. Happy reading!

He turned her around and looked at her directly, “Hermione, I know what it means to give a women jewelry in this society. I am still asking you to open it, accept that I want to court you. I want to be your boyfriend and some day,” He took a breath making sure to look directly into her brown eyes, “I want to marry you.”

Her breath caught, and tears swam in her eyes, wanted to marry her? Draco Malfoy wanted to marry Hermione Granger. “Draco I—” She looked at him.

“It doesn’t have to be today, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or next year or ten years from now. I just want to be with you, go through this experience together. Grow and heal together.”

“Okay.” Before she even knew it had left her mouth it did, she couldn’t take it back. She found that she had butterflies attempting to escape her, yet she was filled with overwhelming joy. He turned her back around and the box opened for her. Her breath hitched, and she let out a sigh. Sitting carefully in the velvet box lay a diamond encrusted gold chain necklace. The chin wove around itself on either side dipping around a beautiful emerald in the center. “Draco it’s beautiful.”

“May I?” He gestured to the box and she nodded quickly to afraid if she were to place it on herself she would drop it due to shaking hands.

He placed it around the neck of her sweater letting it shine in the light. Once it was clasped he placed a kiss to her cheek and looked at her in the mirror. “You are beautiful Hermione, absolutely perfect.”

She smiled, turning and wrapping her arms around him she pulled his lips down to meet her own. His tongue moved against her lips and she parted them granting him access. They were fighting for dominance as her hand gripped the back of his neck. He pressed against her leaning her up against the dresser. She moaned and the vibration against his lips had him falling apart. “Merlin, I love you Hermione.”

“I love you too Draco.” She pulled away leaving him with a few lingering kisses.

“How about that drink?” He grinned at her as she nodded needing to escape the tension that she was feeling.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to the library where Hermione once again was in awe of Malfoy Manor. She laughed as she took in the sight before her, “I am going to live in this room.”

He kissed her cheek seeing his mother settled into a chair near the fire, “I hope so.” He whispered guiding her over to the chairs.

She sat on a small couch while Draco made her a stiff fire whiskey. “Hermione you look lovely.”

She smiled at Narcissa, “As do you.”

“I see Draco finally gifted you with the necklace.” There was no malice in her voice, but the pride made her insides quiver.

Her hand instinctively went to the large gem that hung from her neck, “Finally?” Draco sat next to her wrapping his arm around the back of her.

“Oh yes, that has been in our family for generations, I passed it to Draco in his fourth year. Told him to give it to the girl who had his heart.” She smiled at her son whose cheeks began to pink.

“Mother.” She laughed at his crisp tone.

“Dear, I think it’s lovely.”

Hermione looked to Draco with a smile on her face, “Did you really know then that you would someday give this to me?”

“I would have given it to you then if I thought I could. Pansy saw it once, so did the Greengrass sisters, each of them swooned for weeks thinking it was for them.” He laughed at the memory, “I cannot wait to see Pansy’s eyes bulge out of her head, she will be green.”

She playfully hit the man next to her, “Draco!”

He pulled her closer, “It’s true!”

“That it is Hermione. I love Pansy, she is a lovely girl, but I dare say I am happy that Draco and she are only friends. She can be a bit—overbearing at times.”

Hermione chuckled thinking of her friends she had not seen since she woke. She missed them. She was hoping to see them some time over break, she had bought them gifts and needed to make sure they were exchanged.

The conversation continued to flow easily between the three. Narcissa laughed at the couple in front of her she could see the love they had for each other. They spoke of friends, past holidays, growing up in the muggle world, and growing up in high society. Hermione’s parents were brought in the conversation and she easily told the tale to Narcissa, not fazed by the women’s horror of what her husband had done.

“I should tell you now that we have been speaking so much truth, and before we open presents about a recent decision I have made.” Narcissa was looking directly at her son and he tensed for the first time since entering the library. “I am divorcing your father.”

Draco didn’t attempt to hide the smile that overtook his face, he stood walking to his mother and kissed her swiftly on the head. “Mother, I know it may be hard for you, but you deserve to be happy. You deserve to find someone to care for you to love you the way a true woman deserves.”

“I am glad you are okay with this Draco, I was concerned by how you would react.”

“Mother this is the best bloody Christmas gift you could have given me.”

She chuckled and swatted her son away, “Draco, show a little decency.”

“Narcissa I hope that it will truly make you happy.” Hermione smiled at her, but the questions were swimming in her eyes.

“I believe it will.” As though on cue she continued, “I have thought about it since Draco’s return to Hogwarts. Going through this house and ridding it of the evil that he brought into it, making it my own. It made me realize how unhappy I truly was. He used to be such a wonderful man, it was easy to grow to love him, he was so full of pride and excited when I told him Draco would be coming into the world. I think he really did want to be a great father but, somewhere along the lines I lost the man I fell in love with.” She smiled knowing she had answered some of Hermione’s questions.

“Well, I think it’s time for presents.” Draco said cheerfully next to her which made her laugh.

Tippy brought present after present from under the Christmas tree even with Narcissa’s protests. “Tippy enjoys this part very much. Tippy will do it Mrs. Narcissa.” When Narcissa attempted to use her wand Tippy’s eyes filled with tears, “Is Tippy doing a bad job Mrs. Narcissa?”

Hermione’s heart broke at the love this elf carried for the family, “Tippy you are doing a wonderful job I only feel bad that you are here working on Christmas. You should be home with your family.”

“Tippy is with her family.” Her eyes were wide as she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa’s eyes grew and tears filled them, she was such a strong woman, Hermione was shocked by her show of emotion for the small creature. Then Narcissa bent down pulling the elf to her and hugging her, “You’re our family to Tippy.”

Hermione grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes. She swatted his arm playfully as the two shared their moment and Tippy was released to finish getting the gifts.

Hermione had received several lovely first addition books from Narcissa and Draco. She had also received several articles of clothing including a beautiful formal gown that Narcissa insisted she wear to the New Year’s ball. Hermione smiled and accepted. Then laughed when she realized there was a charm, so Draco could not actually see the dress. Narcissa was brilliant, cunning, but brilliant.

Draco received several books of his own, clothing from his mother, a new broom, and several small trinkets for their dorm. Hermione past him a few gifts of her own and he eyed her, “You didn’t need to do this Hermione.”

She waved her arms around at the stack of presents before her, “Apparently I did.”

He grinned and opened the first gift, it was a gold snitch with ‘Mothers Son’ engraved on it. He grinned at her and brought it to his mother to see, making sure to keep it grasped within his own hand as to not loose it in the several shelves of books. He sat back down opening some of his favorite sweet tooth treats from Honey Dukes. He came to the last gift from Hermione and turned toward her as she spoke with his mother.

It was a small box and when he pulled the cover off he grinned. Inside lay the Malfoy and Black crest cuff links with matching tie clips. He didn’t say anything as he stared at the silver and black in front of him. “Hermione?”

She turned toward him and noticed what gift he had opened, cheeks flaming, as she had planned to give that to him away from his mother. “Yes?” She tried to sound nonchalant.

“This is to much.”

“Draco, you deserve them.”

“But it’s the equivalent of jewelry. You just made such a big deal out of a necklace and yet you were holding these the entire time?” He looked at her and she grinned. “You’re a prat.”

“Draco don’t speak to Hermione that way. It’s a lovely gift.”

She smirked at him, “Yes, Draco, listen to your mother.”

“You two are going to cause me to stroke before I’m 25.” He grinned and looked back into the box, “I do like them but why the Black crest too?”

“Simple. I know that somedays you want to be anything but a Malfoy. I was thinking the other day after a conversation we had before the incident that ended me in the infirmary. It came to me and I rushed down to Diagon Alley to have them made almost immediately.” She turned toward him placing her foot under herself on the couch, “You forget that you are more than just a Malfoy, you were made from two brilliant families. You are a Black, just as strong and clever as your mother. You are a Malfoy, as cunning and ambitious as your father. Most of all Draco, you are you, resourceful and determined. You are the perfect, brilliant, Slytherin.”

Draco grinned at her and Narcissa awed from her chair getting up to hug Hermione at the gesture. “Can I please have you repeat that, so I can record it?” Draco spoke as his mother released Hermione.

She scrunched her face, “Why?”

“Because none of our friends will ever believe when I tell them you called Slytherin’s perfect AND brilliant.” She giggled and kissed him enjoying the fact it was no longer his or her friends but their friends.

“Narcissa I have a gift for you as well, I wasn’t sure what to get you as I wasn’t entirely sure how this would go.” She quickly pulled a long box from beside her chair and handed it to Narcissa.

The women looked at the box and then to Hermione, “You really shouldn’t have.”

“I’ve heard that a lot, tonight haven’t I?” She giggled rolling her eyes at mother and son, “I wanted to, I wanted to thank you for raising such an amazing son. Even if this meeting had gone poorly it would not change how I feel about you as his mother, deserve a gesture as well.” She gave the women a small smile.

With shy fingers Narcissa pulled the wrapping from the box and opened the lid. Lying inside were four brilliantly colored roses.

“They are charmed, they’ll never die. Each represents someone close to you. Green for Draco and your family, yellow for your next generation, red for those who you’ve lost, and blue for those you have helped along the way.” By the time she was finished she was looking at her lap while Narcissa stared at her.

“Green for Draco, yellow for Teddy, red for my sisters, father, mother, and blue for you and your friends.” Narcissa was looking at her when Hermione raised her eyes at the mention of those she had purposefully not brought up.

“Yes.” She swallowed hard waiting to see what her reaction would be. She still wasn’t sure where Narcissa stood on her family.

“Hermione, this is—” She wiped her eyes, “This is the most thoughtful, wonderful, precious gift I have ever received.” The older women leaned over and hugged her kissing her cheek before pulling her back in.

Draco was watching the two before him, he felt his chest tighten at the realization that Hermione and his mother were going to be friends. They were not just going to get along, but they were going to be truly magnificent together. He sipped his drink and watched Narcissa speak of her family and friends that she had lost. Hermione filling her in on their friends she had saved during the war.

The conversation continued, and he noticed that Hermione was starting to become tired. He pressed the women to finish up, so he could get Hermione off to bed. His mother thoroughly agreed and all but shoved the couple out the door making promises to speak in the morning for breakfast. Along with taking Hermione through the gardens. She was filled with pure joy.

Hermione and Draco walked arm and arm together back to his room. She was smiling the entire way and did not feel the need to speak. He enjoyed the idea that Hermione and his mother were getting along so well. As they entered his room he watched her quickly undress and change into her pajamas. He chuckled at the idea of her now having no fear of changing in front of him. She turned, and he stripped form his shirt and jeans leaving only his boxers.

As he crawled into bed he turned her covers down so she could join him. She stood there looking at him seemingly nervous, “Come to bed Hermione. Let’s get some rest love.”

He didn’t need to prompt her again as she climbed in next to him laying her head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head. “You did an amazing thing for my mother.”

“I am glad she liked them. I put a lot of effort into making them just right.”

“She loves you, you know?”

“I got that feeling. I really enjoy her company as well, bet that terrifies you.”

“Only when I think about the damage you two could do.” He chuckled pulling her closer, “I love you, Mione.”

“I love you too Draco.”

With that they closed their eyes and fell into another peaceful sleep that neither of them wanted to wake from.


	34. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Remember find me on Tumblr and Pinterest!

The next morning Draco and Hermione were woke by Tippy’s small squeaky voice informing them that breakfast was to be served in fifteen minutes in the nook. Hermione mumbled a response but knew Tippy had not heard from the crack that happened mid-sentence. She rolled over and snuggled into Draco, feeling his strong arms pull her close, and a kiss was placed to her head.

“I don’t want to get up. What’s a nook?” She mumbled into his chest.

“Me either, how about I call Tippy back and we get breakfast in bed?” He pulled her closer.

She thought about it and then shook her head, “I promised your mother I would attend breakfast with her. I don’t want to upset her given that we will not be staying for lunch. What’s a nook?”

He smiled, “You are one of a kind Miss Granger.” He smirked at her, “But you’re right you did promise her and that is something I am afraid we cannot get out of. The breakfast nook is my mother’s favorite place in this house. You will just have to see it for yourself.”

She looked at the edge of the bed that seemed a mile away and groaned, “I really don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.” He pulled her back again chuckling.

“We have too, and I am going to blame this bed for the distinct procrastination I am feeling right now.” She rolled once, twice, three times before she reached the edge. She rolled her eyes and stood stretching her arms above her.

When she turned around Draco had yet to move and was watching her. She felt a blush creep to her face as his eyes bore into her. She quickly turned away finding the dresser and attempting to find something appropriate to wear.

“Just wear your jeans and my jumper down Hermione, breakfast has never been formal here since father left.” She turned to see him in much of the same, wondering how he had removed himself from the bed and changed before she had even blinked. She nodded, “After however, we will come up and get ready for the day then you can wear whatever you had in mind.”

She giggled, “Does that mean I get to use that exquisite looking shower?”

He took her hand and led her out of the room, “Of course, next time you are here then you will be able to use the more exquisite bath.” He winked at her and she felt the color rise to her cheeks.

They walked in silence through the halls Draco leading her from one to the other before finally reaching a door. When it was opened Hermione had no doubt why this was Narcissa’s favorite room, she could curl up with a book and never leave. It was a little area surrounded by glass windows and ceiling over looking the gardens. She smiled to herself as she eyed Narcissa reading with her morning tea. 

"Hermione, Draco, how good to see you this morning   
“Hermione, Draco, how good to see you this morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did, better then ever actually.” Hermione took her seat and started to prepare her tea as Draco sat next to her.

Hermione noticed the bowl of green apples in the center of the table and smiled to herself. She reached out and attempted to take one when Draco beat her to it. She looked at him and frowned as he took a bite. He held it out to her and she shook her head reaching for an uneaten one. As her hand reached the bowl Draco swatted it away with a smirk.

“Draco let the girl eat an apple.” He was shot a disapproving frown from his mother.

“I am, it’s right here, this apple.” He attempted to hand it to Hermione again and this time she swatted it away and attempted to grab the apple Narcissa was handing her.

Once again Draco pushed her hand away, she was starting to feel annoyed. “Draco, stop being a prat.”

Narcissa attempted to hide a smile that formed on her lips, “Yes, let her eat an apple and enjoy breakfast in peace.”

“Hermione you can’t break tradition.” He eyed her closely.

“Draco, this isn’t potions and there is an entire bowl of perfectly delicious looking apples right in front of me. Why would I want yours?” She furrowed her brows at him.

Narcissa’s eyes raised, “Potions?”

“It’s our thing mum, I bring an apple to potions, Hermione often forgets to eat, we share it.” He continued to hold the apple in front of her watching her closely.

“Well that’s--, cute?” Narcissa took a drink of tea pretending to understand what she assumed was teenage flirting, “Oh for Merlin’s sake Draco, if you don’t put that apple down I will have Tippy take them all away.”

Draco slowly lowered his arm in defeat, almost looking a little sad. Hermione sighed and took the apple from him placing her bite next to his own. “Happy?” She said passing it back.

He grinned and took it, “Extremely.”

“What an awful use of your cunningness love.” She giggled as she put some toast on her plate spreading what looked to be homemade strawberry marmalade on it.

Narcissa watched the two pass the apple between them while eating their breakfast that Tippy had made. In all honesty Tippy was so excited to cook for someone other than Narcissa she had ended up cooking for an army.

The conversation over breakfast was light as Narcissa made plans for the day before Draco and Hermine would go to the burrow. At the mention of the Weasley’s Hermione’s stomach turned but she immediately stamped it down. They would just have to accept that she would not end up with Ron. They would have to accept Draco for who he was now and if they couldn’t—well. She shook her head not having an answer, not wanting to answer the questions that were swirling in her mind.

The three sat and finished their tea in quiet. Hermione found herself enjoying the view of the gardens and the company she was in. It felt so natural to be sitting here with Narcissa and Draco, enjoying breakfast. She wondered what the gardens would look like in spring. She glanced at Draco and found herself wondering if they would make it that long. She knew she loved him, knew she had given him the gift she did for a reason, but she was still a ‘Mudblood’. Still lower then dirt in his father’s eyes. They still had school to finish, they had careers to think about, decisions to make. There were people out there that would not take lightly to the idea of the two together. Even more people would do more than make harsh comments to her about the situation. She didn’t want to find out in a month or when school was out that he couldn’t handle the pressure of being with her. She found a pit form in her stomach and it continued to sink as her mind continued to turn.

“Stop it.” She was snapped out of her thoughts by Draco’s voice.

“Stop what?” She looked at Narcissa who had a thoughtful expression schooled across her face.

“Whatever is going on in that brilliant brain of yours, stop thinking about it. You just went off to some where else and now you look all concerned or sad or whatever.” He nudged her hand playfully.

“Such a gentleman you are.” She bit back. He wasn’t wrong though, she was feeling a little lower then when the day had started. “I think I will head up and get ready for the day.” She stood and turned to walk away.

“Hermione dear, whatever it is please know that you can speak to either of us about it.” Narcissa looked at her with motherly love in her eyes that made Hermione’s heart hurt.

“Thank you Narcissa but I think I would like a little time to myself.” Draco stood and placed a kiss to the top of her head, she gave him a small smile before turning and making her way back to his room.

It took her longer than it should have to find the right hallway, the one that led to his wing of the manor, and longer to find the right door. When she finally found herself back in the right place she entered his room, closing the door, locking it, and then she was on her knees sobbing.

She didn’t understand why she was crying, breakfast had been lovely, the day was planned out and she would be at the burrow by three. Yet, she couldn’t stop the tears. She sat on her knees letting the tears hit the plush carpet for several minutes. When she finally stood she walked to the dresser and took out something presentable for the day.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was starting to look like herself again, though she could still see the stress and worry lines that had now grown across her face. She looked into her own brown eyes and wondered what he saw in her. She wasn’t typically self-conscience, she was always so strong and independent. She knew she could handle whatever life threw her way, but then again life had never thrown her Draco Malfoy before. She attempted to shake the thoughts from her head, sighing when they wouldn’t stop. She stripped and turned the shower on. It really was a magnificent feeling having all those streams of water washing over her body. 

She stood there letting the hot water steam into her still aching muscles. Hermione Malfoy, she thought, Hermione Malfoy. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. She found a smile on her face as she wiped the soap away from her eyes. The idea that she was in love with Draco Malfoy was more then terrifying, that he loved her too was an unfathomable thought. She couldn’t deny it; she was in love with the man and her mind was just going to have to catch up to her heart. Their friends and family could accept the idea as well or they weren’t really friends after all.

As she finally removed herself from the heaven that was created by water she wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom. She quickly dressed in skinny jeans, black boots, and a heavier jumper. Grabbing her coat and scarf from the bottom drawer she looked at herself a final time in the mirror. The necklace was so vibrant against her black sweater she almost decided to change, then she thought better and smiled instead.

She opened the door to the bedroom and began her venture through the manor to find Tippy, Narcissa or even Draco. Luck wasn’t on her side and she found herself standing in the library alone. She looked around and felt sudden excitement at the vast array of books in front of her. Before she knew what she was doing, she began wandering the many shelves glancing at titles and taking mental notes of the books she would ask to borrow. She was lost in her own world, mind completely blank, just enjoying her passion. 

She didn't hear Draco come in so when he touched her elbow she jumped and let out a small yell   
She didn’t hear Draco come in so when he touched her elbow she jumped and let out a small yell. She turned to face him hand going for her wand in her back pocket.

“Whoa, I didn’t mean to scare you Mione.” He held his hands up in defeat, grinning.

“No, just startled me is all.” She gave him a small smile looking as handsome as ever in his sweater and grey dress slacks she leaned up and kissed him.

“You must be feeling better?” He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

“I am yes, then on my way back to find you and your mother I got turned around, this was the first door I recognized.”

“I am sure that is exactly what happened, you’re such a Ravenclaw at heart.” He placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I am, though my Gryffindor side is obviously stronger.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” She looked at him innocently.

“Whatever made you all but run from breakfast.” She couldn’t lie to him, they both knew that.

“Not right now. Right now, I want to enjoy this holiday with you and your mother. I want to walk in the gardens and breath in the fresh air. The new beginnings. I want to be carefree for a little while, then, maybe, we will talk about it.” She smiled at him.

He seemed to accept her answer as he leaned down and captured her lips, licking her lower one as she granted him entrance. She let him lead, let him hold the dominance, she liked not being in control for once. “You-are-such-a-Slytherin.” She said between kisses.

She felt the smirk on his lips, but he didn’t respond as he walked her back and pressed her against the book cases behind her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers along his chest to his collarbone and finally to his neck. The kiss deepened, and Hermione was starting to lose control, she wanted him, right here, right now. He kissed along her jaw to her ear. He nipped at her lobe and hummed, Hermione almost fell apart. He kissed and suckled on the spot behind her ear, he was driving her mad. He moved his ministrations down her neck moving her sweater with one hand to expose her collarbone.

He continued to kiss as her head feel back against the bindings of books in a moan. His other hand slid under her sweater, pushing it up to feel her soft skin. His fingers were cold, but she couldn’t think straight enough to care. She ran her hands down him again finding the seam of his sweater and slipping her hands under it to feel the muscles tense in his back. In one quick motion her sweater was on the floor. A shiver ran down her, not because of the chill in the room, but from his eyes roaming over her exposed body. He lightly ran his fingers up her stomach to her breasts. His darkening eyes never left her own as he brushed the top of her bra with light fingers.

“Draco.” She moaned, begging him to touch her, ignoring the self-conscious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful Hermione.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss above each breast, she was going to lose her mind if he didn’t do something. Her hands gripped his lower back and attempted to pull him closer, the warmth of his body pressed into her. She kissed his chest through his sweater making her way up until she crashed her lips onto his. He reached down and squeezed her bum pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around him wanting to feel him closer.

“Fuck Hermione.” He mumbled into her hair as his mouth once again moved down. He bit her right breast and she moaned at the pain and pleasure that coursed through her. The snake was displayed over her left, he didn’t care, he moved that way licking and kissing leaving a trail of coldness that had her insides turning. He left his mark next to the snake before reaching with one hand to unhook her bra. Right as it snapped apart they heard a distinct crack.

Hermione’s eyes grew large and Draco froze eyes locking with her own. “Tippy? Is that you?” Draco called out.

“Oh yes Master Draco, Tippy was told to find you. Tippy knows not to come around the bookshelf, Tippy does, she does. Mrs. Narcissa is ready for your walk. She is, requests you and Miss Hermione meet her in the gardens.”

Hermione’s cheeks flamed at the idea of only being caught by Tippy and not Narcissa herself, “Thank you Tippy, we will only be a moment.”

“Tippy will let Mrs. Narcissa know, she will. Tippy will say she found in the library, reading.”

“Yes, Tippy, reading. Miss Hermione and I were enthralled with a book.” He smirked as he nipped at Hermione’s collarbone again, she attempted to stifle the moan that he drew from her.

“Tippy understands.” There was a crack and then silence except for the panting of the two entwined together against the shelf.

She began to giggle as she squirmed to get down, she needed to find her sweater. Draco refused to let her go, “Draco, we cannot keep your mother waiting. This is embarrassing enough.”

He kissed her again running his hand up her side. The way she wiggled against him only escalated the urge that was there. “I don’t want to go.” Running them back down.

“Draco- “Her breath caught as her bra fell away and she felt her nipple be pulled into his mouth.

“You taste so sweet Hermione, I don’t think I will ever get enough.” Her nipple was at peak and he moved to her other eliciting moans and gasps from the women he had pressed against his bookshelves.

“Oh Merlin Draco.” She let him continue, she couldn’t ask him to stop, it felt to good.

He slowly moved up trailing kisses until he found her mouth. He kissed her deeply as he lowered her shaking legs to the ground pressing into her firmly, so she could feel him against her thigh. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her. “We need to go, mother will come looking for us, and I assure you she is not as pleasant as Tippy.”

Her legs were shaking, and her head was spinning as she looked at her jumper and bra floating from the ground. She quickly clipped her bar in place and slipped the jumper over her head and attempted to fix her hair. Her cheeks were tinged in a beautiful shade of pink. She leaned up and kissed him again as he attempted to straighten his own clothing.

“I quit like this section.” She turned and walked away swaying her hips knowing his eyes were following.

“Sweet Salazar.” He mumbled as he grabbed their coats to follow. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her through the manor with expert precision. They didn’t talk, didn’t dare speak, talking may lead to another row next to one of his family’s portraits.

“There you two are, I was just coming in to check and see if we needed to postpone our walk.” Narcissa smiled brightly at the pair.

Hermione was self-conscience now thinking about if she was presentable enough, “Oh I am so sorry Narcissa. I got so turned around trying to get down here after my shower. I finally entered the first door I recognized, and it was the library. The books just sort of” She glanced at Draco and blushed, “over took me.”

“Yes, it was quit the adventure trying to track her down in this place.” Draco kissed the side of her head and nodded to his mother. “We apologize.”

“Oh no need for that. You may want to put your coats and scarves on in here, it is chilly out even with the warming charms.” Narcissa stood waiting while they followed her direction. She opened the door when they were ready and laced her arm through Hermione’s.

It was breath taking, even without the spring time colors, the snow was fresh, and everything looked like diamonds under the early morning sun. “Narcissa, you have really outdone yourself. This is stunning.”

“Thank you dear, this is my prize, the one thing I do on my own.”

“On your own?” She eyed the women and found her strides were matching perfectly. Draco was behind them watching the two bond.

“Oh yes, no house elves have ever stepped foot in this garden to work. At least not since after the battle.”

“That is wonderful. I can’t wait to see it in full bloom.”

Narcissa stopped and turned toward her, Hermione realizing what she said to late. She held her breath waiting, “That will be lovely dear. You will just love it. The colors are so vibrant, and we get butterflies and humming birds.”

Hermione let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding as Narcissa began to walk again. She wasn’t sure what had flashed across Narcissa’s eyes as she spoke, but she could tell there was no malice there. She smiled as she listened to Narcissa speak of the flowers that where buried in the snow. The plants she had groomed and how she hoped to expand the garden another few feet all the way around. Draco continued to walk a few paces back admiring Hermione for entertaining his mother.

“Draco dear?”

“Yes mother?”

She stopped to turn to him, “Why don’t you go fetch us some hot chocolate?” He eyed her warningly knowing very well she didn’t want hot chocolate but wanted Hermione alone.

“As you wish.” He placed a kiss to her cheek then Hermione’s as he turned to make the walk back. There was no denying his mother what she wanted, she was the only one he would take orders from at this point in life.

Narcissa pulled Hermione to the bench that overlooked the lake at the edge of their property. “Hermione, I just wanted to say, you are an extraordinary woman.”

“Thank you.” She ducked her head as her cheeks pinked. She could feel her nerves knotting in her stomach reaching up to her chest.

“You are good for my son, though are reputation is a little tarnished now, I believe someday you will move us back through the ranks of society.” Hermione made to interrupt but Narcissa continued, “I know that is not why you are here, you don’t want our money.” It was not a question though Narcissa was watching her reactions closely, “Draco is my heart, Hermione, he has been since the day he was born. He has not had an easy life, his father could be controlling, Lucius loved him. In his own way he thought he was being a good father.”

“Draco is a wonderful man Narcissa, though Lucius is a shite father, he helped shape Draco.” Hermione felt no need to watch her language or tone through this conversation, honesty was best. The fact that Narcissa had made this move on the first visit showed how cunning she truly could be. Any other women probably would have run for the hills the moment Draco was told to leave, Hermione wasn’t any other women.

“He did my dear for a while, in the yearly years, I thought he would follow his father to the ends of earth. However, then in about third year I believe things started to change. I could see that he was struggling with some of his father’s morals and no longer agreed with what he was being taught. I have you to thank for that.”

“Me?” She was shaking, not from the cold, but from the story that Narcissa was telling, the nerves that continued to spike higher and higher. If this was true Draco had liked her somewhere around third year. What had happened between them that was so significant to change his ways?

“Oh yes, he wrote to Lucius about some Muggleborn hitting him. Demand his father do something about it. Though when Lucius provided him with options, none good I may add, he refused them. Told his father to forget all about the incident and that he would handle it on his own. He wrote to me a week later, telling me of some girl, who had changed his mind. He wanted help getting out from under his fathers’ thumb. It was an extensive conversation and from that day forward I tried everything I could to protect my son from Lucius.”

Hermione thought back to that day, when she had punched Draco, she wanted to smile but was so lost in the memory she couldn’t even do that. Hermione grasped Narcissa’s hands and gave them a light squeeze, “You are a wonderful mother Narcissa. Draco was secretive at first about your relationship but as we became closer he would say things to me that told me just how much you mean to him.”

“How lovely of him. He is a strong man, not the scared boy I saw only a year ago, thank you for teaching him Hermione.”

“He is teaching me as well, it is not a one-sided classroom.”

“That is good to hear.” She nodded at the younger girl and smiled looking closely at the warmth that swam in her eyes.

Before the conversation could continue Draco returned with three hot chocolates and a concerned expression on his face. The two women took the cups and sipped slowly not mentioning what they had discussed. While Hermione sat looking up at Draco and then to Narcissa; her heart swelled. She was glad that Narcissa was not who she had thought, the women before her was a wonderful mother, and Hermione had no doubt about being accepted.

The three continued their journey down to the lake and around the other side of the gardens. Hermione was beginning to wonder how long they had been out in the cold as she felt a shiver run over her skin. Draco looked at her pausing before removing his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

“Draco, it’s too cold for you to be out here in only a jumper.” She eyed him and went to remove the jacket and hand it back to him.

He caught her hands and planted a kiss to her brow, “I’ll be fine love. We are headed back into the house anyway. A few minutes in the cold won’t kill me.” She smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

They finished their walk and Narcissa informed them lunch should be ready in a half hour. She advised Hermione to use this time to look around the manor, maybe look through the library some more. Hermione felt her cheeks flame at the mention of the library but agreed to look around. Draco informed her he would join her in case she was to get lost again giving her a wink when his mother wasn’t watching.


	35. There's No Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, no worries so much more is coming! Happy reading!

The journey through his childhood home was a little more than Hermione could take. It was large, and the rooms began to blend together. There were so many sitting rooms, bedrooms, and baths that she couldn’t keep it all straight. He led her downstairs and into the grand ballroom. The only thing she could do was stare at how large and elegant it was. She didn’t even want to step onto the marble floor until Draco dragged her in. There was a balcony that wrapped around the large room, the cherry wood shown beautifully under the large chandeliers that hung six or seven deep. There were no tables set up, so the room looked even larger than she thought it would at a party. The grand staircase split halfway up allowing for the entrances onto the floor or up to the second level. 

She smiled at the idea of dancing here with Draco leading her. Before she could comment he placed a hand on her waist and the other in her own. He pulled her out a little further and began a slow waltz, his eyes locked on hers.

“Draco, there’s no music.” She giggled as he spun her. As though Merlin himself was listening a song began to play. She shivered at the soft tones of the song and then began to recognize the tune even though it was played by nothing more than a piano. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as Draco once again spun her and brought her back closing the space that had once been. She smiled as he moved her around the floor, not once did they collide, step on the other, or miss a beat. Hermione felt herself begin to hum with the piano, this was one of her favorite songs.

Hermione couldn’t help herself and began singing along with the piano in the background as she wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck,

Cause, I, I feel like I’m ready for love

And I want to be your everything and more

And I know every day you say it

But I just want you to be sure

That I’m yours

Nothing more than a whisper on the last few notes, before her lips found his she sang quietly,

That I’m yours

She met his lips with her own as he stopped moving pulling her close and picking her feet off the ground to spin her around. “You continue to amaze me love.”

She giggled as he set her down, “How did you know? How did you know Ella Henderson is one of my favorite artists?”

“I didn’t, I just really like that song and I feel like it tells our story.” His eyes were locked on her and she found she couldn’t look away from the man standing in front of her. “I didn’t know that you sang.”

“Oh, uh, yeah I guess I do. Usually only when I’m alone.” She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked down at the marble under her feet.

“You have a beautiful voice Hermione. Chilling, it actually gave me goosebumps, you can sing to me anytime you want.” He kissed her again.

“You really shouldn’t have said that.” She giggled as she thought of all the ways she could annoy him, making him listen to her version of every song.

He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, “As much as I want to stay here and dance with you and have my own personal concert lunch should be ready.”

She let him lead her out of the room taking one last look behind her before the doors closed. She was so glad that she was making memories here that were not painful. She allowed Draco to walk her back to the dinning room they had been in the pervious evening. They found the small table set for three and took their seats awaiting Narcissa.

Narcissa was promptly on time which made Hermione remember that though Narcissa was a sweet woman she was still raised as a pureblood. She had rules and expectations that Hermione would never understand.

They ate in silence until Draco began talking about a mundane topic from school. Narcissa and Hermione joined in the conversation and it made her feel a little less pressured. They laughed and talked for over an hour. They were sitting sipping their tea enjoying a light dessert that had apples in it. Hermione found herself smiling and laughing more than she had in weeks. She was comfortable.

“Hermione you should sing for my mother.”

Hermione almost choked on her tea, “Draco, no. I couldn’t.”

“Oh, come on Hermione, mum would love to hear you, I know I wouldn’t mind an encore.” She blushed deeply as she looked at Narcissa.

“Yes, dear that does sound lovely, why don’t we go upstairs and show Hermione the grand piano.” She stood and began to walk expecting the others to follow.

Hermione glared at Draco but followed Narcissa anyway. Draco twined his fingers into hers as they walked, and she pretended to glare at him. As Narcissa walked through a door she had not even noticed she whispered, “You are a prat Draco Malfoy. A complete prat.”

He grinned and let her enter before him. There was a beautiful grand piano sitting in the corner surrounded by windows and Hermione found herself walking over and running her hands down the keys. She missed playing, she missed singing, she missed her parents. 

“You play I assume?” Narcissa asked from next to her.

“I did yes. I haven’t since my parents.” Her voice trailed off. It was still painful for her to think of sitting down letting her heart out over the keys again.

“Well, if you don’t want to play I can.” Narcissa smiled at her.

“You play as well?” She knew she shouldn’t be as shocked as she was.

“Oh of course, Draco does as well, I taught him when he was just a boy.” She smiled at her son.

“Draco come play for me.” It wasn’t a question in her voice. She smiled knowing he couldn’t deny her this after outing her singing to his mother.

“Only if you’ll sing.” He smirked.

“Fine.” She nodded and Narcissa took a seat in a nearby chair as Draco sat pulling Hermione to the bench with him.

“What shall we entertain with?” He looked at her.

“You pick, I can sing just about anything. Photographic memory comes in handy in these situations.” She circled her hands together nervously.

“I knew it!” He exclaimed from next to her, she gave him a quizzical look, “All this time I wondered how you read so fast, could recite just about anything, and always did better on tests then me. Now I know, you’ve cheated.”

She laughed and bumped into his shoulder, “It’s not cheating, it’s called a gift. Don’t be jealous that you can’t have everything in the world.”

Narcissa chocked un-ladylike and laughed from across from them and Hermione smiled at her. Draco smiled and thought for a few moments. Then his fingers began running over the keys, after the first few chords she found a smile on her mouth as she recognized the song.

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can’t keep up and I can’t back down

I’ve been losing so much time

He smiled at her encouraging her to continue, so, she did. She sang directly to him and let the music of Lifehouse flow through her veins. As they finished the song Narcissa gave a light clap and laughed.

“Hermione, you do have a lovely voice.” She was smiling.

“Thank you.”

“What brought music into your life?” It was a simple question, but Hermione stuttered as she tried to answer.

She finally took a deep breath and tried again, “My parents actually. My mother had the most beautiful voice, father could play just about any instrument in the world. Through the years I learned to get through my life with music, I sang, whatever I was going through mum taught me to sing through it. Dad taught me to play piano when I was three, from there I learned guitar, flute, trumpet, saxophone, and a few percussion instruments.” She smiled at the memory of her dad attempting to teach her the drums.

“They sound wonderful Hermione. They would be so proud.” There was a sad smile on Narcissa’s lips as Draco pulled her close and placed a kiss to her temple.

“Thank you, both of you. I wasn’t sure how this day would go. I knew I needed to come here, face my nightmares, I just never would have imagined that I would be leaving today with so much more.”

The three continued to laugh and sing silly songs that Draco could play on the piano, even Narcissa joined in. Draco glanced at his watch and stood. “Hermione, dear, we should be going. It’s almost three.”

Hermione felt a sadness come over hear as she realized they needed to leave. She was excited to go to the burrow she just didn’t want to cut this visit short. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Don’t worry dear, you can come back whenever you like. You are always welcome in this home.”

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes, she hugged Narcissa longer than Draco would have expected but he liked the idea that the two had hit it off. He kissed his mother promising they would return soon. Before Hermione could say more they were stepping into the floo and in a flash of green the two were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to checkout Pinterest and Tumblr for more from me!


	36. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the longest chapter yet! There are portions that are supposed to be in italics as they are writings but it is a lot of work to do it on here as I have it all typed in a word document. If need be I will change it. Happy reading!

They entered into the burrow and it was always a shock to the system to hear the laughter and chaos that consumed the Weasley household. Hermione smiled as she realized she missed the noise.

“Hermione!” Ginny came running toward her enveloping her in a hug and almost knocking her to the ground. “I am so glad to see you, I’ve missed you, it just wasn’t the same last night without you in my room.”

Hermione laughed, “Hi Ginny, I’m glad to be here.”

“Hey Malfoy.” Harry nodded in his direction as they watched the two girls get lost in their conversation.

“Guess I don’t even warrant a hello these days.” Malfoy chuckled awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

“Hello Draco.” Ginny stated kissing him on the cheek he laughed and if you looked close you could see a tinge of pink upon his cheek, “Do you feel better now that some’s paid you attention?”

“You’re just so feisty red, how could I ever feel better unless you welcomed me home?” He wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist.

Harry laughed, knowing full well Malfoy was in love with Hermione to be willing to withstand the Weasley household, “Hermione, what’s that?” Nodding toward her neck.

Just has Harry asked the rest of the Weasley clan walked into the room and started to envelope her in hugs. Ron gave Draco a warry look but smiled and hugged Hermione just the same. George eyed Hermione, making sure to look at the necklace she never tucked into her sweater. Suddenly, she felt the pit in her stomach return as she reached to run her fingers across it.

“Hermione, what a lovely necklace dear. One of your mums?” Molly kissed her cheeks and held her back a little, “You look much better than before, I best make sure to feed you properly tonight, your skin and bones none the less.”

“Thank you, Molly, I am looking forward to a delicious meal.” She smiled as everyone stared at her fingers around the stone. She looked at Draco next to her and he sent her a questioning look. “It was a gift from Draco.” She held the necklace off her chest a little to get everyone’s attention, “If you all are going to continue to stare I will tuck it away, but I will not be taking it off.” There was pride and confidence in her tone, none of the Weasley’s would openly argue with the woman.

Ginny let out a whoop and hugged her again, gushing over the new gem around her neck. Hermione smiled and played along though the other reactions were not lost on her. Fleur and Angelina joined Ginny in the excitement. Molly smiled, and tears filled her eyes as she kissed Draco on the cheeks telling him what a lovely gift it was. Harry eyed him, she thought she heard him say something about needing to talk later. Charlie and Bill laughed as Draco went a little paler from something they told him. Percy seemed to be lost in his own world, not really giving the pair much mind. Ron turned white before quickly storming to the kitchen. Arthur smiled and shook Draco’s hand energetically. George was the one person that truly caught her attention, there was something unreadable on his face, sadness maybe? She eyed him, and he tilted his head in acknowledgement before leaving the room after his brother.

“Okay, okay, everyone I need some air, it’s not like we are getting married or anything.” She looked at Ginny and grinned.

“Not yet you mean.” She knew more about this than anyone as she had received a wonderful bracelet from Harry shortly after the war. She didn’t wear it often, didn’t want to hear the ‘you’re so young’ speeches but alas it was a statement that neither Harry nor Ginny had taken lightly.

“Okay kids, give them some space, why don’t we let them settle in now.” Molly could see Hermione was excited, but the reaction of her children could overwhelm even a giant. Hermione shot her a thankful look as the other Weasley’s separated leaving Harry and Ginny alone with them.

“So, was it romantic?” Ginny gushed pulling her the couch.

“Oh, come off it Gin, I don’t want to hear this story, Mione’s like my sister.” Harry scrunched his face, but Hermione launched into the tale anyway.

Harry looked at Draco and signaled for him to sit down next to the fire. The girls were lost in Hermione’s recollection of the night before.

“So, I guess you made it official.” Harry eyed Draco.

“Yeah, bit of a surprise I suppose, but I know what I want mate and it’s that amazing girl right there.” His eyes were locked on Hermione.

“I swear to Merlin Draco, if you do a damn thing to her, I will break every bone in your body. Trust me when I tell you it won’t be done with magic.” There was no sarcasm in his voice, no joking tone, the friendly Harry Draco had come to know was completely serious.

Draco looked at Harry “I believe you Potter, no need to go all brotherly love on me. I wouldn’t cross her, or you for that matter. Two thirds of the golden trio against a former death eater, I wonder who would win?”

Harry smirked and nodded. “Sorry about Ron, he will come around. Actually, seemed okay with the idea of you being here.”

“That was when he thought I didn’t have a choice, thought I was here to support Mione’s nightmares and not be well-- with her.” Draco looked at the door wondering where all the other Weasley’s had suddenly disappeared to.

“Yeah, I’ll give him some time and I’ll talk with him.”

The conversations continued to flow eventually merging together as the friends were reunited with tales of the last few days. Harry told a story of Charlie and George from the night before that had Molly almost kicking them both out to ‘sleep under the stars’. Hermione laughed and took comfort in knowing she still had family here, even if her and Ron weren’t together.

“I’ll be back guys, bathroom.” Hermione stood and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

When she exited the bath, she walked to Ginny’s room to see her things sorted on the bed. She was home, the only home she had left, and she was surprisingly okay with that idea right now.

“Can we talk?”

Hermione turned to see Ron leaning against the doorframe of his and Harry’s room. She glanced around seeing no way out of this, she nodded. He ushered her into the room and she sat on Harry’s bed looking around as Ron closed the door. It really had not changed since they were kids, still posters of zooming Quidditch players, dust lingered on the figures of brooms, clothes were strewn about, and there was a distinct smell of butterbeer and fire whiskey.

“Are you happy Mione?”

She looked at him surprised that was his first question, she could see he was tense, “Yes.”

“I don’t know how that could be possible.” He began pacing the length of the room, “I mean this is Draco bloody Malfoy we’re talking about and you’re sitting there all calm telling me you’re happy?”

“Yes.” She didn’t elaborate, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“But you’re happy. Happy to have come from that manor, that place that ruined you, ruined us. That makes you happy.” His eyes were locked on her and Hermione did all she could not to squirm under the stare.

“Ronald it’s not like that. I asked to be taken to the manor, I needed to find closure in what happened. We had it planned with Narcissa and a backup plan if it didn’t go well.” She wasn’t sure why she was trying to explain it all to him. If he only knew that if she wasn’t with Draco she wouldn’t have been with him either.

“I get that Mione but one of us should have been there. What if something had gone wrong?” There was a quick look of concern that crossed his face, it reminded her of how things used to be.

She rolled her eyes, “Nothing went wrong Ron. I don’t need your protection.” She never had.

“Really? Because what I see right now is some stupid girl who thinks she’s fallen for the perfect bad boy.” Her eyes raised, “Yeah, I’ve seen your muggle movies, I know how you think this’ll work. But let me tell you Mione, when it all falls a part I won’t be there for you.” His face was flaming now, no more concern was there.

“I’m not asking you to be.” She had never asked him to be, someone else should have been there, but that wasn’t possible and then she met Draco. She reminded herself that she was happy.

“So, you agree then? It will eventually fall apart?” His voice was gaining volume.

“No, Rona- “

“You did! You said you’re not asking me to be there, you didn’t say it wasn’t going to end.” He cut her off, he knew that infuriated her.

“Ronald that is not what I meant.” She stood from the bed taking a step toward him. She was not expecting him to take a step toward her, she took a deep breath and looked at him. Trying to find the right words to make him understand.

Apparently, he misread the signals or didn’t care about them because before she could stop him his lips were crushing against hers. She pushed on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him. She managed to get her arm free after several seconds and she slapped it across his cheek. He took a step back shocked at what had happened.

“You bitch.” His cheek began to pink.

“You listen to me Ronald Billius Weasley and you listen good! You do not get to do that to me anymore. We are over.” She took a breath, “There was never a real us to begin with you were never the one I wanted you insufferable git.” She stopped herself looking at him making sure he understood, making sure she hadn’t said to much.

“Even if I wasn’t with Draco I would never come to you, I would never let you in my life that way. You are an arrogant child who needs to learn the manners his mother taught him. You better believe that if something ever happens between Draco and I, it will be our decision. I can tell you this Ronald, I don’t foresee that happening. He gifted me this necklace and I gifted him the same. We are in this and we are in this together. You either get on board or you get the hell off the train.”

She stormed toward the door and didn’t look back as she went down the crooked steps back to the sitting room. She found her friends who had been joined once again by Bill and Charlie. Draco was in what appeared to be an intense discussion about dragons with the two, she felt her heart become a little lighter at the idea of the others accepting him. She took several calming breaths attempting to make a passable attempt at normal.

Before anyone noticed her current mood, however; Molly called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Had they truly already been there so long? She made her way to the table sitting between Harry and Draco. Ron made sure to sit on the far end next to his father and Fleur, he didn’t even spare her a glance.

Dinner was lively as always, conversations overtook her, and she found she was enjoying it for the most part. Draco was fitting in nicely, one less worry for her. Molly made sure she ate plenty, more than enough, it was difficult for her to see her surrogate daughter suffer the way she had. As the meal wound down there were moans and groans around the room, everyone had eaten to much.

“Alright, everyone to the living room, I believe we have presents to open.” Molly was always so cheerful it was easy to fall into the happiness.

The clan exited the room Hermione told Draco to go on without her, she would join shortly. She began helping move the dishes to the sink, so they could be washed. She was smiling but Molly could never be fooled, “What is it dear?”

Hermione looked at her, she hugged the women tight and felt tears sting her eyes. Molly didn’t say a word, just wrapped her in her motherly embrace and held on until Hermione was ready to let go. “How did we get here mum? How did we all become so old? Making life decisions and moving on, when did this happen?” She thought of summers past and those that were no longer here, and the tears fell.

Molly chuckled, “There is no time table dear, things in life move without consent from the rest of us. I often wonder what I will do once you all leave here to your own homes. I realize I may have to start making more than sweaters for Christmas.” If Molly only knew the things that Hermione wanted to say.

Hermione laughed and hugged the women again wiping the tears from her eyes, “Thank you for being there for me, thank you for letting me call you mum. For opening your home to me. For making me a part of your family again.” She smiled at the women in front of her and wished again to be honest with her.

“Oh dear,” she brushed Hermione’s hair back, “You are a part of this family as much as any of my kids. I’ve told you thousands of times, but I think you need to hear it again.” She pulled back and looked Hermione in the eyes, “You are my daughter, blood or not, you will always be welcomed and accepted in this home. It does not and will never matter what my children think of you. He will come around, it’s no different than fighting with any other sibling.”

Hermione smiled again and took Molly’s words to heart. She knew she would always be welcome here, Ron be damned. Molly took her hand and led her into the living room giving it another squeeze before sitting next to her husband on the couch.

Hermione smiled at the scene before her, the Weasley’s were spread all over the room, sitting on chairs that were ancient and rickety, sitting on the floor cuddled up with their significant others. It amazed her how welcoming it all felt. She looked around to see Harry joking with George over some new prank he had received Ginny giggling next to him. Draco was still chatting away with the older Weasley’s and she just stood there and smiled.

For once she understood, Harry, Draco and herself, they were the misfits, they didn’t truly belong in this home. Yet, here they were, completely accepted by this crazy, erratic, eccentric, loving family. She looked around and found pictures lining the walls looking at the family trips and moving portraits. Her eyes fell to one of George and Fred goofing around two years prior. She smiled as she remembered the moment it was taken by her, it had just been the kids up, and the two could never stay out of trouble.

She found her place next to Draco and began opening her presents, there was no formality here. She laughed as Draco opened his sweater and nudged him to put it on. He eyed her but quickly saw Molly looking and grinned placing it over his head. She smiled at him as she slipped hers on as well, he didn’t know it yet, but he was one of them now. He had officially been accepted. They laughed and talked with the other red heads filling the room. No one seemed to notice Ron brooding in the corner, or maybe they just didn’t care enough to let it ruin their evening.

Hermione caught George looking at her several times and each time she attempted to smile, he would look away. The evening continued until Molly and Arthur decided they were off to bed. Kisses and hugs were exchanged as everyone said their goodnights to the parents. Once they were out of the room the fire whiskey and butterbeer was passed around.

The night went well into the morning, stories of Christmas passed were told, Draco found himself enjoying the company he was in. He was leaned against the couch Hermione leaning against his chest from between his legs. Harry and Ginny where snuggled together watching as Bill and Charlie danced around with George in their mother’s aprons.

Others began to dwindle out and Hermione sent Draco with Harry, telling him she would be up soon, just wanted a few minutes alone. Ginny went up telling Hermione goodnight with a knowing grin on her face, there would be two boys in their room tonight and neither of them seemed to mind. Ron had gone to bed early so the idea of sitting on the back porch didn’t seem bad.

She sat on the steps looking over the snow at the back of the burrow. She lit her cigarette and inhaled, trying to imagine the wedding that had taken place not that long ago. She found herself lost in thought and didn’t even realize she was on her third when she felt the cigarette taken from her hand. She looked up to see George standing there taking a puff off of it.

“Mind if I sit?” He looked down at her.

“Oh, not at all.” She smiled as he sat next to her, taking her smoke back and lighting him a new one.

“How are you Mione?”

The two had such a strange relationship, George was her ally after the war, for the first few months they spent a lot of time together, but then he had started to isolate even from her. “I’m alright Georgie, how are you?”

He smiled, a sad sight really, “I’m surviving.”

They sat in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts. “He loved you, you know?”

Her eyes darted to the now single twin, “What?” She didn’t want to talk about this right now.

“Fred, he loved you.”

She stared at him, eyes wide, “Georgie, I know he did I just don’t know if I want to talk about this.” She sighed and took a long drag.

George looked at her with a sober expression, her eyes welled with tears, he was stone cold sober, “Hermione, a lot happened between you two before you went on run, I know.”

“I just- don’t.” She looked at him, there was no point, so she settled. “Yes, a lot happened before we left. I just like to pretend that it was a different life, one with a happy ending.”

Her thoughts wandered as she looked at George, he reminded her so much of Fred, yet it was never the same. “The boys don’t know, I’m never telling them if that’s what you’re worried about.” He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She snuggled into him, “No I’d never worry. I just can’t believe that today went so well, I can’t believe that I felt happy without him here. It got easier being here over the summer, but it was never really the same.” The truth was apparent in her voice, it cracked as she spoke, yet there was a hopeful undertone.

“Doesn’t help with Ron always brooding around pushing you into things you never wanted.”

A sad smile reached her lips. George was the only one who knew about Hermione and Fred. She had loved him so much. It had been a secret that had started shortly after 4th year ended. It was a hot summer and Fred had written her several times, curious about some products him and George thought may work. Hermione had written back with answers to all his questions, even the personal ones. Before they knew what was happening they were returning to school and sneaking around the castle meeting up with one another. It was difficult, she wanted to tell Harry and Ron, but she also knew that it wasn’t an option being as Ron was his brother. George found out about a month into school and helped them when he could. The two would sneak away anywhere for a just a few minutes of peace.

The day George and Fred set the swamp and left, she was heartbroken. She knew Fred didn’t want to leave but she also knew that they couldn’t stay. She had been one of the only ones in the hall not actually happy with the display. They continued to write to each other every day, Fred would send the owls late in the evening and she would find herself out past curfew to retrieve them. They figured that was the best option to avoid Harry or Ron attempting to read them over mail delivery in the Great Hall. They attempted to meet a few times, with George’s help it had worked out once. Things between them were so good despite the difficulty in seeing each other. He had told her he loved her on holiday not long before sixth year. She had told him she loved him too. It was simple to be with Fred in that way, he was so kind, and he always made her laugh. Sixth year things began to tense as everything began to come to a head with the coming war.

Fred had promised he would be okay, that everyone would be. She had talked to him about Draco and how she had felt about the boy she knew in school. Fred seemed to understand, he told her that he could see it, even told her if she wanted to she had his blessing. She told him then that he was mad, that it would never work, and besides she was in love with him. Fred, she was in love with Fred. That night Fred had made love to her and she never regretted it for a minute. Everyone always thought it would be Hermione and Ron, the reality was she had always had stronger feelings for Fred, she had a crush on the twins long before Ron was even on her radar.

Then seventh year happened, the Chamber of Secrets, and Ron. Everything came crashing down around her. She took comfort in Ron, thought maybe they could make it work, he never understood why she didn’t want to be with him. George did though, he tried to talk to Ron, told him to give her space. Ron, of course, never listened. She loved George for stepping up for her, telling his brother to piss off, but she knew that he was hurt she had moved on from the Weasley family in the romantic department.

“I’m so sorry George. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to write to you, but I didn’t know where to begin.”

“I know, I’m the one that pushed you away Mione, it’s not your fault.” He kissed her on top of the head and rocked slowly.

“Ron already can’t forgive me, could you imagine if he knew what Fred and I were?” She sighed knowing she had never kept a secret so big from her best friends.

“I think it best if you keep it that way. Let it die with Fred.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she felt a few fall, “I miss him.”

“I know you do Mione, so do I. I miss you too you know?” He pulled her in tighter not wanting to let her go. She was sometimes a difficult reminder of what was, but he missed that reminder these days.

She pulled away and looked at him, “I know George. We need to keep in better touch, then maybe you won’t have to mull around like a boy whose lost his puppy the next time I visit.”

“He was okay with you and Draco, Fred, he told you that didn’t he?”

Hermione smiled at the memory, “Yeah, told me to do what I thought was right when it came to Draco, that year was brutal with Harry always pointing fingers. I never lied to Fred, we may have kept secrets from others but never between us. He knew I was attracted to Draco long before I did I think.”

“He was smart like that, always knew when there was more to a conversation or a look. He knew with me and Angie.” Angelina was asleep upstairs, George and her were recently engaged and expected to be married this coming summer.

“If things were different George, just know Fred will always hold my heart. Draco has helped me put so many pieces back together and I am so happy that I am with him. I wouldn’t want to spend my time without Fred with anyone else, but Fred will always have a piece that Draco can’t. Fred will always be my first love and I like to think that if things had been different it would be him and I sneaking out of this house hoping Molly doesn’t catch us smoking.” She giggled at the thought of Molly catching her now.

“It wasn’t meant to be Mione, you and Draco, you guys were meant to last, you were meant to find each other eventually. Even if Fred died of old age, you would have found Draco still living, heart still beating for you. It’s like it was written in the stars. I know you and Fred would have done great things together and life would have been exceptional, but I also know that Fred would want you to be happy. The only way he ever saw you being happy without him was if you were with Malfoy.” She kissed George on the cheek and let him pull her in close again as they looked out both lost in their own daydreams.

They sat for a long time, just the two of them, watching as the sky began to lighten from the morning sun rise. “We should head in, mum will kill us both if she knows we’ve been out in this cold all night.”

They stood and stopped at the door, “I love you Georgie. Thank you for being the best brother Fred or I could ever have asked for.”

He kissed her cheek again, “Hermione, I will be happy to stand at your wedding someday and say how I would have rather had your last name be Weasley, you’re an amazing person Hermione. Fred was so lucky to have you in his life for the years that he did.” 

With that the two parted ways. She entered Ginny’s room and looked at her and Harry cuddled on one of the beds. She glanced to her own and saw Draco sprawled out snoring softly. She smiled as she watched him, he looked so peaceful. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the small drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out an old gold ring and a note,

Bookworm,

I thought I’d write this to you now. I know things have been getting difficult with you being gone and I know you won’t receive this, you’re much too smart to not ward against owls, brilliant I say. You will; however, find it when you come home. I have thought about this long and hard; Hermione, I love you more than anything in this world. I would never jeopardize what we have, and I just want you to know that.

I think it’s time we come clean. It’s time we tell everyone, Harry and Ginny first of course, once all this is over. Harry will help George keep Ron from killing us, bloody temper that one. I feel awful for not telling them already, but I know that it would’ve put you in a difficult position. Dumbledore’s advice is usually right and now we know why he was so on board to keeping us a secret. He couldn’t risk splitting the three of you. Those two would be long dead if it wasn’t for you, did I mention you’re brilliant?

I miss you Hermione, every single day. I still write, which I’m sure, as you’re reading this, you know. I’ve included something in this letter and trust me it’s not how I wanted this to happen, I had grand plans. Georgie even helped me, grand I tell you, fireworks and music, friends and family. But, as life would have it everything continues in chaos around here. I fear that if I don’t do this now I may not have the chance or the courage. I want to marry you Hermione Jean. Will you do me the honor? Georgie has already begun his speech for our dinner, right prat if I do say so myself, you’d never believe the things he wants to say. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hermione, and right now I don’t know how long that will be, but I want whatever time we have to be together. I know you won’t get this until you return from where ever in Godric’s sake you are. When you do, I hope you say yes, even better? I hope you say yes, in person, with a giant grand entrance, in front of everyone. Who would fight that right? Even a nod would do at this point, the idea of sending this and not getting an answer is bloody stupid, I know. You can yell all you want when you get back, just make sure to be wearing my ring when you slap me.

I love you Hermione, marry me.

Love always,

Fred

She smiled as she placed them back into the drawer with the hundreds of others she had received, she wasn’t ready to let go yet. She lay down next to Draco who quickly wrapped her in his arms, she knew she would need to tell him about Fred, but it could wait until tomorrow. She could have just one more night in her daydream. When reality woke her it was never as pretty.


	37. We Make You Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a few days, I apologize now! I have been so overwhelmed with school and family things that I guess time and writing got away from me. No worries though here is a nice long one for you guys. Happy reading!

A mere two hours later Hermione woke with a smile as she felt herself being pulled closer to Draco. Then reality hit, they were at the burrow, she had argued with Ron, she had talked to George, and she needed to talk to Draco. Deciding there was no way she could lay there without driving herself mad she quickly yet quietly pulled herself from Draco’s arms and out of bed. She turned to look at him, still sleeping soundly, and laughed. He looked more peaceful in this worn out bed, in this loud house, then she had ever seen him before.

She noticed Harry and Ginny still sleeping and realized she must have only slept a few hours as the house was still relatively quiet. She went to the bath and realized that for once it was not occupied, she quickly entered and showered, throwing on a worn jumper and jeans. As she went down to the kitchen the only people she met were Fleur and Bill. She bid them good morning and continued down the rickety steps.

When she got to the kitchen Molly was humming to herself making breakfast. “Coffee’s ready dear.”

“Morning mum, thank you.” She quickly filled her cup and headed to the sitting room. She looked around and pulled one of her books off the coffee table curling up next to the window. George made an appearance not long after the first few pages.

“Morning Mione.”

She smiled, “Morning Georgie.” He came over and kissed her on the cheek, “Who would have guessed you’d be an early riser.”

George laughed and sat in the chair next to her, picking up a book of his own. The two sat in silence the only noise was that of Molly and the turning pages. She looked at George over her book, he was probably the sweetest Weasley, always such a big heart. He reminded her a lot of Fred, but when she looked at him she knew it wasn’t him. Fred was always a little more erratic, daring, and reckless. George mellowed the man out. “I’m going to tell him.” She said suddenly.

George’s eyes lifted from his book in surprise, “Tell who what?”

“I’m going to tell Draco today, about Fred.” She set her book in her lap needing confirmation that this was a good idea.

“Why?” He followed suit and laid his book down across his lap.

“I feel like I need to. I don’t want to keep secrets. We’ve never talked about the people we’ve dated in the past and I feel like he deserves to know that my heart belonged to someone else first.” Her and Fred had never lied to each other, never kept secrets expect the one they shared, she didn’t want to start her relationship off with Draco on a lie.

“I think if you think it’s a good idea then it must be.” He took a sip of tea and looked her over, “He seems to be treating you well, minus the whole hospital wing bit.”

“He has, he really has.” She smiled at the memories from the last few months. “People probably think we’re moving fast, you probably think we are, seeing as I moved so slow before.” She ducked her eyes. She knew Fred had confided in George when she told him she wanted to take things slow, that she wanted to wait until she was ready, George had always taken her side.

“Mione, only you know what you’re feeling. If you feel anything remotely like what you felt for my brother than I think it’s a good idea. And if not well, then I’d be giving that necklace back sooner rather than later.”

“I do feel that way.” She felt the blush creep to her face as she confided in someone she trusted. Someone who hadn’t been there for the craziness that was the beginning of the school year.

“Then it’s settled, you’ll tell him.” He nodded to her, giving her one of his rare Weasley grins that reminded her of Fred and him causing trouble.

With that they went back to their separate readings. Neither of them had noticed Draco standing in the doorway for the few short minutes catching only the last part of the conversation. He turned and walked out the back door, wondering just what had happened since she had woken up an hour ago and left her side of the bed cold. Was she really going to give him the necklace back? Did she suddenly decide it was all a mistake? He sat on the stoop and looked out over the snow.

Molly called for breakfast and everyone piled around the table, Hermione reached for a green apple looking at the empty seat next to her. She took a bite and set it down, Harry and Ginny giggling at her gesture. After several minutes she realized Draco wasn’t coming. She quietly asked Harry and Ginny if he was sleeping, they shook their heads. She stood up making a plate of food and grabbing the apple.

She told Molly she was going to check on Draco and left quickly, George watching her go. Ginny gave her older brother a look of confusion, but he ignored her. It didn’t take long for Hermione to find him sitting on the stoop. She sat next to him offering him the plate, which he pushed away.

She attempted to give him the bitten apple, but he shook his head as well, “Draco, love, what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer, “Did something happen with Ron? I can hex the git if you want, I can get away with it easier.” She attempted to lighten his mood.

“Just do it Mione, just get it over with.” He picked at imaginary lint on his jeans, his voice was cold.

“Do what?” She looked at him confusion spreading across her face.

“I heard you this morning with George.” Her heart stopped, “Just give it back if you don’t want it. You shouldn’t have accepted it in the first place.”

“Oh Draco.” She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, he didn’t pull away, but she did feel him tense. “I don’t want to give it back.”

He looked at her, “Then what was that conversation about?”

“It’s a very long story Draco, one that you deserve to know, but it’s going to take time so why don’t we share this apple.” She held it out to him and he slowly took it rolling it around in his fingers, “Lets sit here, enjoy breakfast, and just know I love you Draco Malfoy. I won’t be returning this necklace unless you ask for it back or I pass it to our children.”

He began to fidget but took a bite and passed it back to her. They sat like this in relative silence, each pondering what she was going to say. Draco was a ball of pent up nerves and it was difficult for her not to just tell him everything. As they cleared their shared plate she took his hand and stood.

“Where are we going?” He eyed her suspiciously.

“Upstairs, to tell this story I need quiet, I need to tell you it all without interruptions or I may not be able to.” Her heart was already pounding in her ears and the thought of another Weasley or Harry walking in made her feel like throwing up. They had worked so hard to keep this secret, she didn’t want to ruin the imagine in her mind of what could have been.

She kissed his cheek and led him passed the hustle and bustle of morning breakfast. When they got upstairs she closed the door, locked it, and placed a silencing charm on it as well. She sat on the edge of the bed while Draco sat on a chair a good distance away. She could tell he was nervous.

“I need to tell you about someone in my life Draco, who was very dear to me.” He looked at her and nodded, she thought it best to just get it out there, “Fred Weasley and I were engaged.”

He gapped at her, mouth falling open, and confusion riddling his chiseled jaw, “Engaged?”

“Yes.”

“Fred Weasley?”

“Yes.”

“Hermione, that can’t be true, Harry or Ginny would have said something to me about that. And I mean you and Ron? You were together.” His voice was nearing that of panic.

“They didn’t know. No one did, except for George. We were going to tell them after the war.” She looked at him hoping he could accept this. “Ron was always pushing and then not pushing for something with me. It was always so complicated, with Fred it was easy. He was openminded and kind.”

“Are you mad women? You never told anyone? How long were you together?” His face was turning a light pink, his voice was beginning to quicken, and Hermione began to worry. What if he asked for the necklace back? What if this was too much baggage for him to handle? He had baggage to and she had accepted it, could he?

“No, we were happy, we knew how people would react.” She raised a brow toward him. “We knew how Ron would react and we wanted to be prepared for what would happen with him. We got together the summer after fourth year I guess? It started off so simple, asking questions on some products they were making. Then before I knew what was happening we were together.” She began twirling her fingers in her lap feeling the bile rise in her throat.

He stared at her, searching her eyes for some sort of sign that this was all a joke. “That’s why you were so nervous about accepting the necklace.” He said it quietly.

Even though it wasn’t a question she answered, “Yes. I don’t want to lose you Draco. Fred and I, we had something special, I am not going to lie and say I didn’t love him. I’m not going to lie and say that if the war hadn’t taken him that we wouldn’t have married. He would have gone to the ends of the Earth for me, and I for him.”

“I think I need sometime to process all of this Mione.”

“I understand Draco, just remember, I love you. You may not be my first love, but I will always want you to be my last.” She walked to the end table next to her, opened the drawer, and removed the letters she had shared with Fred over the years. “No one has ever seen these before. I think you should read them. Maybe that way you will understand.”

Draco only nodded taking them from her. He didn’t react as she kissed his cheek and left the room. She closed the door behind her deciding to busy herself in the kitchen with Molly. Molly could tell there was something wrong, but she didn’t comment just allowed Hermione to help her with the dishes. George came in after about a half hour and pulled her away to the stoop. The others were flying around on their brooms even in the cold weather.

“How did he take it?” It was a whisper, George was a wonderful secret keeper.

She looked at him and tears stung her eyes, “I don’t know. He’s reading the letters now. Asked for some time to think about everything.”

He wrapped her in his arms, in moments like this he was so much like Fred, “He will come around. Freddie was never wrong, and he called you and Draco long before the rest of us.”

“Do you ever think it was weird that he told me I could be with Draco if I wanted?” She looked at him closely looking for the tell tale sign of lying.

“At first I did, it really weirded me out actually.” He glanced at her and smiled, “The reality was he was testing you. He knew you liked Draco, he wanted to know if you loved him enough to forget. Fred wanted to know that he was falling in love with someone who was falling for him as well. He was never prepared to let you go, would have started his own bloody war over you if need be. He just didn’t want to hurt you, if you had told him you wanted to be with Draco, he would have walked away but he would have never found love again. You were his person Hermione.”

Hermione sat with George, tears slipped down her face, but she watched their family roam around on brooms, and laughed. George kept her close, not wanting to see her hurt again. Fred had been her whole world for so long, he only wanted her to find happiness.

*****

Draco was sitting on the bed, feet propped up and letters spread out around him. The early letters did seem to start off as innocent, they progressed slowly, as though they didn’t even know they were falling in love. He read letter after letter, conjuring some tea after about a half hour. The idea that Hermione had been engaged was a shock to his system. He didn’t like the idea of someone else knowing her in that way, didn’t want to have to share those moments, those memories.

He opened another letter and began to read:

Bookworm,

I think you’re right, I don’t think Ron would take to the idea at all. He can be such a git sometimes, but I don’t care Mione. I care about you too much and I don’t want you to think that we need to hide. We’ll figure it all out tonight. Meet me in the old potions lab at 11.

See you then,

Freddie

The letters seemed to go on like this through much of fifth year. Back and forth they would try and meet, try to figure out how to tell people. Hermione seemed content with only George knowing, she was afraid she would lose Harry and Ron. Fred seemed to accept the idea that Hermione wasn’t ready to tell the world, though from some of the letters Draco could tell he wanted to parade her around like she deserved.

Bookworm,

I love you. Dumbledore is right, you can’t tell them. I know you want to. I agree this is getting harder and harder especially with holiday coming. You’re still coming to the burrow, right? The old man isn’t wrong in saying those two would die without you, they would. At least we know he’s on our side, I can’t wait to meet up in Hogsmeade this weekend, surprised he was so willing to approve a visit.

See you soon,

Freddie

Draco sighed, the old man always seemed to have his nose in places it didn’t belong. He found that it made him happy, that Fred and Hermione were able to meet. He figured this had to be around sixth year, maybe the beginning? The letters were never dated so it made placing them difficult though Hermione seemed to have them in chronological order. Such a Ravenclaw.

Bookworm,

I can see your interest in the ferret. I mean he’s a git, a real git, and he has done some horrid things. I know Harry is on some tangent about him being a death eater, I don’t think he is, at least not yet. Though I won’t be surprised if he takes the mark, more for safety I think than anything. From what The Order has been saying things are going to start coming to head soon. I fear that we’ll never find time to tell everyone, this damn war is going to start and then who knows what’ll happen. I’ll stand by you through it, I’ll never let anything happen to you. You’re my life Hermione Jean. I love you.

Freddie

She had written Fred about him? Why? There was no reason for her to share things like that. It was just a school crush, at least Fred seemed to be on his side. It was ridiculous to think that Fred and Hermione shared the type of relationship where they talked about having feelings for other people. Absurd really. He continued reading.

Bookworm,

Okay, I get it. I know you love me as much as I love you, but I am not going to tell you not to have feelings for the ferret (and yes I will continue to call him that, it’s true). Things happen Hermione, like I said before I’ll fight for you. I know you’re worried about the kid, but you must remember that you can’t save everyone. Maybe after this war is over things will change. Maybe he’ll change. By then we will hopefully be married (yes married, stop panicking) and you could, I don’t know, be friends with him or something. His father is a piece of work you know, that’s where he gets it from. I saw you the other day, looking at him, when I snuck into the castle for my visit. (Remind me to thank the old man again.) That look in your eyes tells me more than I ever needed to know.

Then you looked at me and I wasn’t worried, not one bit. I know you love me, I know you want to be with me. It was a wonderful evening together and I wouldn’t trade it for all the money in the world. However, as the war draws closer, things are going to become more difficult. If something happens to me, just know, I hope you remember how you look at him. I would want you to be happy.

Love always,

Freddie

Draco reread this letter six times, he couldn’t wrap his head around this fool. He basically told Hermione it was okay to fall for him. Why? Did Fred know then what Draco knew now? Did he know that Draco loved her? Draco continued to skim the letters, not seeing any more mention of himself within them. He came to the final one and read the proposal held the ring in his hands, and his heart broke.

He didn’t wait a minute longer before he stood and tracked down Hermione. He found her sitting outside under a blanket with George talking quietly.

“Hermione can we talk?” He looked at his feet.

She looked up at him and nodded. He took her hand in his and lead her out into the snow. He nodded to George as he walked by and George offered a small smile.

“I read them, all of them.” His voice was soft and calm.

“And?”

“I have to know; did you accept his proposal?” His eyes were locked on his feet.

“Yes, the day we return for the final battle. I found him and all but clung to him, even considered not fighting. I wore the ring on a chain around my neck then, didn’t want Harry or Ron to see the damned thing.” She took a deep breath, waiting.

He stopped and pulled her into a hug, he let the warmth of her wash over him and sighed. He loved her, no matter if he wasn’t her first love. “Do you miss him?”

“Everyday.” Tears once again stung her eyes.

“Was he part of your nightmares?” He pulled back looking into her dark eyes.

“When the war first ended, yes. Being here made it all worse, the idea of walking around this house and not having him to sneak around with me. Not having him joking with George. It was heartbreaking. I almost considered not coming back, I wasn’t sure I could do it. Then I reread the letters, over and over again, every single night, and I knew he wouldn’t want me to hold myself back.”

“You kissed Ron though? In the chamber?”

“Yes, it was all quite awkward, and I wasn’t sure what to do, I figured I would talk to Fred and we could figure it out together. Then, next thing I knew, Fred was gone. There was no sense in telling everyone, I didn’t want the guilt of the secret, but I didn’t want the sympathy either.” She thought of Fred lying on the floor in front of her, she had been stunned, she couldn’t even grieve in that moment. She had to rip her eyes away from George over his lifeless body, the thought still broke her heart.

“Why did you tell him about me?”

She blushed as she remembered the many conversations with Fred about Draco. “Fred and I told each other everything. I confided in him because I knew he would give me honest advice. I wasn’t expecting him to be so open to the idea though. I take comfort in knowing that he would have accepted you if he were here.” She looked at his grey eyes starting to swim again with blue, she didn’t need to tell him it was a test of her loyalties. “George was right, Fred had a knack for reading people. He knew long before I did that I had a crush on you. He accepted it and knew that I would love him more than anyone else. He also knew the reality of war.”

“What do you mean?”

Tears began falling as the memory flooded her, “He told me after I said yes, told me- “She took a deep shaking breath, “That if something were to happen to him that I was to find happiness. I wasn’t supposed to grieve for him, I was supposed to help George and his family through it. It was like he already knew.” She couldn’t contain the tears and let them fall in the crisp cold snow. She had always wondered if Fred shared some sort of seeing abilities but he always denied them.

“He sounds like someone I would have liked to meet.” She smiled at him through the tears and he kissed her brow.

“So, what do we do now?” Her voice was small, she didn’t want to say goodbye to him, she loved him.

“We do exactly what Fred wanted. We make you happy.”

“You still want to be with me?” Her eyes grew.

“Of course, I do Hermione. I love you. You can be insufferable at times and more than a little stubborn, but I wouldn’t end things with you just because you were in love at some point before meeting me. I’ve done things with other people, I know I’ve told others I loved them. You on the other hand, you have had this once in a life time love come and go. I know I can never be your first, but I do want to be your last. I want to make you happy.”

She leaned up and kissed him, she didn’t care if he wasn’t done with his declaration of love for her. She couldn’t hold herself back from wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him. His hands began to roam up her sides as the kiss deepened. She knew that she was going to be okay, everything was going to work out. The man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was standing in front of her holding her close. It may not have been the way she had once planned her life, but she was more than content with how it was turning out.

Draco pulled back, “Please, don’t ever tell me about a crush you have, I promise I will never be as forgiving as Fred was to you in those letters. Man was bloody crazy.” He laughed and pulled her close.

“There will never be anyone else Draco, not as far as I’m concerned. Right here with you, anywhere with you, is exactly where I want to be. You’re my home now Draco.” She leaned up and kissed him and they began walking back to the stoop.

She sat with George and told him how the conversation went while Draco retrieved his broom and went to fly with the rest of the red heads. She found herself laughing at the sight. She knew George would stay with her, he didn’t have the heart to fly these days, but with help she was hoping someday he would get there.


	38. The Seer will Cease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting recently, don't worry the first semester is almost over and I will have a few weeks of writing before the next begins. Don't worry much more to come for this story though I am starting to see an end in sight. Here is an extra long chapter for being so patient in waiting. Happy reading!

The days at the burrow passed to quickly for Hermione’s taste, the noise was deafening, but the laughter rang through the home at all hours. Hermione and Draco found time to sit and speak with George about Fred. Draco was a little on edge with the remaining twin but he seemed to get along with him just the same. George and Hermione spent time together rekindling their friendship that had faltered so easily before. Blaise, Pansy, Luna and Neville would be coming later today to enjoy an afternoon with their friends. Hermione was attempting to get some reading done in the small library but the laughing heard through the door was distracting.

She set her book down on the table and stood, walking to the window. She looked out over the small snow covered drive way. Winter was in full swing today as snow fell heavily to the ground. As she stood she pondered the last several days. She wasn’t sure that Draco was on good terms with George after their most recent conversation.

“I think I want to talk to George.” Draco spoke two days ago right after dinner.

“About what?” Hermione raised her eyes from her book.

“About you and Fred. I want to understand why he helped you two and why he never said anything.”

“Okay, lets get this over with then, though I don’t know what he will really have to say about the situation other than Fred and I asked him and he obliged.” She stood leaving the room before Draco could so much as comment. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the two talking, George was a wonderful friend and she wanted Draco to accept him. However, the idea of the two together discussing a love that would never rekindle made her heart hurt. 

“Georgie?” She opened the library door to see her friend sitting there with a cup of tea and an open book.

“What’s up Mione?”

“Draco wants to talk to us, about” She looked around making sure there were no listening ears, “Fred.”

“Why?” He closed his book and looked at her intently.

“I guess he wants to understand your side of things.”

“I don’t have a side of things Mione, you know that. I just did what you and my brother asked, I never question it.” He took a sip of tea and if she wasn’t mistaken she saw his hands shaking.

“I know that, but apparently he still wants to talk.” She leaned against the door frame waiting for his reply.

George took a deep breath and set his tea down. He stood and walked to her, “If you think it will help Mione, I’ll talk to him, though it won’t be easy for me.”

“Thank you Georgie.” She placed her arm through his and lead him back to the sitting room where Draco was waiting.

For several long moments there was silence as the two looked at each other. It wasn’t awkward yet she felt her insides turn.

“So, if you want to ask questions you better ask them.” George was the first to speak taking a seat in the chair across from Draco. Hermione followed sitting next to Draco and taking his hand.

“I just want to know George, why did you help Mione and him hide everything? Why not have them tell everyone?”

George took a long look at the couple sitting across from him, “It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He said it so simply, as though there was nothing else to say.

“But you knew how much work it was for them to hide away their secret. Why not talk to Fred about telling everyone.”

“Don’t get me wrong mate, I did, several times.” Hermione’s eyes grew in shock. “I didn’t like the idea of the two being together at first, knowing Ron was secretly pinning over our bushy haired hero here.” Hermione’s cheeks warmed at the compliment, “But then I saw them together and I could tell they were happy, they would continue to make each other happy, and who was I to stand in their way mate?”

Draco nodded his head and contemplated what he heard. “So you never told anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Did you ever think that maybe you should have?” Hermione looked at Draco wondering where he was going with all of this.

“Well, when the war started and Hermione was gone, Fred was a bloody mess, wanker that he was raged around here like a mad man. I told him maybe he should tell everyone. Let them know that he wasn’t just being a complete prat.” Hermione’s eyes welled at the thought of leaving Fred. “He refused though, said he’d never do that to Hermione, said she had to be here. He had a plan to tell everyone, said he was going to propose and by the end of the war everyone would know he was in love with her.”

“But they don’t. No one knows what these two had, just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Draco, love, I don’t want other people to know. Fred’s not here to tell them with me so what’s the point? I’ve moved on, there is no reason, absolutely none, to bring sadness back into this home.” Hermione’s voice was stern. The thought of telling Molly broke her heart, the woman had been through so much in the last year she couldn’t imagine breaking her heart again.

Draco looked at her, “I just don’t know why you want to hide it so badly. Do you ever think it would help people heal? Help you heal?”

“I’m not hiding it, I told you didn’t I? Isn’t that enough healing?” Her voice was tight.

“She’s right mate, no sense in dragging up the pain for mum.” George nodded in her direction she had talked with George shortly after the war and it was decided long ago not to dredge up more pain for Molly.

“I get that but why do it in the first place? Why not just tell everyone the secret.” The question was more for Hermione but George answered.

“Because Dumbledore didn’t want everyone to know, said something to the likes of that wasn’t how things were supposed to be and it was to much of a risk. We all trusted the old man, until the very end, there was no reason then to second guess him and there’s no reason now.” Georges eyes flared at Draco as though attempting to intimidate him.

“What does that even mean?” Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Hermione squeezed Draco’s hand and looked at him, “It means that Fred and I weren’t written in the stars. Fred and I were always meant to end the way we did, nothing and no one could stop that.” She locked eyes with George. “As much as it hurt to hide things sometimes, it saved a lot of people extra pain, when- well, when things came to pass.” She swallowed hard attempting to hide the hurt in her eyes.

“It just doesn’t make any sense.”

The conversation had continued back and forth for over an hour, the argument was never truly settled even though Hermione attempted to explain to Draco that with Dumbledore gone there was no real answers.

Now as she stood looking out the new white falling snow she thought back to Dumbledore’s words and tried to figure out exactly what he did mean. She knew she wouldn’t, knew it was pointless, the old man was wise beyond even his own years. Hermione shook her head attempting to clear the jumbled mess of thoughts. They wouldn’t shake and she began to feel her magic stir within her from all the emotions coursing through her body.

“HERMIONE THEY’RE HERE!” Ginny’s yell snapped her out of her thoughts and she pushed her emotions away for the time being.

She wandered out to the front door to see a group of mismatched students walking up the snow covered path. A smiled formed on her lips as her friends were laughing and looking to be having a comfortable conversation between the four of them. As they came through the door they were enveloped in quick hugs by Ginny and Hermione and hand shakes all around for the boys.

“Luna it’s so lovely to see you, I wasn’t sure you would be back from America.” Hermione smiled at the blonde witch in front of her.

“Oh yes, father and I had quite the adventure looking for sonorfuling humdingers. Difficult creatures to find, we decided to come back for New Years instead of staying through the entirety of break. Seems we have a party to attend.” Luna gave her a warm smile that Hermione attempted to return though she had no idea what the woman had been off looking for.

“Neville how are the plants coming along?” Harry asked as they made there way to the large sitting room.

“Oh wonderful mate, bit trickier than I thought, but I think they will manage once I get the soil right.” The man went on about his side project with Professor Sprout as the group found seats and drinks.

Pansy and Blaise were more than happy to be sitting closely together on the couch talking with Hermione and Draco about Christmas and how Blaise’s mum seemed to get along with Pansy. Hermione smiled and nodded throughout the conversation not mentioning the necklace she wore, waiting for Pansy to notice.

“Then Blaise’s mum she is quite the woma-“ Pansy stopped and looked at Hermione. “Something is different about you Mione. It’s been driving me mad since we arrived.” She looked at Hermione’s shoes first as she spoke, up her casual jeans, to her red sweater. Her eyes stopped and her breath hitched. “Oh my Salazar!” She squealed, causing everyone to look, and Hermione to go red. “You- oh, how- when- you di-“

“Yes, Pansy he gave it to me. Sorry to bum you out.” Hermione smiled at the idea of Pansy turning green.

“Oh this is absolutely wonderful!” She squealed and pulled Hermione into a hug.

“Congrats mate.” Blaise clapped Draco on the back and Hermione and Draco smiled at their friends as they now had the attention of the room.

Pansy and Ginny went off about how wonderful receiving something so special was, Ginny adding her input and Pansy pouting that she had not received something from Blaise. The boys sent a round of congratulations to Draco and Hermione and went back to their conversations. Hermione sat with her hand in Draco’s looking over her friends and catching small bits of the conversation. She wasn’t sure how this group had ended up together, it was truly absurd to think about, but she was happy and everyone else seemed to be as well. Draco absentmindedly drew a small circular pattern on Hermione’s hand throughout his conversation. Hermione nodded along pretending to listen to Ginny and Pansy go on about jewelry but the reality was her heart just wasn’t in it.

“So Hermione are you going to come?”

Hermione’s head turned to her name as Pansy looked at her expectantly, “Sure, where are we going?” She smiled.

The two girls giggled, “Shopping of course, we need dresses for the ball.”

“Oh well, I will come with but I’m afraid I’ve already gotten a dress.” Again she smiled as the girls stared at her. The thought of her going shopping on her own was more of a shock then the idea that she had received the necklace.

“You hate shopping.” They said in unison.

“That is very well true but I didn’t have to buy or shop for this particular dress.” She didn’t elaborate knowing the girls were curious.

”Tell us more!” Pansy finally smacked Hermione’s arm lightly.

“Well, you’ll just have to see if for yourselves a little later but Narcissa gave it to me as a gift, hinted that I should wear it to the New Years Gala.” Pansy’s eyebrows rose into her hair line, “What?”

“Narcissa bought you a dress?” Hermione nodded. “It must be exquisite.”

Hermione laughed and nodded, “Come on Mione, why don’t you show us then?” Ginny pulled the girls hands into her own and started to lead them away. “Luna you coming?”

Luna didn’t respond but followed the three up the steps and into Hermione and Ginny’s shared room. As they entered Hermione shut the door and locked it, not sure if the charm Narcissa had used would work outside the manor. She walked to the closet and pulled out a long elegant white and blue dress bag that had a gold inscription on it. She saw her friends eyes widen at the name, it truly meant nothing to her, but to them it meant perfection. She unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out holding it out to her friends. They stood their looking at her with confused expressions of their faces.

“What is it ugly? I find it absolutely wonderful.” Her face showed the concern she was feeling over the dress, it wasn’t particularly her normal style, then again it was a dress and that was never her style.

“Hermione, we uh-“ Ginny looked at Pansy and Luna who both shook their heads, “We can’t see anything.”

Hermione frowned and looked at the dress she was holding clearly seeing it again holding it in front of the mirror as she had done several times before. “What do you mean? It’s right here.”

“Did Mrs. Malfoy put a charm on it Hermione?” Luna’s voice floated to her ears.

“Yeah, she placed one on it so Draco couldn’t see it when I opened it at Christmas.” She frowned again turning to her friends.

“Hermione, I believe Mrs. Malfoy has placed a charm on it from all eyes but your own, I’m afraid the viewing will have to wait a few more days.” Luna smiled slowly.

“But what if it looks awful on me?” Hermione began to panic “I hate wearing dresses, I hate heals, make-up, and handbags. I don’t want to put it on and find out everyone hates the damned thing.”

“Breath, Mione, breath. If Narcissa picked it out I am sure it is an amazing dress. You have nothing and I mean nothing, to worry about.” Pansy looked at her with warm eyes.

Hermione huffed and tucked the dress away hanging it in the closet. “Maybe I’ll try on a few dresses just in case. When are we going shopping?”

The other girls laughed, “Tomorrow after breakfast, you really were in your own world, weren’t you?”

Hermione giggled and shook her head, “We best get back downstairs I’m sure the boys want to open gifts.” Hermione led the way down the stairs once again finding a seat next to Draco in the sitting room.

The small group began to exchange presents as soon as the girls arrived back. The gifts were small and inexpensive but the laughter was full and hearty. Ron got an award for most candy gifted as he had gotten everyone their favorite sweets. Being as he wasn’t around the others much it was an easy buy as to remain neutral in the new friendships that he claimed were forced upon him. Luna was awarded for the most unique gifts as most of her friends looked at some odd thing Luna made them with quizzical looks while she explained some magical property that no one had heard of. Draco and Hermione had gifted their friends personal sentiments for Harry a snitch much like the one Hermione gifted Draco. Ron received new keepers gloves, and Ginny a new uniform for the upcoming match after their return to school. Neville was given things that involved plants or soil, Luna the odd person she was received quills and special inks only because Draco and Hermione were at a loss of what to actually get her. Blaise was given a new broom by Draco which had the rest of their friends rolling their eyes and moaning. Pansy received a pair of expensive shoes form Hermione, who smiled at her, telling her she may be able to wear them to the gala.

The group sat in silence looking over the gifts in front of them. Hermione was surrounded by books, quills, ink jars, candy, and a large gaudy blue bracelet she had received from Luna. She couldn’t complain even if she had received no gifts at all this year, the gift of her friends gathered around, getting along, was all she had really wanted. She leaned into Draco who wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“I love you Hermione.” He whispered as she kissed the side of her temple.

She smiled up at him and snuggled in as her friends began devouring the candies or playing with a new present. As she lay there her eyes became heavy and before she could stop herself she was asleep in Draco’s arms with her friends chattering around her. For the first time she was completely at peace on a holiday without her parents. That was the only gift that her friends needed from her on Christmas, though they’d never tell.

Hermione walked along a wooded trail listening to the birds sing and the crickets hum as darkness started to enclose on her. She stopped to watch a deer walk across the path in front of her and she realized it looked so majestic as it stood staring back. She didn’t want to move, just wanted to watch, enjoy the moment. A twig snapped somewhere ahead on the trail and the deer scampered into the woods to her dismay.

She looked up the trail to see nothing that could have chased the moment away. She continued walking, she rounded a bend and noticed a silver and blue cloak waving in the slight breeze in front of her. A smile formed on her face as she saw the long grey hair of Albus Dumbledore standing in front of her.

“Headmaster, what are you doing in my dream?” She smiled as he turned noticing the twinkle in his eye through his half mooned spectacles.

“I figured you would know Miss Granger.” He walked toward her taking her hand in his and lacing it through his fragile arm. He began to walk and though Hermione was confused her heart felt light at the pleasantness of being in the company once again of Albus.

Dumbledore finally spoke after several paces, “I think you want to ask me something Miss Granger, something that has been a question for many years.”

She glanced up at him, she always wanted this moment, wanted to ask, but now she found she wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer. “I do Professor.”

“Don’t be alarmed my dear girl, whatever it is I can only answer if you ask.”

They walked a few more paces before she stopped, sitting on a bench that had somehow formed out of a large oak tree. Dumbledore sat next to her the man always moved with such grace. “Why couldn’t we tell anyone?”

As though Dumbledore had been anticipating this question he let out a sigh, “You and Fred were not written in the stars my dear girl.”

“What does that mean?” She felt the old frustration ripple through her stomach.

“There are many stories to be told to you Hermione. Many that you wish to know, many more you wish to hide from.” She continued to look at the older man waiting for him to say more. He looked back at her as though he wasn’t going to speak, “The answers you wish to find Hermione are held in the memories of those you love. Fred was always only meant to hold your heart for a time, never forever.”

“How could you have possibly known that Professor? No one knew what the outcome of the war would be, not even you.”

“You are correct Miss Granger, I didn’t know what would come from the war but I knew that even without Fred’s early death you were always meant to be with someone else.”

“Please tell me more Professor, I need to understand. I don’t think I can truly move on if I don’t.” Her eyes were pleading with him.

“Hermione,” He took her hand in his own and turned to her, “I cannot explain it all but I can give you what you need to find the answers on your own.”

She nodded at him to continue. “When you arrived at Hogwarts, I knew you would do great things, your magic is powerful and your heart is pure. As first year came to an end I knew that Harry would need both you and Mr. Weasley in the journey he was to face.”

“He needed everyone Professor, Ron and I were not essential at that point.”

“Ah my dear child, you were. The friendship you formed with those two young boys was one for the ages rivaled the Marauder’s if I dare say so. You were the one person who would keep them alive until the very end. You were written into this life to perform great things while helping others along the way. As you continued to grow with Harry and Ron I noticed another Weasley taking to you.”

Hermione’s eyes grew, “What do you mean?”

“Fred Weasley was a force to be reckoned with, spent many nights attempting to get him and George to follow the rules. Failed I may add.” She smiled at the thought of the twins, “There was a day around second or third year where I noticed Fred and his change around you, that’s not my story to tell. By the end of fourth year I knew you were taken with him as well. I didn’t wish to medal in things such as young love until I heard it.” He stopped looking out into the woods seemingly lost in a memory.

“Go on Professor.” She urged him, she needed to know, knew he was close to telling her.

“There was a day in the summer before you returned to school, maybe a week or two. I was attempting to find another prophecy, anything that may lead me to a horcrux. I saw one with your name on it.”

Hermione’s breath caught, she was at a loss for words. Her heart sped up and her magic sparked around her. Dumbledore looked at her fondly her abilities clearly on display for his knowing eye.

“I knew I wasn’t to interfere after hearing that prophecy, though in no way should I have heard it in the first place. Just so happens I wanted to borrow it, and well, it slipped and shattered onto the Ministry floor.” There was a glint in his eyes.

“Slipped did it Professor?” She raised her eyebrow at him calling him out on his lie.

“Smartest witch of your age dear girl.” He had a smile on his face, she knew he had done it on purpose, though she didn’t believe malice was involved in the event.

Her eyes welled with tears, “What did it say Professor? The prophesy?” She swallowed deeply in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay.

“He who holds her heart unknowingly will see no future, no escape, he will be lost among the stars. She will fight a battle against her will, freeing those pure of heart, her own beating for one she does not yet know. When the two collide on the day the stars align, the sun and the moon kiss, he will find his future and her a battle of will. The seer will cease and the two will fulfill a battle of dark and light giving a new world guided hope.” Dumbledore spoke slowly, almost blissfully, as he recited the prophecy.

Hermione blinked at him, she was unsure of what to say, she replayed the prophecy over and over in her mind attempting to tie it to her and Draco. They had met once again on the train but she strained to remember other nights she had met him, in the halls, the library, the great hall. None had carried any meaning to her, nothing significant had ever happened, she attempted to narrow down the day her feelings for him had changed. She couldn’t remember she only remembered talking to Fred about it.

“Did you tell Fred of this prophesy Professor?”

Dumbledore looked at her for a long moment, “I did. He came to me distraught one evening after I spoke to the two of you. He was clear on his intent to tell the others, I showed him the memory. He left that evening with more understanding not only about you but about himself.”

“He’s the seer?”

“Yes.” Dumbledore’s eyes grew sad. “I never imagined that the mention of ‘cease’ in the prophesy would lead to his untimely death.”

She swallowed the bile that rose as she realized that Fred’s death had been written long before her time. “Thank you Professor. Though I am not sure if the prophesy has been fulfilled, I understand.” She squeezed the hand that was still twined with hers.

“Why do you feel it is unfulfilled my dear child?” He looked at her confusion fluttering in his blue eyes.

“I believe this prophesy holds true to Draco and I. He didn’t want to be who he was, I fought a battle I never thought I should be part of, but we never collided. Unless it is some sort of metaphorical mishap, the sun and moon have never shared an eclipse in my time with Draco. There may be a new world out there sir, one of hope and light, but Draco and I are not the ones giving it that. Harry gave our world that when he defeated Voldemort.”

“Time will tell my dear, time will tell.” His eyes grew sad as he looked up the path, “I think this is where we must part.” He looked at her and could tell there were millions of questions swimming in her eyes, “Another time Hermione, I will explain your questions, but tonight I must walk and find another.”

Hermione smiled to the older man, she knew she wouldn’t receive anymore answers so she stood. She looked up into those blue eyes and wrapped him in her arms, he reminded her of her grandfather and she wanted to feel the comfort of her old friend. She turned and began walking away. She looked over her shoulder, “Professor?”

Dumbledore turned around and looked at her, “Yes Miss Granger?”

“If I can meet you in my dreams, can I meet Fred too?”

“Dreams are mysterious things Miss Granger.”

“One more thing Professor?” He nodded at her glancing over his shoulder looking at something Hermione could not see, “Are you happy Professor? Truly happy?”

A broad grin spread on the mans face, “I am Miss Granger, for the first time, I am home.”

Before Hermione could say anything more her old Headmaster turned and disappeared into the woods. She began the walk along the path.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped, her friends turned to her in confusion and concern as she sat up straight. “Draco I need to talk with you, George you too.” In her grogginess she had forgotten there was a room full of her friends and family gathered around her.

They looked on confusion deepening on their faces as she stood. “Mione you alright? You look a bit pale, not another nightmare?” Harry spoke from the other couch where Ginny sat on his leg.

“Oh no Harry, not a nightmare just a-“ She stuttered over what to say next, “A revelation on something George, Draco and I have been working on.”

“You’ve been working on something with those two gits Hermione? Are you mad?” Ron spoke from the chair but their was a smile on his face.

“Matter of fact, we have you floundering git.” George spoke hitting his brothers arm as he walked by, sticking his tongue out as well. George’s joke seemed to keep a concerned Harry and Ginny at bay.

Hermione walked along the halls and found the small library empty as she entered. She had no idea if any of her friends bought her lie but it was the first thing she could think of. She knew Ginny would ask her later, knew Luna would probably make some comment, but she didn’t care she needed to tell Draco and George before she forgot. With that in mind she began scribbling the prophesy on a piece of parchment.

“What’s going on Hermione?” Draco came behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I had a dream.” She turned holding the parchment in her hand as though it may disappear at any moment.

“A nightmare, love?”

“No, no, not a nightmare, a dream. A wonderful dream.” She thought of seeing Dumbledore again, learning he was happy.

“Well get on with it before the wonder duo comes in here.” George said closing and silencing the room around them.

“In my dream Dumbledore was there. He explained it, well most of it.”

“Most of what?” George asked propping himself on the arm of the couch, in that moment he reminded her so much of Fred.

“The prophesy.” She sat in the chair facing George.

“Oh.” Draco looked at the two in confusion, “That, you sure Hermione? Wasn’t something that you just dreamt up?” George ducked his head as he spoke.

The realization hit Hermione like a ton of gallons, “You knew!” She yelled at him standing and walking toward him her anger sprang from her and she couldn’t stop it. George quickly stood as he felt her magic lash at him, “You bloody well knew!”

Draco stepped in front of Hermione effectively blocking George from her view. “Knew what love? What’s going on?”

Hermione turned on her heal and began to pace, “When Fred and I wanted to tell everyone, Draco, Dumbledore said we shouldn’t. Didn’t want to split up the trio or whatever. Had the bullocks to say Fred and I weren’t written in the stars. It’s been eating me ever since. I never understood.” Her eyes welled with tears and she turned once again facing George. “But you knew Georgie didn’t you? The truth?” Her voice was quiet as she looked into his eyes he could see the pain behind them.

“Yes.” He felt her magic again, lashing at him, “It’s not like I could do anything I couldn’t bloody well come running to you now could I?” It was his turn to lash out at his friend.

“Someone tell me what the fuck you two are on about so I can pick a fucking side here. Please?” George and Hermione looked at Draco and Hermione handed him the paper, he read aloud,

“He who holds her heart unknowingly will see no future, no escape, he will be lost among the stars. She will fight a battle against her will, freeing those pure of heart, her own beating for one she does not yet know. When the two collide on the day the stars align, the sun and the moon kiss, he will find his future and her a battle of will. The seer will cease and the two will fulfill a battle of dark and light giving a new world guided hope.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?” He questioned Hermione as he finished.

Hermione explained the rest of her dream to Draco attempting to only look at the man in front of her and not George who had slunk so far into the sofa she thought it may swallow him whole. She explained everything from the moment she realized she was dreaming, to what Dumbledore had recited, and ending with the part of the prophesy he never expected.

“So this bloody thing is supposed to be about us?” Hermione nodded, “Well, that seems like a bunch of bullshit Hermione. We’ve never met on an eclipse.”

“That’s what I said as well Draco, but the rest seems to fit, yes?”

George remained quiet from the sofa not looking at either of them. Running his hands through his hair and then rubbing his neck. “The prophesy is not wrong. It is about the two of you.”

Hermione and Draco turned to him, “Go on.” Her voice was crisp. 

“Freddie didn’t know he was a seer, never took much to divination, always figured it was luck that he was good at it. A twin thing I guess.” He shook his head, “Anyway, when Dumbledore told him of the prophesy, he knew the role he played in it. When he talked to me about it he always seemed unsure of who this other person was supposed to be. He would toss and turn at the thought of you being with someone else Hermione.”

Her eyes ducked at the thought as well but Draco’s hand found hers and her heart skipped, she knew this was real. “He knew about Draco and that’s why he told me to go to him, yes?”

“Yes. The moment you came to him and spoke about how you felt, he knew. He knew that Malfoy was the other person Dumbledore had told him about. He didn’t know that he would have to die for you two to be together but he was determined to help fulfill the prophesy.”

Hermione was silent, she couldn’t speak, her insides were over wrought with emotion. She attempted to breath through the oncoming panic but found herself sitting down with her head in her hands sobbing. Draco looked to George but neither moved. After about five minutes her head rose and she looked at them.

“I loved him, I loved him so deeply, it hurts.” She looked at George, “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for not telling me about this especially after all the times I asked. All the times I came to you crying, all the times you held me you were lying to me.” Tears streamed down her cheeks. The hurt could still be heard in her voice but the anger was subsiding it seemed.

“I know Hermione, don’t get me wrong I thought about it after Fred died. He had me take an unbreakable vow before that, didn’t want me accidently telling you something that may end up hurting you. But after, after he was gone, I thought about it but I realized that I didn’t want to hurt you either. I didn’t want to be the one to tell you that it broke his fucking heart to watch you and read about you going to Draco. It broke his heart knowing that in the end you wouldn’t run to him.” His voice rose slightly with emotion.

“I DID GEORGE! I DID RUN TO HIM!” She screamed, “I ran to him, I told him how much I loved him, and I fucking told him YES!” Her anger sparked around her, hair beginning to stand, heart racing.

George stood and walked toward her, anger flickering across his face, “Don’t you think I know that Hermione? Don’t you think I understand that Fred would have married you if he could have? It doesn’t matter Hermione at some point you were going to loose him, I am glad you lost him when you did so we didn’t have to suffer with the secret Dumbledore gave us.” He was inches from her now. “Just be happy you found love Hermione, found it twice, because Fred died giving you that.”

She wanted to say more, wanted to yell and scream at George but he was out the door before she could find the words. She sunk to her knees. The man she had agreed to marry not long before had given his life to give her a lifetime of happiness.

Draco sat with Hermione for a long while, holding her and letting her cry. He knew she was aching, knew that this information was breaking her. She had been so excited when she woke but the idea of the twins lying to her literally broke her. When she finally cried herself out he picked her up and brought her to Ginny’s room laying her on the bed and tucking her in. He sat for a long while watching his beautiful witch sleep, he knew what he needed to do. After the girls came to bed with their respective boys Draco slipped out of bed and made his way back to the library. He began his search and continued well into the morning.


	39. Show Your Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! Just a reminder if you want to see where I get my descriptions for clothing and such check out tumblr or Pinterest. SlytherclawHM and Slytherclaw13hm. Happy Reading!

Hermione woke the next morning to Ginny jumping on her bed telling her it was time to go. Hermione groaned at the idea of having to dress shop. There was no way she wanted to go from store to store sifting through hundreds of dresses after last night’s revelation. She rolled over pulling her covers over her head. She realized that Draco was already up and out of the room. She groaned again and burrowed deeper.

“Hermione Jean get that arse out of bed this instant, you are not bailing on us now!” Ginny ripped the covers from her body and Hermione sighed.

“Gin I’m sorry I’m just not feeling that well this morning, I didn’t even wake for breakfast.” She rubbed her eyes and coughed in an attempt to sound miserable. Her eyes were red from crying, lids puffy, voice hoarse, and she was drained.

“I don’t care if you throw up and have to crawl to the shop, you’re going.”

Hermione groaned again deciding arguing with Ginny was not going to help her current mood. She placed her feet on the floor and dressed without showering. Her hair was thrown in a misshapen knot on her head and she applied only enough makeup to cover her misery. Ginny danced around the room all but singing as the other girls readied themselves.

Not ten minutes later the four were standing in the hectic street of Diagon Alley. Hermione attempted a smile at Luna as Ginny and Pansy ran off ahead.

“Everything alright Hermione? You seem to have a lot of wackaspurts around you this morning.” Her voice was airy but laced with concern.

“Oh I’m fine Luna, thank you.” She attempted another smile.

“Hermione, I know that you have things you seem to want to hide from everyone but don’t you think it’s time to tell everyone?”

Hermione turned and blinked at Luna a few times, as odd as she was, she seemed to be overly intuitive. “Luna?” The girl turned to look at her, “How much do you know?”

“I only know as much as you wish me to Hermione.” With that Luna entered into a shop behind Pansy and Ginny.

Hermione stared after her and shook her head, she would never understand Luna Lovegood. As she entered the shop she looked around at the hundreds of dresses lining the racks and walls. She noticed the girls already with several dresses flowing along behind them. She went and sat on a bench outside of the fitting rooms waiting for her friends to follow some time later.

Ginny came around the corner a good twenty dresses flying into the dressing room next to her. “Hermione I thought you were going to try some on?”

“I was but I figure that Narcissa has wonderful taste as Pansy has pointed out so why bother?” She knew her mood was dragging the other girls down but she also knew that if she attempted to leave she would have the wrath of Ginny chasing her out the door and dragging her back.

“Well if you change your mind there are brilliant gowns out front that you would look amazing in.” With that Ginny entered the fitting room and Hermione crossed her arms and sighed.

Pansy and Luna followed shortly after, Pansy with more dresses then even Ginny. Luna only had three each as gaudy and beautiful as the one before. Hermione sat quietly waiting for the girls to come out. She couldn’t believe Luna picked her dress from the first three she tried on.

Hermione had to admit it was filled with the Luna’s style. She wore a beautiful multicolored gown in pale pinks, blues, and oranges. There were large flowers and gems lining the strapless bodice. Hermione found herself smiling at just how beautiful Luna was even in such a unique gown. 

“You look beautiful Luna.” Hermione smiled.

“Thank you Mione, I do enjoy the blue one as well though. It is more my color.” She turned again looking at herself.

“Then go with the blue one. Whatever you are most comfortable in is what matters and it does look great on you as well.” Hermione wasn’t sure what to say as Luna really did look great in both.

“Maybe I’ll try it on again.” She turned to walk back into her dressing room.

“Hey Luna?” The girl turned to look at Pansy in a basic black gown, “If you have to try it on again it means that the one you have on isn’t what you really want. Go with the blue one, it looks amazing with your hair, and your eyes change to a brilliant blue. Neville will love it.”

Luna smiled and said nothing before going back into the room. Hermione looked at her other friends both in black and shook her head, “Nope, try again.”

“Oh come on Hermione these are like the tenth dresses you’ve said no to. You really don’t like any of them?” Ginny pouted.

“They just aren’t right. I’ll tell you when I see them.”

The other two girls huffed and put on several more dresses. Luna came back out with a wide grin in her now feathered blue and purple ball gown. Hermione giggled at just how Luna the dress actually was. The colors looked magnificent against Luna’s blonde hair and pale skin. The mermaid accented colors could never work on anyone else. 

“That’s the one Luna, you look beautiful. Pansy’s right Neville will love it.” She hugged her friend before Luna wandered off to find someone to fit it properly.

Hermione said no to at least five more dresses each by the time Luna returned. Pansy and Ginny were becoming irritable and Hermione was much past. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the dresses the other girls tried, they just weren’t right. Hermione wanted everyone looking their absolute best for the Malfoy New Year Gala and if she had to sit here all day and be miserable so be it.

“Okay, that’s it.” Ginny finally stated stomping her foot. “I need food and then we can try another shop.”

“Oh that sounds brilliant.” Pansy said before disappearing into the fitting room to change out of some terrible baby blue dress she had tried. Why she thought that color was a good look on her Hermione would never know. As the girls exited their rooms Hermione stood and walked to the door determined to find them food, drinks, and better dresses.

“So, Hermione what happened last night?” Pansy finally spoke over her cold butterbeer.

“What do you mean?” She took a sip of her fire whiskey, she usually didn’t care for the stuff but she felt today of all days, it was essential.

“Well, I mean you wake up and demand that Draco and George go with you over some dream. Come on you didn’t really think any of us bought that did you?”

Hermione glanced at Luna thinking of what she had said earlier. “It was really nothing just something I needed to share with the two.”

Ginny raised a brow, “Something between Draco and George? Something you don’t feel as though Harry, Ron, and I deserve to know?”

Hermione let out a sigh, she was starting to think maybe they did deserve just that but she knew she couldn’t say it, couldn’t do it without at least George being there. “Seriously Gin it’s nothing.”

“You did seem quite upset, looked as though you were crying Mione when I came in last night.” Luna looked at her pointedly.

“Look I just don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later okay.” She nodded as though that was the end of the discussion. The other three girls seemed to take the hint though not lightly. “Let’s just eat and get you girls some dresses, yeah?”

The conversation strayed to dresses and what Ginny and Pansy were really looking to wear. Hermione rolled her eyes several times as both girls seemed to describe something that Hermione could not imagine. As they finished, Hermione now on her third fire whiskey, she found her mood to be improving.

“Okay, lets get this over with.” She stood and smiled at her friends, “Maybe I will find one to try on as well this time around.”

They wandered the streets before Pansy ducked into another shop followed closely by Ginny and Luna. Hermione took a deep breath and followed the trio. As she entered she was surprised to see a much smaller shop she didn’t recognize. There were still hundreds of dresses but the atmosphere was much friendlier. As the girls began to look Hermione slipped a few dresses into each girls floating stack as she went. Neither Ginny or Pansy seemed to notice but Luna laughed several times as she watched Hermione sneak a few more into the growing piles.

“Hermione I think you should try this one.” Luna brought her a dress of gold and Hermione smiled nodding.

Pansy and Ginny added a few more to Hermione’s stack as well. Before she knew it she had over ten dresses to try and was debating just what she was doing as she stepped out of the dressing room in the first one. It was silver and flowing around her but she wasn’t in love with it and neither were her friends. This time around Pansy had stuck to mostly Slytherin green or black dresses and Hermione felt the color was fitting for the petite girl. Ginny on the other hand had grabbed nothing but a hodge podge of short, long, and multicolored dresses that had Hermione’s eyes spinning.

Pansy stepped out of the dressing room in one of the dresses Hermione had snuck into her pile. “I don’t remember picking this one out, really isn’t my typical style but I love it.” She twirled around and the other three girls agreed. “This is it.” She clapped her hands and other dresses began to fly out of her dressing room and returned to their proper place.

Pansy stood in front of the three way mirror and admired herself in her emerald green gown. The dress was formed to her body as though it was meant for her. The straps hung dangerously low on her shoulders revealing her perfectly tanned skin. The pattern reminded Hermione of the wisp of a Patronus as the silver danced down along the length. The front dipped low but was modest enough for Narcissa’s approval. The back was what had caught Hermione’s eye when she had thrown into in to the heap of dresses. It almost looked like a tattoo that ran along her spin in the same wispy form leaving much for the eye to see.

“Blaise is going to have that on the floor before you can say Hogwarts.” Ginny giggled as the other girls gave approving nods. 

Pansy laughed turning to look at the back, “I usually like something with a little more flare.” She motioned to the bottom of the dress, “But this is bloody brilliant.” She smiled.

“Okay, two down two to go.” Ginny smiled at Hermione.

“Gin, please tell me you have something left to try because I would really like to not have to go to yet another store.”

Ginny frowned looking at her dressing room, “I have one left. Let’s hope I like it.” She huffed and returned to the fitting room as Hermione received yet another no on her purple dress she had quickly slipped into.

The two girls exited the fitting room at the same time, Hermione in a black form fitting dress that was completely ignored to Ginny’s own black and scarlet dress. Hermione’s mouth dropped as she looked her friend up and down ending at the shy smile on her face.

“Ginny you look stunning, Harry will love it.” Hermione walked around her friend looking from the black laced V-neck top down to the form fitted waist. She then walked Ginny to the mirror and fluffed out the scarlet bottom with the black sheer lace overlay. “Absolutely the one.”

Luna and Pansy nodded in agreement, “Ginny seriously, you have such toned arms this looks great on you.” Ginny looked in the mirror and bit her lip.

“What is it Ginny, I can tell you love it but you’re holding something back.”

“Well, do you think it’s” she motioned toward the open V-neck that was showing a decent amount of cleavage, “just a bit revealing?”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Gin, you’re a Gryffindor, show how daring you are.”

“Yes, Ginny I agree, you look beautiful.” Luna commented looking up from her current knitting project she had started.

Ginny turned looking toward her friends, “It’s settled then. This is the one.” She looked at Hermione shaking her head, “No not that one Mione, try the next.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine but I only have a few left and I am getting a bit frustrated. Now I am debating every single color I picked.” She turned walking back into the dressing room.

“Why?” Pansy called through the door.

“Because, you all chose house colors, what does that leave me? I can’t go and match Ginny now can I?” She let out an exasperated sigh.

Luna giggled, “I guess it is just our comfort.” She smiled at the others.

“Yeah, and Mione you can match me, show your lion to.”

Hermione stepped out in a yellow dress that she had not picked, “How about Hufflepuff colors?” She laughed shaking her head and turning right back around before the girls could tell her how awful it looked.

After another four dresses Hermione was starting to feel exhausted, she already had a dress, she didn’t really need another. She found Narcissa’s choice to be the perfect style. She had even attempted to find the dress in the store so girls could see it but she had no such luck. Narcissa must have special ordered it or demanded the shops to take them off the shelves.

Finally, Hermione stepped out in a dress that left her friends speechless. She began to fidget not knowing what to do with herself as she was unsure of the dress. She turned to walk back into the fitting room when Luna spoke, “Hermione that’s the one. Unless of course Narcissa’s is better.”

Hermione turned, “I still like Narcissa’s but I think this would be a good second choice, yeah?” She looked at Pansy and Ginny for advice.

“I love it. Suits you.” Pansy nodded.

“I agree, it’s settled.” Ginny added.

Hermione walked to the mirror to look at the dress from all angles. It was beautiful. The pale lilac popped against her darker skin tone, though it did feel a bit modest compared to the other dresses she was content with it. The lace form fitted top seemed to accent her well, it flared out at the hips flowing in to a beautiful lightly laced bottom. The part she enjoyed the most however was definitely the open back. Hermione nodded to herself, at least now she had a backup plan just in case. She quickly changed back into her clothes and purchased the dress meeting the other women on the street. 

They silently walked, the group of four turning heads from others passing by. Not very often had the world seen a group so mixed with house colors. Hermione found she didn’t care, she loved the idea of her friends being so confident and comfortable with each other. With the animosity gone she found they actually had a lot in common.

As she appeared back at the burrow she quickly left to hang up all their dresses telling her friends she wanted to take a small nap as she still was not feeling well. At this point though she was unsure if she didn’t feel well from drinking on an empty stomach, the idea of going to the ball, or having to face George at dinner. She lay down pulling the covers over herself and closed her eyes. As she began to drift to sleep she realized she had yet to see Draco, she missed him.

As Hermione feel asleep Draco came in and lay with her, wrapping his arms around her in what little comfort he could. He had been surprised to hear she had ventured out with the girls that morning but knew that it may be just what she needed. George had made a poor choice but no one could change that now. It was time to move on and he was hoping that Hermione would be ready to move on with him.


	40. Maybe It's Just Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, the other chapters coming are going to be longer don't worry! I may even post another this evening as I have the next couple written. I did't realize how short this one was until I posted it here. Happy reading!

Draco woke to the sound of Ginny coming into the room. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny staring at them with a smile on her face. Hermione slept next to him soundlessly. Draco slowly extracted himself from the bed and stood putting his finger to his lips telling Ginny not to wake her. He exited the room and headed for the library. Ginny following closely behind.

“It’s dinner time Draco, you should really wake her. She barely touched her lunch today and she slept through breakfast.”

Draco took a seat at a desk that was covered in books on astrology, “I know Gin, but right now I think it’s best if we let her sleep this off.”

“Sleep what off?” She raised a brow at him.

He quickly looked down realizing his mistake, “Nothing really, just has some stuff she’s sorting out.”

“Like?” The redhead pressed.

“None of your business Ginny.” He narrowed his brows attempting to get her to understand.

“Fine.” She turned to leave quickly changing her mind and turning back around, “I don’t know what the hell is going on Draco Malfoy but someone better start explaining before I start making assumptions.”

“Not my place.” He mumbled from behind a book.

“So there is something going on then, yeah?”

Ugh, he just couldn’t catch a break, “Ginny why don’t you head to the kitchen I’ll be along shortly.” He didn’t look away form his book.

Ginny walked to him slamming the book onto the desk, “You listen to me Draco Malfoy and you listen to me good.” His eyes met hers, “Hermione is my best friend, my sister, and I swear on everything good and sacred in this world if you so much as hurt her I will Avada your scrawny white ass before you can say Gringotts. Am I clear?”

Draco looked at the witch in front of him at a loss for words, “Yeah Ginny, I hear you okay? It’s just not my story to tell and if she doesn’t ever want to share it then you will all just need to live with that.” He stood from his seat taking a few intimidating steps toward her around the desk, “But let me get something through that high strung head of yours.” He looked down at her, “I will never hurt Hermione. I love her. Don’t you ever, for one minute, think that I would do something to jeopardize what we have. Do I make myself clear?”

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Ginny finally nodded to the man standing in front of her. “We best get to dinner, you can explain to mum why Hermione is once again not joining us.”

Draco rolled his eyes but followed Ginny from the library and to the table taking a seat next to Luna and Blaise. He looked around and saw George carefully watching him, he sent the other man a tight nod before helping himself to another wonderful meal.

“Where’s Mione?” Ron spoke before his mum even had the chance.

“She’s not feeling well today and shopping seemed to tire her out. I left her sleeping upstairs.” Draco spoke looking at Ron closely.

“Well I do hope she feels better, I will go up after dinner and see if I can bring her some soup or get her anything.” Molly stated from the other end of the table.

“I already asked her mum she said she just needed some sleep.” Though Ginny hadn’t asked she could sense that Hermione didn’t want to be around other members of her family today.

“Oh well, let me know if she does and I will get it straight away.” Molly sent a smile to Ginny and Draco, making Draco look promptly at the meal in front of him.

“Thank you Molly, I am sure she will appreciate that.” Draco sent her a smile down the table after a few minutes of composing himself.

Dinner went by without much excitement for once. The girls talked about their trip but wouldn’t reveal just what they had bought. Blaise and Ron, surprisingly, started talking about the pick up game they had started today. Harry was oddly quiet, making sure to watch his family closely. His gaze seemed to hover between his girlfriend, Draco, and George. Draco felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach, they weren’t going to be able to keep this from Potter.

As dinner ended Draco headed back to the library to continue his search. He didn’t realize Harry had followed him in. “What’s going on Malfoy?”

Draco froze looking at the stack of books in front of him, “What do you mean Potter?”

“With Hermione, I know something is going on.” He took a seat on the other side of Draco’s desk.

“She’s not feeling well Potter, that’s all there is to it.” Neither man noticed George slip into the room and stand with his back against the door.

“That’s a fucking lie Malfoy, you know it and I know it.” He picked up a quill and began twirling it between his fingers. “I know Hermione well enough to know that she didn’t just wake up from some dream last night and she sure as hell cried herself to sleep.”

Draco swallowed trying to come up with something that he could say, “Just a bad night mate, drop it.”

“No, I won’t drop it, that girl is my best friend, the only person I truly consider family.”

“Thanks a lot mate.” George spoke making the other two jump at his deep voice.

“George when did you come in?”

“’Bout the same time you did mate.” He walked to a small cabinet hidden off in the corner and grabbed three tumblers and a bottle of whiskey. He quickly poured and handed out the glasses.

“What is going on?” Harry spoke after taking a large swig.

“She’s upset about Freddie.” Draco’s eyes grew wide as the other twin spoke.

“Why?” Harry looked at him.

“Just that time of year I guess. She has been helping me through this dreaded holiday and her and I had a small round about the situation. Now she’s mad and I haven’t found the time to make it right yet.” George’s voice was steady even though Draco could tell he was struggling with yet another half-truth.

Harry eyed the red head sitting next to him attempting to see where the truth ended and the lie began. “What did you fight about?”

“Just some business stuff really. I want to make this new product saying I’m the sole creator when in reality it was Fred and I’s last project.”

Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was buying the lie but his grip loosened on his glass none the less. “What does any of this have to do with you than Malfoy?”

“It doesn’t but being as I’m with Hermione she’s told me about the fight and the situation and I have offered my help to George here in funding his little project.” He noticed George’s discrete nod.

“Do you two think I’m daft?” The pair looked at Harry. “I’m not Ron, I know a liar when I see one. I’ll just ask Hermione then.”

“DON’T!” George and Draco all but yelled at the same time.

“AHA! So there is something going on.” There was a smirk on Harry’s lips as he spoke this time taking another sip from his tumbler.

“It’s not our place to tell mate, just let her come ‘round on her own.” George looked from Draco with pleading eyes to Harry. “Please.”

Harry eyed the two wondering just what exactly was going on. He knew it was something big if George was so willing to keep the secret. “Fine. I’ll give ‘till after the ball. If I don’t know by the third day in January I’m asking her.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he stood and left the room.

“What are we going to do mate?” George spoke looking over a stack of books on the desk.

“I’m not your mate you insufferable carrot.” Draco bit at him.

“Fine, if you want to be a stuck up arse go ahead but just remember you’re part of this now too you ferret.” George stood and slammed the door on the way out.

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had wanted to spill everything to Harry, as much as he hated him growing up he was finding they had quite a lot in common. One of the most important things was the bushy haired girl asleep upstairs. With that thought he quickly righted the library and headed up to bed where he promptly stripped and crawled in next to Hermione.

Hermione woke the next morning curled into Draco’s side. She smiled as she snuggled closer into his warmth. She felt his arm tighten around her and she felt safe, calm, and for a split second she forgot how upset she was. “Good morning love.” She whispered softly.

A smirk graced his beautiful lips but he didn’t open his eyes, “No we are going to pretend that its late, go back to sleep.”

She giggled, “I can’t. I need to get up, I have a lot to do today to get ready for this damned ball in a few days.”

“I promise I won’t tell my mother you said that if you stay here with me.” He kissed her hair line, still leaving his eyes closed and tightening his grip.

“Five minutes Draco, then I’m getting up.”

“Deal.” He snuggled her into his shoulder and pretended to fall back asleep.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was finally out of bed and headed to the breakfast table. She was still one of the first awake and found toast and jam waiting for her. She smiled at Molly kissing her cheek.

“Feeling better dear?”

“Oh, yes mum, just a bit tired I guess. All that traveling has done me in I’m afraid.” She attempted her best smile.

Molly looked at her clearly wanting to call her bluff but thinking better of the idea and kissing her forehead instead. Hermione took her toast and tea into the small sitting room hoping to enjoy a quiet morning reading. She had just settled in to the first chapter when she heard a soft cough from the doorway. She looked over to see George standing there.

“May I join you?”

She looked at him quietly fighting the internal battle, “Fine.” She went back to her reading.

George didn’t speak for some time as he watched her reading and sipping her tea, barley touching her toast. “Mione?” She glanced up from her book, “You need to tell them.” She shook her head and pretended to read, “They are starting to ask questions Mione. I don’t know what you want me and Draco to say.”

“Why don’t you do what you’ve done all these years? Just continue to lie for us, yeah? Seems to be what you’re good at these days.” Her tone held a bite that George wasn’t so fond of.

“What did you expect me to do Mione? Die to tell you?” He rolled his eyes.

“I get why you didn’t tell me, honestly I do, but after.” She took a breath, “You could have told me after. Could have been honest so many times yet you weren’t.”

“Look, Mione, I kno-“

“No I don’t think you do George. I don’t think you do at all. I loved that man, with every fiber of my being. Apparently, everyone else knew that wasn’t going to be good enough and that’s more than hurtful. It’s spiteful. You all knew that in the end I’d be hurt and heartbroken but neither of you seemed to give a damn about how it would make me feel.”

“That’s just it Hermione, we did care! Maybe to much. We didn’t want you to have to go through thinking that there was something you could do to change the situation. There wasn’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Hermione stated defiantly.

“We did know that Hermione, hell you know that now sitting here. You know that prophecies are rarely changed. Not to mention I would wonder exactly what you would have done with the information if you had known before it all happened.” He rolled his eyes and raised a brow.

“I would have done something! I would have told people, I would have loved him harder, I would have loved him deeper, I would have given my life for his.” Tears welled in her eyes.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything Hermione. You are meant for much greater things.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you all think I was meant to do. I deserved to know the truth.” She spat back at him.

“So you could what? Hurt more? Leave him instead of saying yes? Buried yourself in trying to find a way out and missing what little time you had together?” He bit back.

“Fuck you George. Fuck you and everything you think. You know?” She stood taking a step toward him. “I used to think you were so much like him, kind hearted, brave, loving.” He stood face turning red, “The reality is George, you aren’t even half the man Fred was. I hope you’re happy with the lies you live with.” She turned and headed for the door.

“Fuck you Hermione.” She turned around magic snapping around her, “He’s the one that asked me to take the fucking vow. After he was gone what was the point of telling you? It only hurt you more.”

“I don’t give a damn that he asked you, we both know that wasn’t fair, what I care about George was you were stupid enough to take the damned thing anyway.” He felt her magic push against him.

“He was my brother Hermione, my other half, my best friend, don’t you dare tell me that my siding with him was wrong. You lost a love and gained another, I lost my twin and I can never get that back.” It was her turned to feel his magic surge and she took a step back.

“Either way George we both lost him. I think it’s time we both start to accept that and move on.” She didn’t wait for a reply as she left and headed to the library for some peace and quiet.

As she entered she found Draco lost in a sea of books, “What are you doing?”

He quickly looked up, “Just reading a little on a night we could have met.”

She sat next to him looking at the books spread out before him, “You won’t find a day where their was an eclipse Draco, I would remember.”

He sighed and took her hand, “I know, I was just hoping there was something we missed but each one that has taken place we would have never been around each other.”

She smiled, “Thanks for trying love, but I think it is time we just enjoy our time together, yeah?”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, “So you argue with George this morning?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re a powerful witch love, I could feel it the minute you walked into the room.”

She leaned into his side, “Yeah we argued. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay love, but can I say one thing?”

“Fine.”

“I think you need to tell people, Harry has started asking questions and we have managed to keep him from bothering you but he said if he doesn’t have answers by the third of January then he’s coming directly to you.”

She glanced at him from under her long lashes. She leaned up and kissed him, “Okay.”

“Okay?” She nodded, “Okay what?”

“I’ll think about telling him and if I decide not to I will think of some lie to tell him instead.” She smiled. “I know he deserves the truth but I also know that if I tell him then I have to tell Ginny and Ron and with Ginny and Ron knowing then Blaise and Pansy should know. And if they know then the rest of the family deserves to know too, don’t you think?”

“Maybe it’s just time Hermione, to tell everyone, at the same time. Maybe it will help you move passed all of this.”

Hermione was quiet for a long time before she kissed his cheek and headed out of the room to have time to think on her own.


	41. Caperephos

The next few days passed quietly for the most part. Hermione and George ignored and avoided each other as though the other carried the plague. Draco and Hermione drew closer, though he didn't push for answers on what she planned to do. Hermione did notice that Harry had taken a sudden liking to everything she was up to. With Harry came the rest of their friends and the other Weasley's. She couldn't be upset, she knew her friend was worried but that didn't change the fact that she just wanted the time to take a step back and enjoy the holiday.

"Hermione?" She turned her head from her book to see Pansy, Luna, and Ginny standing in the doorway of the library.

"Yeah?" She smiled at the three. Luna seemed to be finding her place amongst the group and Hermione was glad.

"You going to come get ready with us?"

Hermione looked down at her watch, raise a brow, "It's only one the party isn't until seven."

"Well, we need time to get ready, I mean what in the world are we going to do with your hair?" Ginny smirked at her friend.

"I think it would be lovely in a braid." Luna sang from the other side of the doorway.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll be up in a minute just let me finish this chapter." She looked down at her book again.

"Hermione, I swear if you are not in our room in less than fifteen minutes I am coming down here and dragging you up there." Ginny was always a feisty one.

"Alright, alright, I'll be up shortly." She rolled her eyes as the other girls left.

Hermione sat with an astrology book open in front of her. She knew it was pointless, knew that there was no way she had ever been with or around Draco under the proper circumstances. It didn't change how she felt about him, didn't change that she thought the prophesy was about him either. She just wanted answers though the person she really wanted to ask wasn't around.

"Why are you not upstairs?" Hermione jumped at Draco's voice.

"I'm headed there in a minute. Ginny's threatened to come get me if I'm not there in-" She looked at her watch, "Twelve minutes."

Draco moved around the desk and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Twelve minutes huh?" He smirked at her livening the butterflies that had been dormant for days.

She looked up at him to respond but found she was unable to as his lips crashed against hers. She quickly wrapped her hand into his hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer. He groaned and lifted her out of the chair with ease. Books scattered across the floor as he made room for her on the desk she had previously occupied.

Hermione moaned into his kiss and it had him growling back in desire. "Fuck Hermione." He ran his hands through her hair.

"Draco-we-can't-do-this-now." She stated between heated kisses.

Draco pulled from her lips and looked into her eyes, "But we have approximately ten minutes before Ginny comes storming in here, and I plan to make use of every single second."

Draco's lips moved to her neck as he finished speaking and sigh left her lips as he found the sweet spot next to her ear. She moaned again as Draco nipped and kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Before Hermione could protest he slipped her jumper from her body and it feel to the floor. He kissed down her chest, attempting to ignore the slithering snake on her breast. She groaned as he stripped her of her bra and took her peaked nub into his mouth. Hermione was all but withering underneath his touch.

"Draco, please." She moaned as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Please what love?" He pulled away looking into her eyes.

"I need you."

He crushed their lips together only breaking away enough to slip his own t-shirt off letting it drop into the growing heap. Hermione ran her hands down his toned back to his stomach and up to his muscular chest. The thought of getting caught by one of the many Weasley's crossed her mind but as he pushed her back on to the desk unzipping her jeans she decided she didn't care. Draco quickly slipped her jeans down leaving them beneath their feet on the floor.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." The rose colored blush tinged her cheeks and Draco found he quite enjoyed her like this, laid out, ready, and waiting.

He leaned down and kissed down her flat, to skinny, stomach. He suckled on a spot directly above her panty line that had her shaking beneath his touch. He groaned as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her body. In one quick frenzied motion her panties were stripped and joined the pile. He stopped, looking at her, this beautiful witch in front of him. He looked at her face and realized her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Hermione." She didn't move, "Open them love." When she did he saw the need that floated into them turning them black and he couldn't wait any longer.

He bent down keeping his eyes locked on hers and licked up her slit stopping before reaching her most sensitive spot. She made the most beautiful sound as her hips thrust up and her head fell back. He made the motion again and she whimpered.

"Please Draco!" It was a soft whisper that sent his insides swirling.

Without needing any more prompts he circled her clit and she cried out his name clenching her hands in his hair. She was completely overcome by the sensation of Draco's tongue dancing along her most private parts. She found she wasn't embarrassed as she had been with others. Found that Draco knew just what to do to bring her to the edge and then back her away again. She moaned in frustration as she felt his fingers begin a dance on their own. Her hips thrust up as he inserted two fingers.

"Fuck Hermione, you're so tight." No one had ever made such a comment and if she wasn't drunk on pleasure she probably would have shied away, but she was and she didn't.

"More Draco, I need more."

He quickly began to pump in and out of her with his strong slender fingers letting his tongue circle around her bud. His other hand rose to pinch her erect nipple and she cried out his name. He quickened his pace bringing her to the edge and then stopped his fingers, still inside her and circled her clit at a slow tantalizing pace.

"Draco, please, dear Godric please."

"Not until I tell you to Hermione, you cum when I say so." He looked at her from between her legs as she withered under his slow pace.

"Fuck Draco, I need this now, I can't wait."

He slowly began moving his fingers again letting her hips thrust. He added a third and she thought she may lose everything.

"Faster Draco, faster" Her breath was heavy and her voice low and sexy.

He hummed against her and he felt her walls tighten in anticipation.

"Now Hermione."

She didn't need to be told again as her walls gave a final deathly clench around his fingers and she cried out his name to the ceiling. He continued to pump his fingers into her as she fluttered around him. As her orgasm started to fade he slowly kissed up her stomach to her breasts, pulling his fingers out at an agonizingly slow pace. She moaned again as he kissed each breast. Moving to her collar bone, up her, neck, to her ear.

"I love you Hermione Jean." He whispered sending another round of chills through her.

She turned and kissed him, not caring she could taste herself on his lips, "I love you to Draco Lucius."

She lay still for over a minute when they heard knocking on the door. "Hermione Jean you best be putting that book back right now I gave you an extra five minutes. You better unlock this door and take down these wards before I break through them."

Hermione's eyes grew as she looked at Draco who was smirking. "No one gets to see you like this but me Hermione."

She laughed and quickly attempted to dress herself before the door flew open. Ginny found Hermione sitting on the desk, legs crossed, and Draco looking at her from the chair.

"What are you two up to?" She raised an eye at Hermione's rosy cheeks.

"Just making plans for this evening. He came in shortly after you left, no worries I told him of my time limit." She eyed her friend gauging just how believable she was.

"Oh I'm sure, making plans." She added air quotes. “Sorry to break up this love fest but it will need to end as I need to get her ready for this evening. You can eye fuck her again latter."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, eyes wide, at their friends crude words. If she only knew. Hermione jumped off the desk and kissed Draco soundly. As she pulled away she leaned in again whispering, "You best find my panties Draco, I don't particularly enjoy not wearing them."

Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek, "But I am quite enjoying it." He smirked sending her eyes to gaze down at her black lace panties in his hand.

"You're a prat." Before he could respond she turned and walked away with Ginny, for once glad she was wearing jeans instead of a dress or skirt.

Draco propped his legs up on the desk she had just occupied and smiled to himself. She truly was a lovely witch. He closed his eyes thinking of just how this night could end for him. He realized after a few moments he needed to have himself a nice cold shower before he made anymore plans.

****

Hermione sat in the chair upstairs watching the girls around her, moving in some dance to a song that Hermione couldn't understand. Luna was brushing through Pansy's long hair. Ginny was applying makeup to Pansy and Pansy was painting her nails. Hermione just sat to the side out of everyone's way, there was no need for her to go messing up the night.

Ginny paused after a quick spell to make Pansy's lips darken, "So Hermione what's going on with you and Draco?"

Hermione felt the color rise to her cheeks, "Nothing really just trying to figure out this night and having to deal with the pureblood aristocrats."

"Oh bullocks Hermione. If Narcissa Malfoy has accepted you everyone else at the party will all but kiss your shoes." Pansy spoke with her eyes closed.

"I'm sure you're right Pans but I still worry just the same." She turned looking into the mirror at her reflection, pulling at stray curls wondering just what the girls were going to do with her.

"But what else is going on? You two seem to be keeping some kind of secret from the rest of us. Wandering off, warding the library, reading on astrology" Ginny just couldn't stop herself form questioning her friend.

"Just trying to figure some things out. Nothing to worry about." Hermione held her breath waiting for one of the girls to speak, she had always struggled with lying.

"Well, Hermione I think it is lovely to see you and Draco so happy. Though I feel like George has been distant lately. I'm sure it is not because of you." The airy voice met Hermione's ears and she looked down and began to fidget with a makeup brush in front of her.

"Look I don't want to talk about any of this. When I am ready to let the world know what's going on I will. Just please stop questioning me about."

Ginny looked like she was about to say something but Pansy hit her arm quickly and shook her head. Ginny looked to one of her best friends and nodded, "Okay. I just hope you don't keep it a secret forever." She frowned.

"She won't." Luna stated as though she knew it to be true and Hermione's stomach turned.

"I am going to take a bath. I will be back after I have freshened up." With that Hermione left her friends in need of an escape.

She let the water run long and hot adding lavender and rosemary to the mix. As she sunk down she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. It wasn't that she wanted to keep secrets from her friends, she just didn't want them to be hurt by the lie she told. She didn't want to be the only one to receive the backlash from the Weasley's. She wanted to stand tall with Fred on her arm and tell them all the truth, but now that Fred was gone that option was no longer viable.

She sunk further into the water letting the water rise up her neck. For a split second she thought of just dunking her head below the line and staying there. It would be so much easier to just leave and be with Fred. As she sunk lower images of Draco flashed through her mind and she slowly sat up again. The reality was as much as she loved Fred, she loved Draco just as much, if not more. She couldn't leave him.

Her mind continued to turn different scenarios of how to tell the family what happened. She thought of telling Harry and Ginny first, but she knew that would be a blow out if Ron wasn't there. George and Draco would have to support her in telling everyone, have to be there. She then pondered telling everyone all at once, a Sunday dinner would be an exceptional time. She thought of Molly's reaction to the news. Wondered if the women would still love her or if the thought of her son being engaged without her knowledge would break her completely.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she continued to think of all the ways her decision to keep her relationship a secret was cruel to everyone else. What had her and Fred been thinking? What the hell did it matter if people knew, prophecy or not they could have had more time together if they hadn't had to sneak around.

She let out a flustered breath and extracted herself from the now cooling water. She applied a quick drying spell to her body and hair and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at herself, though she was looking heathier she could still see almost every rib bone in her body. She ran a finger down the side counting them, almost using it to calm herself. She watched the snake slither under her touch, she knew that the dream had been more real in her mind than anything, yet here she was with a permanent mark.

She walked back out into the room to see Luna, Ginny and Pansy with their hair and makeup complete. "You guys look lovely." She sent her friends the best smile she could muster.

"Now it's your turn." Ginny wagged her eyebrows at her and Hermione groaned flopping into the chair in front of the mirror. Before she could do anything the mirror disappeared.

"What the hell?"

"We want your look to be a surprise." Pansy gushed.

"No, please no. You don't even know what the dress looks like!" She turned to complain.

"I actually wrote Narcissa and she gave quite the lovely description of the dress; well, at least the colors so no worries. We are all set." Of course Pansy would think outside the fucking box to do something like this.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then closed them as Ginny came at her with some type of pencil. The girls giggled and talked while Hermione remained silent throughout the transformation. She felt brushes dance along her skin, her hair being pulled and twisted. She attempted to look only twice before Ginny threatened to hex her. She immediately deflated and sat still deciding her friends wouldn't make her look like a clown.

After almost an hour the girls proclaimed they were done. Hermione wasn't sure if she had any eye brows left as she thought they had all been plucked out by some spell Luna swore by. She was determined the skin on her face would be ten shades darker then the skin on her chest. She took a breath and held it as the girls charmed the mirror to reappear and spun her in the chair.

"Open your eyes Mione." Ginny whispered.

Hermione made sure to count to at least five before she opened them looking at someone she barely recognized staring back at her. The first thing she noticed was her hair. The brown had been layered with beautiful blonde highlights. The front was gathered in a loose braid and met an extravagant layered updo in the back. A few pieces were pulled out and shortened to accent her natural curls. Pieced into the look were several silver wispy looking gems, if she didn't know better she would have sworn they matched her dress perfectly. Her eyes were lined with light golds and silvers. Her liner was light but her lashes looked long and full. Her eyebrows were indeed still there though thinner and less bushy then an hour ago. Her cheeks were pink but her lips were what caught her attention. They were painted a deep red, much bolder then Hermione was used to, but they looked full and completed the makeup perfectly. She could only stare.

"Well..." Ginny finally spoke.

"I- um- I" Hermione stopped taking a breath.

"Hermione Granger, speechless, there is a spirit in this world!" Pansy laughed wrapping her friend in a hug.

"I love it. Though I feel a little over the top, I think it will go with my dress perfectly." Her eyes welled as she took in her friends standing around her. "Caperephos "she murmured and the image of the four girls in robes, hair done, and makeup complete looking and smiling into the mirror emerged from thin air.

"Hermione what a lovely idea, we all do look fantastic don't we?" Pansy said grinning.

"Beautiful." Luna said conjuring four champagne flutes from nearby brushes and filling with sparkling liquid. "Cheers to a happy New Year, new friends, and new adventures."

The four girls clinked glasses and sipped. They sat, laughed, and talked, Hermione capturing other small moments, her friends oblivious to the moments before them. Time seemed to stop in Hemione's mind as she found herself enjoying the evening.

"Okay ladies." Pansy clapped her hands together, "Time to change."

Ginny and Luna all but ran to gather their dresses and Hermione groaned at the idea. It had been great to sit and talk, catch up with her friends. The idea of having to go out and face everyone else had her nerves on edge. She liked the thought of dancing with Draco in that beautiful ballroom once again but she knew there would be hundreds of eyes on them.

Luna came over looking beautiful in her dress, "Come Hermione. It's time to let go of everything for an evening." Hermione gave her a smile but didn't move. "I know that whatever is on your mind is wearing on you. Take tonight to let it go, let the love you have sweep you off your feet. Both loves."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at her blonde friend, "Luna I-"

"Mione get your beautiful arse up here right now and get that dress on I can't wait any longer to see what it looks like."

Hermione glanced back at Luna again at a complete loss for words. She seemed to float in a daze over to the closet and gathered the dress slipping it out of the bag. The girls gasped around her at the beauty of it. Hermione smiled realizing that her friends could finally see it. They quickly helped her into it and the four once again stood in front of the mirror. "Caperephos" And another picture emerged and Hermione held it out smiling at her friends.

"Thank you. All of you. For being here and helping me through this because I know I would have chickened out long before even agreeing to go to this blasted thing without knowing I would have your support."

She was quickly engulfed in six arms wrapping her in a hug and mummers of I love you's and you're welcomes met her ears. She brushed tears away from her eyes as she once again stood in front of the mirror. They did one last round of final looks before heading down to meet their escorts at the floo. As she descended the staircase she felt her nerves spike.

Molly met them at the bottom of the steps ushering them to the floo. "Girls you look lovely, absolutely lovely."

As they entered the room everyone went to their partner but Hermione stood looking around. "Mum where is Draco?" She finally asked as others began to leave via floo.

"He had to go over early, didn't want you to worry. George here will be your escort through the floo until you meet up with Draco, Angelina was running a bit late."

The pit in her stomach grew once more as she looked at George. He looked handsome in his muggle looking tux but it didn't calm her to know she would be on his arm before Draco's. "Fine, George." He held out his arm and she laced her own through it.

They quickly stepped in to the floor "Malfoy Manor." She stated clearly before she felt the green flames lick her dress and she was pulled through.

As she stepped out of the floo she quickly spelled away any excess dirt from the travel, leaving George to his own accord. As she looked up she saw the most handsome man she had ever come to know.


	42. Quick Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here, with a little inspiration from a comment on this story, I have looked it over again!

Hello hello hello. 

I know it has been awhile, I just want to let you all know that I have not forgotten about this story or you amazing readers. I have gained some inspiration to continue writing and I am excited to continue this story. I have recently reread the story in it's entirety and will be spending the evening re-posting all the chapters with corrections. No worries for all you loyal readers, nothing major changed. I plan to also start the next chapter later this evening, if I am lucky I will have it posted soon. 

Happy reading!


	43. Kingsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Here we go everyone. Life has been so crazy over the last few months with starting a new job, leaving my old one, and continuing with my masters education. For the craziness that is my life I apologize that the story has suffered. No worries; however, I am back and I will try and update weekly. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Draco waited by the floo, the last minute planning had been taken care of, his mother was happy, and the guests were in full swing. He greeted the Weasly’s and their significant others as they arrived though his heart sunk as each green flame did not reveal the woman he truly wanted. Luna and Neville had arrived first, Luna as vibrant and beautiful as only she could be. Pansy and Blaise were next and he had to keep from staring to long at his best friends. His mother was bound to adore Pansy’s dress he was certain. Harry and Ginny were last through the floo and he greeted them telling Ginny how exceptional she looked. He waited several more minutes but it seemed to floo was quiet.

“Harry?” His friend turned to look at him waiting for Ginny and his name to be called to make their entrance. “She is coming isn’t she?”

Harry let out a broad grin, “Of course mate, she would never miss this. Trust me though you are in for quit the treat when she arrives.” He smirked and began to walk closer to the grand staircase.

Draco continued to watch the fire, pacing, and feeling the pit in his stomach growing. As he turned his back looking out over the guests mingling he couldn’t help but be proud of his mother. She had truly out done herself this year. Maybe it was because Lucius was gone and she wanted a new beginning or maybe it was because tonight she would start the new year out as a Black. He heard the fire erupt behind him and he turned quickly to see Hermione step through the floo, George on her arm. He couldn’t stop the jealousy from spiking within himself.

He took one look at her and his stomach turned again, not out of jealously, but out of pure excitement. Hermione looked absolutely radiant. There was color added to her hair, her skin was tanned, and her lips were painted a beautiful shade of red. As she looked at him his heart stopped, her eyes shined a beautiful caramel brown and the green within them popped. His eyes fell to the necklace she wore proudly and confidently around her neck. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, the jealously completely fading. His eyes traveled to her white and gold intricately laced dress.

“Hermione-“ He looked at her again taking in her full form under the gown. Her curves flowed as though the dress was specifically tailored to her. The belt accenting her slim waist. For the first time in months she looked healthy, he suspected a glamour charm to hid the scars and add to her weight, but everything else was pure Hermione. She carried herself with the grace of any pureblood woman yet her magic radiated off of her. “You look absolutely stunning.”

She took a step toward him and looked at him under her long full lashes, “You look very handsome yourself Draco.” She couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks as she looked him over. His black fitted tux like a glove over his masculine body. His tie matched her dress perfectly, thanks to Narcissa, and the silver snake tie clip added a touch of his personality. His black dragon hide shoes shinned in the dancing lights of the ballroom. As her eyes roamed back to his face she noticed the Black crest cufflinks she had gifted him for Christmas and her stomach flipped.

“Careful Hermione, you’re beginning to drool.” He sent her the classic Malfoy smirk and her stomach twisted again.

“Don’t be a prat tonight love.” She leaned up and kissed him realizing for the first time that she was now only a few inches shorter then him.

“Never Hermione.” He kissed her again and began to escort her to the stairs.

She looked out over the ballroom and smiled. The lights looked like dancing fireflies of silver and gold swarming around the room. Silver gems danced from the ceiling reminding Hermione of the night sky. The guests were all elegantly dressed though Hermione was surprised to see such a wide array of colors among them; however, none wore gold. Only Narcissa could make Hermione and Draco stand out without lifting a finger.

“Are you ready love?”

“Ready for what?” She turned to look at him.

“Well, this year mother has insisted all the couples be introduced.”

“Introduced?” She looked again at the large crowd below her and felt a sudden familiar itch under her skin.

“Yes, you’ll walk down the right side of the stairway and I the left, we will meet in the middle and walk down the rest together.” He placed his arm around her waist gently edging her closer to the stairs.

“Oh no Draco, I really don’t want to make a scene.” She shook her head, there was no way she was ready to make this type of an entrance and in heals no doubt. Her stomach flipped as her skin continued to crawl. She could feel the snake slithering over her skin and she was happy for the concealment charm. If she wanted to make it through this evening she needed to blend in, play the part of the pureblood she wasn’t, and do it with ease.

“Hermione, it is at my mother’s insistence which means it’s at my insistence.” He pulled her close wrapping his arms around the front of her waist so he could whisper in her ear. “I love you Hermione, you can do this, we can do this. We deserve to walk into this room together for the first time and prove to everyone just how strong you are.”

Hermione leaned back into Draco’s strong chest feeling the support he offered in just a touch. They stood together looking at their friends waiting below, “Okay.” She turned her head so she could look into his eyes. They were swimming with blue tonight and though nervous she smiled and gently kissed his lips. She knew that Draco would keep her strong, support her, and stand up for her if it was necessary this evening.

“It really isn’t as bad as it looks.” He stated as he walked her to the right side of the steps.

He kissed her cheek before turning to the left side to walk down, “You want to say that again while wearing a long ball gown and heals?” She smirked at him making him proud.

He blew her a kiss and the room came to life with a mans booming voice, “Miss Hermione Jean Granger escorted by Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.”

Hermione began to walk slowly and carefully down the marble steps. Draco was a few steps ahead of her so he could meet her on the landing. There was a hush that fell across the room and she felt hundreds of eyes on them as they met in the middle. Hermione smiled as Draco’s arm took her own and wrapped it in his kissing her cheek.

They stood together tall and proud in the center of the landing in the extravagant ballroom as reports snapped their pictures. “Caperephosoex.” She mumbled as Draco’s lips met her cheek. The spell was much the same as the one she had used with the girls earlier in the evening but as they began to walk and as Draco whispered in her ear “I love you” it captured each moment sending the photos to Draco’s room. The spell would continue to capture random moments throughout the night giving her memories to last a lifetime.

As they reached the bottom she found Narcissa standing proudly ready to greet them with the pureblood aristocratic welcoming they deserved. She formally greeted Draco first telling him how handsome he looked then her eyes fell to Hermione.

“Hermione darling, you look beautiful.” Hermione swore she saw a glisten in Narcissa’s eyes that almost led her to believe she was emotional. She quickly enveloped Hermione in an uncharacteristic hug before kissing her cheeks.

“Oh Narcissa you look absolutely stunning. I have you to thank for my amazing transformation.” She smiled as she gave the woman before a subtle thank you.

Narcissa did look radiant in her emerald green strapless gown. Some may say that it was to young for her; however, Hermione believed she was the most sophisticated woman in the room. There were diamonds that accented her waist line in a intricate pattern. The emerald necklace all but dripped form her neck and the ring stood proudly on her finger. Her shoes and her hair showed her wealth and status. Her hair was braided to the side the black was accented with a deep brown now instead of white.

“It was no problem dear, I am glad to see it fits so well.” Narcissa wrapped an arm through her own and began to walk.

Hermione followed and found her chin held high as she walked between the two people she was coming to love so quickly. Narcissa escorted her through the room introducing her to a few high society purebloods who Hermione expected to turn up their noses. However, Hermione noticed they treated her with nothing but respect almost as though she was a pureblood herself. The more she thought about it the more she decided that it was unsettling. She was happy to be welcomed into this society but she didn’t want to pay the price of who she was. She was not born a pureblood and she never would be considered perfect in anyone’s standards of blood status. The more people she was introduced to the more her nerves tightened. The snake was a constant movement at this point and she could feel her magic sparking making her skin itch. Then she saw Kingsley, the one person she could claim as a friend with high society status.

“Draco dear, will you escort me to speak with Minister Shacklebolt?” Hermione turned to him smiling at the others in a polite farewell before linking her arm with his own.

“Hermione dear, I can introduce you if you would like?” Narcissa stated promptly almost as though warning Hermione this was not the time to leave the conversation.

“Oh thank you Narcissa but Kingsley and I have a long history. Friends you might say. Thank you for the offer.” She didn’t want to be rude but she wanted to make sure that Narcissa and her pureblood friends understood she also had connections.

Draco walked with her wondering just what came over her, “Hermione?”

She turned to look at him as she continued to walk. “Yes love?”

“Are you okay? I don’t know if I have ever seen you talk that way before.”

“Talk what way?” Kingsley was almost in greeting distance so she stopped looking at Draco.

“Well you were a little I would dare say disrespectful to not the Greengrass’s but mother as well.” He watched her closely looking for some recognition of guilt within her.

“Look Draco, I am sorry, I have been paraded around her by your mother for the last hour like some show pony that just won grand champion. I won’t be that to someone. I deserve to be treated with respect and I know your mother means well but I want to enjoy my night.” With that she released Draco’s are and took the last few needed steps to greet the Minister of Magic. “Kingsley.” She smiled following protocol and kissing Kingsleys cheeks.

“Oh Hermione how lovely to see you. Please tell me you have been well, yes?” He held her hands as though giving her a once over.

“Oh I am much better yes. Thank you for the lovely flowers while I was sick so thoughtful of you to remember stargazers are my favorite.”

Kingsley let out a soft chuckle, “Of course Hermione anything for my favorite war hero.” He quickly looked around, “Don’t tell Harry I said that.” He grinned at her.

“Kingsley I believe you remember Draco?” She stepped back leveling herself with Draco though remaining independent from him with her head held high.

“Ah I do, though I believe last time we met we were on opposite sides of the battle field.”

“Minister pleased to meet you under better circumstances.” Draco extended his hand and waited no less then a second before the brilliant charismatic man in front of him took it in a death gripped handshake.

Hermione found herself smiling, an introduction she was able to make, “I hear you are quite taken with our dear Hermione here.”

Draco took a step back and chuckled, “Surprising I am sure but it is true.” He wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist pulling her close.

“Well, I guess if she is just as taken with you as you are her I have nothing to worry about.” He raised a brow toward Hermione.

“Oh Kingsley, of course you have nothing to worry about. Draco treats me well and I am quite taken with him myself.” She looked up toward the man that had taken over her life and she smiled though only he noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She heard the cameras clicking around her and found pride in her own cunningness.

The conversation between the three continued for a short time before music began to play and Draco excused them pulling her out to the dance floor for the opening waltz.

Hermione and Draco moved as one across the floor in a slow beautiful dance. She was lost in a sea of emotions, joy, overwhelming happiness, anxiety, pressure, and a tinge of anger, or was it sadness? “Are you going to explain to me what that was all about?” Draco whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

“No worries love I just wanted to say hello to an old friend. I didn’t think I would have much time considering the amount of people who will wish to talk to him this evening. I didn’t mean to be rude to your mother.” Draco spun her and she smiled as she knew her spell from earlier was continuing to take pictures of special moments and to her this was a special moment no matter how she was feeling.

“Hermione you can’t lie to me.” His voice was at a dangerous level and sent chills through her spine. If she could have pulled him off the dance floor and had him in a broom closet she would have just relieve what she was feeling.

“Later Draco. Not now I won’t cause a scene.” She whispered back.

As though the founders were watching down themselves Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder, “May I mate?”

“War hero and war hero, one for the papers I suppose.” With that Draco walked away and Hermione huffed under hear breath as Harry began to spin her carefully.

“Want to tell me what that was about?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “He’s upset because I wanted to talk with Kingsley I believe.”

“He does know that Kingsley was in the Order yeah? Making you and him close?”

“I thought he did but I think it has something to do with me turning my nose up a little at some of Narcissa’s friends.”

Harry held her at arm’s length quickly before pulling her back, “Are you serious?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Let me guess, you don’t want to talk about it.” Hermione looked up at him and nodded, “Course you don’t. Seems to be common ground with you lately.”

It was Hermione’s turn to step back though she stopped dancing all together, “What does that mean Harry?”

“Just that I think you have forgotten who I am Hermione.” She turned her head in confusion. “I’m you’re best friend basically your brother, and I can tell you with certainty that you are lying to me.”

Hermione gapped at him, “Harry I-“

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear any more excuses Hermione. I want the truth and I want it soon, I won’t ask for it again tonight but in the coming days you best believe I will be asking questions and I expect answers.” With that he kissed her in her hair line in a way that only he could before he walked away.

Hermione stood and stared at her best friend walking away and she decided in that moment she would tell Harry. She would tell Harry Potter everything.


	44. Update

I just wanted to say do not be alarmed at the name change... I recently re-did my Pottermore account and well lets just say a lot has changed in the last year or so! EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING (except my wand length) has changed. So fun fact here are my results:

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff  
Meaning: Loyal, patient, fair, hardworking, true  
How I feel: Well, I always new there was a little puff in me though I always thought my Ravenclaw was tried and true. However, I have really come to learn more about myself after some major life events and maybe I have become a little more Hufflepuff. There is much debate as to whether you can really change but I have to say overtime I feel as though it is unavoidable. "We don’t shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us."- I guess this rings true for me!

Patronus: St. Bernard  
Meaning: Playful and bright in character, large and loyal heart, thoughtful and committed, can seem in my own world (really? Never would have guessed), adventurous, and following a quest of their own. Show true commitment to friends, family, and loves. It is most common in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.   
How I feel: I think it fits me well. I received a Pine Marten when I last did this and I was never truly happy with the result. This seems to fit me well. 

Wand: Red Wood Phoenix Feather, 10 3/4, quite bendy  
Red Wood: Brings good fortune to its owner (not really though according to Ollivander) He says that they attract to witches (wizards) who posses the ability to fall on their feet, make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. "I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop".   
Phoenix Feather Core: Rarest core, capable of greatest range of magic, though may take longer to reveal this magic. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord. Pickiest when it comes to owners and are taken to those with the most independent and detached in the world. Hardest to tame and personalize and allegiance is usually hard won.   
Quite Bendy: Good for transfiguration, spell crafting, healing magic, and cures. Owner is usually very likable as a result of being diplomatic and able to see all sides of a situation. They may be very indecisive (#truth), but they do have a few principles on which they believe very strongly in (repeat #truth). 

How I feel: I would say this fits me well if you wanted to know my previous wand was Cherry Wood, Phoenix Feather, 10 3/4, brittle. Cherry wood is powerful however the brittleness of my previous wand meant I had insecurities and was suited for delicate subtle magic. Owners of a brittle wand are said to be contemplative, clever, and somewhat cynical; tend to be the underdog, a bit unlucky, resentful of more successful peers. Also it was noted that if the person of a brittle wand is able to overcome insecurities they can become a "great success story" that never ceases to amaze and inspire others.... All and all I would say I have changed from this person to the description of the most recent wand. If I am being honest here I was very insecure when I last took this. I was in a new relationship, I was watching my friends marry and have children, I was done with college, in a job I was not sure about, and overall it has all come to a crashing halt within the last year. 

Ilvermorny House: Thunderbird  
Meaning: Represents the soul of a witch or wizard. Favors adventures.   
How I feel: Well, I wish they had more description for all the Ilvermorny houses but from what I have read the Thunderbird is said to be like Ravenclaw.... I'm okay with that. Funny thing? I was a Pukwudgie which is the heart. 

 

Okay, I am done with my very long winded explanation of the recent name change. Lets just say no matter what house I am in in another 5 or 10 or 15 years I will always love the magic that lives within me. And in the coming years if I were to change again I would again change my username. A user name to me should represent the person behind it... what better way to do that then with your house loyalties....

 

PS share yours! I want to hear what house everyone is from and if you want to give details like I did feel free!!!   
PSS... The next chapter is done... It will be posted sometime this weekend. =)


	45. Siblings Fight

As Hermione gained her bearings she turned and walked to the stairs finding herself going to the balcony. She was attempting to take deep breaths as an overwhelming sensation of the room closing in on her was making her chest ache. She started to move a little faster finding that even the balcony was filled with high aristocratic purebloods. As she reached the top she searched for a way out and she was coming up with nothing.

“Hermione are you okay?”

“Luna!” She had never been more happy to see her friend then in that moment.

“Those wackaspurts are back again Hermione, how can I help you?”

Hermione took several more deep breaths trying to gain some semblance of composure, “I need air Luna. I need to get some fresh air.”

“Right out there Mione.” Luna pointed toward a curtain that was fluttering in the breeze Hermione had somehow failed to notice. “Best of luck to you Hermione. I am sure everyone will come around to the idea.”

Hermione smiled and thanked Luna quickly before walking to what seemed like her only escape. As the cold air touched her skin she let out a deep breath and her arms found the railing only seconds before she her knees gave out.

Her mind was spinning and she could feel her magic sparking under her skin though she couldn’t understand why. She had done nothing wrong, she had made a decision but she could still change her mind. She could apologize to Narcissa if she really felt she needed to but she didn’t feel like she should. She was Hermione Jean Granger. Fucking one third of the Golden Trio. Mudblood. Orphan. Survivor.

She continued to take deep calming breaths feeling her chest begin to loosen and her magic calming beneath her now chilling skin. She stood looking out over the grounds taking in the fresh fallen snow and the lanterns that lit the different walk ways. She stood for several more minutes preparing herself to reenter into the society she had never understood. She took one final breathe of cool crisp air before moving the curtain and entering into the calm chaos that was the Malfoy’s grand ballroom. She stood looking at the people walking around her and she realized she was never meant to fit in here. She was never meant to walk into this room and mesh with those around her.

Luna was right everyone would come around to the idea. If they didn’t well she would figure that out then. Hermione glanced around again searching for her friends but they seemed to be lost in the sea of people blending in where she unfortunately could only stand out. Hermione raised her head and walked letting her magic ripple over her skin. She wasn’t going to hide who she was, if she couldn’t be accepted for herself, then she didn’t want to be accepted at all.

Hermione made her way back down the stairs to the ballroom floor. As she reached the marble she felt heads turning to stare at her. She kept her chin up and continued to walk. If she thought she was the center of attention before she certainly was now. She made it to one of the many drink tables and found her knees shaking and her breathing become rigid again. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before helping herself to a stiff fire whiskey.

“Hermione darling?”

Hermione stifled a groan, “Narcissa, I should apologi-“

“Hermione dear you don’t need to I understand. There are more pressing matters such as your-“ She looked over the girl she had accepted into her home and into her sons life. “Appearance.”

Hermione turned to look at the older woman, “Is there something wrong with how I look Narcissa, you did pick the dress, I thought it looked lovely.” She spoke with the crisp warning and a smile across her lips. Attention was already on her now Narcissa had drawn more, there was no need to make a scene.

“Oh it does dear. I am more concerned that your glamour from earlier seems to have fallen and I want to make sure you’re prepared.”

“They didn’t fall Narcissa, I removed them.” She looked the woman directly in the eyes waiting, challenging her.

“Hermione love, you look phenomenal!” She turned slightly to see Molly Weasley coming toward her.

“Mum!” She enveloped the woman in a hug. “You look wonderful as well.” In this moment, the moment of defining herself, Molly was the one she needed to hold her, just for a second since her own mother couldn’t be.

“Narcissa.” Molly sent her a curt nod.

“Molly how lovely of you to join us.” If Hermione didn’t know better she swore she saw Narcissa’s chin turn up half an inch.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt I just saw Hermione here walking down the stairs and noticed she looked even lovelier then when I sent her through the floo.” Molly placed a motherly hand on Hermione’s shoulder as though telling her it would be okay.

“We were just discussing that as a matter of fact Molly.”

“There is nothing to discuss Narcissa.” Hermione replied.

Narcissa looked at her and for a second Hermione noticed a twinge in her lips. “If this is how you wish the world to see you I will not stop you. I however can advice against it seeing as the company you are currently in. I just want you to be fully prepared Hermione, the world can be so unforgiving.”

Molly opened her mouth to speak but Hermione stepped up almost nose to nose with Narcissa but to any on looker it would have looked like a simple whispered conversation between mothers and daughter.

“Narcissa I love your son for who he is, this society continues to accept him even after all he has been through and all he’s done. If they cannot accept me for who I am, a muggleborn, a war hero, a victim, a survivor. An orphan because of your husband then I don’t want to be a part of it. I will leave the decision up to Draco as to if he wants to accept this version of me but I already know he does. The question is do you, Narcissa? Truly, deeply, in your heart do you accept who I am?”

Narcissa stared at the woman before her. She contemplated for a few moments on how to respond to this brave and daring girl. “I accept you Hermione.”

Hermione took a step away from the women wondering if she truly meant what she was saying. “Are you sure Narcissa?”

Narcissa smiled and pulled her into a hug, “You are a beautiful and strong individual Hermione. My son is nothing but lucky that you came into his life. You deserve to stand amongst these people as an equal not as anything less. I am proud of you and for the decision you made. I did not want you to make a decision you were not prepared for, I see now just how wrong I was.”

Hermione enveloped the woman in yet another hug and Molly spoke emotionally from their side, “Hermione darling you also need to remember you are no longer an orphan. You are part of my family, I consider you blood, and I will always be your mother if you need me.”

Hermione turned to Molly and hugged her as well feeling a few tears slip from her lashes, “I love you mum.”

“You are also a part of my family Hermione. Though my ex-husband may have destroyed your blood he did not destroy your heart or mine. You will always have a home here as well.”

“Everything okay her ladies?” The three turned to see the one and only Draco Malfoy standing before them.

Hermione looked between the two women and Draco, “It is now love.” She smiled for the first time feeling completely accepted, her Gryffindor was proud, her Ravenclaw a little insecure that she had laid out all her vulnerabilities.

“I was just coming to see if you would care to join me for a walk in the gardens before I ask you to dance again.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea.”

He took her arm and escorted her to the double doors leading to the stairway in the gardens. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Draco finally stopped and turned her toward him.

“You need to tell me what is going on Hermione.”

Hermione ducked her eyes trying to think of what to say. “I was feeling trapped Draco.” She let out a deep sigh and turned away finding a near by bench to sit on. Draco followed and sat next to her wrapping her in his warm arms. “I walked in tonight with my nerves wound tight and to be honest I don’t think I was as ready for this as I thought. I was until we stepped down the stairs and people began to draw their attention to only us. For a split second I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, I wanted to pretend to be anyone but me. As your mother paraded me around introducing me to all her pureblood friends I guess I got overwhelmed, I wanted to prove to her that I hold an importance to.”

“Hermione love, there was never a doubt to mother or me that you are important. You’re a war hero for Salazar’s sake. You are the smartest witch of our age, strong, determined, passionate.”

“Draco it wouldn’t matter if I was the queen of England to those purebloods in that room. I will always have dirty blood.”

“Hermione if there is one thing that I learned watching you in that drawing room its that our blood will always run the same color, we are equals. Pureblood, Halfblood, or muggleborn it isn’t about blood status it’s about what you’re magic brings to the table. Your magic Hermione is the greatest I have ever seen and your will power to do good and have a pure heart, that is what makes you the greatest witch of our age, not just the smartest.”

“You have seen it first hand Draco, you know, you’ve grown into such an understanding man; I will be forever grateful. Those people in there,” She turned her head to the noise filled manor, “They haven’t.”

“They may not have Hermione but mother and I accept you for exactly who you are.”

“Yes I understand that now but for a moment tonight walking in that room feeling the way I did I forgot that. I treated your mother poorly and we have since made amends. I panicked, I felt alone, forgotten, like I was hiding.”

“Why come out this way Hermione? Why now?” He looked down at her vibrant scares that crossed her arms and the snake that danced on her chest. He saw beauty but he could understand what the other Purebloods saw, a reminder. A reminder that they were on the wrong side.

“Because I need people, including you and your mother and our friends, to understand I am not hiding anymore. I am not going to deny who I am. These?” She pointed to her scared arm the Mudblood raised and red, “They are a reminder that I am a survivor. That I lived through the hell of war. That even with my blood status, I won. I will continue to live for those who were unable to and I won’t hide.”

Draco stared at the brilliant witch before him and he was at a loss for words. She really was the strongest person he had ever met. “I am proud of you Hermione.”

He pulled her to him and ran his finger down the side of her face. His fingers danced along her chilled skin as he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips finally connected she felt her insides warm and the nervousness she still had faded into nothing.

“I love you Draco.” She leaned her forehead to his and smiled shyly.

“I love you to Hermione. Never forget that.”

“I’ll try not to but sometimes I am going to need a reminder.” He chuckled and pulled her up wrapping her in his arms before turning and beginning the walk back to the manor.

“I will tell you every second of everyday if you want me to Hermione.”

“I should tell you something else Draco.”

He stopped and turned toward her feeling his own nerves spark, “What is it?”

“I have decided to tell Harry the truth. I am going to tell him everything.” As she spoke the snake on her skin danced as though happy to have her say it out loud.

“Are you certain?” He raised a brow of concern.

“Yes, we argued a little while we danced and I decided that I can’t lie to him anymore. I need him to know the truth. I want to tell him. Only him to start with I think but, I unfortunately have to talk to George to come up with a plan as to not upset the rest of the family.”

He leaned in and kissed her once more, “Tomorrow Hermione. We can figure it all out tomorrow. Tonight though, tonight is just for you and I.”

Hermione needed no more reassurance and when she walked back into the ballroom she did so with the ease and elegance of a pureblood but her scars and independence reminded everyone around her that she was the smartest muggleborn and witch of the century.

The night seemed to pass quickly, Hermione danced with Draco, Ron, Neville, and Blaise. The men spun her around the marble floor with ease and proper upbringing. She had drinks with some of the most important people within the ministry and high society. She laughed and even cried for a moment but there was no denying that tonight was the start of a spectacular life. Those around her welcomed her, some eyed her scares with uncertainty, others asked questions. What Hermione didn’t realize was just how much others appreciated her providing answers, she was open and honest, she spoke with clarity, and she never once shied away. The questions about her newest mark were the toughest to answer as she was not entirely sure how to respond. She didn’t have many answers herself and she told them that, there was no reason to lie anymore.

“We have five minutes love.” She looked up to Draco who was standing before her still looking as cool and elegant as the moment she saw him. “ I have to make a thank you speech will you join me?”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide as she looked out over the ballroom filling with others returning from late night walks, drinks, or snog sessions. For a moment the panic returned but Draco reached out and took her hand and it was all she needed. “Of course.”

“Good come along we will let mother speak first.” The two made their way to the stairs to stand beside Narcissa on the second landing.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Narcissa spoke and the room fell silent. “I would like to thank you all for attending our annual gala this year. I know this year was quit different then those of the past but is that not what a new year is supposed to bring? The past year has been filled with so much chaos and heartbreak. I will be the first to say that it has become a year of growth and change.” Narcissa looked out over the crowd as there were some murmurs and applause. “New Year’s has always been a favorite past time of mine. It brings new opportunities, new beginnings, and new adventures. This year I have made a new resolution, to start my family over.” She looked toward Hermione and Draco and beckoned them closer, “As I stand here I can proudly announce that Draco will officially be taking over Malfoy Incorporated after the end of term and his graduation from Hogwarts. He has found love in a person who has shown him strength and forgiveness and as a mother I could ask for no more.” Another round of applause erupted as Hermione stood tall with her arm in Draco’s. “Before I officially allow Draco to say his thanks to everyone I have one more announcement.”

The hush grew over the crowd as everyone watched Narcissa remove the once prized wedding ring from her finger. “Today I would like to announce,” She took a deep breath and held her head high, “I have officially become Narcissa Black once more. I would like to again thank you all and wish you the happiest of New Years from the Black family to yours.”

No one moved, no one spoke, and then Hermione hugged the woman and whispered words of encouragement to her before stepping back and beginning to clap. The room followed suit. Those sitting stood, the clapping was that of a standing ovation, Narcissa’s admirers were accepting her decision though some did not take it lightly.

As the applause ended Draco stepped up and his cool voice rang across the room, “As my mother has said New Year’s is all about new beginnings and new resolutions. This year most of us in this room need to focus on becoming better people. It’s not easy and I won’t say I am an expert as I have a long list of wrong doings. However, looking back at the past year I believe I am on my way to figuring it out. I plan to run Malfoy Incorporated, soon to be Black Enterprises, the way it was meant to be run, with dignity and grace.”

Applause erupted through the room and there were several whistles that vibrated off the walls. Though Hermione did not know of his new role she was proud of him. She glanced at Narcissa to see her wiping at her mascara. Hermione linked her hand with hers and provided her with a smile, a reminder, that the man in front of them was her son.

“As my mother also stated I have in fact fallen in love with a beautiful brilliant witch who, let’s be honest, wouldn’t let me get away with much even if I tried.” The crowd laughed and Hermione smiled. He held out his hand to her and she laced her fingers between his and stepped forward. He looked directly at her as he spoke. “It may seem unexpected but I assure you this has been a dream of mine for quite some time. You’ve shown me what it is to be a man, to grow up, to take responsibility, and accept forgiveness. I will forever be grateful.”

Draco looked at his watch, “I hope all of you will be as lucky as I am in the coming year. Now, look around find your partner, your friend, even a stranger and hold them tight because the count down to a new year is only a minute away. I thank you all for coming once again enjoy the remainder of the evening drink, dance, and live a little.” He raised his glass to the crowd, “To new beginnings.” The crowd echoed his response and the clapping was deafening.

The crowd began to chant, “five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Hermione turned to Draco and standing on stage in front of everyone she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his favorite spot at the nape of his neck. She felt him groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. She threw her head back and laughed as he set her feet back on the floor.

Draco leaned in and kissed her again, “I love you Hermione and just remember you are my new beginning you are becoming my everything.”

She grinned and felt her stomach twist as the butterflies danced within her, “I love you, too Draco. I promise.”

The music began to play once again, there was the sound of fireworks booming through the ballroom, and Narcissa was swept away by what looked to be several men around her age pinning for her attention. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh, if they really wanted a chance with Narcissa Black they were in for a very long road. Draco took her by the hand and pulled her back on to the dance floor. He twirled and dipped her, kissed and held her. In those moments she was floating on air.

She spotted Harry sometime in the early morning hours preparing to leave with Ginny. She excused herself from Draco and their current conversation and walked over to her best friend. “Hope you weren’t planning to leave without saying goodnight.”

Harry turned to her, “Goodnight Hermione.” He gave her a nod and made to turn away. Hermione reached out and grabbed him by the arm all but hauling him to the terrace she had stepped onto earlier. “Hermione what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?”

“I am trying to say goodnight to my best friend you git.” She folded her arms in front of her successfully blocking his exit.

“I will see you tomorrow Hermione I need to find Ginny and get her home.”

“Harry I am sorry.” Her voice was soft.

“I’m sure you are Hermione but I don’t want to do this now. I am much to tired and I would like to get home with my girlfriend.”

“Harry will you please just listen for a minute.”

“No Hermione I need to go.” He made to go around her and she let him pass as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Harry James you listen to me right now!” He turned and stared at her as though she was a nascence. “I have attempted to find you and speak with you several times tonight but each time you were nowhere to be found. I just want to tell you that I will tell you everything. Before we go back to Hogwarts you will know every bloody detail.”

“Okay Hermione.” His voice softened.

“I just need you to understand Harry that when I tell you, you will need to remember how much I love you. That you are my brother. My best friend.”

“Of course Hermione.” He nodded at her.

“Okay. Are we okay?”

“Hermione, I’ve told you a thousand times you’re like a sister to me and you know what I have been told? What I have experienced living at the burrow most of my life?”

“What?”

“Siblings fight. They argue. Sometimes they say a lot of things they don’t mean. But Hermione they always forgive each other. I will forgive and forget if you will do the same. I had no right to bring up my frustrations tonight of all nights.”

“That is true, you didn’t, but you did and it was the push I needed.”

He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, “I love you Mione.”

“Love you to Harry.” He kissed her hair line and she smiled at the small affections he showed her. 

“To new beginnings?” He chuckled as he spoke.

She pushed him away and rolled her eyes, “To new beginnings you prat.”

“You won’t be coming back to the burrow tonight right?”

They began to walk back toward the floo arm in arm. “No we will be staying here for the evening.”

“Ah good, good.”

“I’m not twelve Harry there is no need to be concerned with where I stay. Though I may gloat tomorrow about Draco’s rather to big” She saw his eye brows raise, “bed. Considering it is about three times the size of the burrows.”

He began to laugh and she followed suit. “Just remember Hermione your bed at the burrow is bigger then Ginny’s. Suppose we could fit better together in yours. Maybe we will test it out this evening.”

“You will do no such thing Harry Potter.”

He chuckled as they reached the floo to see Ginny waiting, grinning from ear to ear, clearly tipsy.

“Hermione I was hoping I would get to see you before we left. It was a- how would Narcissa put it? Lovely? Evening.” Hermione began to laugh.

“You were right Harry you really do need to get this one home. Remember what I said and also remember how good I am with charms and hexes when you decide where to sleep tonight.” She gave him a sly grin, “I would hate for Molly to find you and her daughter in a compromising position come morning.”  
“Okay, okay, no sleeping in your bed. Got it!”

They both began to laugh as Ginny attempted to figure out what they were talking about. Hermione bid them goodnight and reminded Ginny to take a pepper-up potion that Hermione had left beside her bed in the morning.

As the flames died down she felt arms wrap around her. “You know? That bed you were discussing would feel awfully good right about now don’t you think, love?”

She felt the chills run down her spin. “Mhm, I do have to agree with you Mr. Malfoy? Or do you prefer Black now?”

He kissed behind her ear, “I think I will leave that up to you Miss Granger as long as it’s mine name your calling out tonight.”

She felt the color rise to her cheeks as he took her hand and began to lead her to his bedroom. This really was turning out to be an exceptional evening.


	46. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://aminoapps.com/invite/4AT8PPYG13

Hey everyone check this out... I know I've been M.I.A. but, well, life... So, find me here

http://aminoapps.com/invite/4AT8PPYG13


End file.
